Conséquences
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Nouvelle story! Alternate universe de la fin de l'épisode 20.. Ce qui arrive quand Jo va voir Henry pour lui dire qu'elle ne veut pas aller à Paris avec Isaac. L'histoire commence de la, continue sur les épisodes suivants et avec une nouvelle enquête plus tard. Rejoignez le fun :-).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :D. Voici donc ma nouvelle fic et laissez moi un peu vous faire un résumé, donc tout ceci se passe après l'épisode 20, à la fin quand Jo lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas partir avec Isaac.. Vous allez voir que j'ai repris le moment (Parce que Abe cet espèce de goujat hein)… À ma façon O:). Je crois que je commence plutôt fort.. Mais, vous pouvez le constatez, le titre lui même est poseur de problèmes haha. Ensuite, j'ai mis des morceaux des épisodes qui suivent, je n'ai pas repris spécifiquement le même dialogue, j'ai rajouté des choses parfois, donc ne sautez pas les passages, même si cela reste concret à la série. De plus, malgré le fait que je reprends les éléments des épisodes, je rajoute également des scènes, donc suivez bien ;). ensuite quand toute la partie des épisodes sera écrite, c'est la que je lancerais une nouvelle enquête et encore d'autres problèmes mais rien qu'au début, vous allez déjà en avoir marre de voir autant de angst dedans, je sens que vous allez presque me supplier d'arrêter MWAHAHAHA. Donc comme d'hab, je m'arrêterais sans doute aux mauvais moments à chaque fois *evil smirk* et vous attendrez. Je posterais quand je pourrais, ce qui sera sans doute une suite tous les 2jours, ou toutes les semaines.. ça dépendra du travail que moi j'aurais à faire avec la fac (et aussi de mon inspiration pas très présente pour le coup) donc voila, on a tous une vie malheureusement lol. Je prends toujours de l'avance sur mon histoire, donc je poste ce qui est déjà écrit, mais si j'en arrive à être trop prés, ne vous en faites pas, si je ne poste rien pendant un moment. je préfère avoir au moins 50 pages d'avances pour être tranquille XD. J'espère que vous allez autant apprécier cette histoire que la précédente. J'ai été ravie de voir tant de reviews dessus d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas attirer autant de monde, généralement c'est plutôt les fics en anglais qui marchent hein :p. Donc voila. Celle ci ne sera peut être pas aussi bonne que la première, elle aura beaucoup de dramas amoureux mais bon.. Ça sera peut être pour le bien de l'histoire justement. Dans le même temps, je vais aussi essayer de commencer une autre fic (oui oui j'avais deux idées) donc je ne sais pas, si je la posterais en même temps que celle ci ou que j'attendrais qu'elle soit finie.. Parce que de toute façon, je ne sais pas non plus si je vais pouvoir gérer deux histoires à la fois, sans doute que je serais plus sur celle ci que l'autre, donc je verrais, mais je peux toujours écrire le début de l'autre.**

 **Allez j'arrête de parler, je suis impossible. Bonne lecture, voici le premier chapitre *cough* , j'ai hâte de lire vos premières impressions et vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai noté M ;) (et vraiment au cas où, parce que je ne sais jamais ce qui me passe par la tête).. Si vous êtes trop sensibles.. Je peux vous conseiller de ne pas lire, tout simplement lol, parce que si vous sautez le passage, vous allez être paumés.. Bref sérieusement, il n'y a rien de choquant, donc faites pas les prudes :p. (allez je me tais).**

 **Lâchez** **vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

* * *

 _" Je ne ferais jamais en sorte que te te perdes, ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité avec moi"._

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'Isaac Monroe avait bien pu dire à Jo Martinez… À vrai dire, c'était sans doute tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour revenir sa décision… De toute manière, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir depuis le moment où Henry avait commencé à lui sortir toute une tartine sur le fait que la meilleure des choses à faire à Paris, était de se perdre… De ce fait, évidemment, la jeune femme n'avait eu que cette idée en tête mais pas avec l'homme avec qui elle sortait mais bien son médecin légiste…

Il ne lui avait vraiment pas fallut beaucoup pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Une fois que le taxi arriva à l'aéroport, regardant ses pieds.. Isaac lui lança un regard suspicieux

\- Jo ? Tu ne viens pas ? Dépêche toi, l'avion ne va pas nous attendre

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et prit un air faussement désolé

\- je suis désolée Isaac mais je.. Je ne peux pas.. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.. Tu es vraiment très gentil mais..

Elle poussa un long soupir.. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement mettre fin aux relations mais elle savait qu'elle ne perdait pas grand chose pour le coup.. Surtout qu'elle voyait Henry partout autour d'elle, ce n'était plus possible, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Isaac resta muet quelques secondes avant de dire

\- je crois savoir c'est quoi le problème… Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un d'autre n'est ce pas ?

Entendre le mot fit manquer un battement à son coeur, et elle se sentit devenir moite.. Était-ce réel ? Aimait-elle Henry ? Son coeur continuait de battre la chamade à la seule prononciation de son nom.

Son visage devait certainement la trahir, même si elle était incapable de formuler une réponse.. Contre toute attente Isaac sourit

\- le Dr Morgan n'est ce pas ?

Elle se demandait si cela était si évident

\- comment tu ?

Il siffla un rire

\- Jo.. N'importe qui pourrait le remarquer. Le mec ne t'as pas du tout lâché du regard lors de la soirée karaoké de ton ami et je te signale que toi non plus, même si tu essayais d'être discrète.. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, c'est évident et je crois qu'à côté de lui, même ma richesse ne sert à rien.

Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant.

\- eh bien je pense que je n'ai qu'à aller à Paris tout seul… Tu veux cet homme, vas le retrouver, je ne peux pas te retenir, tu l'aimes, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Jo haussa les épaules, n'étant pas prête à avouer ses réels sentiments cela étant

\- je te remercie de ta compréhension et désolée encore..

\- il n'y a pas de quoi.. Sois heureuse.

Jo donna l'adresse de la boutique et elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire… Elle se faisait tout un film dans sa tête.. Comment Henry réagirait-il tout d'abord et puis même elle ? Était-elle vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, ou bien était ce simplement un coup d'adrénaline.. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle était une femme forte et qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dans sa vie et à ce moment, ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout au monde était Henry et il fallait qu'elle le lui dise.

Elle remarqua à peine quand elle fut à sa destination, elle paya le taxi et se dirigea avec sa grosse valise, vers la boutique. La lumière était encore allumée donc Henry n'était pas couché, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en frappant et regardant le taxi s'éloigner, Henry ne tarda pas à arriver et quand elle le vit avec sa démarche gentleman et sa classe impeccable, elle se sentit devenir faible.. Il lui faudrait lutter pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à la minute où elle poserait le pied dans la boutique.

\- salut ! - dit-elle d'un air embarrassé en rentrant, dés qu'il eut ouvert la porte, ses cheveux le frôlant

Il semblait totalement déconcerté et surpris de la voir, sachant qu'elle aurait déjà dû être bien loin à l'heure qu'il était

\- tu n'étais pas censé être dans un avion ? - commença t-il, bien que sa voix trahissait bien la joie qu'elle ne partait pas

Son coeur commençait vraiment à s'affoler. Elle déposa sa valise et avança, en tenant fortement son sac à main.. Elle lui tournait le dos, elle n'osait pas encore lui faire face, ce qu'elle aurait à dire, allait les changer, tous les deux.. Allait avoir un gros impact sur leur relation de travail mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.. Elle était la, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Hésitante, elle répondit

\- euh.. J'ai réalisé que.. Que je ne voulais pas partir - elle dit ses derniers mots en se retournant alors pleinement et le regardant dans les yeux

Il fut d'autant plus surpris et la regarda en se dandinant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre

\- quoi ? À Paris ?

Jo se doutait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus explicite, même si dans le fond, elle sentait qu'il disait ça pour ne surtout pas avoir à faire face à la vérité qui allait sortir, mais quand elle franchit ses lèvres, aucun retour n'était possible

\- avec Isaac… - elle regarda sa réaction, il semblait qu'il commençait à comprendre, son visage changea littéralement d'expression pour passer de la surprise à la réalisation, donc elle répéta pour être sûre de s'être bien fait comprendre et sans jamais cligner une seule fois des yeux - je ne voulais pas partir avec Isaac.

Ses yeux ne le lâchèrent pas du tout pendant toute la conversation.. Il était capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre, n'importe qui le pouvait à ce moment, toutes ses émotions se lisaient au travers ses pupilles, qui brillaient.. Brillaient d'un éclat qu'Henry n'avait jamais vu avant.. Il fit un demi sourire, tout en ravalant sa salive.. Il comprenait où elle voulait en venir, il ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas.. Voulant être certain de ce qu'elle admettait, il lui demanda d'une voix douce

\- pourquoi ?

Jo se demandait si il le faisait exprès ou bien qu'en tant qu'homme qui possédait des tas de connaissances, il n'était pas fichu de comprendre le sous entendu d'une femme. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire pendant plusieurs longues secondes… Leur gorge était sèche et une force les poussaient l'un vers l'autre, une tension sexuelle se créa et Henry osa faire un léger pas vers Jo, qui fut complètement embrouillée dans ses idées, cherchant encore ce qu'elle allait répondre à son "pourquoi".

Elle soupira

\- j'en sais rien…

Elle se pinça les lèvres, mais son regard en disait long, Henry le voyait parfaitement bien et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à part que son coeur battait jusque dans ses talons et il réalisa que cela s'était déjà produit lorsqu'il l'avait vu embrassé Isaac.. Il avait réalisé à ce moment qu'elle était bien plus qu'une collègue ses yeux et qu'il était en train de la laisser échapper et ce soir, elle avait mit Paris de côté pour venir lui parler, à lui.. Qui l'avait encouragé, indirectement, même si il n'était pas forcément du même avis, mais il voulait simplement être le bon ami et tant qu'elle était heureuse alors lui aussi… Mais elle était bien devant lui, à attendre une réponse.. Voyant qu'il restait muet comme une carpe, elle continua donc

\- je pensais que peut être… - elle prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration et se lança sans hésiter - Henry c'est avec toi que je voulais partir.. Isaac avait tout planifié et ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qui me plait, mon coeur s'est affolé lorsque tu m'as parlé de se perdre à Paris et je me suis dit que ça devait vraiment être sympa à faire avec toi… Ce qui m'a fait grandement réalisé que ce que j'éprouve pour toi va au delà de l'amitié..

Elle s'arrêta.. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour boire un litre d'eau la.. Ou un bon whisky, tout dépendait de la réponse qu'elle aurait. Henry fut complètement soufflé.. Il avait tout prévu mais pas jusque la. Il chercha ses mots mais au lieu de lui sourire, il se retrouva à faire une espèce de grimace bizarre qui apparut à Jo comme un message négatif. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se retourna pour éviter qu'il ne voit le coup de couteau qu'elle venait de prendre dans la poitrine et elle commença un monologue

\- bon sang.. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir la..J'aurais dû rentrer directement chez moi.. Maintenant il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses.. Tout va être bizarre entre nous, tu ne vas plus jamais oser me regarder dans les yeux.. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide de penser pendant une micro seconde qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose… Je suis complètement idiote..

Elle continuait de monologuer comme ci il n'était pas la. Il fut quelque peu amusé de l'entendre s'excuser ainsi alors il fit un grand pas derrière elle, il était si prés de sa nuque qu'il pourrait l'embrasser.

\- Jo - souffla t-il d'une voix rauque

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur elle.. Ce qui la coupa immédiatement dans ses pensées aussi. Elle tenta de ne pas renifler

\- écoute Henry.. On va faire comme ci je n'avais rien dit, autrement tout deviendra trop bizarre entre nous et je ne veux pas de ça..

\- je ressens la même chose - coupa t-il soudainement

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle pivota légèrement sur elle même pour voir beaucoup de tendresse dans ses yeux. Ce fut à son tour de ravaler sa salive

\- tu …

Il caressa sa joue

\- oui Jo..

Il ne se passa rien pendant une micro seconde et soudainement, Jo écrasa sa bouche sur celle d'Henry, s'agrippant à sa chemise. Il laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et la ramena encore plus prés de lui pour d'avantage appuyer la pression sur le baiser.

Leurs langues se cherchaient et se battaient presque pour obtenir un accès.. Jo laissa son sac tomber et remonta ses bras pour les enrouler autour du cou d'Henry et quand elle poussa un gémissement, ce fut à ce moment qu'Henry perdit toute barrière de conscience, laissant ses mains remonter sur elle et retirant son écharpe pour avoir un accès à son cou, pendant qu'il déboutonnait son manteau.

Jo posa sa joue contre la sienne, les yeux toujours fermés et appréciant la douce torture qui commençait.. Les lèvres d'Henry dans son cou, lui procurait une sensation démente dans tout le corps et elle se sentait prête à se donner à lui ce soir la.

Il lui donna un autre baiser, posant une main bien en évidence sur sa chute de rein et prise d'une impulsion, elle s'accrocha à lui et le poussa contre le mur et ravagea sa chemise en la déchirant complètement et quand elle sentit le premier contact de sa peau contre ses mains, sa gorge devint sèche et elle releva les yeux vers lui

\- viens.. Allons en haut

Elle sourit, contente qu'il ait comprit le message et lui prit la main pour aller à l'étage et aucun des deux n'avait remarqué Abe qui était rentré depuis quelques minutes et avait assisté à leur échange langoureux et sa mâchoire avait du mal à ne pas bloquer…

Il avait des nouvelles concernant Abigail pour son père mais apparemment ce soir, il valait mieux le laisser.. Il avait mieux à faire et à vrai dire, cela apportait un certain sentiment de satisfaction à Abe, qui ne voulait que voir son père heureux et personne d'autre que Jo n'aurait été capable d'avoir ce rôle et lui même encourageait Henry à laisser la jeune femme prendre une place beaucoup plus importante dans sa vie et apparemment ce soir la, il avait saisit le message.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Jo impatiente comme pas deux, mettait ses mains partout sur Henry et il avait bien du mal à trouver un équilibre correct, la jeune femme s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et refusait de le laisser partir.

Ils titubèrent jusqu'au lit et Henry retomba dessus, Jo sur ses genoux et elle ne lui laissait aucun répit, en dévorant son cou, tandis qu'il peinait à lui retirer son pull.

\- Jo.. S'il te plait..

Elle s'arrêta et le questionna du regard, il fit un simple signe de tête. Elle se releva, le teint rose

\- oh pardon.. Oui.. je crois que je suis un peu trop pressée

Il devait reconnaitre que sa prise d'initiative ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde mais il voulait un peu savourer chaque seconde avant qu'ils ne se jettent dessus comme des sauvages. Elle se mordilla la lèvre quand il avança lentement vers elle.. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment, ses yeux exprimaient son désir, elle le voulait tout de suite et maintenant.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les descendit pour attraper les pans de son pull et le releva lentement par dessus sa tête. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était en robe, une robe noire et qui prenait tout son corps… Il ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de dire quoique ce soit… Elle était vraiment différente et d'une beauté incroyable. Jo pouffa

\- Henry.. Arrête de baver. Tu vas me voir sans rien sur le dos dans quelques minutes

Il sourit, essayant quand même de se reprendre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, descendant délicatement les bretelles qui glissèrent très rapidement le long de son corps. Sentant la robe qui arrivait à ses pieds, elle l'envoya valdinguer après avoir retiré ses chaussures et son collant.

Henry ravala sa salive quand elle fut en sous vêtements.. Elle était vraiment très belle et à la voir ainsi, elle ressemblait presque à une petite chose fragile. Elle ferma le peu de distance entre eux et posa ses mains sur le torse d'Henry et écarta les pans de la chemise qu'elle avait été complètement déchirée. Il suivit le moindre de ses mouvements en caressant la courbe de ses reins et appréciant la délicieuse odeur de son shampoing qui se dégageait.

Elle posa sa main sur ses pectoraux et Dieu qu'il était bien bâti pour un docteur, et la laissa glisser sensuellement jusqu'à toucher sa cicatrice. Quand ses doigts l'effleurèrent, Henry prit sa main pour la poser sur celle de Jo et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.. Si prés de son coeur.. Ce coeur qui battait pour elle seulement en cette nuit. Elle approcha la bouche de son torse et embrassa sa cicatrice et il se contracta, ne pouvant retenir le soupir qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle avait des lèvres divines et elles se promenaient tout le long de son torse, ses ses pectoraux, descendit la ligne qui formait ses abdos pour embrasser son ventre et plus bas encore. Elle était à genoux devant lui et avec des mains tremblantes d'excitation, elle fit lentement descendre la braguette de son pantalon.. Il était perdu dans l'abysse du plaisir qui s'emparait de lui et bientôt il ne pourrait plus être un gentleman.. Il était tout de même un homme avant tout.

Quand il sentit son pantalon à ses pieds, il l'aida en faisant comme elle, et l'envoyant valdinguer et il essaya de paraitre décontracté en se retrouvant en simple caleçon devant elle mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pouvait faire pour cacher son évident désir pour elle, et cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle lui embrassa les flancs, sa gorge touchant son point sensible et il gémit son nom.

Elle se releva en même temps que de lui faire un petit sourire sadique.. Il se demandait ce qu'elle lui réservait encore mais elle colla simplement sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa très langoureusement, laissant ses mains se promener tout le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus rien et qu'il se retrouva nu comme un vers avec Jo qui semblait grandement apprécier la vue

Il lui dit alors, en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille

\- vous êtes une vilaine fille détective.. En tant que gentleman, c'est moi qui aurait dû vous déshabiller la première

Elle répondit sur la même voix

\- je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Docteur

Il fourra sa tête dans son cou, pendant qu'elle s'agrippait de nouveau à lui, caressant ses boucles brunes et elle sentit les doigts d'Henry détacher l'agrafe de son soutien gorge et il frissonna quand sa poitrine nue toucha son torse.

Tout en continuant de parcourir son cou de baisers fiévreux, il caressa son dos, descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses où dans un ralentit, il fit descendre sa culotte et ce fut à son tour de gémir.

Complètement à nus tous les deux, ils se reluquèrent de la tête aux pieds et se sourirent. À ce point la, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour les arrêter, ils étaient déjà arrivés bien trop loin.

Jo se jeta dans les bras d'Henry, enlaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille et cette fois ci ils retombèrent ensemble dans le lit, elle sur lui, les genoux de chaque côté de ses flancs.

Elle s'appuya sur lui, en continuant de l'embrasser, réagissant à ses caresses. Son antre titillait sa partie masculine et il grognait de frustration.. Il avait vraiment besoin de la sentir.

La température de leurs corps monta rapidement, le désir prenait le dessus sur toute pensée cohérente, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, juste leurs deux corps, l'amour et la passion.

Ayant assez de se faire dominer, Henry finit par reprendre les devants et retourna Jo pour s'allonger sur elle, où elle ouvrit les jambes pour l'accueillir tel qu'il se devait.

Elle les encercla fortement autour de sa taille, l'incitant à rentrer rapidement en elle mais il voulait jouer encore un peu avec elle, et lui embrassa également chaque partie de son corps, ses joues, son nez, et il descendit jusqu'à ses seins.. Elle braqua ses hanches, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, incapable de retenir le soupir de plaisir, alors qu'elle sentait la langue d'Henry descendre encore et toujours plus bas et quand il toucha le coeur de sa féminité, elle sursauta, visiblement ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de son docteur, elle s'étouffa à moitié

\- Henry !

Il releva la tête en faisant un petit sourire satisfait et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser, tout en maintenant ses hanches pour descendre lentement mais surement en elle.

Elle regarda chacun de ses mouvements, elle ne tenait vraiment plus, elle se sentait liquéfier, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Elle le tira un peu plus, en appuyant ses mains sur le bas de son dos et quand leurs parties intimes s'accrochèrent, ils ouvrirent la bouche et lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement en même temps.

Vraiment pour un docteur, Henry avait toutes les qualités. Il était large tel que jamais elle n'avait vu, et pour le coup, elle était peut être trop étroite, du coup Henry resta en elle quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger.

Pour le rassurer, elle lui donna un long baiser sur les lèvres et elle le sentit rentrer en elle d'avantage, alors elle remua son bassin et il commença ses mouvements de va et viens, en posant son front sur le sien.

Dans cette nuit fraiche d'avril, tout ce qu'on entendait était le frottement de deux corps en proie d'un désir qu'ils avaient trop longtemps refoulé. Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec une femme, avait vraiment manqué à Henry, et quant à Jo.. Elle n'avait plus jamais eu l'impression de se sentir aimer qu'à ce moment.. Ce n'était pas qu'une seule nuit, ce n'était pas un inconnu.. C'était Henry.. L'homme pour qui son coeur battait.

Elle posa son menton sur son épaule, ne sachant plus si elle était bruyante ou pas du tout, mais elle était complètement dans un autre univers. Henry était vraiment doué et s'appliquait parfaitement bien.. Elle ignorait qu'il avait quand même 200 ans d'expérience derrière lui mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme.

Henry regardait l'expression de Jo à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait et il n'avait jamais vu rien de tel dans les yeux d'une femme. Elle était complètement transportée.. Les lèvres entrouvertes et elle gémissait en continu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, perdus dans l'infini.. C'était le cas de le dire… Mais pour eux, le temps et l'espace n'existaient plus en cette nuit, ils étaient seuls, sans rien, ni personne.. Pas d'immortalité, pas d'enquêtes, pas de flics, pas de secrets… Juste un couple qui découvrait de nouveau l'amour.

Prit dans son élan, Henry ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte quand le corps de Jo commença à trembler entre ses bras, il sentit son ventre se contracter, ses jambes resserrer sa taille, et elle gémissait en continu, ondulant ses hanches d'un rythme plus rapide, ce qui lui laissait le loisir d'accélérer la cadence.

\- ugh ! Henry !

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui embrasser

\- chut détective. Tout va bien se passer

En disant ces derniers mots, il sentit son orgasme arriver et il était vraiment trop au bord pour l'arrêter et Jo qui continuait de remuer plus rapidement, comme ci elle l'incitait et dans un sens, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Jo.. Je vais..

\- Oh bon sang Henry, ne t'avise même pas de te retirer !

\- bien alors, à vos ordres détective

Il fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle approchait de sa tête de la sienne pour lui mordiller les lèvres, elle remonta ses mains dans son dos et s'agrippa si fort à lui, qu'elle finit par enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau, et il enfonça ses poings dans l'oreiller, le déchirant presque à moitié.. Il lui donna un dernier coup de rein qui mit fin à leur intense première nuit d'amour.

Henry resta sur Jo quelques minutes après s'être soulagé.. Ils étaient autant en sueur l'un que l'autre et apparemment n'avaient vraiment pas prévu tout ça.

Jo fit poser la tête d'Henry sur ses seins, tout en caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son front

\- eh bien… Quand on parle d'attendre l'inattendu… Je t'assure que quand je suis venue ici, je n'avais absolument pas prévu la suite des événements

Henry sourit et releva sa tête pour lui donner un baiser écorché

\- je crois vraiment que moi aussi je n'avais pas prévu tout ça, dans ma tête tu étais déjà dans l'avion.

Elle réalisa qu'elle espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas brusqué, elle encadra son visage avec ses mains

\- j'espère que je t'ai pas effrayé en débarquant comme ça.. Après tout, c'est vrai que tu m'avais encouragé à partir.

Il la regarda sans rien dire et roula sur le côté, en regardant le plafond. Jo posa sa tête sur son épaule en caressant sa cicatrice

\- t'encourager ne veut pas dire que j'avais envie que tu partes.. Je ne savais juste pas comment te dire ça, sans paraitre grossier.

Elle s'esclaffa et laissa sa tête complètement retombée sur son torse

\- vois le bon côté des choses, regarde où ça nous a mené.

\- tu as raison.

Il lui embrassa la tête et elle s'endormit presque instantanément. Il la regarda un instant et un petit sourire s'incrusta sur ses lèvres.. Il venait d'apprendre à ses dépends qu'il fallait vraiment savoir profiter de ce qui était devant lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon alors, je poste le chapitre 2 mais je constate que cette histoire n'attire pas beaucoup de monde par rapport à la précédente, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il y a une scène de sexe dés le début qui en gênent certains mais sachez que c'est important pour le reste de l'histoire, autrement ça n'aurait aucun sens.. Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fiction pour le moment et quelques encouragements me feraient plaisir, au moins je sais si ça intéresse ou pas.. Donc je ne suis généralement pas le genre à demander ou quoi, je m'en fiche souvent un peu mais la j'aurais besoin de savoir si il y a un intérêt ou pas du tout, voir si ça vaut la peine que je continue de poster, dans le cas contraire, ce n'est pas la peine que je continue évidemment. Donc voila je poste ce chapitre, mais pour le prochain, tant que je n'ai pas eu au moins une dizaine de reviews (je ne suis pas trop exigeante par rapport à d'autres qui en demandent 20 à chaque fois, mais la c'est au moins histoire de voir si quelques personnes vont suivre ou pas, parce que vraiment je ne cours pas derrière les reviews mais sûr que c'est apprécié en tant qu'auteur), donc y'a des chances que du coup l'attente soit très longue mais si je vois qu'elle est trop longue, je comprendrais que cette histoire n'intéresse pas tellement par rapport à la première donc je ne la laisserais pas en ligne.**

* * *

Le lendemain aurait pu tout être aussi beau et rose si vraiment la réalité des choses ne les frappa pas tel un éclair. Ils se regardèrent un moment, tout en restant enlacés, Henry caressant l'épaule de Jo d'un air absent, et elle faisant de même avec sa cicatrice quand le réveil du légiste sonna les faisant sursauter. Jo regarda son téléphone

\- il faut qu'on aille au boulot ! Normalement je suis censée être partie donc personne ne m'attendra mais bon c'est la moindre des choses de se montrer

Elle sourit en sortit du lit complètement nue et Henry ne put que profiter du spectacle. Elle enfila une chemise à lui qu'elle trouva dans le placard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain

\- je vais me décrasser et je te laisse ton tour après.. vaut mieux qu'on arrive séparément aussi

Il hocha simplement la tête en esquissant un semblant de sourire. Quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, il posa sa tête entre ses mains, l'air de se demander "qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?" mais pourtant, il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ce qui était arrivé.. Mais il avait une drôle de sensation, peut être n'était-il pas encore tout à fait prêt à aller dans cette direction avec elle.. Il ne savait pas trop, il y avait des tas de pensées qui se bousculaient en lui.

Il sortit du lit en se frottant le visage.. Un bon café devrait l'aiderait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées… Ou du moins il le pensait. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette boule dans l'estomac, peut être était-ce le fait qu'il commençait vraiment à tomber amoureux de Jo ou justement qu'au fond de lui il manquait quelque chose pour lui permettre de pleinement profiter d'être avec elle mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qu'il voulait.

Abe n'était pas encore levé, ou faisait semblant de ne pas être levé.. Il devait probablement savoir ce qui se tramait. Jo ne tarda pas à se présenter dans la boutique, toute rafraichie et parée à aller au boulot, le teint encore un peu rosit à cause de ce qui était arrivé avec Henry. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa une bise sur sa joue

\- j'y vais ! Tu me rejoins plus tard - dit-elle, un peu trop heureuse

Mais elle remarqua alors qu'Henry était anormalement silencieux et ne disait rien depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Elle fit un pas en arrière et osa

\- Henry ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

Après de longues minutes, perdu dans ses réflexions, il osa enfin lever les yeux vers elle et elle n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle voyait sur son visage

\- Jo..

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle sentait la discussion arriver et elle aurait dû s'en douter

\- oh non.. Non et non, tu ne vas pas le dire.

Henry la questionna simplement du regard, balbutiant

\- mais.. Je n'ai encore rien dit

\- tu n'as pas besoin - coupa t-elle - c'est le genre de réaction qu'un mec qui travaille avec sa collègue peut avoir… Tu es en train de réaliser ce qui s'est passé et tu te dis que c'était une erreur n'est ce pas ?

Il fronça des sourcils, avait-il insinué ça indirectement ? Il fit un pas vers elle mais resta tout de même à une certaine distance

\- pas du tout ! Jo, je ne me permettrais jamais de te traiter ainsi.

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer

\- alors pourquoi est ce que tu fais cette tête ?

Il n'avait pas envie de lui briser le coeur mais ils avaient besoin de vraiment savoir ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux et surtout ce qu'ils étaient. La nuit précédente, la passion avait prit le dessus sur autre chose.. Elle lui avait prouvé qu'il était le seul homme avec qui elle se perdrait, n'importe où dans le monde mais il n'était pas encore très sûr de ce qu'il voulait, et elle même ne devait pas encore être à ce point.

\- je crois que toi et moi on ne sait pas vraiment où en est..Est ce que tu peux sincèrement me dire que tu es prête à ce qu'on soit dans une relation toi et moi ? Et non pas parce qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble…

La lèvre de Jo se tordit..; À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle et comme d'habitude, Henry avait pensé à tout.. Il était vrai qu'elle était quand même un peu perdue elle même, elle était venue la veille, un peu sur un coup de tête mais elle savait qu'elle voulait Henry.. Ses sentiments ne la trompaient pas, ce n'était pas seulement physique.. Il y avait bien plus mais apparemment il n'était pas encore décidé à ce qu'ils soient ainsi..

Elle tenta de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.. Elle n'était pas une fillette, elle n'allait pas pleurer pour un homme.

\- bon comme tu veux Henry ! Il a fallut que tu gâches ce moment qu'on a eu toi et moi.

Elle tourna le dos, Henry l'interpella avant qu'elle ne sorte

\- non Jo attends..

\- quoi ? Tu as dit clairement ce que tu pensais.. Tu as raison, vaut mieux qu'on reste professionnels, après tout, nous avons une réputation à tenir toi et moi.. C'est trop tôt pour une relation.. Je te vois au boulot.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'elle partit en claquant la porte. Henry resta quelques secondes à l'observer, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal dans toute sa vie d'immortel.. Il entendit des applaudissements ironiques derrière lui.. Il se retourna pour voir son fils qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

\- c'était fin Pops ! Très fin ! Tu sais parler aux femmes, il n'y a aucun doute.

Henry poussa un long soupir. Il se serait bien passé d'entendre une leçon venant d'un homme qui avait épousé et divorcé de la même femme deux fois.

\- depuis quand est ce que tu es la ? - grogna t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il était parti pour être de mauvais poil toute la journée maintenant

Abe haussa les épaules, en lui emboitant le pas

\- depuis hier soir si tu veux tout savoir

Henry s'arrêta dans ses pas, et fit comme ci de rien n'était

\- et… Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

\- si tu parles de ta partie de saute mouton avec Jo, absolument rien. J'ai mis mes écouteurs à fond toute la soirée et je me suis endormi.. Même à mon âge, entendre son père en plein coït, n'est vraiment pas agréable..

Henry lui lança simplement un regard noir, qu'il ignora superbement et continua

\- et je vous ai surpris dans votre étreinte langoureuse quand je suis arrivé et vu comment elle était suspendue à toi, je n'ai pas osé vous déranger, ni faire part de ma présence.. je me suis dit qu'il était pas trop tôt et ce matin, t'as trouvé le moyen de la faire fuir.. Explique moi un peu c'est quoi ton problème ?

Henry en arrivait à se demander si c'était lui qui avait élevé Abe ainsi ou bien plus les années passaient et plus les rôles s'échangeaient

\- Abe, ne ce sont pas tes affaires.. Tout ceci est entre Jo et moi.. On se débrouillera pour le régler.. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point sur mes sentiments - Il pensait surtout au poids que son secret représentait et pour l'instant, il voulait épargner Jo de tout ça.

\- des sentiments amoureux - marmonna Abe dans sa barbe

\- je te demande pardon ?

\- rien ! Prends ton petit déjeuner et vas bosser, découper des morts devrait alléger ton humeur.

Abe passa devant son père sans lui adresser un seul regard et Henry trouva cela suspect. Avant qu'il ne monte à l'étage, Henry l'interpella

\- Abe ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Il s'arrêta à la première marche et lança un regard interrogatif à son père

\- qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai quelque chose à te dire ?

\- tu viens de me faire une lecture et j'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas spécialement préparé le petit déjeuner.. De plus, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas nous déranger hier soir.. Alors qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Abe n'était pas sûr que c'était le bon moment pour ça, mais après tout, si ce n'était pas maintenant, il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment.. Il s'approcha de son père et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- j'ai retrouvé maman !

Henry essaya de laisser le temps à son cerveau de faire pénétrer l'information et il crut que son monde était en train de tourner.. Après la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Jo, voila Abe qui disait qu'il avait retrouvé Abigail. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment maudit.

\- tu l'as retrouvé ? Où ça ?

\- elle a vécu à Tarrynton.. Elle a travaillé à l'hôpital la bas.. Hier quand je t'ai vu avec Jo, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le moment de t'en parler et je comptais mettre ça de côté vu que je pensais que les choses allaient changer entre toi et elle mais on dirait que non, retour au point de départ donc je me sens obligé de partager cette information.

Henry soupira. La journée démarrait fortement mal et si il devait retrouver Abigail, rien n'allait forcément s'arranger.

\- très bien ! Allons faire un tour la bas, ça devrait me changer les idées..

\- parfait ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Henry prit les clés de la voiture d'Abe et dit

\- je conduis

Abe lui reprit rapidement les clés

\- oh non pas question ! Désolé pa' mais contrairement à toi, je suis mortel !

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, je vous remercie de vos reviews :), ça m'a fait plaisir et je suis contente de voir que finalement il y a quelques personnes qui s'y intéressent, ça m'aidera peut être à retrouver l'inspiration, je craignais vraiment d'avoir fait une bêtise en ayant commencé par une scène de sexe, c'était peut être too much.**  
 **Donc bon voila le chapitre 3, toujours beaucoup de angst entre Jo et Henry maintenant xD, ça va être comme ça pendant un moment et la surtout que j'ai réecris les épisodes à ma façon, les mêmes dialogues et tout, mais avec des scènes ajoutées donc voila, vous verrez. Bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis.**

* * *

En arrivant au boulot, Jo ne pouvait pas être plus blasée. Elle en voulait à Henry d'être totalement indécis et pourtant il avait raison… Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle voulait réellement.. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, c'était évident, mais elle avait l'impression que tout était une passoire en elle et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se pose et qu'elle ait une conversation avec elle même pour vraiment savoir où elle en était.

Elle vit Hanson qui était au téléphone avec Karen et ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'accord tous les deux pour le séjour au ski avec sa famille

\- bien sûr que je les aime Karen, mais on peut pas essayer de les aimer avec un budget ?

Le pauvre Hanson n'eut le droit qu'à un clic indiquant que sa femme avait raccroché

\- allo ? Karen ?

Jo grimaça.. Elle n'était pas la seule qui avait des problèmes ces temps ci alors.

\- c'était vraiment.. Épatant - dit-elle, une fois que son collègue avait raccroché

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel et il lui répondit

\- sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'étais pas censée être à Paris avec Isaac ?

\- c'est tomber à l'eau - répondit-elle, sans plus de remords dans la voix

\- oh ! Le voyage ou la relation ?

Elle essaya de ne pas repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et répondit simplement

\- les deux !

Hanson était tellement un bon ami, qu'il répondit

\- désolé !

Jo haussa les épaules

\- il n'y a franchement pas de mal ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais de toute façon…

Elle resta évasive et se dirigea vers la salle de repos, Hanson sur ses talons. La voyant si tendue en se servant un café, il comprit que d'autres choses avaient dû entraver sa route la veille.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe Jo ?

Elle sirota son café, sans le lâcher du regard et hésita à lui en parler.. Hanson était comme son grand frère et elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma à clé, pour être sûre que personne allait les déranger.

\- ça doit être sérieux - chuchota t-elle quand elle s'appuya contre la porte, le regard perdu dans le vide

\- un petit peu.. - elle prit une profonde inspiration - Henry et moi on a couché ensemble hier soir..

Hanson manqua de lâcher son mug et écarquilla grand les yeux

\- attends ! Refais moi ça la ?

Elle roula des yeux

\- Mike ! Tu m'as bien entendu !

\- mais comment c'est arrivé ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre si il voulait voir un dessin..

\- pas de cette façon.. Je veux dire comment vous en êtes à vous retrouver à faire "bang bang "?

Elle commença à tourner en rond, tenant nerveusement sa tasse, et sentant que le café ne faisait que faire monter ses nerfs

\- j'en sais rien.. On parlait et puis d'un coup on s'est retrouvé nus… On a perdu toute notion de conscience jusqu'à ce matin..

Hanson sembla réfléchir une seconde et quand cela fit tilt, il cria presque

\- ah mais c'est pour que tu n'es pas partie avec Isaac ! Tu étais avec Henry toute la nuit

Jo se demandait si il le faisait exprès

\- vraiment ? Merci Sherlock, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Sa voix était sarcastique et elle semblait vraiment hors de ses gonds.. Hanson ne pouvait la blâmer si les choses n'étaient pas en leur faveur après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

\- mais et alors ? Ça s'est mal passé le réveil ? - s'osa t-il

Elle soupira

\- on dirait bien.. Comme je te dis, hier soir on était vraiment dans un autre monde… Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, pas le moins du monde.. Mais j'ai besoin de faire le point et lui aussi.. Juste que ça risque d'affecter notre travail un peu plus

Il lui tapota délicatement l'épaule

\- je comprends ! Mais essayez de faire comme ci de rien n'était, parce que devant le lieutenant, ça ne va pas faire très bonne impression.

Elle acquiesça

\- je ferais ce que je pourrais.. Mais ça va être dur de lutter contre tous ces sentiments mais pas un mot au lieutenant, ni même à Lucas.. Garde ça pour toi s'il te plait.. je ne veux pas que tout le commissariat sache qu'Henry et moi on a passé la nuit ensemble..

\- ne t'en fais pas Jo ! Je comprends que les choses soient un peu délicates entre toi et le doc, donc compte sur mon silence.

Il réouvrit la porte et lui dit

\- n'empêche, sache que toi et lui vous allez très bien ensemble.. Vous faites un couple attachant et je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'amour qui se dégage de vous deux mais vous n'en êtes pas encore conscients.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire.. Elle se sentait un peu plus légère. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien de parler à Mike. Elle sortit à sa suite et se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se concentre sur son boulot plutôt qu'autre chose.

Mais plus tard dans la journée, la jeune femme apprit que Henry était en recherche à Tarrynton avec Abe pour retrouver la mère de ce dernier. Bien sûr, elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Abigail.

Elle les avaient retrouvé à la petite maison où des ossements avaient été ramassés et elle n'avait pas manqué de faire part de quelques commentaires sarcastiques en arrivant.

Puis pendant toute l'affaire, Henry agissait un peu bizarrement, comme ci il était vraiment très proche de la mère d'Abe, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre si il connaissait son colocataire depuis l'enfance et qu'il avait quasi été élevé par sa famille mais elle le trouvait un peu excessif et elle était complètement perdue par le personnage.

Mais, étant toujours sur ses talons, elle avait tout de même décidé de l'accompagner dans son enquête, essayant de faire abstraction de leur moment, ce qu'Henry réussissait à faire parfaitement.

À quelques reprises, elle manqua de dire "ce n'était pas comme ci tu avais été en moi la nuit dernière", mais elle se retint, se disant qu'elle devait sacrément avoir une mauvaise foi.

Les recherches concernant "Sylvia Blake" alias Abigail, avaient conduit à un juge, responsable de l'accident, dont les premiers ossements de la victime qu'ils avaient retrouvés, faisait partie.

Suite à une altercation un peu salée avec ce dernier, Henry avait eu le droit de passer la nuit en prison et bien sûr, ce fut Jo une nouvelle fois qui vint à son secours et cette fois, elle n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas contente et elle voulait quelques explications..

La tension entre eux était palpable, et même si ils tentaient de l'ignorer, ils savaient qu'ils avaient passés une nuit intense ensemble et cela les perturbaient grandement, même Henry même si il ne disait rien, assez concentré pour résoudre ce qui était arrivé à Abigail, rapidement.

-je n'aurais pas dû accoster un juge fédéral, sans venir t'en parler avant

Elle le regarda sans croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Son instinct voulait lui mettre une bonne raclée, pendant que l'autre partie en elle, lui disait d'être patiente avec lui.. Mais comment pouvait-elle l'être encore ? Cet homme était en train de la rendre folle et peut être pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.. Ou bien les deux. Elle secoua la tête pour balayer ses pensées et le regarda, sans cligner des yeux

\- Henry ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou pas ?

Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer toute la situation. Tout serait bien trop compliqué, ce n'était pas le moment de l'emmener dans cette histoire. Si elle devait apprendre son secret, elle ne méritait pas de l'apprendre de cette façon.

\- je te l'ai dit… Abe est mon plus vieil et proche ami et sa mère a disparue depuis des années.. Je veux juste l'aider à la retrouver, qu'il ne reste pas sans réponses..

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. On ne faisait pas pire comme mensonge

\- non ! Pourquoi une affaire vieille de 30 ans te fais agir ainsi ? Qui est-elle ?

Trop de questions, trop de mensonges et un jour ou l'autre il allait finir par se mettre Jo à dos, surtout après avoir mis de la distance entre eux.. Il tenta de rester le plus vague possible

\- c'est la maman d'Abraham !

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas compris sa question, elle réitéra

\- non, qui est-elle pour toi ?

Sa voix se brisa au moment où elle lui posa la question et à voir son regard larmoyant, Henry comprit qu'elle ressentait comme un poignard en plein coeur.. Elle commençait à avoir des milliards de doutes et certainement que l'idée, que cette femme était bien plus qu'il ne laissait prétendre, la mettait complément mal à l'aise vis à vis de ses sentiments.

Il était sur le point de répondre quand son téléphone sonna, lui annonçant que le juge s'était présenté de lui même et qu'il attendait dans une des salles d'interrogations. Henry baissa les yeux quand Jo se retourna pour prendre son appel.. Il se sentait désolé de lui faire subir tout ça mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit exposé à ce poids sur ses épaules de détective. Elle avait suffisamment à faire comme ça, dans sa vie.

Il échappa une nouvelle fois à un interrogatoire et Jo n'en demanda pas d'avantage. Elle en avait presque assez de lui courir derrière pour qu'il lui dise la vérité. Quand il serait décidé et qu'il aurait enfin une stabilisation correcte dans sa tête, elle reviendrait vers lui.. Pour l'instant, elle songea qu'il valait vraiment mieux qu'ils s'en tiennent à une relation professionnelle et amicale…

Mais à la fin de cette affaire, les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer.. Henry avait finalement retrouvé le corps d'Abigail et avait su comment elle était morte, par les déductions de Lucas. Il était complètement bouleversé et Jo n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle était la pour lui, ce pourquoi elle n'hésita pas à lui dire, malgré le fait qu'elle lui en voulait encore de l'avoir repoussé de la sorte, qu'il n'avait pas à faire cette autopsie de suite, si il n'en avait pas le courage. Il l'avait simplement regardé en souriant.. Un sourire dont eux seuls avaient le secret et qui pouvait exprimer tellement de choses à la fois. Il réussit tout de même à faire son autopsie, bien que complètement déchiré de savoir comment sa femme avait pu finir, combien même il était prêt à avancer, il n'aurait pas imaginé quelque chose d'aussi affreux.

Lucas le reprit sur la cause de son décès et cela n'arrangea en rien son humeur. Quand il quitta la morgue, pour avoir du temps et penser, Jo le rattrapa et le retourna vers elle, en encadrant son visage avec ses mains

\- je t'en prie, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis la d'accord ? Je sais que les choses sont un peu bizarres entre nous depuis cette nuit mais je veux être la en tant qu'amie.. Ne me repousse pas pour cette partie la.

Il ne lui fit qu'un demi sourire et l'embrassa sur le front

\- je te remercie Jo mais j'ai besoin d'être seul pour l'instant… Quand le moment sera venu, toi et moi, on aura une sérieuse discussion.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner.. Elle soupira.. Les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger entre eux, surtout si un fantôme venait troubler leur avenir, si jamais ils en avaient un.

Abe et Henry discutèrent longuement de ce qui était possible concernant le dénouement d'Abigail. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de suspects et ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre qui avait pu la tuer.

Qui était cet homme, jusqu'à ce que cela lui fasse tilt.. Il n'y avait aucun certificat de décès concernant le motard qui avait été percuté cette nuit la.. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait été capable de s'en sortir dans un pareil accident, et ce n'était autre qu'Adam.

La réalisation le frappant, il décida d'appeler son ennemi depuis quelques mois. Abe remarquant le changement sur les traits du visage de son père, se leva

\- Henry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Abraham, j'ai besoin d'un moment seul s'il te plait

\- quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La voix d'Henry s'éleva bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

\- un moment !

Abe fut totalement surpris par le ton employé par son père. Il reprit alors plus calmement

\- s'il te plait !

Le vieil homme ne posa pas d'avantage de questions et se leva pour disparaitre du champ de vision de son père. Henry se dirigea vers le combiné et composa le numéro d'Adam qui lui répondit presque immédiatement.

S'en suivit alors une très grande conversation, les moments des révélations sur le fait qu'Abigail avait cru à son histoire au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait si elle le débranchait. Que depuis il avait voulu savoir qui était l'autre immortel et que Abigail avait tout fait pour protéger tout le monde, y compris la jeune femme qui s'était fait assassiné peu après son départ.

Comment il l'avait obligé à prendre le volant et qu'elle avait volontairement dévié sa trajectoire pour finir quelques mètres dans une colline entourée seulement de bois. Comment il l'avait réanimé, voulant obtenir plus de réponses et ne pouvant se résoudre à ce qu'elle meurt et comment par amour pour Henry, elle s'était tranché la gorge pour ne jamais révéler son nom, et qu'il avait fini par le trouver même au bout de 30 ans.

\- Elle est morte en me protégeant - dit Henry dont tout le corps fut secoué de spasmes. Les larmes dans les yeux, incapable de contrôler ses émotions

Adam lui répondit d'une voix sombre

\- que voulez vous que je vous dise Henry ? Une femme si dévouée est dur à trouver.

Soudainement, malgré les larmes et la haine qu'il avait pour cet homme, malgré la peine qui le consumait.. Il savait désormais ce qui était arrivé à Abigail et il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec.. Mais les dernières paroles de son ennemi raisonnèrent dans son esprit. Prit d'une impulsion, il dit d'une voix sèche

\- ne vous avisez même pas de vous approcher de Jo. Vous êtes prévenu !

Adam ne fit que s'esclaffer et raccrocha complètement. Henry fut prise d'une envie de briser le téléphone en deux mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de déverser sa rage de cette façon désormais.. Le mal était fait.. Abigail était morte depuis 30 ans et même si il s'en serait douté, il était loin d'imaginer le pire des scénarios. Finir de cette façon était vraiment horrible.. Elle s'était tout simplement sacrifier pour lui.

En s'allongeant dans son lit.. Soit dit en passant, le lit qu'il ne voyait plus de la même façon depuis qu'il y avait passé la nuit dedans avec Jo.. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de focaliser sur cette belle brune qui hantait ses pensées nuit et jour.. Elle avait le même instinct de protection qu'Abigail, elle était prête à tout pour lui, sans réfléchir.. Il suffisait de voir la détermination dans ses yeux.. Il voulait la protéger d'Adam..Et il le ferait. Ce pourquoi, pour commencer, il ne pouvait se permettre de commencer une relation, rien n'était sain avec Adam qui rôdait dans les parages. Il préférait la protéger du mal que son secret pourrait encore engendrer, il refusait de la perdre même si pour ça, il devait sacrifier une probable relation au delà du professionnalisme.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Bon je poste le chapitre 4, juste parce que j'ai envie et puis je suis en pleine révisions donc je profite pour le faire, mais je pense poster une autre cette semaine, je verrais.**

 **Les choses ne s'arrangent pas pour notre petit couple, ne pleurez pas trop :p. J'attends vos avis.**

 **PS : dans la série je pense que après l'épisode d'Abigail, il y a peut être deux ou trois jours qui passent mais pas plus mais pour les besoins de mon histoire, j'ai avancé un peu, c'est qu'un détail hein ^^**

* * *

Environ dix jours après ces événements, Henry sût qu'il était temps qu'il confronte Adam, mais il devait enterrer Abigail avant.. Ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait. Abe et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour l'incinérer et alors qu'un matin, tout le monde était occupé autour d'un cadavre, ils étaient au East River pour déverser ses cendres.

Jo n'avait presque plus vu Henry au travail depuis cette affaire et ce matin la quand elle se présenta sur la scène de crime pour laquelle elle avait été appelé avec le cadavre d'une jeune fille découverte dans un musée, ce fut Lucas qui arriva, tout content.

\- j'ai une théorie - dit-il en arrivant en courant, avec un drôle de foulard autour de son cou, et Hanson haussa un sourcil

\- c'est quoi ce bordel autour de votre cou ?

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- euh.. Une cravate.

\- non.. Ça c'est un foulard - répliqua Hanson d'un ton sarcastique

\- bon.. Lucas - coupa Jo impatiente

D'ailleurs ces derniers jours, elle commençait à devenir un plus nerveuse et impatiente au moindre petit truc, et l'envie de cogner la moindre personne qui l'irritait était forte.. Peut être était ce à cause d'Henry, avec sa façon de l'ignorer en permanence depuis.. Elle secoua la tête. C'était toujours la faute d'Henry de toute façon.

Lucas reprit donc son intéressante théorie

\- donc la victime est tombée du pont, le tueur l'aurait poussé et ensuite s'est enfui..

Hanson le coupa

\- regardez ces empreintes de pas ! Elles sont remplies de terre.

Lucas leva les deux bras et essaya de faire bonne impression

\- j'ai une autre théorie. Le tueur a poussé la victime et ensuite il a sauté, vous savez le style ninja.. Atterrissant dans la poussière.. Vous devriez vraiment écrire ça tous les deux.

Il était pire qu'un petit garçon qui recevait une surprise et le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air sûr de lui. Jo dût résister à l'envie de lui mettre une bonne raclée, ce n'était pas le moment de raconter des âneries.

\- je crois que je vais attendre Henry

\- où est ce qu'il est ? - demanda Hanson, bien qu'il savait que sa partenaire évitait un peu le contact avec le légiste depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais il lui semblait que les interactions entre les deux étaient devenues quasiment inexistantes. Il espérait qu'ils allaient pouvoir travailler sur leurs sentiments.

\- j'en sais rien - répondit-elle faussement, en haussant les épaules - il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.. Mais bon ça fait quand même 10 jours qu'il ne vient pas vraiment à la morgue.. Je ne vais pas le blâmer non plus avec les dernières découvertes.

Lucas semblait savoir quelque chose et il se racla la gorge

\- il est aux funérailles de la mère d'Abe..

Jo parut complètement abasourdie, voir sous le choc qu'il ne lui ait rien dit.. Même si tout était trop bizarre entre eux ces temps ci, elle lui avait quand même dit honnêtement que si il avait besoin de se confier, elle était la et elle ne pensait pas qu'il omettrait de lui dire qu'il allait aux funérailles.. Il n'y avait rien de plus normal en même temps. Son égo en prit un coup et elle se sentit vraiment blessée. Elle ravala sa salive et sentit des larmes dans ses yeux, qu'elle pensait retenir mais cela n'échappa pas aux deux hommes. Hanson, dans un élan d'amitié, lui demanda

\- tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Elle renifla en secouant la tête et prétendant n'en avoir rien à faire

\- non.. C'est pas grave.. Je suis contente qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui parler.

Elle s'éloigna, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient comme ça, bien que c'était trop tard. Elle rentra dans la voiture et ne put s'empêcher d'exploser en larmes..Elle se demandait même pourquoi un tel comportement.. Après tout c'est vrai.. Henry avait bien le droit de parler à Lucas de ses habitudes, d'où est ce qu'il comptait aller.. Mais cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal, qu'il l'avait complètement mise de côté après une nuit intense de passion et elle, elle était incapable de sortir ce moment de sa tête, parce qu'elle voulait plus.. Tellement plus.. Et il n'arrêtait pas de la rejeter, cela la brisait totalement.

Hanson et Lucas se regardèrent.

\- elle a l'air complètement bouleversé.. Tout va bien entre elle et Henry ces temps ci ? - demanda Lucas, qui évidemment, n'était pas au courant de la situation. Même Henry ne lui avait pas laissé ce plaisir.

Hanson haussa les épaules

\- je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe entre eux.. Ça finira bien par s'arranger, et ne vous en faites pas pour Jo. Elle n'est pas le genre à se lamenter longtemps.

Pendant que Jo essayait de canaliser ses émotions, Henry et Abe faisaient leurs adieux à Abigail, pour de bon. Abe était chargé de faire le speech, sous une pluie battante et un temps de printemps tout crasseux.

\- Abigail Morgan était une mère, une femme, une infirmière, une amie mais pour moi, elle était bien plus que ça.. C'était un ange. - Il marqua une pause, semblant se rappeler les meilleurs moments passés à ses côtés et il continua, tandis qu'Henry l'écoutait attentivement - elle a trouvé deux âmes perdues et les a transformées en famille

Henry regarda son fils, quand même incapable de retenir ses émotions. Il s'agissait quand même de la femme qu'il avait aimé une bonne partie de sa vie et les adieux, combien même cela faisait plus de 30 ans qu'elle était dans cet état.. Étaient toujours très douloureux

\- merci maman ! Je t'aime. - il se tourna alors vers son père - tu veux rajouter quelque chose ?

Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait dire mais c'était la moindre des choses. Il prit une profonde inspiration, à tel point qu'il eut l'impression de lui détruire les boyaux

\- elle m'a sauvé - il s'arrêta quelques secondes, il revoyait Adam, son visage, ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur Abigail dans ses dernières heures - et je n'ai pas pu la sauver

\- Hey du calme Henry.. Essaies de penser aux bons moments. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Il eut alors un flash back d'un moment câlin entre eux.. Une image qui ne resta pas longtemps dans sa tête car au lieu de voir Abigail, c'était Jo qui prenait place. Il secoua la tête pour se focaliser et se rappela alors de ce moment où il avait découvert un mégot de cigarette écrasé dans le cou d'Abigail et qu'il avait voulu savoir qui en était le responsable. Il lui avait alors murmuré "laisse moi te protéger"

Ils déversèrent alors les cendres de la jeune femme, le coeur lourd. Abe regarda son père

\- ça va aller ?

Son visage avait durcit.. Abe le connaissait bien, il avait une idée derrière la tête et certainement pas la meilleure

\- je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ses derniers moments… Elle était seule.. Avec lui, effrayée.. - sa voix se brisa - et je n'étais pas la

Mais cette fois ci les choses seraient différentes. Cette fois ci, il ne laisserait plus Adam faire du mal aux gens qu'il aimaient, tant qu'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, même si pas grand chose dans le fond, il tenterait, peu importe ce qui se passerait.

\- Adam va payer pour ça.

Abe se demandait si son père s'entendait parler.. Parler d'un homme qui avait exactement la même condition que lui

\- il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire payer.. Il est immortel comme toi, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas le tuer. Henry ! Tu n'as aucun moyen de te venger.

Henry n'en était pas si sûr, il était même déterminé à obtenir une

\- la vengeance est plat qui se mange froid Abraham ! Et tout ce que j'ai, c'est du temps !

Il fit demi-tour, laissant son fils complètement pantois. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait léger parce que le plus gros était fait mais il avait une rage en lui, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Abe le suivit de prés et le déposa à son lieu de travail, en lui disant de faire attention et ne pas faire de bêtises.

Henry ne l'écouta qu'à demi et se rendit à sa morgue où il vit son assistant déjà penché sur un corps.

\- bonjour Henry ! - lança Lucas, d'un ton bien plus sérieux qu'à la normale

L'immortel releva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire

\- bonjour Lucas ! Nouveau corps ?

\- oui.. Le détective Martinez et Hanson, l'ont trouvé ce matin.. Je préférais vous attendre pour commencer l'autopsie, mais je n'étais pas sûr que vous alliez venir.. Comment vous vous sentez ?

Il haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers son bureau

\- la plus grosse étape est passée.. Je me dois de retourner au travail maintenant

Lucas acquiesça, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus

\- et Abe ?

Henry savait que son fils avait souffert également de l'absence de sa mère mais peut être pas autant que lui.. Il avait accepté sa disparition depuis longtemps, alors il savait qu'il réussirait à avoir la tête sur les épaules

\- il s'en remettra.. Il s'y attendait. Alors qu'avons nous ?

Avant même que Lucas ne puisse répondre, Jo débarqua dans la morgue

\- Lucas, j'ai besoin de ton rapport pour le remettre au lieut…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Henry qui lui lança un regard de chien battu.. Elle avança lentement, abaissant sa barrière de protection, pour ne pas qu'il voit à quel point son comportement l'avait heurté.

\- Henry.. Je.. J'espère que les funérailles se sont bien passées et que Abe ira mieux…

Il sourit et acquiesça

\- merci Jo.. Ça ira.

\- tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu peux être avec lui..

\- non ça ira. C'est très gentil de ta part, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il regarda son assistant

\- parle moi un peu de cette victime

\- parfait alors !

Jo se mit à côté de Lucas, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs vers Henry qui était évidemment complètement ailleurs. Elle hésitait vraiment à tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau.. À ce niveau la, elle en avait un peu marre d'essayer.

Henry demanda à Lucas de faire des tests ADN sur une particule qu'Henry venait de trouver sur la victime et il précisa qu'elle s'était fait une coupure, qui s'était infectée peu avant sa mort et que ses mains étaient bien vernies, comme quelqu'un qui portait des gants et manipulait des artefacts.

Juste au moment où Hanson arrivait avec la correspondance de la victime, et Jo demanda alors si elle travaillait dans un musée, ce auquel Hanson fut de nouveau surpris, vu qu'Henry avait été une nouvelle fois plus rapide que lui et il répondit qu'elle n'était plus portée disparue désormais.

Après avoir remis leurs rapports, Jo devait se rendre au musée, Henry lui tournait autour, hésitant à lui demander de l'accompagner, parce qu'il savait que la jeune femme lui en voulait.

\- Henry ! Tu viens ou tu continues de faire le pied de grue ? - cria t-elle depuis l'ascenseur, alors qu'il continuait de tourner en rond

Il ne se fit pas prier et la rejoint rapidement. Et dans l'ascenseur, un silence à couper au couteau, régna.. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Jo le devança

\- peu importe ce que tu vas me dire, tu peux le garder pour toi. Tu as le droit de te confier à Lucas.

Il soupira. Cette journée n'était pas finie

\- Jo.. Je suis vraiment désolé si je ne t'ai rien dit.. Je ne voulais juste simplement pas t'inquiéter.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de siffler un rire

\- c'est marrant venant de toi. Surtout que tu n'as fait que m'éviter depuis dix jours donc je pense que m'inquiéter était le dernier de tes soucis.. Mais au moins, tu aurais pu m'appeler, sans forcément rentrer dans les détails.

L'ascenseur arriva rapidement au rez de chaussée et Jo sortit brutalement dedans, Henry eut bien du mal à la rattraper. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la voiture, elle tira si fort sur la ceinture que celle ci se délacha

\- oh merde ! Fais chier. Pourquoi est ce tout a décidé de me taper sur le système ces derniers jours ?

Henry la regarda, elle avait vraiment l'air en colère et il se disait qu'il valait peut être mieux qu'il se tienne un carreau avec elle.. Mais il semblait qu'elle était surtout encore énervée à cause de lui.

Il voulu l'aider

\- laisse moi faire

Elle lui donna une claque sur la main, qu'il retira rapidement comme ci il venait de se bruler

\- ça ira, merci. Je peux encore resserrer une ceinture moi même. Rends toi utile et dis moi plutôt où il est ce musée.

Henry savait que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter, il n'aurait certainement pas le dernier mot, dans l'état dans lequel Jo était.. Mais il espérait quand même pouvoir rectifier le tir.

Ils se rendirent donc au musée, sans vraiment parler sur tout le trajet.. Henry avait compris qu'il valait mieux laisser la jeune femme en paix.. L'envie de lui demander si elle avait un problème d'ordre féminin au vu de son humeur massacrante, lui traversa l'esprit mais il préféra s'abstenir.. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas revenir dans la rivière.

Ils conversèrent avec la directrice du musée, qui leur indiqua l'endroit où leur victime avait été trouvée et ce sur quoi elle travaillait au moment où elle était morte. Il observa la table où la jeune femme travaillait, avec une lumière noire.. Il confirma qu'elle s'était coupée à cet endroit et que des particules d'ions avaient été trouvées. La directrice confirma qu'il n'y avait rien de tel dans cette collection, alors Henry remonta jusqu'à trouver une boite où il y avait un chiffon rempli de sang. Henry déposa le chiffon et demanda à la directrice d'allumer la lumière de la table.

Elle s'excusa et au centre du chiffon, apparut la marque d'une dague.. Et Henry s'arrêta.. Il s'agissait d'un pugio.. Un pugio romain.. La même arme qui avait servie à tuer Adam, la première demanda la confirmation de l'année et la directrice et Jo parlèrent du fait, que qui serait intéressé par une si vieille dague au point de tuer.

Réalisant l'impact de cette affaire, il trouva une excuse complètement plate pour en parler à Abe

\- je suis désolé Jo.. Je dois voir Abe pour une affaire urgente.. - il regarda les deux femmes - excusez moi.

Il sortit bien rapidement de la salle, ce qui laissa Jo complètement confuse.

\- mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore ? Il commence vraiment à me souler.

La directrice la regarda et sourit

\- il est toujours comme ça ?

\- vous n'avez pas idée !

Elle sortit et évidemment, il avait déjà disparut du musée. Elle soupira.. Ils avaient fait un seul pas en avant, et maintenant.. Il en faisaient 90 en arrière. Elle décida de sortir, elle n'avait plus rien à apprendre pour l'instant.

Elle ne remarqua pas, tout comme Henry lorsqu'il était sorti, qu'Adam les observaient de loin, perché sur un petit balcon du musée. Et il semblait qu'il avait des tas de plans machiavéliques en tête.

...

Henry était retourné à la boutique et expliqua donc son idée à Abe

\- j'ai peut être trouvé le moyen d'arrêter Adam.. C'est une dague qui date de 44 avant J-C.. C'est la dague qui a tué Adam lors de sa première mort. Il croit que c'est le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette malédiction.

Abraham le regarda comme ci il avait complètement perdu l'esprit

\- ça veut dire que tu peux le tuer ?

Le regard d'Henry en disait long et par instinct se posa sur son pistolet.. La première arme qui l'avait tué également. Abe se retourna et crut halluciner

\- et il peut te tuer !

Il prit le pistolet et et se dirigea vers son coffre fort

\- qu'est ce que tu fais ? - demanda Henry, en avançant prudemment vers lui

\- qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ? Cette arme peut mettre fin à ta vie pour de bon..- il se retourna pour voir l'expression non surprise d'Henry et il parut d'autant plus choqué - mais attends, tu le savais n'est ce pas ?

Henry soupira. Il avait l'impression que toute la masse de problème lui tombait dessus.. Finalement peut être que si il n'avait pas repoussé Jo, il aurait eu plus de chance mais voila, maintenant il fallait faire avec les conséquences.

\- je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.. De penser qu'un jour je pourrais..

\- tester la théorie sur toi ? - coupa t-il d'un ton froid

Henry le rassura en posant une main sur son épaule

\- Abraham, jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareille.

Apparemment c'était encore le temps des leçons, puisqu'Abe trouvait que son père devenait de plus en plus buté avec l'âge, et Dieu seul savait combien de siècles il avait vécu pour lui forger une tête de bois pareille

\- mais un jour je ne serais plus la

Henry préféra lui tourner le dos plutôt que de devoir à faire à la réalité des choses

\- on est pas en train d'avoir cette conversation

Abe le suivit.. Henry était têtu mais il l'était tout également

\- mais que tu le veuilles ou pas.. Ça finira bien par arriver. Je ne vais pas être la toute la vie - il soupira, regardant son père droit dans les yeux - tu as besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour être la pour toi, quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais partager ton secret.

Henry regarda longuement Abe.. La réponse se lisait déjà sur son visage.

\- Jo..

\- évidemment Jo ! À qui veux tu que je pense ?

Henry recommença à tourner tel un lion en cage

\- je ne veux pas.. Pas pour l'instant.. Il y a beaucoup trop d'enjeu et il y a Adam qui rôde.. Non Abe.. Je veux la protéger de tout ça.

\- je crois que Jo peut s'occuper d'elle même.. Arrête de la repousser comme ça.. Elle fait des efforts et elle est très patiente avec toi..Tu as passé la nuit avec elle Henry et tu n'es pas trop le genre à traiter les femmes pour une seule nuit.. Il va bien falloir que tu remettes tes idées en place un moment et que tu la laisses rentrer complètement dans ta vie.. Peut être que tu ne veux pas le voir, mais elle tient énormément à toi mais un jour, elle finira par te laisser si tu ne cesses d'agir comme tu le fais.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il ne dit rien de plus et remonta à l'étage. Henry resta sans bouger et rien dire.. Son fils avait raison, il le savait bien mais pour l'instant, il y avait bien trop de tension, et pas seulement entre lui et Jo.. Avec Adam également et cette affaire.. Non pour l'instant, il devait faire en sorte d'être éloigné d'elle, ça serait le mieux pour elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**D'habitude je ne poste pas le dimanche mais j'ai des examens qui arrivent cette semaine, vous n'aurez donc aucune suite pendant un moment et ça laissera le temps à certains de rattraper.**

 **Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dans la même journée, Jo et Henry partirent interroger un certain monsieur Griffith qui était l'employeur de la jeune femme qui avait été tuée. Il leur parla un peu de ses habitudes, et commença à parler de la dague qui avait été utilisée pour tuer Jules César, il leur expliqua plusieurs choses qui firent un peu froid dans le dos d'Henry, seule Jo semblait sceptique et ne croyait pas un mot du fait qu'une vieille malédiction aurait pu tuer leur victime.

Henry était vraiment nerveux, tout se reliait parfaitement à Adam d'une certaine façon et bien évidemment, rien n'était une légende.. Le nombre de fois que César avait été poignardé emmenait Henry à se demander si parfois Adam n'était pas parent avec lui.. Mais pour être aussi mauvais, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.. Mais après tout, qu'en savait-il ? Il n'avait que "235 ans".

De retour au poste, ils interrogèrent le petit ami de la victime qui passa en mode "panique totale" et avait bien du mal à s'exprimer correctement, s'embrouillant un peu dans ses idées, et Jo ne savait comment mais elle réussit à garder son calme avec lui, étant sur les nerfs depuis le matin même. Il leur avoua que Blair (la victime), avait prit une photo de la dague et il l'avait posté sur internet dans l'espoir de la vendre, parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'argent pour leur mariage et que son ami avait prit la dague et avait suivit sa petite amie dans le parc. Jo et Hanson n'y comprenaient plus rien, le pauvre homme était tellement sous le choc, qu'il ne devait plus savoir ce qu'il disait.. Et certainement un peu sous effets.. Hanson voulut donc savoir si c'était l'ami en question qui avait tué la jeune femme mais il confirma que non, qu'il allait être témoin à son mariage, et qu'il n'avait rien fait à Blair, il avait juste appelé pour dire qu'il avait la dague et que la jeune femme allait bien.. Jo crut qu'elle allait lui tordre le cou.. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air exaspéré. Hanson la regarda parce qu'elle transpirait comme ci elle allait faire un malaise d'une minute à l'autre

\- euh tout va bien Jo ?

\- oui oui ça va - répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle but un verre d'eau et fit signe à son collègue de continuer

\- où est Xander maintenant ? - demanda t-il plus fortement, à leur suspect

Le jeune homme soupira

\- il se cache.

Si ce comportement n'était peut être pas suspect au petit ami en question, pour Hanson et Jo, il leur semblait qu'il était tout à fait celui qu'ils devaient retrouver.

Ils réussirent à obtenir une adresse. Jo prit les devants et ouvrit la porte brutalement

\- Xander De sotto NYPD !

Elle s'approcha de lui et ce fut une véritable boucherie qu'ils trouvèrent. L'homme était assis sur une chaise, immaculé de sang.. Si il n'était pas déjà mort, cela n'allait pas tarder. Hanson et Henry rentrèrent dans la pièce la suite

\- oh bon sang - grogna Hanson

Jo resta devant le corps et mis sa main devant sa bouche

\- il a été torturé.. Quelqu'un est arrivé avant nous.. Et ça, c'est vraiment dégoutant.

Hanson et Henry la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Jo.. Tu vois des corps tous les jours et parfois dans des états pires que ça - annonça Hanson comme ci il n'y avait rien de plus normal

Henry aurait juré voir la jeune femme tourner de l'oeil ou bien son imagination lui jouait des tours

\- ça n'empêche pas que j'ai le droit de trouver ça hyper dégoutant..

Henry en avait profité pour s'approcher de la victime et en l'observant attentivement, il constata quelque chose

\- Jo.. Son sang n'a pas encore séché et son corps est toujours chaud… C'est tout récent. Le tueur est peut être prés.

Il ne savait pas si il devenait parano mais toute cette affaire ne sentait vraiment pas bon, et il suffisait de voir dans quel état était Xander. Jo acquiesça et regarda Hanson

\- tu prends l'avant, moi je vais à l'étage. Henry.. Tu restes ici

Ce n'était même pas un ordre mais plus un avertissement.. Lui faisant comprendre que si il bougeait, elle allait s'occuper de son cas. Il ne protesta pas et resta à côté de la victime tout en regardant autour de lui, mettant ses gants pour relever la moindre chose suspecte qu'il pourrait trouver quand d'un seul coup Xander inspira. Il se précipita à ses côtés, en posant sa main sur la blessure abondante

\- Xander ? Vous pouvez m'entendre ? Restez avec moi..

Et une autre voix habituelle et sombre, lui répondit

\- vous ne pouvez pas le sauver Henry !

Ses os se glacèrent.. Cette voix, ce visage qu'il voudrait étriper par dessus tout.. Il se retourna lentement pour voir Adam, dissimulé dans un coin, son air de psychopathe plus ravageur que jamais.

\- c'est trop tard, il est déjà perdu - dit Adam, tout en s'approchant

\- vous ! - cracha Henry et il réalisa la raison pour laquelle son ennemi était la - c'est vous qui avez fait ça.

D'un air complètement posé, Adam répondit

\- il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas ma dague ! Quel idiot j'ai pu faire de ne pas le croire. Mais apparemment il a dit la vérité.. Quelqu'un nous a devancé.

Les voix d'Hanson et Jo raisonnèrent dans le couloir, disant qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler à l'avant et à l'étage. Adam les entendit également, alors qu'Henry s'inquiéta pour ses deux collègues

\- vous avez plutôt à vous tenir éloigné de ma dague.. Ou il y aura des conséquences - avertit-il en prenant un couteau, et il se retira dans l'ombre.

Le regard d'Henry ne lâcha pas l'arrière salle dans laquelle Adam s'était retiré. Jo arriva pour le prévenir

\- Henry, c'est bon. Il n'y a rien à signaler…

Quand elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas et que son regard était fixé sur la porte, elle comprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Henry continua de regarder Adam, qui menaçait avec son couteau. La jeune femme rentra alors, son arme braquée en avant, Henry se retourna et la dissuada

\- non.. Jo attends.

Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signaler de se taire et elle avança lentement.. Henry commença à paniquer. Si elle voyait Adam, elle était fichue et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse quoique ce soit lui arriver.

\- Jo s'il te plait ! Ne rentre pas la dans !

Il tentait de garder la victime en vie dans le même temps mais à ce moment la, la vie de sa partenaire était bien plus précieuse. Il se leva alors en double vitesse et passa devant elle

\- non Jo !

Juste au moment où il rentra dans la salle, Adam se trancha la gorge et Jo lui hurla

\- Henry ! Bordel de merde mais c'est quoi ton problème ? J'aurais pu te tirer dessus. Tu es complètement fou !

Et elle ne plaisantait pas, son arme était bien braquée sur lui. Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- et crois moi que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

Il tenta de se confondre en excuses

\- je suis désolé.. J'ai été un peu excessif.. Avec la légende du pugio..

Elle haussa un sourcil.. Elle fit un pas et lui colla une gifle. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas que sa seule réaction fut de porter sa main à sa joue

\- t'es en train de te foutre de moi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à toutes ces sottises de couteau mystique ?

Toujours en frottant sa joue et se disant qu'il l'avait probablement bien cherché, il secoua la tête

\- non bien sûr que non.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle était une femme très patiente, même plus que patiente, surtout pour une flic mais là Henry était sérieusement en train de passer cette barrière.. Jusqu'à présent, elle supportait ses excentricités mais la, tout ceci commençait à bien faire.

Ils sortirent et Mike n'osa pas dire un mot en voyant la tête de Jo. Henry fut prêt à rentrer dans la voiture, quand Jo claqua la portière arrière, faisant signe à Hanson de rentrer pour ne pas qu'il écoute leur conversation

\- je ne peux pas t'obliger à me parler, parce qu'apparemment tu as décidé de jouer au roi du silence avec moi, depuis.. Mais je commence à en avoir marre de ton comportement. - elle prit une profonde inspiration, au bord des larmes. Henry trouvait que ces temps ci, elle était vraiment à fleur de peau.. Il ne pensait pas que c'était uniquement à la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées après leur nuit d'amour… Elle était en colère après le monde entier et pendant les interrogations, elle ne semblait plus aussi calme.. Ou bien si il était la cause de tout ça, il avait réussit à faire sortir la douce Jo Martinez de ses gonds, chose qui visiblement n'arrivait pas souvent. - je suis toujours la pour couvrir tes arrières, alors mets-y un peu du tien. Est ce que c'est clair ?

\- tout à fait clair.. Je

\- arrête de dire que tu es désolé ! Rentre maintenant

Il rentra en baissant la tête, comme un enfant qui venait d'être grondé. Plutôt ironique pour lui. Jo rentra en claquant la porte et regarda par la vitre et personne ne pipa mot pendant tout le trajet. Hanson se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise entre les deux.. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être l'intermédiaire entre un couple qui se faisait la gueule… Et le pire était, qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple.

Ils firent leur rapport à Reece, sur comment c'était fini cette investigation et tout le monde fut libéré pour la journée. Henry voulait parler à Jo et l'inviter à prendre un verre pour tenter un mea culpa avec elle mais il n'eut même pas le temps de la voir, qu'elle était déjà partie. Il soupira, ne restait plus qu'à rentrer lui aussi.

Abe était venu le récupérer pour qu'ils fassent quelques courses et quand ils rentrèrent, la nuit était déjà tombée et Henry parlait de ce qui s'était passé sur la scène de crime.

\- Je suis certain qu'il allait la tuer Abe

\- on est sûr d'une chose c'est qu'Adam est un grand psychopathe..

Henry soupira

\- Si seulement Jo le savait.. Elle pense que je suis complètement fou et je crois que je ne peux pas la blâmer la.. Elle n'a vraiment aucune idée du danger qui la guette

Abe tenait à Jo autant qu'Henry. Si elle était en danger face à cet homme, elle ne devait pas rester ainsi ou seule

\- il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la protéger..

Henry haussa les épaules

\- peut être que je peux ralentir l'affaire.. Détourner son attention de la dague et enfin moi je pourrais..

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau de la boutique et Abe le regarda avec des yeux noirs

\- quoi ? Tuer Adam ?

Henry entendait bien la voix pleine d'accusation de son fils, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

\- qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

Abe en avait par dessus la tête de son père. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de le raisonner

\- Henry, écoute moi ! Tu es une personne morale et loyale.. Mais tu n'es en aucun cas, un tueur. Ne laisse pas la rage envahir ton jugement..

Henry regarda Abe droit dans les yeux.. Il avait vraiment été élevé dans la sagesse.. La sagesse que lui et Abigail lui avaient enseigné

\- tu perdras.

Henry se rappela alors la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé sa rage prendre le dessus et effectivement, cela s'était retourné contre lui. En voulant défendre Abigail et régler son compte à l'homme qui lui avait fait du mal, un homme soit dit en passant qui faisait deux fois sa taille, il s'était fait avoir en beauté.. Il avait été poignardé à mort, et Abigail l'avait découvert ainsi.. Il avait disparut devant elle, c'était de cette façon qu'elle avait découvert son secret.

Il réalisa qu'il agissait de la même façon avec Jo.. Il voulait la protéger à tout prix mais cette fois, tout était différent.. Adam était son principal sujet et Jo n'avait rien à voir la dans, il n'avait pas le droit de poser une main sur elle, alors c'était son devoir de la protéger


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooo. J'ai enfin fini mes exams, je peux respirer jusqu'aux partiels de décembre donc voila le chapitre 6. Toujours autant de angst entre Jo et Henry mais je suis désolée, ça ne va pas s'arranger de suite de toute façon lol.**

 **Bon allez bonne lecture**

* * *

Henry passa une nuit à tourner et retourner, à réfléchir comment tenir Jo éloignée de l'affaire, pour son propre bien. Il finit par arriver à une conclusion et décida d'en parler le lendemain à toute son équipe. Il pointa le bout de son nez vraiment tard à l'étage où travaillaient ses collègues et ce fut Reece qui lui fit d'ailleurs la remarque que c'était surprenant de sa part qu'il ne s'était pas montré avant, alors qu'ils avaient une affaire concernant la dague de Jules César.

Henry avait déjà monté toute son excuse et il essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'à 14h, Jo était en train de manger un énorme paquet de chips et ne faisait rien pour être discrète. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle, avant qu'Henry ne puisse exposer sa théorie. Elle réalisa le vacarme qu'elle faisait

\- pardon.. Je finirais toute à l'heure.

Hanson la dévisagea

\- mais tu ne viens pas de prendre ton déjeuner ?

\- si.. Mais ce n'était qu'un sandwich au jambon.. Vraiment dégueulasse. Je l'ai jeté.

Henry regarda dans la poubelle et vit qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas mangé grand chose dedans. Hanson regarda également et ne parut par convaincu

\- il n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ça

Jo haussa les épaules

\- et bien il me plaisait pas.

\- et tu manges des chips pour combler le vide, naturellement ? - pouffa Hanson, connaissant les mauvaises habitudes alimentaires de son amie

\- oui ! J'avais envie de patates et comme il n'y en a pas dans le distributeur, j'ai pris ça à la place, ça marche très bien..

Reece porta sa main à son front, se demandant si elle tenait une cour de récréation. Henry se retint de rire et exposa alors donc toute sa théorie, disant qu'ils avaient exploré l'affaire de la mauvaise manière et de la Reece, fut rassurée de retrouver le bon vieux Henry qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à ce qu'il dise que chercher le pugio serait simplement une distraction, ce auquel il eut le droit à un regard de la part de Jo et il partit dans des explications comme quoi ce n'était rien de plus qu'un morceau d'ion avec une légende surnaturelle. Jo se leva et récapitula son idée

\- tu suggères donc qu'on n'aille pas chercher la dague qui a tué Jules César ?

Il acquiesça, content de voir qu'ils étaient à la même page. Jo fronça des sourcils

\- qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Henry Morgan ?

Henry préféra ignorer sa question et continua, imperturbable

\- Le tueur de Xander était un expert en torture.. Alors que le tueur de Blair n'avait rien à voir. On doit séparer les deux affaires et se concentrer sur la première victime qui est Blair.

Jo se demandait si il fallait qu'elle lui mettre une autre gifle pour le faire revenir sur Terre

\- non mais là tu as tort Henry.. Cette affaire n'est rien qu'à propos de cette dague. C'est ce qui relie les deux victimes

Hanson jurait de voir la tension sexuelle entre les deux quand Jo s'était volontairement rapproché d'Henry et pour une raison ou une autre, cela n'échappa pas non plus à leur chef.

\- non, il n'y a vraiment aucune connexion - bien que sa voix sonnait très fausse.. Ce fut à ce moment que Lucas arriva, comme un garçon de six ans dans une boutique de bonbons

\- doc !

\- pas maintenant Lucas - soupira Henry

\- j'ai trouvé un lien entre les deux corps.. Xander et Blair.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter toute la journée. Évidemment qu'il y avait un lien, il n'était pas stupide.. C''était tout de même lui le légiste, mais il aurait voulu que son plan fonctionne pour que Jo regarde ailleurs. La jeune femme semblait d'ailleurs ravie de l'interruption de l'assistant. Elle fit un petit sourire sadique

\- très bien ! Récapitulez moi tout ça - annonça Reece en retournant dans son bureau - plus vite on en aura fini, plus vite ça sera classé.

Henry lança un regard désapprobateur à Lucas qui préféra disparaitre rapidement. Jo regarda Henry et soupira, en prenant son paquet de chips et Hanson lui dit

\- tu vas manger ça dans la morgue ?

\- oui.. J'ai faim, je ne vais pas le laisser la.. je ne te fais pas confiance.

Hanson se sentit outré. Henry ne fit pas non plus part de sa pensée.. Elle qui était un peu délicate, il la voyait mal manger devant les corps. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, pendant qu'Henry demanda à Lucas de démontrer ce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé, bien sûr dit ironiquement, Jo mangeait tranquillement en écoutant les théories.. Alors que la veille, elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes devant une tonne de sang. Henry ne comprenait vraiment plus les femmes de la nouvelle génération. Henry parla du fait que les marques sur le corps de Xander révélaient qu'en fait, il avait été attaqué avant d'être torturé mais Henry répliqua en lui disant que ça avait tendance à arriver. Les marques des deux victimes étant similaires et provenant du musée, Jo entraina son collègue la bas, bien qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré et tenta de l'en empêcher. Elle souffla

\- tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? On ne devrait pas plutôt attendre du renfort ?

\- c'est un musée ! On a pas besoin de la garde nationale.

Ils étaient retournés voir la directrice du musée et Henry était complètement parano et surveillait toutes les allées et venues pour voir si il ne voyait pas Adam.. Il vit alors un homme avec un béret qui avait sa carrure et sa taille et au final, ce n'était qu'un quelconque citoyen et Henry parut soulagé mais en même temps effrayé.

Il vit alors l'agent de sécurité, retirer ses gants en plastique et cela lui parut familier, ainsi que son arme qui correspondait aux blessures retrouvées sur les deux victimes plus les chaussures. Henry savait qu'il devait donc parler à cet homme, avant qu'Adam le trouve mais bien sûr pour ça, il devait empêcher Jo de le suivre et d'ailleurs la jeune femme arriva derrière lui en se dandinant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, et lui demandant si il avait vu quelque chose.

\- non.. Je n'ai rien vu.

\- bien.. Viens, on doit parler à pleins de personnes.. - elle soupira - il faut à tout prix que je trouve des toilettes avant, j'en peux plus, ma vessie va exploser. J'aurais jamais dû boire autant, mais à cause de ces chips aussi

\- euh vas-y toujours..

Elle haussa un sourcil, presque amusée

\- pas aux toilettes.. Enfin oui.. Non

Elle pouffa, il essaya de se reprendre, espérant qu'il n'était pas aussi rouge qu'il avait l'air de le sentir

\- je veux dire pour interroger les personnes.. Je serais juste derrière toi

\- d'accord !

Bien sûr, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et elle se doutait bien qu'il avait encore une idée saugrenue dans la tête. Il la regarda s'éloigner et en profita pour se faire la malle également mais Jo le surveilla de prés et secoua la tête.

\- un jour je vais le tuer

Elle le suivit, oubliant sa vessie un instant, ou en tout cas elle essayait et suivit son collègue pour savoir dans quel pétrin il allait encore se fourrer et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le trouva en train de se faire battre par l'agent de sécurité. Comme toujours elle arriva juste au moment opportun pour lui sauver la mise et elle arrêta l'agent de sécurité. Le regard qu'elle lança à Henry, lui fit comprendre qu'il était vraiment dans la m****…. Et si il y avait un regard qui pouvait tuer, celui de Jo Martinez l'aurait rapidement fait surgir dans la rivière.

Elle fit appel à ses collègues pour qu'ils l'emmènent. Après avoir fait son tour aux WC, elle entraina Henry un peu plus loin.

\- qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? On dirait que tu veux essayer de saboter cette affaire

Elle n'avait pas tort mais si elle savait pour quelle raison il faisait ça, peut-être parlerait-elle autrement.. Encore une façon de se la mettre à dos.. Cela faisait beaucoup pour deux personnes qui avaient passés une nuit dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à oublier et que secrètement, ils se désiraient davantage.

\- désolé.. Ça peut m'arriver d'avoir tort.. Je n'étais pas très sûr pour l'agent

\- arrête de raconter des conneries.. Tu le savais.. Tu m'as menti Henry… À ce niveau la, tu ne crois pas que je mérite de savoir la vérité ?

Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Quelles vérités ? il y en avait tellement qu'il voulait dire mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux et la regarda au plus profond de ses yeux.

Pendant un instant elle se perdit dedans et revit ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il y avait eu une flamme dans les yeux d'Henry ce soir la, et à ce moment même, elle jurerait de la revoir.. Mais peut être était-ce tout simplement une façade.

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues.. Ce contact l'a fit frissonner et elle se mordilla la lèvre

\- je crois à la légende concernant le pugio..

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment.

\- la mort le suit Jo.. - il fit une pause durant laquelle sa voix se brisa presque, il posa son front contre le sien, enroulant son doigt dans ses mèches de cheveux - j'essayais seulement de te protéger.

Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle aurait espéré bien plus que ce discours de prince charmant.. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait en attendre plus de loin, pour le moment. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les éloigner.

\- fais comme ci je n'avais rien demandé.

Et sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et il resta la à l'observer partir… Il comprit alors ce qu'elle devait ressentir depuis plusieurs jours.. Ce fut à son tour de prendre un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

Quand ils retournèrent au poste, ils interrogèrent le garde ou en tout cas, essayèrent sans succès, il ne parlait pas du tout. Henry décida de trouver une méthode bien radicale pour l'obliger à parler et surtout révéler où le pugio était. Pendant la pause, il prit une tasse, versa du café qu'il dilua avec un anti-acide, sans que ni Jo, ni Hanson ne le remarquent.

Jo qui en était à son troisième snickers depuis le début de l'interrogation.

\- je rêve où je t'ai vu manger ça quand je suis rentré pour parler toute à l'heure ? - demanda Hanson

\- oui.. C'est le troisième.. J'ai besoin de sucre..

Elle évita de mentionner Henry qui se sentit bien visé.. Hanson souffla

\- les femmes. Quand ça va pas, ça se gave de chocolat

\- et de glace - acheva t-elle - j'ai déjà fini deux gros pots en deux jours.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel on pouvait entendre les mouches voler et Henry donna la tasse à Jo lui disant que peut être que la manière douce fonctionnerait mieux. Ne pensant pas une seconde à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le café, elle accepta donc de mener l'interrogatoire elle même.

Elle s'arma de patience, en déposant la tasse de café devant l'agent et lui demanda alors quels âges avaient ses enfants, des tas de questions ainsi, espérant le faire craquer pour avoir une réponse concernant la dague ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Mais il ne répondit pas et demanda même à avoir un avocat alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de café et qu'il commença rapidement à sentir les effets de l'anti acide. Très vite, il transpira et bascula à terre. Jo se précipita à ses côtés, mais Henry débarqua dans la salle s'en crier gare et annonça simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une crise cardiaque et qu'elle ferait mieux d'appeler l'ambulance.

Elle le fit et sortit donc de la salle pour passer son appel. Profitant de son absence, Henry expliqua à l'agent de sécurité ce qui allait se passer, mais qu'il pouvait le sauver si il lui disait où se trouvait la dague. Après une certaine réflexion et parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, il finit par dire la vérité. Jo revint rapidement, accompagnée d'une équipe médicale. Henry avoua que ce n'était rien, en passant aux côtés de Jo, envahissant son espace personnel et il trouva une excuse bidon comme quoi il était attendu pour un dîner. Jo était complètement dépassée par la situation et demanda alors aux médecins si l'agent allait s'en sortir et ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction.. Ils lui répondirent que ça irait et que ça venait sans doute de quelque chose qu'il avait mangé et la, Jo regarda la tasse et vit les tâches d'anti-acide dedans.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver la mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle alla voir l'informaticienne et lui demanda de repasser les séquences au moment où Henry rentrait dans la salle.. Elle mit le son et elle entendit la raison pour laquelle il était parti si rapidement et pourquoi il avait en quelque sorte empoisonné leur suspect. Quand son amie lui demanda contre qui ils étaient, ce fut d'une voix déchirée, l'impression qu'on lui arrachait tout son corps, qu'elle répondit "Henry"...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon voilà une courte suite. Et je suis désolée si certains s'ennuient mais j'avais prévenu que je réécrirais les episodes en rajoutant des choses donc on ne pourra pas dire que c'était évident et je doute que vous auriez apprécier si j'avais sauté tous les passages la, c'est important pour la suite que je passe par la. Enfin, c'est presque terminé de toute façon pour la partie réécriture, la dernière scene de la saison ayant été complètement changée donc voilà, ensuite tout sera inédit, vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Quand son amie lui demanda contre qui ils étaient, ce fut d'une voix déchirée, l'impression qu'on lui arrachait tout son corps, qu'elle répondit "Henry"._

Une nouvelle fois, les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Jo.. Elle allait le perdre.. Si elle ne l'avait pas déjà perdu.. Mais la, plus rien ne pouvait se passer ainsi.. Elle devait l'arrêter.

Elle se rendit alors chez Monsieur Griffith, la où la dague se trouvait d'après ce que le garde avait dit, car malgré le peu de son, Jo était parvenu à lire sur les lèvres de l'homme, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner.

Henry écoutait les histoires de l'homme, qui parlait d'un immortel qui revenait dans l'eau et qui avait été torturé par les nazis. Henry savait qu'il parlait d'Adam mais fit comme ci, son histoire n'était qu'un simple conte.. Dans le même temps, l'homme avait avoué qu'il était bien le responsable de la mort de la jeune femme mais que ça n'avait jamais été ses intentions et que cette dague était dangereuse, que l'homme qui la recherchait allait forcément venir pour lui, pour la récupérer et le tuer.

Henry le pensait bien également.. Adam avait forcément déjà remonter la piste et devait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.. Ce pourquoi quand ils entendirent des pas derrière la porte, Griffith donna à Henry le pugio pour qu'il soit celui qui tue Adam, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un pas.. Son coeur battait à 100 à l'heure de pouvoir enfin l'arrêter, mais il était quelque peu effrayé de se retrouver face à lui et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut prêt à attaquer en levant le pugio mais quand ce fut Jo qui se retrouva face à lui, avec une expression choquée.. Il baissa immédiatement le couteau, alors que la jeune femme était plus blanche qu'un linge, ayant crut en l'espace d'un instant qu'Henry allait la poignarder.

\- oh merci.. C'est toi.

Elle resta à une certaine distance de lui, les mains tremblantes

\- donne moi la dague !

Il secoua la tête

\- non Jo.. Je ne peux pas.. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Alors la, il était bien gonflé.. Il parlait de confiance alors qu'il n'avait fait que constamment lui mentir. Tout le long de l'enquête, de l'année.. Au final, elle se disait qu'elle ne connaissait pas son collègue.. Soudainement ses rêves de s'envoler à Paris avec lui, semblaient lointain. Comment ils avaient pu en arriver la ? Alors qu'à l'heure qu'il était, ils auraient pu profiter d'une étreinte romantique, sans rien, ni personne pour entraver leur route.. Ça c'était le plan qu'elle s'était imaginé dés le départ.. Et à vrai dire, Henry aussi.. Mais maintenant ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.. À part d'une chose.. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait vraiment plus important à faire.

\- plus maintenant Henry - les mots se forcèrent de sa bouche mais elle doutait vraiment de lui, elle ne le cernait plus

En la regardant dans les yeux, il vit la peine qu'il lui avait infligé.. Celle qu'elle cachait depuis ces douze derniers jours.. Le tourment dans lequel lui même vivait.. Elle était brisée.. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il lui ferait tant de mal.

Il lui donna alors la dague lentement.. Elle n'avançait pas, seulement son bras et le jugea du regard.

...

Jo avait ramené Henry à la boutique et se sentait vraiment mal.. Qu'Henry fasse des caprices, ça elle pouvait le supporter, mais de la à être obsédé par une dague, entraver l'affaire et voir presque tuer.. Elle avait du mal à s'y faire.

Elle ne le reconnaissait tout simplement pas.. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui.. Il fallait qu'il s'ouvre à elle, même si son coeur devait partir en miettes. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et serra fort un objet pointu

\- qu'est ce que tu as fait à cet agent de sécurité ? - demanda t-elle après mûre réflexion

\- j'ai simplement augmenté son niveau de magnésium.. Je lui ai donné un anti-acide.

Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Depuis quand était-il devenu un si mauvais menteur ?

\- non Henry.. C'est moi qui lui a donné le café et tu as mis ça sur mon dos.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça de cette façon mais elle avait raison. Il baissa les yeux

\- je suis désolé !

Elle tourna le regard.. Être désolé ne risquait pas de suffire dans les prochaines semaines à venir.. Elle secoua la tête et osa lui poser la question qui lui brulait tant les lèvres depuis cette nuit, depuis même des semaines.

\- je suis quoi pour toi ? En oubliant notre nuit de passion..

Il se sentit devenir nerveux et bougea légèrement sur son siège, se rapprochant presque un peu volontairement. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire.. C'était le moment et sans doute la dernière fois aussi

\- tu es mon amie..Ma partenaire et quelqu'un que j'ai… - elle l'observa, elle pouvait lire sur ses lèvres ce qu'il allait dire mais il ne le dit pas - tu es quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, toujours en tenant l'objet au fond de sa poche

\- mais apparemment pas assez pour me faire confiance, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'osa pas répondre et trouva ses pieds bien plus intéressants, dans le moment

\- Henry.. On a fait l'amour toi et moi.. Et c'était intense, très intense.. Depuis ça, tu n'as fait que m'envoyer sur les roses

Il allait dire quelque chose mais elle l'en empêcha en levant une main

\- mais ça ne m'empêchera de te dire ce que tu représentes pour moi… Tu es quelqu'un qui m'a frustrée, quelqu'un qui m'a confuse et aussi m'a fait voir la vie d'un autre côté..

Elle se pinça les lèvres, se sentant devenir vraiment faible, bientôt elle ne pourrait plus contrôler une seule de ses émotions, elle atteignait presque le point de non retour

\- mais le plus important…Tu.. Tu m'as fait éprouver des sentiments que je pensais morts.. - sa voix s'abaissa - et pour ça, je te serais à jamais reconnaissante.

Henry réalisa alors que l'un comme l'autre, ils venaient indirectement de s'avouer leurs sentiments, et pas des sentiments uniquement d'amitié.. C'était de l'amour et ils le savaient mais la situation était vraiment critique et mal choisie.

Resserrant d'avantage l'objet contre elle, à même de le briser, elle lui dit d'une voix calme

\- sors Henry !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fiche à la porte… Quoique peut être un petit peu.. Après tout, il le méritait bien. Il tenta de la raisonner

\- Jo.. On peut arranger ça

Elle secoua la tête négativement

\- pas pour l'instant. C'est moi qui a besoin d'être un peu seule la. Sors s'il te plait, il faut que je rentre.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait l'air un peu pâle. Il ne sortit pas encore et posa sa main sur son front

\- tu es sûre que tout va bien ? On dirait que tu es malade ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- d'après toi ? Je ne dors pas beaucoup avec toute cette histoire. Alors c'est probable.. Et vu comment je mange mal ces temps ci... Bon arrête de tergiverser la, sors s'il te plait, ne me m'oblige pas à me servir de mon arme.. Ma patience finit par atteindre ses limites avec toi.

Il finit alors par obéir et sortit en la regardant s'éloigner. Décidément, plus rien n'allait.. Son seul espoir maintenant était de pouvoir mettre fin à son petit jeu avec Adam.

En arrivant chez elle, Jo se laissa tomber dans le canapé et sortit l'objet qu'elle avait faillit briser dans son emportement contre Henry… Elle l'observa longuement.. Trop longuement et finit par le balancer sur la table basse, en poussant un soupir interminable. Elle mit ses deux bras en croix sur son visage et murmura "c'est vraiment le moment"

Henry était retourné chez lui et descendait dans son labo, d'un air penaud.. Il avait été un pur idiot et en plus il n'avait pas été capable d'avouer à Jo ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. En allumant la lumière, ce fut Abe qui l'accueillit avec un fusil, en se réveillant

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hey, les mains en l'air !

Henry sursauta et par réflexe, s'exécuta

\- mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec ça ?

\- je monte la garde - répondit-il fièrement en rangeant le fusil - on a un psychopathe immortel dehors.

Henry le regarda d'un air blasé

\- est ce que tu es resté la toute la journée ?

\- Oui quasiment.. J'ai fait quelques pauses pipi et j'ai déjeuné avec Myron, en dehors de ça, j'étais paré à toute attaque.

Henry fit un petit sourire. Son fils ne changerait jamais, ça c'était certain.

\- tu as trouvé ce pugio ?

Henry acquiesça

\- oui.. Mais le problème c'est qu'il est maintenant avec Jo et la police..

Abe ne voyait pas en quoi ceci était un problème

\- cool.. Peut-être qu'il est plus en sécurité comme ça.

Henry commença à faire les cents pas et se plaça au centre du labo

\- mais personne n'est en sécurité avec Adam… Il va venir le chercher ce pugio.. Et c'est à elle qu'il va faire du mal.

Il soupira, pensant à ce qui le ralentissait dans cette affaire et évidemment, Adam savait tout de lui et de ses sentiments.. Et Henry était bien trop impliqué avec Jo

\- tout serait tellement plus facile si je n'étais pas..

Abe allait réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il savait parfaitement bien ce que son père voulait dire, il suffisait de suivre la conversation et n'importe qui pourrait le comprendre.. Inclure Jo avec sa phrase, il n'y avait rien de plus évident.

\- tu t'ouvres enfin.. Continue s'il te plait.

Henry savait bien qu'Abe l'encouragerait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jo mais c'était actuellement la première fois qu'il allait faire ses concessions de vive voix

\- les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Jo.. ne doivent pas entraver.. Je dois la protéger d'Adam.. Je sais ce que je dois faire.. Abe acquiesça.. Cette fois ci il n'avait pas grand chose à dire - même si elle doit me détester pour ça.

Abe se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son père

\- alors fais ce que tu as à faire.. Je serais la pour t'attendre

\- je te remercie Abe.. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi

Il fut sur le point de remonter quand son fils l'interpella

\- elle le supportera Henry

Il pivota sur lui même et le questionna du regard

\- Jo.. Si tu lui dis la vérité.. Elle le supportera, j'en suis certain. C'est une femme forte et très ouverte d'esprit et je pense que tu lui as déjà laissé pas mal d'indices.. Elle est adorable et tu sais que tu auras besoin d'elle.. Et bon, je n'ai pas prononcé tes mots.. Tu l'aimes Henry et je suis content que tu en aies prit enfin conscience.

Henry sourit, se sentant émotif. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Jo, n'importe quel idiot pourrait le voir.. Mais l'idiot en question, il savait que c'était lui, puisqu'elle ne le savait pas.. Ou pas directement.. Il ne pouvait nier que ses sentiments étaient partagés, ils avaient fait leurs confessions pas plus tard que quelques minutes auparavant.. Il se promit de vraiment mettre les choses au clair quand toute cette affaire serait terminée, si elle voulait encore de lui dans sa vie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vendredi, donc la suite! L'autre ne sera pas avant la semaine prochaine, merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews. On atteint presque la fin de ce "remake", tout va changer dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas vraiment couper n'importe comment, parce que si j'avais voulu être bien sadique, j'aurais mis un chapitre plus long et couper vraiment au mauvais endroit niark.**

 **Bon, bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain, Henry retourna au labo où il trouva Lucas qui s'occupait de faire de la paperasse et lorsqu'il lui demanda de retourner le couteau pour qu'il fasse des tests dessus mais Lucas lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas car Jo était passé et qu'elle savait qu'il demanderait et que si il lui donnait, il serait viré et poursuivi pour détenir des preuves.. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation que Lucas aurait espéré avoir avec la belle détective mais en la regardant bien, il voyait qu'elle était blessée, très profondément et il n'y avait aucun doute que cela venait d'Henry. D'ailleurs le jeune assistant en fit part

\- et avant que je continue.. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et Jo en ce moment, doc.. Mais elle avait l'air vraiment très blessé.. Peu importe ce que vous lui avez fait, vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous mettre à genoux pour la supplier de vous pardonner parce qu'elle était vraiment hors d'elle.. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, depuis qu'on travaille avec elle.

Henry ravala sa salive. Il était responsable de tout ça, mais il arrangerait la situation, il savait qu'il en était capable.. Si jamais sa confrontation avec Adam ne finissait pas sa vie pour de bon.

\- je parlerais à Jo plus tard… - il soupira - mais j'aurais aimé avoir ce couteau

\- l'affaire est classée Henry. On va retourner à nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. Vous voudriez d'ailleurs peut être commencer par la tonne de paperasse qui vous attend sur votre bureau

Henry commença à s'agiter

\- Lucas, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps

Le jeune homme le coupa

\- faites votre paperasse !

Henry fut vraiment surpris du ton qu'il prenait avec lui.. Visiblement tout le monde était sous pression avec cette affaire. Il baissa la voix

\- maintenant !

Henry partit dans son bureau, trouvant suspect le comportement de son assistant et il fouilla dans les enveloppes et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ressortir le pugio, emballé dans un sac plastique. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.. Il avait vraiment un ami en or. Il le cacha sous son manteau et avança vers son assistant

\- Lucas..

\- hmm ?

\- ils vont savoir que c'était toi..

Lucas haussa les épaules

\- quand j'ai commencé ici, je pensais que ça serait cool de travailler avec des morts.. Et pour être honnête, je suis venu ici en douce quelques weekends pour tourner quelques courts métrage.. - il leva les bras en signe de rémission - je suis désolé ! Mais travailler avec vous… Je sais ce qui est possible avec les êtres vivants désormais.. Je veux dire combien de personnes peuvent dire qu'ils ont été vraiment témoins de la grandeur ?

Henry lui fit simplement un signe de tête, accompagné d'un petit sourire et quand Henry passa prés de lui, Lucas cita Milton et il lui avoua qu'il avait cherché ça sur internet pour anticiper cette conversation, parce qu'il voulait avoir l'air intelligent. Ce auquel Henry répondit

\- tu es intelligent Lucas. Je suis fier de toi.

\- cool - répondit Lucas, tout ému. C'était si rare que son boss lui fasse un compliment alors pour lui c'était comme le meilleur cadeau à Noël.

Henry repartit et il sût qu'il était temps qu'il affronte Adam. Il prit le métro pour retrouver son ennemi qui lui avait donné rendez vous dans les basfonds d'une des stations de New York. Le métro était tellement bondé qu'il ne remarqua pas que Jo était cachée parmi le monde et qu'elle avait bien l'intention de le suivre.. Elle ne pouvait plus rester sans réponses, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il mijotait.. Et si il ne comptait pas se faire tuer également, ce n'était pas le moment ou sinon elle allait lui régler son compte elle même. Lorsqu'il descendit, Jo resta à une bonne distance de lui et suivit chacun de ses mouvements.. Il descendit une échelle et Jo prit un escalier, puisqu'apparemment elle ne l'avait pas vu l'emprunter et une fois de plus, elle avait perdu sa trace.. Mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le retrouve.. Elle ne pouvait expliquer comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle sentait bien qu'il était en danger et pour ce coup ci, cela semblait sérieux.. Il avait agit bien trop bizarrement tout le long de l'affaire pour ne pas être impliqué dans quelque chose.

Henry finit par arriver dans un endroit insalubre, bourré de graffitis et personne n'aurait l'idée de venir la en plein jour. Henry resta sur ses gardes et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une boite métallique, il s'arrêta et vit Adam sortir de sa cachette.

\- j'étais très heureux de recevoir votre appel Henry ! Vous savez, j'étais comme vous avant.. Peut être pas aussi désespéré. Un home décent. Ma première mort est aussi survenue alors que j'essayais de sauver la vie d'un autre homme mais hélas, j'ai échoué.

Henry ne faisait que le regarder d'un oeil noir et tous deux se tournaient autour comme des vautours.

\- alors regardez bien Henry. C'est ce à quoi ressemble un homme décent après 2000 ans.

Henry ne fit que le toiser du regard, toujours sans dire un seul mot.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à faire la causette aujourd'hui ? Bon.. je ne suis pas surpris, vous êtes la pour me tuer. Vous n'êtes pas le premier, mais peut être serez vous le dernier.

Henry ressortit la dague et un voile de panique traversa dans les yeux d'Adam.. Il fit un pas en arrière quand il reconnut l'arme. Henry la lui lança et dit, tout en fermant son manteau

\- au revoir Adam ! Le jeu est fini.

Adam le regarda partir en levant un sourcil

\- quoi ? C'est tout ? Vous n'avez pas le droit, de ne pas jouer Henry.. Dois-je vous rappeler les derniers moments agonisants de cette chère Abigail ?

Ces derniers mots le stoppèrent dans son élan et il se retourna dans un ralentit. Adam lui montra alors une photo sur laquelle on pouvait le voir lui, avec Abigail et Abe lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

\- avez vous vu ça ? Elle l'avait sur elle lorsqu'elle est morte.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Des magouilles, c'était tout ce dont Adam était capable mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se laisser impressionner.

\- sentimentale jusqu'à la fin

Il ne voulut plus écouter une seule sornette de son ennemi et retourna de nouveau les talons, mais Adam continua de le provoquer et sortit alors le pistolet qui avait servi à sa première mort et dit

\- je peux vous faire jouer Henry

Et il tira dans le vide, ce qui figea l'immortel sur place

Jo qui était en l'air, à chercher désespérément Henry, entendit le tir.. Et ce fut à son tour de se figer. Elle chercha partout d'où cela venait et elle remarqua les grilles sous ses pieds.. Henry était la dessous.. Ou en tout cas elle l'espérait.. Il avait besoin d'elle, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Henry se retourna alors brutalement et se demandait comment cela était possible qu'Adam avait son pistolet alors qu'il avait été pourtant bien caché

\- vous avez mon arme ? Était cela une partie de votre jeu ? De tester une théorie ? Est ce que le pistolet fonctionne ? Est ce que la dague fonctionne ? Pouvons nous mourir ? - il éleva alors la voix - pensez vous que j'ai peur de la mort ?

Adam fit un petit sourire mesquin et répondit

\- non, vous avez peur de quelque chose, quelque chose qui vous effraie plus que la mort… Savez vous que votre partenaire vous a suivi jusqu'ici ?

Menacer Jo était la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, il fit un pas déterminé vers Adam

\- ne pensez même pas à vous approcher d'elle.

Adam pouffa

\- m'approcher d'elle ? Mais vous ne réfléchissez pas Henry.. Je sais ce que vous ressentez pour elle.. Et je sais qu'elle éprouve la même chose… Mais est ce que cela suffira ? Parce que ce que vous craignez le plus, plus que tout au monde, c'est que quelqu'un découvre votre secret.

Henry ne savait pas si il devait s'inquiéter pour lui ou pour Jo.. Adam avait encore des tas de mauvais plans en tête, il était bien capable de la torturer et il ne voulait pas de ça.. Dans le fond, il se fichait pas mal qu'elle découvre son secret ou pas, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce loisir à Adam.

Levant les yeux vers le plafond, Adam dit

\- je suppose qu'elle a entendu le premier tir… Si non.. Il est certain qu'elle va entendre celui ci.

Et sans crier gare il tira en plein dans la poitrine d'Henry, exactement au même endroit où il s'était fait tirer dessus la première fois. Jo qui était déjà descendu avec sa lampe torche et son arme, venait d'entendre le tir et son coeur se serra. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et déboula les escaliers en vitesse

\- Henry ! - cria t-elle - Henry !

Elle ignorait où il était mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le trouve, il faisait complètement sombre la dans et elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle tenta de marcher le plus vite possible. Henry était peut être déjà au bord de l'agonie. Elle sentit des larmes dans ses yeux, se sentant idiote pour les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait dites.. Elle avait été sèche envers lui.. Et il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle devait lui dire. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser et suivit son instinct, ou plutôt son coeur.

Effectivement, Henry était à l'agonie, il savait qu'il ne lu restait pas longtemps à vivre, du sang coulait de sa bouche et Adam le regardait de haut

\- dans quelques secondes, votre partenaire sera la et une de ces deux choses va se passer : soit elle vous trouve mort… Soit elle vous voit disparaitre. Dans tous les cas, vous êtes fini.

Henry était effrayé.. Pas par le fait que Jo pouvait le trouver mais qu'elle le voit dans cet état.. Comment oserait-il la regarder en face après tout ça ? Il tenta de parler

\- je… Je..

Adam le regarda et se baissa à ses côtés

\- et alors ? Que se passe t-il maintenant ?

Henry posa sa main sur sa chemise et lui chuchota au mieux qu'il put

\- je ne suis.. pas.. Un tueur.

Adam fit un petit sourire. Cela ressemblait bien à Henry, puis tout s'enchaina et il ajouta

\- je suis un docteur ! - et il enfonça une seringue dans le cou d'Adam, une seringue remplie d'un liquide paralysant et il n'eut rien que son immortel ennemi puisse faire pour lutter contre ça.. Henry se sentit prit de spasmes, alors que Jo arrivait presque à sa destination, l'arme toujours braqué en avant.

\- Henry ! - cria t-elle, deux fois

Henry entendit sa voix au loin et il eut alors des tonnes de flash back comme ci cela était la dernière fois qu'il mourrait. Il vit d'abord Nora, ensuite Abigail, le moment où Abe partait à l'armée, le moment où il enlaçait ses doigts avec ceux de Jo,après qu'elle avait remis sa vie entre ses mains, il vit son sourire..Et ce fut plus de flash back de Jo qu'il finit par avoir.. Il se rappela du moment où ils étaient enlacés, dans les escaliers devant son appartement.. Il revit un moment avec Abigail et Abe, notamment lorqu'il jouait du piano. Sa demande en mariage à Abigail, un baiser avec elle et le moment où Jo lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas partir à Paris.. Leur baiser. Le moment où son père lui remettait sa montre, le coucher de soleil derrière les building de New York avec son ami James.. Abe, Jo, son équipe.. Jo avec le bébé de la princesse d'Urkresh, Abe bébé.. Jo qui se confiait à lui, le moment où il se faisait tirer dessus pour la première fois, une photo avec Abigail, sa première mort dans le train qui l'avait emmené vers Jo, Nora, Abe, sa danse avec Abigail, une nouvelle fois Jo lors de leur première affaire, ainsi que le moment où elle était allongée dans le lit d'hôpital et qu'elle le regardait, semblant reconnaissante de l'avoir trouvé.. La dernière image qu'il eut, fut également une de Jo, celle de leur nuit de passion, lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé avec tout l'amour du monde et qu'elle semblait lui dire, que plus jamais, elle ne le quitterait…

C'est alors qu'il expira.

Pendant ce temps, Abe s'était rendu à la rivière. Henry lui avait dit ce qui se passerait et lui avait tout de même demander de l'attendre.

\- allez ! Allez - chuchota t-il, en s'appuyant contre la rembarre du pont

Jo était presque au niveau d'Henry, elle avançait de plus en plus lentement, toujours très sur ses gardes.. Le coeur battant dans ses talons, elle espérait vraiment ne pas trouver ce à quoi elle était en train de penser.. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter.

Abe était en train d'angoisser.. Henry ne revenait pas, il prenait plus de temps que la normale

\- allez ! Où es tu ? Henry ! S'il te plait !

Abe n'était pas prêt à voir son père disparaitre, pas quand il avait ce don.. Ça aurait été trop facile. Jo finit par arriver à l'endroit où Henry était et elle s'arrêta, choquée, confuse.. Soulagée peut être ?

Elle dit

\- Henry !

Sa voix tremblait et on aurait pu croire que ce qu'elle voyait était le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais il n'en était pas ainsi.. Elle retrouva sa montre, qu'elle ramassa et elle sût qu'il avait été la de toute manière.

Elle se releva, elle sentait ses genoux qui tremblaient encore, par la peur qu'elle avait eu de le trouver mort. Elle mit la main sur son coeur pour tenter de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Il fallait qu'elle lui rendre sa montre et qu'elle lui parle de toute façon.. Elle vit alors autre chose et le ramassa. Elle fronça des sourcils

\- mais ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

...

Henry émergea de la rivière, au plus grand soulagement d'Abe, qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir son père surgir. Il l'aida sur la rive et lui donna une longue étreinte. Des larmes dans les yeux

\- ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Merci mon Dieu

Henry était encore sous le choc, pendant que son fils lui essuyait les cheveux

\- j'ai vraiment cru que je vivais mes derniers instants - avoua t-il

\- mais tu es la maintenant et c'est le plus important ! Je suis vraiment content que la solution de facilité n'était pas celle ci.

Henry sourit et il rentra dans la voiture et avoua tout ce qui s'était passé

\- j'ai paralysé Adam

\- ça a marché ? - demanda Abe en démarrant la voiture et mettant un peu de chauffage

\- oui.. Il devrait être emmené à l'hôpital.. Il n'aura pas le temps de sortir de la station

Il soupira..Au final il était bien heureux d'être toujours vivant. Il repensa alors à tous ces flash qu'il avait eu, dont la moitié ne concernaient que Jo.

\- Jo était la..

Abe faillit freiner brutalement mais il se retint, tentant de garder un calme olympien

\- comment ça elle était la ?

\- elle m'a suivit.. Je l'ai entendu alors que je vivais mes derniers instants.. Mais je pense qu'elle est arrivée quelques secondes après que j'ai disparu ou bien elle n'a pas trouvé.. - il marqua une pause, Abe le laissa - je l'ai aussi vue dans mes flash… Elle était plus présente que tout le monde.. La dernière image que j'ai eu d'elle.. C'était notre nuit de passion.. Si je n'étais pas si conscient de ce que je ressentais pour elle, apparemment mon corps entier est au courant.

Abe pouffa

\- bientôt le monde entier va le savoir et toi et elle, vous en serez toujours à vous tourner autour ou faire la tronche pour trois fois rien.

Henry le toisa du regard mais ne nia pas.. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient un peu dans une impasse ces temps ci.

\- je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait mais je crois que j'aime vraiment Jo.. Maintenant qu'Adam est hors d'état de nuire, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'avoir une petite discussion

\- petite.. Une grande à mon avis.

Henry n'était pas prêt à avouer son secret à Jo, il voulait simplement lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et ce qu'elle avait apporté dans sa vie. Après s'être douché, il partit à l'hôpital pour voir qu'Adam était bien paralysé tel qu'il le pensait. Il était relié à des tas de machines médicales et il ne pouvait absolument pas bouger.

Quand le médecin annonça que son état pourrait rester ainsi, des mois, voir des années, Henry fit comme ci il était désolé pour lui mais dés qu'il eut tourné le dos, il fit un petit sourire et souffla à son ennemi, qu'ils avaient l'éternité ensemble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! J'ai pas cours aujourd'hui ha, parce que le prof est malade donc je profite pour vous poster une suite. Honnêtement je ne pense pas en poster trois dans la semaine donc soit l'autre sera mercredi, soit vendredi encore une fois donc voila**

 **Je ne suis pas trop sadique en ce moment, c'est vraiment bizarre, mais je vais remédier à ça, je vais retrouver les suites à suspens :p.**

 **Peut être que certaines choses ne vont pas plaire mais bon c'était le but de mon histoire depuis le début et de toute façon ce n'est que le commencement.**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous ont fini par trouver la solution, après plusieurs longs chapitres XD, je me suis demandé si vous y parviendrez, parce qu'à l'origine, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser d'indices. Donc du coup, dans ce chapitre, toute la fin de l'épisode est modifié.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

L'après midi fut vraiment plus chaleureux et calme. Un dimanche après midi tel qu'Henry les aimait. Une partie d'échecs avec son fils, qui s'impatientait d'ailleurs, alors qu'il rangeait les photos d'Abigail

\- Hey Mathusalem ! C'est à ton tour. On ne peut pas tous vivre éternellement

Henry rigola

\- excuse moi Abraham !

\- bon, où on en était ? - demanda Abe

Henry bougea son pion et apparemment battit son fils, car ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. Ils furent interrompus quand on frappa à la porte, et Jo se trouvait derrière et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Elle semblait avoir passé les pires heures de sa vie, et peut être était ce vrai dans le fond. Henry se présenta à elle, en ouvrant la porte avec un grand sourire. Il se sentait tellement plus léger de ne plus avoir de problèmes sur les bras

\- bonjour détective.. Est ce que tu as un nouveau mystère pour moi ?

Elle haussa les épaules

\- on peut dire ça comme ça.. Tout d'abord tiens

Elle lui tendit sa montre. Il fit comme ci il était soulagé et la remercia

\- merci ! J'étais sur le point de remplir un rapport de police, je pensais qu'elle avait été volé.

La lèvre de Jo se tordit et elle répondit

\- j'ai pensé que tu dirais ça.. Et j'ai aussi trouvé ceci.

Elle lui montra alors la photo et sur le moment, il sût qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment échapper de ce pas. Jo rentra alors sans avoir y été invitée et lui dit en soupirant

\- mais je ne suis pas venue la pour parler de ça..

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- vraiment ?

\- oui.. Enfin, bien sûr, je veux que tu m'expliques cette photo parce que je ne comprends rien mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et je crois que ça passe avant ça..

Henry referma la porte en échangeant un regard avec Abe, qui haussa des épaules. Jo tournait nerveusement ses doigts dans tous les sens et se lança

\- voila.. J'ai du retard !

Elle se retourna, espérant qu'il comprenne le sous entendu. Abe se pinça les lèvres et se leva

\- oulalala ! Ça c'est une conversation qui n'est pas pour moi.. Je vous laisse !

Il disparut rapidement à l'étage, même si il n'avait pas spécialement comprit la raison mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être dans la pièce. Henry parut confus

\- du retard dans quoi ?

Jo se demandait si il le faisait exprès. Elle s'énerva

\- mon Dieu Henry, tu es un docteur.. Tu devrais savoir ce que ce terme signifie.. Mes règles.. J'ai du retard.. 10 jours..Et ça fait deux semaines que toi et moi.. On a fait ce qu'on a fait.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Jo le regarda d'un air de cocker

\- tu.. Tu pense que tu es enceinte ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- c'est un euphémisme.. C'est déjà trop tard, c'est fait.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre alors Jo lui lança le test de grossesse et elle commença à faire les cents pas

\- j'ai fait trois tests.. Trois Henry ! Et ils sont tous positifs alors penser que je suis enceinte, je ne crois pas. J'ai aussi perdu 20 dollars avec ça, mais enfin passons.

Elle regarda son expression.. Il avait l'air perdu, comme ci il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Il secoua la tête

\- il faut que je vérifie avec une prise de sang.

Elle souffla

\- Henry ! On a pas besoin de ça de nos jours. Les tests de grossesses sont précis et par trois, encore plus je pense. Je suis enceinte, il n'y a rien à y redire, tu es le père et c'est tout.

\- je préfère quand même faire une prise de sang.

Elle se retint de le jurer mais l'envie de ne lui manquait pas. Il la prit par le bras pour aller au labo

\- si tu es vraiment enceinte..

Elle le toisa du regard

\- bon d'accord.. Tu es enceinte, alors je voudrais être le docteur qui s'occupera de ta grossesse.

\- euh.. Je ne veux pas t'offenser mais tu découpes des cadavres.. Je me sentirais mieux si c'était un autre docteur qui gérait ça.

Il secoua la tête. À cause de son secret, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'extérieur puisse découvrir ne serait-ce qu'une anomalie avec le bébé.

\- non Jo.. Le fait que je m'occupe des morts n'est pas une excuse. Je suis médecin avant tout, je sais m'occuper des vivants et j'ai déjà fait accouché plusieurs femmes alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter..

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas trop son mot à y redire. Elle s'installa sur sa table médicale et il désinfecta son bras pour y mettre la seringue

\- dis moi ? Tu ne te sens pas obligé de jouer les docteurs parce que tu es responsable de m'avoir mise en cloque ?

Il la regarda sarcastiquement

\- non Jo, ça n'a rien à voir.

Il enfonça un peu brutalement la seringue du coup et elle poussa un petit cri

\- hey ! Fais attention, je suis armée et tu ne veux pas avoir les nerfs d'une femme enceinte sur toi.

Il sourit et répondit

\- je pourrais te dire de combien de semaines tu es enceinte

Sans relever les yeux, il sut qu'elle poussait un soupir

\- Henry.. C'est évident d'accord ? 15 jours tout rond.

\- il faut quelques jours avant que le bébé prenne sa place, tu ne peux pas avoir 15 jours pile..

Les prochains mois avec Henry promettaient.. Ils étaient déjà dans une situation un peu bancale, parce qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple.. Elle adorait son travail et la voila avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Quelle veine.

Dans le salon, Abe était revenu voir comment se portait la discussion mais il les entendu piailler dans le labo. Il constata qu'ils avaient probablement beaucoup de choses à se dire et il passa alors à côté de la table basse et vit le test de grossesse dessus.. Au début, il ne comprit pas et il grogna

\- nan mais pourquoi Henry a laissé trainé un thermomètre encore ?

Il le regarda et vit le message "enceinte".. Il fronça les deux sourcils et pouffa

\- Henry est enceinte ?

Il explosa de rire.. Il ne pouvait sembler plus ridicule à ce moment de penser à une chose pareille mais il se disait que ça aurait été marrant de lui sortir ça.. Immortel et enceinte, ça aurait été la totale.

Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de celui de Jo et qu'elle était venue la pour lui avouer et connaissant son père, il voulait être sûr par ses propres méthodes. Il leva les yeux au ciel

\- eh bien les enfants, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que le début des problèmes.

Il fit un petit sourire satisfait néanmoins.. L'un comme l'autre n'auraient plus le choix désormais et ils allaient devoir travailler leurs issues car il s'agissait de leur enfant. Il gardait une petite blague dans le coin de sa tête, il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse la remarque à son père.

Dans le labo, Jo attendait les résultats et perdait patience.. Elle avait les bras croisés comme une petite fille gâtée et regardait Henry qui n'arrêtait pas d'écrire

\- j'ai faim - dit-elle

Il lui lança un regard et elle haussa des épaules

\- je comprends pourquoi tu mangeais à n'importe quelle heure ces derniers temps.. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.. Ton dégout pour le corps, tes envies, des aliments dont tu ne veux pas.. Tu as absolument tous les symptômes.

Jo grommela entre ses dents

\- et ces saletés de nausées matinales.. Je suis incapable de prendre un petit déjeuner normal

Henry sourit et Jo crut voir une gousse d'émotion sur son visage. Elle se calma alors un peu et lui demanda d'une voix douce

\- tu n'as rien dit pour ma grossesse.. Il s'agit aussi de ton enfant Henry, ta chaire et la mienne.

Ceci sembla alors le frapper réellement et il s'approcha d'elle et regarda son ventre encore tout flasque.

\- tu as raison.. C'est notre bébé..Juste que

\- c'est arrivé trop vite ?

Il ne put le renier. Jo sourit

\- que veux tu ? On ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! Mais vraiment Henry, comment tu te sens pour ça ? Parce que je sais qu'on est très occupés et très dévoués à notre travail..

Henry sut où elle voulait en venir et suggéra ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû

\- euh eh bien, si tu pense qu'on a pas les épaules pour s'en occuper de suite.. Vu que c'est quand même une responsabilité et avec notre boulot..

Jo lui lança un regard noir

\- attends une seconde ? T'es pas en train de me dire d'avorter la ? Toi ? Old fashion comme tu es ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel

\- Jo.. Je ne te suggérais pas l'avortement.. Je me disais que tu pouvais le mettre à l'adoption si tu ne te sens pas capable.

Elle descendit de la table et se planta face à lui et il sentit une certaine effusion se créer entre eux

\- Henry.. Je ne vais pas donner mon bébé.. Il est la, je le garde. On assume nos actes maintenant.. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

Elle lui tourna le dos et il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage, que son petit réveil sonna indiquant que les résultats étaient prêts. Il prit la feuille et la détailla et la réalité sembla d'autant plus le frapper

\- tu es vraiment enceinte...

\- sans blague - répondit-elle sèchement.

Henry n'avait jamais pensé (re) devenir père.. Il avait essayé avec Abigail mais pour des raisons qu'il ignorait toujours, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Jo posa un bras sur lui

\- ça va aller tu crois ?

\- je pense qu'il va me falloir quelques jours avant d'encaisser mais je pense que je me sens quand même heureux.. Juste qu'on a..

\- des tas de choses à régler - acheva t-elle - je sais. Et pas qu'un peu.

Elle regarda alors la feuille et vit qu'elle était enceinte officiellement de 12 petits jours. Elle tapota son ventre

\- tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite larve la dans toi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était sûr d'une chose en tout cas, Jo serait une très bonne maman.. Il l'avait vu avec le bébé de la princesse et elle semblait déjà douée..Elle aurait un bon instinct pour ça. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire qu'il allait être papa.. Avoir son propre enfant, après prés de 200 ans..

\- pour l'instant on en parle à personne - reprit Jo, inquiète que le lieutenant la colle derrière un bureau

\- comme tu veux mais ça finira bien par se voir un moment ou un autre.

Jo fit un signe de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche

\- oui et bien on leur dira dans un ou deux mois, mais avant que mon ventre ne soit visible, c'est sûr. Je ne suis pas idiote Henry.

Abe les rejoignit alors

\- vous pouvez le cacher à vos collègues mais pas à moi hein.

Il arriva avec le test qu'il remit à Jo, qui ne put cacher le rouge à ses joues. Il leur lança à tous les deux un regard espiègle et fut sur le point de sortir une ânerie mais Henry le sentir venir et l'en empêcha.

\- Abraham ! On compte sur ton silence.. C'est arrivé ! Et Jo et moi on a certaines choses à régler

Abe se renfrogna

\- évidemment.. Mais mettre une femme enceinte avant même d'être avec elle, bravo Henry, pas très gentleman pour le coup.

Henry aurait parié que son fils allait lui sortir une chose pareille et il avait tenté d'éviter mais il avait réussi à placer son commentaire. Jo répondit calmement

\- j'aurais pu dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès mais bon..

Henry la regarda d'un air scandalisé. Elle lui tira la langue et remonta

\- bon, je vous laisse. Je vais me reposer un peu, je sens mon estomac tourner.. Je vais peut être passer mon après midi la tête dans la cuvette. À plus tard..

Elle s'arrêta à mi chemin dans l'escalier et jeta un oeil à Henry

\- et n'oublie pas cette photo ! Je veux des vraies explications et inutile de m'en monter une de toute pièce. Je te laisse une dernière chance.

Elle disparut et quand ils entendirent la cloche de la boutique, ils surent qu'elle était partie. Abe échangea un regard avec son père. Ce dernier parla avant qu'il ne le fasse

\- ne dis rien s'il te plait

\- je n'allais rien dire !

Henry pouvait compter les secondes qui passaient que Abe ne put se contenir

\- bon non sérieusement Henry.. Tu es au courant que Jo attends ton enfant ? Tu n'as pas l'air de réagir plus que ça..

Henry commença à marcher en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras

\- bien sûr que j'en suis conscient.. Enfin peut être pas encore totalement.. Ça me parait encore presque impensable.. Avec ta mère, on avait essayé et..

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et Abe lui tapota doucement l'épaule

\- ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais bon tu auras une chance de te rattraper en ayant un enfant légitime cette fois - il pouffa et Henry ne trouva pas ça vraiment drôle, sachant qu'il considérait tout de même Abe comme son propre sang.

Le docteur s'installa sur une chaise et se frotta le crâne

\- et il va falloir que..

\- que tu lui dise ton secret - acheva Abe

\- exact.. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui peut arriver à ce bébé quand il va grandir.. Normalement mon immortalité ne se transmet pas, mais qu'est ce qu'on en sait réellement ? Surtout quand il s'agit de progéniture.

Abe fit semblant d'être déçu

\- mince alors ! J'ai raté l'opportunité d'être ton fils biologique.

Henry le toisa simplement mais Abe avait un petit visage espiègle et quelque chose lui dit que ça allait être comme ça pour les neuf prochains mois

\- tu peux rire Abe mais tu vas devenir grand frère à 70 ans.

Il haussa les épaules

\- moi ça me va.. Ce n'est pas moi qui a 235 ans et arrive encore à mettre une femme de 200 ans ta cadette, en cloque. Je pense que je devrais même te féliciter pour ça.

\- Abraham !

Le vieil homme explosa de rire et s'éloigna rapidement et à mi-chemin de l'escalier, il avertit

\- ne traine pas trop pour lui expliquer cette photo quand même. Elle doit savoir et surtout maintenant. Comme ça tous les deux, vous allez peut être régler tous vos problèmes et essayez de vous mettre en couple, ça ne sera que meilleur pour l'avenir de cet enfant.. Et quand même félicitations, hâte de voir le nouveau-né de la famille Morgan.

Le visage d'Henry se détourna vers les photos d'Abigail par pur réflexe.. Il avait fallut d'une nuit, une seule pour que Jo tombe enceinte.. Bon ce n'était pas à son âge qu'on allait lui apprendre que ça arrivait même après une fois et Jo n'était pas non plus une jeune fille mais avec sa condition, concevoir lui paraissait être l'équivalent de gravir une montagne.. Mais apparemment pas pour les ovaires de Jo.

Malgré lui, il y éprouva une certaine satisfaction, dans quelques mois il allait enfin avoir la joie d'accueillir un petit bébé chez lui, son bébé à lui.. Cela lui avait manqué d'avoir un nourrisson à la maison.. Mais bien sûr avant tout ça, comme disait Abraham, il devait régler ses problèmes avec Jo, parce que si il ne le faisait pas maintenant, ça serait une masse qui lui tomberait sur la tête dans les prochains mois à venir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour bonjour, voici donc le chapitre 10, je remercie les derniers pour leurs reviews, je suis contente de voir que malgré tous les problèmes que cette histoire va apporter et surtout qu'elle sera moins bonne que la précédente, contente de voir que certains aiment quand même ^^"**

 **Bonne lecture, ça clashe :p**

* * *

Quelques jours après cette révélation, les affaires se faisaient un peu plus calmes au poste et Jo et Henry n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de leur future progéniture.. Cependant, un matin le commissariat reçut un appel comme quoi il y avait eu un meurtre dans une station de ski.. À cette période de l'année, il y avait encore certaines réservations qui se faisaient bien que c'était le printemps, mais il y avait des amateurs partout. Au début, le lieutenant Reece leur avait demandé pourquoi ce fut à eux que l'on confiait l'affaire, vu que la seule montagne la plus proche était le Mont Tremblant et il se trouvait au Canada, plus exactement à deux heures de Montréal.. Alors en toute logique, cela aurait dû être du ressort des autorités Canadiennes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent que la victime était New Yorkaise, que donc cette affaire leur revenait, quoiqu'ils pouvaient en dire.

Le corps leur serait rapatrié dans la journée et Henry avait hâte de commencer l'autopsie pour bien prouver les faits du meurtre.. Puisque les conclusions avaient été faite pas plusieurs voyageurs, mais même les autorités canadiennes avaient préféré ne pas s'avancer la dessus, seul Henry pourrait le confirmer.

Hanson grogna dés que le lieutenant eut tourné le dos

\- quelle idée d'aller faire du ski en plein mois d'avril.. Sérieusement, il y a encore de la neige au Canada à cette période ?

Henry et Jo le regardèrent avec une seule et même expression

\- pardon de vous dire ça détective - commença Henry - mais n'étiez vous pas partis avec votre famille faire du ski il y a quelques semaines ?

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça

\- oui je sais.. Mais ça c'était l'idée de Karen.. Enfin peu importe.. Elle et les gosses ont toujours rêvé d'aller au Mont Tremblant, si je leur dis que je travaille sur une affaire pareille, ils vont me faire une de ces crises.. Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de leur dire qu'il n'y a plus de neige.. Mais ça, je n'en suis pas sûr.

Jo pouffa

\- Mike, si les gens vont faire du ski c'est que dans le sommet des montages, il y a de la neige. Mais ne t'en fais pas, personne ne dit qu'on devra se rendre la bas pour mener l'enquête.

\- je me dois d'être d'accord avec Jo - affirma Henry

Hanson ne comptait pas vraiment sur leurs voix pour les soutenir et retourna à son bureau pour s'occuper de sa paperasse. Jo et Henry se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Henry babilla

\- je.. Je descends à la morgue pour.. Pour attendre le corps.

Jo hocha la tête

\- très bien ! Je descendrais quand on me dira qu'il est la.. Henry, il faudra vraiment qu'on parle.. Je crois que tu me dois des explications.

\- je sais.. On essaie de se trouver un temps ce weekend? Tu viens diner à la maison avec Abe et moi, et on en parle ?

\- parfait ! Ça me semble faisable. Pour une fois qu'on peut laisser nos hostilités de côté.

Henry lui fit un sourire et disparut de son champ de vision. Elle l'observa partir et sentit Mike derrière elle

\- tout va bien avec Henry maintenant ? - demanda t-il, sachant qu'il avait bien vu que la tension entre les deux était palpable et pas seulement physiquement.

Elle ne comptait pas lui dire de suite qu'elle était enceinte donc elle sourit simplement

\- oui ne t'en fais pas.. Ou en tout cas on essaie d'arranger un peu les choses.

Hanson regarda autour de lui et lui murmura

\- est ce que vous avez reparler de votre ?

\- notre nuit ?

Il acquiesça et elle secoua la tête

\- je crois qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup à dire.. On est conscients de ce qu'on a fait mais ce weekend il m'a invité à dîner.. On verra si les choses se passent mieux après

\- oh eh bien je l'espère pour toi.

###

Environ une quinzaine de minutes après, on annonça aux détectives que le corps était arrivé. Hanson qui était occupé au téléphone, demanda à Jo de toujours descendre. Elle le fit et prit son café avec elle.

Henry était déjà devant le corps et Lucas n'était pas encore arrivé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de commencer l'autopsie

\- alors ? Tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose ? - demanda Jo, sur le point de siroter le liquide quand Henry releva la tête vers elle et lui prit le gobelet des mains

\- hey ! Rends moi ça Henry, c'est mon café du matin

\- je sais ! Justement. Il faut que tu perdes cette habitude.

Il fit demi-tour pour récupérer quelques objets dans son bureau et gardait le gobelet de Jo et elle tenta de le rattraper

\- Henry, je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de mon litre de café

Il la regarda un instant et secoua la tête

\- absolument pas ! Du thé serait bien meilleur dans ton état.

Elle rigola ironiquement

\- mon état ? Henry, ça ne fait même pas trois semaines, ça ne va pas détruire mon organisme.

\- Jo. Je préfère que tu restes loin de la caféine, tu as une sacré habitude et si tu ne la perds pas de suite, tu ne le feras pas.

Il déposa le gobelet sur son bureau et Jo le regarda avec des éclairs pleins les yeux

\- tu peux me regarder autant que tu le veux mais il n'est pas question que ton bébé naisse excité.

Elle secoua la tête en se rapprochant de lui

\- bon alors déjà d'une, ce n'est pas que mon bébé okay ? On était à deux pour le faire et corrige moi si je me trompe mais je ne crois pas que ça te dérangeait plus que ça de tripoter mon ovule cette nuit la.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle continua

\- et puis je te signale que si je suis enceinte, c'est par ta faute un petit peu donc maintenant on assume nos actes et on fait avec.. Ça ne fait que 15 jours, ne commence pas à rentrer en mode docteur. Donne moi mon café !

Henry répliqua de mauvaise foi

\- En même temps, ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas dit de pas ne pas me retirer..

Il roula des yeux dans ses orbites et Jo allait répliquer encore quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une tasse qui se brise et ils se sursautèrent pour voir Lucas dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage choqué. Henry porta sa main à son front.

\- vous êtes enceinte ? Et Henry est le père ?

Jo oubliant son café et regarda l'assistant, avec une expression sérieuse

\- Lucas.. Tu ne dois rien dire à personne pour l'instant, est ce que c'est bien clair ?

Sa bouche était grande ouverte et aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Henry vint à son secours et le fit rentrer dans son bureau, en fermant la porte. Il l'obligea à s'assoir et le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être avec ses parents, prêts à lui passer un savon.

\- Lucas, tu as entendu ce que Jo t'as dit.. Garde le secret pour l'instant, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça tel un automate et dévisagea les deux l'un après l'autre.

\- non mais depuis quand tous les deux vous ?

Jo soupira

\- c'est arrivé qu'une fois..

Lucas répéta encore plus fort, à même de crier

\- UNE FOIS ?

Les deux le regardèrent avec des gros yeux

\- Lucas ! Tais toi - avertit Henry - personne n'est au courant, personne ne sait qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble alors on t'en serait reconnaissant de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits.. Et oui une fois, ça arrive.. Ce n'est pas à un grand gaillard comme toi qu'on va apprendre la sexualité.

Il secoua la tête mais avait encore un peu de mal à y croire. Il se leva avec un grand sourire qui s'étirait tout le long de ses lèvres

\- alors dans quelques mois on aura un mini Morgan-Martinez ? Mais c'est tellement génial.

Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, il les serra tous les deux dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent d'un air abasourdi, oubliant presque leur mini querelle autour d'un simple café.

\- je dois vous avouer que je rêve de vous voir ensemble depuis un moment déjà.. Je suis content pour vous. J'espère que vous officialiserez les choses très vite.. Enfin je veux dire, que vous allez passer l'étape du 'on passe une seule nuit ensemble'.

Ils ne firent que le toiser et il leva les bras

\- promis je n'en parlerais pas. J'ai vu qu'on avait un nouveau corps.. Je vais déjà voir ce que je trouve le temps que vous régliez vos problèmes de café.

Ils le regardèrent partir et Jo lançait un regard noir à Henry, qui était formel et ne comptait pas lui donner son gobelet.

\- du thé ! Tu verras que ça ne te fera que du bien.

Elle tapa du pied d'impatience mais sût qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause.. Pas dans ce domaine.. Il était trop fort. Elle laissa ses brasa retomber tout le long de son corps

\- Bien ! Mais si tu refais encore ça, attention, je pourrais accidentellement appuyer sur la gâchette.

Elle ressortit du bureau, en bougonnant. Elle n'avait pas eu de café, elle était enceinte, alors elle était partie pour être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée et Henry savait très bien à quoi s'attendre. Il savait que cela passerait éventuellement au bout de deux ou trois mois, en attendant il allait devoir supporter les humeurs de Jo et elle qui était plutôt du genre calme, il n'avait pas spécialement hâte de voir ce que les hormones de grossesse lui réservaient.

Henry se posa devant le corps da la victime qui était arrivée le matin. Les blessures n'étaient pas très jolies à voir. Elle avait été perforé au travers de sa clavicule et avait un gros hématome sur la tête.

Hanson se présenta et lut le fichier, sans prendre en compte le regard noir que Jo n'arrêtait pas de lancer à Henry. Lucas se sentait un peu mal à l'aise entre les deux

\- alors la victime s'appelle Diane Kay. Elle travaillait dans un établissement financier de notre cher état de Manhattan, elle avait la quarantaine.. Pas d'enfants mais un ex mari. Elle prenait quelques jours de repos pour prendre des cours de ski et se libérer de la pression du boulot. Apparemment elle a trouvé quelques ennemis la bas, il parait que c'était une femme assez froide, ce qui aurait finit par emmener son mari a demandé le divorce.

Il passa le dossier à Jo, qui ne le parcourut que rapidement et le lui rendit. Henry se racla la gorge et procéda donc à l'autopsie

\- donc bon d'après la perforation de sa clavicule et l'empreinte que l'arme a laissé, je dirais qu'elle a été attaqué avec un bâton de ski.. Et un grand. Ensuite, je détecte des sérieux hématomes à son crâne qui ont provoqué un traumatisme crânien et un saignement intérieur. Elle a été frappé avec un objet dur et lourd.. Une planche ou quelque chose.

Lucas pouffa et secoua la tête

\- Doc.. Il n'y a pas de planche quand on fait du ski. Je pense que c'est un snowboard.

Henry haussa les épaules

\- ça reste une planche pour moi.. Donc voila, je pense que ce sont les causes de la mort et au vu de la façon dont cela est arrivé, c'est effectivement un meurtre.. Nos amis canadiens avaient bien raison.

Hanson approuva

\- bien ! Le lieutenant sera ravi d'entendre ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va décider, parce qu'on ne va pas enquêter à partir d'un corps, sans rien autour..

Jo demanda alors

\- mais son ex mari ne vit pas à New York ?

\- je pense que si.. Et je vais voir avec le lieutenant si elle juge nécessaire de l'interroger mais après tout, il doit être éloigné de la liste de suspects s'il était ici, mais bon juste pour avoir quelques infos dessus.

\- on ira lui rendre une petite visite toute à l'heure - affirma Jo, quand son collègue franchit les portes.

Elle écrivit deux trois notes dans son rapport et leva les yeux vers les deux hommes

\- si il y a du nouveau, un de vous deux m'appelle.

Ils acquiescèrent sans demander leur reste. Jo lança un dernier regard noir à Henry et sortit. Lucas lui tapota l'épaule

\- doc.. Je crois que vous allez en baver avec une détective enceinte..

\- à qui le dis tu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ! Donc en dépit de ce tout ce qui s'est passé ce weekend, j'en suis autant touchée que vous, c'est terrible et honnêtement je n'ai rien pu faire d'un weekend que j'avais prévu productif autant en terme de révisions scolaires que d'écriture de mon histoire, mais rien du tout, pas l'envie et je pense que tout le monde a ressenti pareil. Donc voici quand même une suite assez longue, je ne suis pas trop sadique ces temps, mais ne vous y habituez pas trop hein :p.**

 **Sinon, oui *evil laugh* Henry et Jo ne font rien comme tout le monde et commencent par le gosse avant la révélation et la relation elle même, mwahahaha! Bref j'espère que ça ne vous fera pas fuir quand même**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : désolée pour les crises d'hystérie de Jo, je n'ai jamais été enceinte (nan mais c'est pas le moment non plus LOL) donc on va dire que je me lâche totalement sur le comportement, juste parce que ça m'amuse d'écrire une Jo ainsi lol *promis je redeviendrais sérieuse***

* * *

Un petit peu plus tard, Henry osa pointer le bout de son nez, sachant qu'ils avaient besoin d'aller interroger l'ex mari de la victime et que le lieutenant Reece qui ne descendait que très rarement dans sa morgue, lui avait dit que l'ex en question avait tout de même quelques antécédents de violence et qu'elle aurait besoin de son expertise pour étudier le personnage, donc de se rendre avec Jo et Hanson pour l'interrogation.

Il avait acquiescé, bien qu'il n'avait pas précisé que Jo avait des envies de meurtres envers lui. Donc ce fut timidement qu'il arriva devant le bureau de sa partenaire, qui mangeait un bagel, alors que l'heure du déjeuner était dans une heure.

Elle releva des yeux assassins vers lui et il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche

\- qu'est ce que tu veux ? - demanda t-elle sèchement et d'une voix plus tonitruante qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.

Il se racla la gorge, en dansant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre

\- je me demandais si.. Je pourrais t'accompagner à l'interrogation de l'ex mari de Diane.. Les ordres viennent du lieutenant.

Jo soupira bruyamment et jeta le reste de son bagel, sous le regard confus d'Henry

\- je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors si le lieutenant te l'a demandé - elle s'arrêta quand elle réalisa qu'il regardait toujours la poubelle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel - ne me fais pas de leçons s'il te plait. Tu m'as déjà empêché de boire mon café ce matin.. Ce truc commence à être infect à force de le mâcher, je n'arrive pas à le finir.

Elle vit Hanson qui revenait avec une déposition et se leva pour le rejoindre, Henry lui emboita le pas

\- alors tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

\- oui. J'ai son adresse. Il est plutôt aisé, dans un petit quartier au top du Queens. Monsieur vit tout seul d'après nos sources, et aujourd'hui il ne travaille pas donc, il est surement à la maison. Vous êtes prêts pour un peu de travail de terrain tous les deux ?

Jo flasha Henry du regard, qui lui ravala sa salive, essayant de ne pas faire un sourire trop constipé.

\- je crois que nous sommes prêts détective

\- pause toilette avant, partez devant, je vous rejoins. - dit Jo, en se précipitant jusqu'aux WC, la main à la bouche

Hanson resta goguenard et regarda Henry

\- qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive doc ?

Henry haussa les épaules

\- je n'en sais rien.. Elle est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je pense être à blâmer mais bon, je préfère lui laisser un peu d'air.

Hanson haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha volontairement d'Henry, chuchotant le plus bas possible

\- je ne vais pas vous mentir doc, mais Jo est comme ma petite soeur et elle m'a tout raconté..

Henry commença à paniquer et se demandait ce que Jo avait pu raconter. Qu'elle était enceinte ? Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit, soit au courant pour le moment, sauf bien sûr Lucas, qui l'avait apprit tout à fait accidentellement.

Il se gratta le menton

\- euh, et que vous a t-elle dit exactement ?

Hanson n'avait jamais Henry si anxieux, il esquissa un petit sourire

\- elle m'a dit pour votre moment ensemble.. En même temps, en la voyant si blasée en arrivant le matin, j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas lui faire cracher le morceau.. Ne vous en faites pas, elle finira bien par se calmer et tout redeviendra comme avant entre vous

"je n'en suis pas si sûr" - furent les pensées d'Henry mais il se contenta simplement d'un signe de tête en remerciement. Jo revint des toilettes, le teint complètement blafard et elle s'essuyait le visage qu'elle avait aspergé d'eau

\- vous n'êtes pas encore dehors ? Je vous ai dit que j'arrivais.

\- Oui, Jo a raison, allons-y maintenant détective.

Voyant Henry qui évitait de la froisser, Jo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Ses hormones de grossesses des premiers mois allaient faire vivre un véritable enfer à son légiste.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de l'ex mari de Diane, après une cinquantaine de minutes de route, en comptant les embouteillages et les deux fois où Jo avait dû aller aux toilettes, ce qui avait vraiment fait lever les soupçons d'Hanson quant à ce qui se passait réellement entre le couple à côté de lui, mais il essaya de ne pas en tenir rigueur.

En montant les escaliers, Jo n'arrêtait pas de se confondre en excuses

\- les gars, je suis vraiment désolée.. Ma vessie ne reste pas tranquille en ce moment, y'a rien à faire, même si je retiens.. Y'a des jours où on ferait vraiment mieux de rester chez soi.

Hanson s'arrêta et elle faillit le heurter de plein fouet, mais Henry eut le réflexe de la retenir par les hanches lorsque son pied rata presque la marche et en sentant ses mains sur elle, elle revit les flashs de leur nuit, et soudainement, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se rouler dans l'herbe avec lui et faire des choses peu recommandables. Henry avait remarqué le changement dans son corps, en ayant ses mains sur elle et quand elle fut bien stabilisée, il les retira rapidement avant qu'ils fassent quelque chose qu'ils pourraient regretter, surtout devant leur collègue.

\- Jo.. Tu es sure que ça va aller ? Je veux dire pour l'interrogation. Si tu as besoin de te reposer, tu peux rester dans la voiture. Je peux comprendre que tu aies une surcharge de travail, on a été vraiment débordés ces temps ci.

Jo lui sourit mais déclina l'offre

\- je t'assure que ça va.. Juste une petite crise passagère mais ça ira. Et j'ai totalement la forme pour l'interrogation donc allons-y.

Elle passa devant les deux hommes, sans en ajouter davantage. Henry et Hanson s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs inquiétudes, même Henry, combien il savait ce qui la rendait dans cet état mais il s'inquiétait de savoir que sa grossesse pourrait d'autant être plus perturbante.. Après tout, avait-il vraiment la certitude que ce bébé serait tout à fait normal ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le confirmer

Jo frappa deux petits coups à la porte d'une très grande maison. Ils entendirent comme des petites plaintes à l'intérieur, avant d'entendre une voix qui disait qu'il arrivait. L'homme ouvrit la porte et un petit chiot en sortit et sentit tous les invités et au lieu de s'annoncer, Jo tomba directement sous le charme du chien

\- oh ! Mais tu es adorable toi

Elle ne résista pas et le prit dans ses bras, sous le regard offusqué des deux autres et de l'homme qui faisait tout pour ne pas rire. Il regarda les deux hommes qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux d'un tel comportement

\- je peux vous aider ?

Hanson poussa Jo sur le côté, qui n'était certainement pas prête à faire cette interrogation, et il montra son badge

\- NYPD ! Nous sommes ici pour vous poser quelques questions à propos de votre ex femme

Il parut surpris. Cela faisait certainement un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle.

\- Diane ? Euh oui, bien sûr.. Pour quelle raison ? Ne me dites pas que je lui dois de l'argent, je lui ai tout payé à celle ci.

\- elle est morte - répondit Hanson du tac au tac, tandis qu'Henry surveillait Jo avec le petit chiot, qui avait eu l'air de l'adopter.

Il tomba complètement des nues et presque sous le choc. Henry observa son comportement et à première vue, vu son état de choc, il ne semblait pas être le coupable, mais des façades, il en avait vu des tas.

-je vous en prie, rentrez !

Henry tira Jo par le bras, vu qu'elle n'était pas décidé à lâcher le chiot et apparemment, non plus à rentrer. Damian, qui était le nom de l'ex mari, ne prenait plus en compte le fait que Jo agissait comme une gamine avec son chien, il semblait vraiment retourné par le fait que son ex femme était morte. Henry zieuta Jo et l'appela

\- Jo ! Viens ici, Hanson aura besoin de toi

Elle était à genoux sur le tapis, chatouillant le petit chiot et quand Henry l'appela, elle se releva en se pinçant les lèvres, et s'installant entre ses deux collègues. Elle murmura un "désolée" et écouta donc les premières questions.

\- Monsieur Milton. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Diane, mais c'est la procédure de poser quelques questions - reprit Hanson

Damian prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça, les incitant à parler

\- votre ex femme a été retrouvée morte dans une station de ski du Mont Tremblant.; Selon notre légiste ici présent, elle aurait été tuée par un bâton de ski et ainsi qu'un snowboard.. Saviez vous si elle avait l'habitude d'aller dans cette station ?

Damian sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il finit par formuler une réponse

\- oui.. Je l'avais emmenée la bas lorsque je l'ai demandé en mariage.. J'ignorais qu'elle y retournait toujours.. On était devenus des clients fidèles. Je sais qu'elle a toujours eu un sacré tempérament mais je ne pense pas que ce soit au point que quelqu'un veuille la tuer

Jo parla depuis la première fois qu'elle était rentrée

\- et bien apparemment si, vu qu'elle a été assassinée. - elle rentra alors en mode flic et reprit son sérieux qu'elle avait un peu perdu en rentrant - monsieur Milton, nous ne sommes pas la pour vous accuser.. Mais nous avons regardé vos dossiers et vous aviez des antécédents de violence envers votre femme, même si nous conscients qu'elle n'était pas si agréable à vivre

Il hocha la tête, frottant énergiquement son visage

\- Oui je le reconnais, j'ai quelques fois levé la main sur elle mais j'étais un peu sous l'emprise de l'alcool à ces moments.. Autrement, je suis une personne plutôt calme.. Mais croyez moi, Diane était vraiment spéciale et des fois, elle mettait les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve

\- c'est ce que nous avions cru comprendre - coupa Henry - aimez vous le ski monsieur Milton ?

L'homme se demandait pourquoi il lui posait la question vu ce qu'il venait de dire concernant les vacances qu'il avait eu l'habitude de prendre. Il haussa les épaules

\- oui, j'aime bien ça…

Henry le sentait hésitant et se leva, commençant à faire les cents pas, et Jo et Hanson, savaient parfaitement qu'il allait encore élaborer une théorie.

\- Monsieur Milton, cela ne sert à rien de nous mentir puisque j'ai une technique et je finirais bien par le savoir. Je conçois que vous partiez dans cette station de ski avec votre femme, mais je ne détecte pas sur vos poignets ou vos doigts, quelqu'un qui a l'habitude ou qui n'a même déjà toucher à une paire de skis.

Jo et Hanson se retrouvèrent à observer les doigts de l'homme, comme ci ils allaient pouvoir remarquer ce qu'Henry voyait. Damian regarda ses doigts et resta muet, Henry continua

\- je pense que ceci est dût à une peur de la hauteur et de la vitesse. Vous ne supportez pas d'être dans ces environnements, alors vous n'avez jamais réussi à faire du ski.. Mais pour faire plaisir à Diane, vous l'avez tout de même emmenée presque tous les ans dans cette station. Vous ne savez donc pas manier un bâton de ski, et encore moins un snowboard.

Jo et Hanson levèrent les yeux au ciel. Cela voudrait donc dire que l'ex mari était innocent, bien que cela était évident.

\- okay Henry ! - souffla Jo, en lui faisant un signe de tête pour qu'il se rassoit - avant qu'on parte, même si tout semble ici prouver que vous êtes innocent, monsieur Milton, pouvez nous dire où étiez vous il y a deux jours ? Date où votre femme a été retrouvée morte

Il acquiesça

\- bien sûr ! Je suis partie voir ma soeur pour ramener ce petit bout, vous pouvez l'appeler pour confirmer mon alibi mais honnêtement je ne vois pas ce que je serais retourner faire la bas.. Comme le dit votre légiste, ma peur des hauteurs et de la vitesse me bloquait totalement.

Hanson et Jo échangèrent un regard, signifiant qu'ils allaient effectivement appeler la soeur de Damian pour confirmer son alibi. Ils se levèrent tous, et Henry parut satisfait avec lui même. Le petit chiot les suivit, quand son maitre se leva pour les raccompagner

\- n'allez pas trop loin monsieur Milton - avisa Hanson - on ne sait jamais si nous avons besoin de refaire une visite

\- très bien, n'hésitez pas à me faire passer des infos si besoin.. Bien que les choses ne soient pas allées dans le bon sens entre Diane et moi, je suis vraiment désolé pour elle et j'espère que vous trouverez celui qui a fait ça.

\- nous y comptons bien - répondit Jo - merci de votre coopération.

Le petit chiot aboya et elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire des poutoux

\- au revoir toi. Je reviendrais peut être juste pour te voir.

Le chiot lui donna une petite léchouille en guise de réponse et elle le redéposa, ne prenant pas en compte le regard de ses deux collègues sur elle.

Dans la voiture, Hanson regarda Henry, qui avait toujours ce petit sourire satisfait, à l'arrière de la voiture

\- dis donc doc, encore une fois, vous n'avez pas lésiné sur les moyens.. On aura pas fait long feu la dans

\- cela me paraissait évident qu'il n'était pas coupable.. Il a déjà suffit de voir sa réaction quand nous sommes arrivés et que nous lui avons annoncé.

Jo poussa un si long soupir, qu'elle coupa court les deux hommes dans leur conversation. Elle cligna des yeux et toussota

\- pardon ! Henry, tu es vraiment frustrant à tout savoir comme ça, on a même pas le temps de poser une seule question avec toi.

Il fit de son mieux pour garder son sérieux car rire à sa remarque alors que ses hormones lui jouait des tours, il n'était pas sûr du retour qu'il allait avoir, surtout qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver après lui et il fallait dire qu'il y était un peu pour beaucoup.

\- en attendant - reprit Henry - je pense que le seul moyen de découvrir qui est le responsable, va être d'aller enquêter à la station de ski en question.

...

\- je me dois d'être d'accord avec le Dr Morgan - affirma le lieutenant Reece, lorsque les trois étaient revenus dans son bureau pour lui faire son rapport - il va falloir que vous alliez au Mont Tremblant pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

Hanson sentait déjà les représailles de sa famille qui allait probablement le maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Jo lui lança un regard compatissant

\- et comment cela va se passer lieutenant ? - demanda Jo

\- je vais y réfléchir mais je pense que le mieux est que vous y alliez tous les deux - elle regarda Henry - et vous aussi ! Personne ne sera capable de se débrouiller sans votre expertise.

Elle serra des dents en disant ça, bien qu'elle était impressionné par le personnage mais il n'était pas question qu'elle lui fasse savoir ça. Henry acquiesça, tandis que Jo sentait un drôle de frisson lui traverser l'échine.

\- j'espère que cette mission ne durera pas assez longtemps pour que Karen ait le temps de demander le divorce.. Vous savez lieutenant, elle pourrait me tuer.. Elle rêve d'y aller depuis quelques années.. Je sens que je vais passer quelques nuits à dormir sur le canapé.

Jo et Henry ne voulaient pas rigoler mais ils ne purent s'en empêcher et Reece, elle même avait bien du mal à garder ce sérieux qui faisait d'elle, une chef redoutable.

\- ne vous en faites pas détective, je suis sûre qu'elle sera capable de vous pardonner. Vous ne serez pas la bas pour des vacances. Je dois vérifier encore deux trois choses et je vous dirais à quel moment vous pourrez partir, il va falloir que je réserve les pavillons également. Je vous tiens au courant de tout ça. Filez maintenant, il me semble que vous avez tous de la paperasse à faire.

\- vous allez au Mont Tremblant ? - demanda Lucas, quand Henry redescendit dans la morgue, pour continuer d'examiner le corps, même si il n'allait pas en apprendre plus.

Le légiste haussa simplement des épaules. Lucas commença à faire une petite moue

\- est ce que je peux venir aussi ? - demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix, tel un petit garçon attendant sagement qu'on le mette dans un manège.

Henry releva les yeux vers lui, et fronça des sourcils. Il aimait bien son assistant, bien sûr il ne se permettrait jamais de lui faire savoir mais pour le coup, il le trouvait peut être un peu collant. Il sourit, d'un air désolé

\- Lucas.. Cette enquête concerne la police et de plus il faut bien quelqu'un ici pour surveiller le corps.

Lucas s'y attendait et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, tout en soupirant.

\- je pensais bien que vous alliez dire ça.. Mais vous, vous allez bien avec eux.

\- ils ont besoin de moi, tu le sais très bien.

Lucas retint son commentaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sourire coquin se dessine sur ses lèvres et qu'Henry ne remarqua pas, car il était de nouveau plongé dans le corps.

\- avouez que vous vouliez y aller, parce que Jo y va et comme elle attend votre enfant, vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit ?

Henry n'avait pas spécialement pensé à ça de cette façon vu qu'il savait qu'il devait laisser un peu d'air à Jo, mais cela était vraiment une très bonne remarque de la part de son assistant.

\- en réalité, non.. Le lieutenant veut simplement que je me joigne à eux, mais tu n'as pas tort.. Cela me permettra déjà de garder un oeil sur elle.

\- j'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues boss.. Je veux dire, elle a vraiment l'air énervé ces temps ci.

\- elle a des raisons de l'être.. En dehors du fait que je l'ai mise enceinte, les choses ne sont pas vraiment au top entre nous.. J'ai agi comme un idiot et je dois réparer tout ça maintenant, mais comme ses hormones lui jouent des tours, oui, elle m'en veut à mort, pour tout et n'importe quoi.. Mais tu as raison, je veillerais sur elle pendant ce séjour.. C'est le moins qu'un médecin puisse faire pour sa patiente.

Ce fut au tour de Lucas de froncer des sourcils

\- attendez, quoi ? Vous avez décidé d'être le médecin qui s'occupera de sa grossesse au lieu d'aller voir un autre ?

\- oui et alors quel est le problème ?

Lucas porta les deux mains à sa tête

\- olala ! Eh bien bon courage. Je préfère que ce soit vous, parce que sérieusement, un homme qui met une femme enceinte et qui se permet de s'occuper de sa grossesse, mais vous allez lui faire péter une durite rapidement. Je pense qu'il aurait été mieux qu'une personne extérieure s'en occupe.

Henry secoua la tête

\- pas question.. Je peux très bien gérer une femme enceinte. Je suis médecin avant tout, j'ai déjà procédé à des échographies, je m'en sortirais pour Jo. Je préfère m'en occuper moi même, j'ai mes raisons.

Lucas leva les bras en signe de rémission

\- bon très bien ! Après tout, je n'y connais vraiment rien en femme alors en accouchements, encore moins. Vous savez toujours ce que vous faites.

\- je te remercie Lucas. Je sais que je me mets en terrain miné en restant derrière Jo pour sa grossesse, sachant que je suis celui qui a provoqué tout ça mais j'assume alors je veux voir le développement de ce petit bout de jour en jour.

Lucas ne rajouta pas davantage, ou tout du moins, il retint son commentaire sarcastique pour lui.. Il suspectait qu'Henry ne voulait pas quelqu'un d'autre, mette sa main là où il ne fallait pas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon alors il s'agit certainement du plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais posté mais profitez-en parce que ça ne sera pas tous les jours :p. J'ai fait ceci parce que je ne savais pas à quel moment couper et aussi parce qu'enfin le prochain chapitre sera sur la révélation et je me suis dit que je vais arrêter de faire durer le suspens donc j'ai décidé de vous mettre le tout en un, comme ça le prochain ne sera que sur ce que vous attendez tous (c'était long cette fois avant d'en arriver la hein ? :p)**

 **Donc bon, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews.**

* * *

En fin de journée, Reece avait appelé Jo dans son bureau pour lui parler donc de leur prochaine mission. La jeune femme était arrivée avec son gobelet rempli de thé, qu'elle tournoyait quand elle se présenta dans le bureau de sa chef.

\- ah Martinez ! Contente de vous voir. Rentrez

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle.

\- voila ! J'ai tout réglé. Le Dr Morgan, vous et le détective Hanson, vous partirez lundi pour le Canada. Un taxi viendra vous récupérer devant le commissariat et vous conduira à l'aéroport. Il ne restait qu'un pavillon, donc vous allez le partager à trois.

Jo sirota son thé et acquiesça

\- très bien dans ce cas. Je vais prévenir les deux garçons.. - elle était descendue à la morgue et Lucas s'était aussi presque mis à ses genoux pour tenter de les accompagner, elle avait regardé Henry pour voir ce qu'il en pensait mais lui aussi paraissait assez formel. Elle fit un petit sourire et dit - Lucas voulait venir aussi.. Mais Henry et moi on lui a dit qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper du corps.

Reece resta quelques secondes silencieuse et finit par esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire

\- en réalité, personne n'a besoin du corps pour l'instant. Henry a déjà déterminé les causes de la mort de la jeune femme, et tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est d'interroger toutes les personnes de la station.. Enfin dans ce cas, plutôt tenter de soutirer des infos. Il y aura tout un programme qui vous attendra dans le pavillon.. Et il me semble qu'il reste une place supplémentaire donc il me suffit d'un coup de fil et Lucas sera de la partie.

Jo haussa simplement les épaules, grimaçant car son thé venait de lui bruler les lèvres. Elle répondit

\- bien ! Je vais descendre lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je le sens bien sautiller dans tous les sens.. J'espère qu'il va se tenir à carreau pendant le séjour, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de mon arme et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.. Je vous préviens toujours au cas où, nous revenons avec un corps.

Reece leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant

\- sortez de ce bureau Martinez !

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et sortit à reculons, mais avant de franchir la porte, Reece qui avait décroché le téléphone, appuya sur la tonalité en l'interpellant

\- Jo ! Attendez

Elle se figea sur place et se retourna lentement, en essayant de prendre un air parfaitement indifférent

\- oui ? Que se passe t-il ?

\- est ce que c'est du thé que vous buvez ?

La jeune femme aurait pu parier que sa boss allait forcément remarquer le changement.. Elle tenta de s'expliquer, sans dévoiler la vraie raison

\- oui.. À cette heure ci, je me dis que ça ne pourra faire que du bien. C'est de la camomille, vous devriez essayer !

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole en portant le liquide à sa bouche. Le lieutenant n'était pas très convaincu et la regarda d'un air entendu. Elle se sentit rougir. À chaque fois qu'elle était dans le bureau de Reece, elle se sentait surtout comme devant sa mère.

\- depuis le temps que je travaille avec vous Jo, je ne vous ai jamais vu une seule fois boire du thé, peu importe l'heure. Vous êtes une accroc au café, je le sais parfaitement bien. C'est ce qui vous aide à tenir toute la journée, surtout pendant les grosses affaires. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel

\- lieutenant, je vous assure que tout va bien. Juste que boire un thé de temps à autre ne me fais pas de mal. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Reece pouffa

\- personne ne change d'avis comme ça.. Qu'est ce qu'Henry vous a dit sur le café ?

Elle sentit son échine la picoter à la prononciation du légiste. Déjà, dans la morgue, elle avait dû pour elle ignorait quelle raison, se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus sur une de ses tables d'examination, sentant des pics de chaleur autour d'elle alors qu'elle était dans un frigo géant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par blâmer les hormones et que Lucas, joue les enfants gâtés.

\- qu'est ce qu'Henry aurait à voir dans cette histoire ?

Sa chef haussa les épaules

\- j'en sais rien ! À vous de me le dire.

Elle resta muette. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas dire à Reece qu'elle était enceinte, et d'Henry en plus.. Parce que d'une, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle n'allait pas être collée derrière son bureau pendant les sept prochains mois, vu qu'elle serait forcée de prendre des congés maternité et de deux, si la nouvelle se répandait qu'elle et Henry avaient passés la nuit ensemble pour en arriver à un tel résultat, elle n'était pas très sûre qu'ils resteraient longtemps partenaires et pour éviter tout conflit, Henry serait peut être envoyé dans une autre institution et elle ne voulait vraiment pas de ça.. Rien que l'idée de ne plus travailler avec lui, lui retourna l'estomac et elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas vomir devant sa chef, qui la regardait d'un air suspect.

\- Jo. Je vous ai déjà dit que je sais absolument tout ce qui se passe dans mon commissariat et la, je crois que je ne fais pas exception non plus.

Jo commença à transpirer, se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ses mains agrippèrent son gobelet, alors qu'elle attendait son châtiment

\- vous êtes enceinte n'est ce pas ?

Elle faillit recracher tout son thé. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux. Aucun moyen de s'enfuir ou bien même de mentir, elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien dans quelques mois.

\- Lieutenant.. Comment.. ? Mais.. - elle poussa un long soupir et s'appuya contre la porte, les yeux dans le vide. Reece la regarda d'un air compatissant

\- D'Henry, je me trompe ?

Elle ne savait dire si elle était frustrée ou bien soulagée que sa chef soit déjà au courant. Cela éviterait les complications, mais elle ignorait ce qui allait tout de même se passer. Elle la regarda, et fit un simple signe de tête. Reece sourit

\- je vous l'ai dit que je sais tout Jo. Je vous vois avec Henry, vous passez votre temps à vous tourner autour et je me disais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre la tension finirait par exploser.. Quand une femme ne va pas dans la capitale la plus romantique du monde, je pense qu'on se pose des questions quant à la raison. J'en déduis, que les choses se sont bien terminées pour vous si vous attendez maintenant un enfant.

Jo ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes avec Henry. Elle fit un pas vers sa chef et la regarda dans les yeux

\- Lieutenant.. C'est vrai, je suis enceinte d'Henry.. On avait vraiment pas prévu tout ça, mais c'est arrivé.. Lui et moi… Les choses sont un peu compliquées entre nous mais nous allons travailler tout ça.. Mais je vous en prie, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas être collée derrière un bureau tout le long de la grossesse.. J'ai besoin d'être sur le terrain, laissez moi ce plaisir, jusqu'à ce que je doive prendre mes congés.

Reece connaissait la détermination de la jeune femme et l'empêchait d'être sur le terrain serait un crime. Elle raccrocha le téléphone qu'elle tenait toujours et s'assit sur sa chaise, regardant la jeune femme devant elle.

\- Je voudrais d'abord être sûre.. Ça ne sera pas un problème ? Vous en êtes certaine ? Je veux dire votre relation avec Henry ?

Jo secoua la tête.; Il faudrait déjà que la relation soit existante, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

\- vous avez ma parole lieutenant. On restera professionnels au travail et la grossesse n'entravera pas.

\- bien dans ce cas ! Par contre je me dois de ne pas être d'accord avec vous concernant votre grossesse.. Un moment, vous serez dans l'incapacité de vous déplacer sur le terrain et il n'est pas question que vous vous mettiez en danger.

Jo soupira, croisant ses bras, espérant que cela allait faire changer sa chef d'avis mais elle semblait vraiment formelle

\- je suis désolée. Vous êtes enceinte et c'est mon rôle de ne pas envoyer mes meilleurs éléments au combat lorsque leur santé passe avant et là, c'est tout de même important.. À combien de semaines en êtes vous ?

\- même pas 3 semaines lieutenant.. Ce n'est même pas une crevette dans mon ventre. Je peux rester encore longtemps sur le terrain

\- c'est vrai, pour le moment vous pouvez.. Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, à partir du 4ème.. Au mieux du 5ème-6ème mois, je ne veux plus vous voir sur le terrain, surtout dans des situations dangereuses.

Jo n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ceci mais elle savait que si elle refusait, elle allait en prendre pour son grade et le lieutenant pourrait très bien décidé de lui faire de la paperasse dés maintenant.

\- 6ème mois alors - insista t-elle - pas avant s'il vous plait.. Je veux encore servir dehors.

\- 6ème dans ce cas ! Je ne vais pas spécialement vous coller derrière un bureau, je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas ça mais lorsque des arrestations et tout, vous n'irez pas risquer votre vie ou celle de votre bébé et je suis certaine qu'Henry sera d'accord avec moi

Elle grommela entre ses dents

\- vous n'avez pas idée à quel point.

Elle releva la tête et esquissa tout de même un sourire reconnaissant

\- merci lieutenant de ne pas me juger.. Ni moi, ni Henry.. On a fait une bêtise d'adolescent, mais nous assumons maintenant.. Je vous promets que nous arriverons à gérer et moi de même.

\- je vous crois Jo.. Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien pour vous. Allez filez maintenant, et n'oubliez pas de dire à Lucas qu'il pourra participer à la mission.

\- c'est vrai ? - cria Lucas, lorsque Jo redescendit à la morgue pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait faire partie de la mission si il le voulait.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- pour la quatrième fois, oui Lucas. Tu peux venir, le lieutenant a donné son autorisation. Il restait une place pour toi.

Comme ci, les trois premières fois, il n'avait pas bien compris, il sautilla dans tous les sens, comme ci il partait pour le voyage de ses rêves. Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard affolé, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire avec ça. Henry chuchota à l'oreille de Jo

\- j'ose espérer qu'à force de le fréquenter, notre enfant ne finira par comme ça.

\- je l'espère aussi.

Ils se regardèrent et venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient parlé tout à fait comme un couple normal. Ils rougirent et détournèrent les yeux pour éviter tout moment d'égarement. Lucas revint vers Jo en écartant les bras

\- si tu fais l'erreur de me serrer dans tes bras, j'appuie sur la détente.

Lucas préférait la prendre au sérieux, surtout dans son état et s'abstint, se contentant simplement d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- bien sûr.. Désolé détective.. J'ai été soudainement prit d'une pulsion. Vous avez raison, restons sérieux.

Jo n'aurait pas vraiment appuyé sur la détente mais cela l'amusait de voir la réaction qu'elle provoquait. Henry lui demanda alors

\- tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules

\- pas à ce que je sache ! On part lundi donc n'attendez pas la veille pour faire vos bagages.

Henry se demandait du coup, si cela valait la peine qu'il lui parle ce weekend, vu que leur affaire risquait encore d'encombrer.. Jo le sentit et le sortit de sa torpeur en posant sa main sur sa sienne. Lucas sentant qu'il était de trop, tourna le dos, faisant mine de s'occuper du corps

\- c'est toujours ok pour ce weekend n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on part en mission qu'il faut te dégonfler, tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper si facilement.

Henry fit un sourire crispé

\- oui bien sûr.. Je t'attends demain soir pour dîner

\- pas de problèmes alors.

Elle retira vivement sa main quand elle comprit que le contact entre eux commençait à devenir un peu trop intense. Elle tourna les talons en remuant un peu trop son bassin au gout d'Henry, qui eut bien du mal à regarder autre chose que son arrière train. Il se donna une claque intérieure et fit mine de regarder son rapport quand il sentit le regard de son assistant sur lui.

###

Quand Jo rentra chez elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu la journée la plus horrible de sa vie mais en réalité, il n'y avait rien eu de bien difficile. Juste que ses hormones lui jouait des tours et qu'elle savait que cela n'allait pas s'arranger avant au moins trois mois.

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber dans son canapé, telle une vraie larve. Elle posa instinctivement sur son ventre qui n'avait encore aucune forme et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser encore et toujours à Henry.

Même si les choses étaient quand même encore un peu bancales entre eux, elle ne pouvait arrêter de revoir cette nuit qui les avait unies.. Et désormais elle pensait également à cette photo qu'elle avait ramassé à la station.

Qui était donc cette jolie blonde ? Et le bébé dans tout ça ? Et Henry ? Qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir prit une ride, surtout que la photo avait l'air datée des années 50.. Et elle trouvait que cela ne correspondait pas le moins du monde avec quoique ce soit de logique.. Elle espérait vraiment que le légiste allait lui dire toute la vérité cette fois.. Après l'avoir mise en cloque, elle se disait qu'elle méritait tout de même ça.

Elle posa un bras sur son front et réfléchit aux prochains jours.. Elle allait être à la montagne entourée de ses amis, ils allaient être sur une enquête, et elle espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas pensé à demander au lieutenant, si ils allaient la bas en tant que flics ou bien si ils devaient s'y rendre en prétendant être des touristes pour n'effrayer personne.

Juste quand elle se faisait cette réflexion, son téléphone vibra, sur la table basse. D'un geste complément mou, elle se leva et le prit

\- Martinez !

\- hey c'est moi - répondit la voix d'Hanson de l'autre côté, ainsi que les cris de ses fils qui visiblement lui en voulait de partir au Mont Tremblant, Jo se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire - ne fais pas attention aux cris derrière moi - souffla t-il - je voulais te dire que Reece m'a appelé toute à l'heure pour me parler de ce qu'on aurait à faire quand on sera sur place. Elle nous a annoncé comme la NYPD auprès de l'accueil mais nous n'allons pas la bas en tant que flics.. Enfin bien sûr on emmène nos badges et nos armes, mais elles devront être utilisées seulement qu'en cas de nécessité

Jo trouvait que son partenaire parlait un peu trop. Elle se frotta machinalement le crâne et le coupa

\- viens-en au point Mike.

Il ne broncha pas, sachant bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond pour elle ces derniers temps, surtout à cause d'Henry, il haussa les épaules et répondit

\- donc nous y allons en tant que simple vacanciers. Il va falloir qu'on se rapproche des personnes, voir si une d'elle ou plusieurs, connaissaient Diane. À partir de la, je pense qu'Henry pourra établir une liste de suspects et ça sera à nous de trouver le bon.

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais à la prononciation du nom de légiste, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade.. Enfin, qui elle trompait ? Elle savait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle toutes ses émotions s'affolaient lorsqu'elle pensait à lui.

\- parfait - dit-elle, tout en baillant - tout ça m'a l'air correct.

\- alors on se retrouve lundi matin.. Les gosses et Karen sont partis pour me faire la tête jusqu'au prochain siècle

Jo pouffa et compatit avec lui, et avant de raccrocher, il lui dit

\- ah et préviens Henry aussi, enfin explique lui le plan. Bon weekend.

Il raccrocha sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester. Elle regarda un instant son écran et balança son téléphone, comme ci il la frustrait. Elle se remit en mode paresse et entendit un lourd grognement émanent de son estomac et fut soudain prise d'une envie de manger des gaufres avec une bonne sauce chocolat et de la chantilly. Sachant qu'elle n'avait rien de tout ceci chez elle, elle devait sortir et aller dans la pâtisserie quelques blocs plus loin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Henry Morgan, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Elle se leva, il fallait qu'elle comble cette envie. Et elle appréhendait également un peu le diner du lendemain, elle ignorait ce qu'Henry avait en réserve et surtout qu'il n'allait pas se dégonfler.. Elle voulait le laisser s'ouvrir.. Elle avait bien compris qu'il faudrait un peu de temps avant que tous les deux, ils puissent peut être, être bien plus que de simples amis.. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, surtout maintenant qu'elle portait son enfant.

…

Quand Henry rentra chez lui, il raconta alors sa journée à Abe et ce qu'ils allaient donc faire dans les prochains jours. Pendant qu'il préparait à manger et que Henry essuyait les plats qui restaient dans l'évier, ils discutaient

\- donc si je comprends bien, toi et ta petite bande de joyeux lurons, vous allez vous la couler pépère au Mont Tremblant ?

Henry haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, continuant d'essuyer la vaisselle, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et marmonnant un vague "oui". Abe se retint de rouler des yeux, Henry continua

\- mais nous n'y allons pas pour des vacances, dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas compris. Tout ça n'est que professionnel et quand ça sera terminé, nous reviendrons ici.

Abe ne semblait pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait mais il laissa néanmoins passer

\- mais tu m'as dit que Lucas venait avec vous.. Il n'est pas censé veiller sur le corps ou quelque chose ? Dans le cas où tu en aurais besoin pour tes recherches lorsque tu seras sur place.

\- c'est aussi ce que nous avons pensé mais le lieutenant nous a confirmé que ce n'était pas la peine, que nous avions déjà réuni ce qu'il fallait et je me dois d'avouer que la pauvre victime ne nous apprendra rien de plus. Je pense qu'il y a un certain mystère qui plane dans cette station de ski, seulement personne ne veut vraiment nous dire ce qui se passe et nous serons la pour le découvrir.

Il y eut un silence à couper au couteau qui retomba entre les deux occupants et le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le verre de la vaisselle qui claquait lorsqu'Henry rangeait le tout dans les tiroirs, ainsi que les bruits de cuillère en bois dans la marmite d'Abe.

Lorsque son vieux père poussa un soupir à fendre n'importe quelle âme, Abe releva les yeux vers lui, sentant bien que quelque chose le démangeait, comme souvent lorsqu'il se lamentait sur son sort.

Il tenta une approche délicate, il ne voulait pas brusquer son père

\- comment ça se passe avec Jo au boulot ?

Henry déposa lentement la vaisselle et Abe aurait juré voir ses épaules se contracter. L'immortel se pinça les lèvres et tourna lentement sur lui même, regardant partout autour de lui sauf dans les yeux de son fils.

\- pour l'instant on ne se tape pas dessus.. Enfin ce matin elle m'a quand même fait une crise parce que je ne l'ai pas laissée boire son café.

Abe secoua la tête, en faisant un petit sourire sous entendu

\- je crois que c'est quelque chose qu'il faut éviter de faire avec Jo

\- certes mais elle est enceinte Abe, et même si il est encore un peu tôt, je préfère qu'elle soit préservée de la caféine, autrement elle ne va jamais s'arrêter.

Abe retint le fond de sa pensée mais elle lui brulait fortement la gorge. Son père agissait parfaitement bien comme le docteur qu'il était mais aussi, cela démontrait bien à quel point, il était déjà attaché à ce petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de Jo.. Ce petit être qui était indirectement le fruit de leur amour, encore transit pour le moment.

\- de ce fait, on se disputait tellement que Lucas est au courant maintenant..

Abe se frappa le front avec sa main

\- mais quelle bande de bras cassés vous faites toi et Jo… Et vous êtes certains qu'il ne dira rien ?

\- je pense que oui - soupira Henry - il était suffisamment sous le choc ainsi.. Hanson n'est pas encore au courant non plus, bien que Jo lui ait dit pour notre nuit..

Abe regarda son père et il voyait bien qu'il était quelque peu nerveux, en même temps il avait de quoi. Il baissa le feu sur sa casserole et fit signe à son père de le suivre, pour qu'ils s'installent dans le canapé et prendre un thé, rien de tel pour se détendre.

\- tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la conscience tranquille en tous les cas - affirma Abe, en versant un peu de thé dans la tasse de son père

Il porta le liquide à sa bouche et laissa le parfum et la vapeur l'enivrer avant de répondre

\- évidemment que je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille.. Nous allons dans une station de ski qui détient probablement un tueur… Je suis content de pouvoir participer, comme ça, tout ceci me permettra de surveiller Jo et d'agir si jamais elle est en danger, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Abe pouvait parfaitement bien comprendre ce que son père ressentait, surtout que la jeune femme avait été déjà en danger avec Adam. Il posa une main rassurante, sur son bras

\- Jo est forte, ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour elle.. Tu risques de te faire enfumer

\- je le sais bien.. J'évite déjà de rester trop longtemps à ses côtés, parce que tu sais avec ses sautes d'humeur.. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de veiller sur elle, tout en faisant mon travail.

Abe sirota son thé et marmonna dans sa barbe

\- et lui dire ton secret serait une solution aussi.

Henry avait parfaitement bien entendu et regarda son fils avec des yeux ronds

\- je n'aime pas quand tu marmonnes Abraham.. Mais je ne suis pas encore sourd

Abe ne put s'empêcher de siffler un rire

\- tu ne le seras jamais, tu as bien de la chance.

Henry fit un petit sourire mais reprit son sérieux en pensant à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain

\- tu dois lui dire Henry - prévint Abe - il le faut.. Ou sinon, plus tu attendras, plus ça sera difficile et avec les prochains mois, tu risques encore plus d'en baver.. Alors je te conseillerais de lui dire le plus vite possible.

\- j'en suis conscient. Merci Abe.. Juste que je lu ai tellement menti, tellement blessée qu'elle serait bien capable de me tirer une balle.. Bon au moins, cela serait beaucoup plus facile, je n'aurais pas besoin de prouver.

Abe haussa un sourcil réprobateur. Henry avait tenté de l'humour mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, alors il se renfrogna en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

\- mais je ne sais pas, par où commencer.

\- le début serait bien - railla son fils

Il eut le droit à un regard désapprobateur d'Henry, mais il n'en tenu absolument pas rigueur

\- ce que je veux dire, c'est comme je te l'ai expliqué, je ne sais pas du tout les conséquences que mon immortalité peuvent avoir sur cet enfant et tu as un bon point, si je tarde trop à lui dire la vérité, peut être qu'il y aura le temps d'avoir des choses étranges qui peuvent se passer une fois que le bébé aura bien grandi dans son ventre et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit effrayée, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attend réellement.

Abe essayait vraiment de suivre le raisonnement de son père mais quand il commençait à partir dans un monologue, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait se comprendre. Il se leva et mit ses deux mains en croix devant lui

\- ola ! On se calme. Respire un bon coup, tout va bien se passer. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui va arriver pendant la grossesse alors ne tire pas de suite des conclusions hâtives. Tu es immortel, pas un alien donc si tu t'inquiètes de savoir si le bébé aura des tentacules, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en doute fort.

Cela eut pour effet de complètement clouer le bec d'Henry, qui ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel par la comparaison. Abe était bien satisfait de sa petite réplique mais avança vers son père et lui frotta l'épaule

\- mais allez, arrête d'avoir l'air si constipé. Je serais avec toi quand tu vas raconter l'histoire, enfin je serais juste à côté et tu m'appelles si besoin. Mais elle a besoin d'explications et tu lui en dois, elle le mérite.

Henry acquiesça et se releva en s'étirant

\- j'espère qu'elle ne va pas mal interpréter la photo en pensant que je passe mon temps à mettre des femmes enceintes.

Abe pouffa

\- mais tu t'entends parler ? La photo date des années 50 Henry, je doute qu'elle ait ce genre de pensées.. Au mieux, elle pourrait croire que c'est ton grand père alors, elle ne t'en voudra pas et en plus je ne suis pas ton fils biologique

Le regard d'Henry avait changé au moment où Abe avait fait allusion au grand père, et ce dernier le remarqua

\- oh non ! Tu ne vas pas lui raconter un bobard.

Henry haussa les épaules

\- ça serait peut être plus simple..

Il se prit une tape dans la tête et il la sentit passer

\- hors de question ! Si tu refuse de lui dire, je le ferais alors tu as plutôt intérêt à faire attention à ton histoire, parce que sinon, je ne vais pas y aller mollo. Arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu as bien été capable de la mettre enceinte, alors ce n'est pas toute cette révélation qui va te faire peur, alors oublie le grand père sinon je t'en ferais baver moi. À table maintenant !

Il laissa son père pantois en traversant devant lui. Henry laissa son regard dérivé sur la photo que Jo lui avait apporté et en la regardant longuement, ce fut leur future famille à tous les deux qu'il y voyait.

Il secoua la tête.. Il avait besoin de repos, une longue conversation l'attendait avec la jeune femme d'ici le lendemain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour ! Voila donc la suite et la révélation que tout le monde attendait. Bon finalement je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent et normal je pense aussi.. Cependant je l'ai coupé en deux, puisque la scène s'étend vraiment plus longtemps mais je pense que ça suffit déjà pour l'instant haha, mais ça sera pas tous les jours la fête hein :p *evil smirk***

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me dire leur avis :)**

* * *

Henry n'avait pas cessé de tourner et retourner en rond toute la journée, se demandant comment il fallait qu'il raconte toute son histoire et surtout si Jo allait le croire mais ceci était la partie moins sûre, bien évidemment.

Abe n'en pouvait plus de voir son père de tourner comme un lion en cage et lui avait même conseillé d'aller faire une promenade avant qu'il ne finisse par l'assommer lui même. Ce qu'il avait fait, ne voulant pas prendre au pied de la lettre les mots de son fils.

Quand il était revenu au bout de quelques heures, Abe avait déjà fermé la boutique et préparait un délicieux repas.. Autant mettre Jo dans une bonne ambiance avant de lâcher une grosse bombe sur elle… Comme ci elle n'avait pas déjà assez à faire ainsi.

Abe savait bien que son père craignait surtout de se mettre la jeune femme définitivement à dos en lui disant son secret mais cela ne pouvait pas être pire que si elle le découvrait d'elle même ou par une tierce personne. Il était temps qu'Henry prenne des décisions, surtout à un âge pareil et que si il voulait avoir enfin une vraie vie, il ne pourrait éviter longtemps ce qui pesait de plus lourd en lui, surtout vis à vis de la femme qu'il aimait, bien que son fils était conscient que le souvenir de Nora était encore très présent et le faisait pas mal hésiter.

Peu avant son arrivée, Henry n'avait pas hésité à nettoyer absolument toute la boutique ainsi que l'étage, il voulait visiblement que tout soit parfait.. Il pensait même à mettre deux coupes de vin pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il se rappela que l'alcool devait être banni pendant les neuf prochains mois pour la jeune femme. Il ne fit que remettre les coussins en place et n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la conversation irait dans son sens.

Jo n'avait pas cessé d'être nerveuse tout le reste de la journée également.. Plus elle pensait à ce qu'Henry allait lui dire, plus elle angoissait car elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre.. Elle craignait surtout qu'il se rétracte et qu'il ne dise pas le moins du monde la vérité tel qu'il le devait.. Et en parallèle si ce qu'il lui disait était bien plus gros que ce à quoi elle pensait, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir.. Surtout maintenant dans la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux plongés. Quand ce fut pour elle l'heure de se rendre à la boutique, durant tout le long du trajet, elle avait une main sur le volant et instinctivement, l'autre reposait sur son ventre, elle se disait que pour l'instant, cela était bien dommage que le bébé n'était pas encore formé en elle, car elle aurait bien aimé sentir sa réaction face à son angoisse.. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, une petite larme roula le long de sa joue.. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle semblait vraiment réaliser, peu à peu, qu'elle attendait l'enfant d'Henry Morgan, que depuis longtemps, elle avait projeté un futur pour eux, qu'elle l'aimait réellement.. Mais que pour l'instant, rien n'était en leur faveur, alors cela lui brisait le coeur de les voir si éloignés, alors que plus que jamais, ils avaient besoin d'être proches… Elle soupira, pourvu que cette conversation leur fasse du bien.

 **###**

Quand elle fut sur place, ce fut Abe qui lui ouvrit, en faisant un grand sourire

\- bonsoir Jo ! Rentre, je t'en prie. Henry est dans la cuisine. J'aurais voulu qu'on dîne sur la terrasse mais il fait un peu trop froid ce soir.

Jo acquiesça

\- c'est le cas de le dire.

Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et se sentit pour la première fois, presque étrangère en ces lieux, tellement elle appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Henry ne tarda pas à arriver et son coeur faillit lui échapper. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle trouvait cet homme d'autant plus charmant et incroyablement sexy, surtout lorsqu'il parlait.. Elle se demandait si cela était possible. Et plus elle le regardait, et plus elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois, son corps n'en pouvait plus et ne réclamait plus de lui.

Elle ravala sa salive lorsqu'il avança vers elle, mais resta néanmoins à une certaine distance.

\- bonsoir - dit-il d'une toute petite voix, que la jeune femme lui reconnut à peine.

\- bonsoir…

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'observer sans rien dire quand ils entendirent Abe se racler la gorge.

\- euh.. Viens, installe toi toujours à table. Abe va déposer les apéritifs et nous mangerons de suite, comme ça, cela nous laissera le temps de parler

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa conduire lorsqu'il glissa une main derrière son dos, mais prudemment. Elle prit place face à lui.. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.. Cela devait vraiment être sérieux. Elle voulait tenter de dire quelque chose mais rien ne parvenait à sortir et seul le bruit du four résonnait dans la pièce et la douce musique en fond.

Abe déposa les apéritifs et déposa une bouteille de jus de fruits frais sur la table. Jo grimaça, ce qui fit exploser de rire le vieil homme

\- désolé ma petite ! Mais pour toi pas d'alcool et pour personne d'entre nous d'ailleurs, comme ça, tu n'auras aucune tentation.

Elle fit une petite moue mais les deux Morgan, ne lâchaient visiblement pas l'affaire comme ça. Abe s'installa à côté d'Henry et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise dans cet embarrassant silence, car aucun des deux ne faisait l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche en premier et venant d'Henry, cela était vraiment surprenant.

\- bon.. commença Abe, voyant que aucun des deux n'était décidé - alors comme ça, vous allez au Mont Tremblant pour votre enquête d'après ce qu'Henry m'a dit ?

Jo acquiesça, et Abe crut qu'il allait flanquer une raclée aux deux. Mais quand il vit les traits du visage de Jo se détendre, il sut que la soirée ne serait pas aussi catastrophique avant au moins la grande révélation

\- je pense que même si on y va pour notre enquête, on devrait quand même bien profiter. D'ailleurs - Jo se rappela qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit à Henry concernant le fait qu'ils iraient sur place, en se faisant surtout passer pour des touristes en premier - Hanson m'a appelé hier soir et il m'a dit que le lieutenant lui avait expliqué un peu le déroulement de la situation et effectivement, on ne se présentera pas en tant que flics, mais en tant que touristes.. On amène nos armes et badges, cela va de soit.. Mais pour l'instant, on rentre dans la peau des personnages, pour essayer d'identifier le tueur parmi tout ce monde.. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, en se rapprochant d'eux, on aura plus de chances de faire des connaissances et voir qui est suspect.

Abe semblait très enchanté de l'idée et donna un coup de coude à son vieux père

\- tu vois ? Tu vas pouvoir faire tes choses bizarres

Jo sourit, amusée

\- c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'emmène - elle ne le lâcha pas du regard en disant ça, et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, et il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, car cela réveillait totalement les hormones de la jeune femme, qui lui lança soudainement un regard de braise et Abe crut que tous les deux, allaient mettre la table en feu.

Henry finit par répondre avant qu'ils ne dérapent

\- oui.. Ça va être une bonne chose et je vais certainement pouvoir remarquer rapidement qui peut être le ou les probables suspects.. Après tout on ne sait pas encore si elle a été agressée par une ou deux personnes, il y a deux armes, pour sûr.

\- je pense que cette enquête sera enrichissante - répondit Jo d'une voix rauque et son pied commença à remonter le long de la jambe d'Henry qui se figea complètement, se sentant transpirer, et luttant contre tous ses démons intérieurs pour ne pas la faire sienne juste devant son fils. Il savait que ses hormones la contrôlaient, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé à quel point.. Son mouvement était vraiment très osé pour le coup. Abe ne se rendit pas compte de la grosse tension sexuelle qui se créait, il voyait juste qu'ils se désiraient. Il se leva alors pour leur servir du jus de fruit à chacun mais cela n'empêcha pas Jo de continuer de frotter son pied sur la jambe d'Henry et elle commençait sérieusement à aller trop haut, il se tortilla et tenta de se dégager, en trouvant une excuse, et se raclant la gorge

\- je.. Je vais aller prendre les plats - dit-il en sortant rapidement de table, laissant tomber la jambe de Jo, qui retint un soupir de frustration. Abe haussa un sourcil

\- je vais lui donner un coup de main - ajouta t-elle en se levant à son tour - tu as déjà beaucoup fait.

Abe ne protesta pas, se disant que c'était certainement pour le mieux qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.. Tant qu'ils pouvaient se relaxer un peu.

Henry n'était jamais sorti aussi rapidement de table, et il devait faire des pieds et des mains pour tenter d'être un gentleman. Jo, faisait vraiment tout pour le rendre dingue et il n'était pas sûr de toujours lui résister.. Il n'avait déjà pas tenu une fois et maintenant qu'il connaissait la sensation, il ne voulait rien de plus que de la sentir contre lui une nouvelle fois. Il se frotta fortement le visage, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Martinez, tu vas me rendre complètement fou.

\- de même pour vous Dr Morgan !

Il sursauta, et pivota sur lui même, en voyant Jo appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il essaya de jeter un oeil pour voir si Abe était derrière elle, mais il restait tranquillement assis à la table de la salle à manger, lisant une coupure de journal. Comment était-elle arrivée derrière lui aussi vite ? Comment pourrait-il ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et la déposer sur le comptoir pour satisfaire toutes leurs fantaisies..

Il était tellement perdu dans ses songes, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte quand elle était déjà devant lui.

\- je crois que pendant les neufs prochains mois, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à contrôler mes pulsions Henry.. Alors soit ce soir, ce que tu me dis, me calme direct ou bien je ne pars pas d'ici.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment très envie de toi maintenant et je sais que ce sont les hormones qui parlent pour moi mais j'ai besoin d'être satisfaite.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais il l'évita avant que cela ne finisse en gang bang dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas le moment et surtout pas avec Abe qui était juste dans la pièce à côté.

\- Jo.. Je sais bien ce que les hormones de femme enceinte provoquent mais je crois qu'après ce soir, tu auras certainement plus envie de me tuer.

Elle s'arrêta alors dans son élan et fronça des sourcils

\- pourquoi ? C'est si grave ?

Il prit alors son air sérieux et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lut en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et sa bouche se tordit. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, frottant machinalement son ventre.

\- je me doutais bien que ça serait sérieux mais à ce point… Dis moi, est ce que je vais être en colère contre toi ou quelque chose ?

Il se pinça les lèvres et osa s'approcher un peu d'elle, espérant que ses hormones n'allaient pas recommencer à faire des leurs

\- je ne sais pas.. Tu risques surtout de ne pas croire un mot de ce que je vais te dire, mais je veux juste que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.. Après ceci, ça sera à toi de décider de ce que tu crois ou pas.

Sa voix se brisa quelque peu… Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre, dans le peu d'espoir qu'il avait encore de la garder mais il savait un peu prés à quoi s'attendre dans une pareille situation. Jo sentit toute son émotion et elle vit dans ses yeux, qu'il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir, à la perdre, peu importe ce que cette conversation emmenait. Elle fit un autre pas vers lui, et caressa délicatement sa joue, en soufflant

\- je ne t'interromprais pas.. J'écouterais tout ce que tu as à me dire, et si besoin, je poserais mes questions à la fin. Tu as ma parole

Il fit un petit sourire et lui embrassa le front

\- merci beaucoup. Viens maintenant, allons diner. J'espère que tu as faim et que tu ne seras pas trop dégoutée par la nourriture

\- quand c'est Abe qui cuisine, je crois que je peux dire à mes hormones d'aller se faire voir parce que ça sent drôlement bon.

Il sourit et ils prirent les plats et repartirent dans le living, où le repas se passa plutôt finalement dans le calme et la bonne humeur, sans aucune autre tension, tout du moins, pour le moment.

…

Après le repas, Henry regarda Abe qui lui fit un signe de tête. Jo était plantée devant les antiques, passa ses doigts fin dessus. Henry s'approcha d'elle, et son souffle manqua de lui faire perdre pied

\- si cela ne te dérange pas, on va aller à l'étage. On sera beaucoup plus confortable dans le petit salon.

\- très bien.

Il lui fit signe de passer devant et quand elle monta les escaliers, sa partie mâle ne put s'empêcher de reluquer son postérieur.. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait hâte de la voir dans toute sa splendeur, lorsque le bébé serait bien plus développé. Jo avait bien senti son regard sur elle mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, un petit sourire flottant sur le bord de ses lèvres.

Abe lui avait dit qu'il serait présent, mais que tout d'abord il faisait la vaisselle et qu'il emmenait le thé. Jo prit place dans le canapé et Henry, ne voulant pas la brusquer, préféra s'installer dans le petit fauteuil, séparé par la table basse.

\- Abe va nous rejoindre pour l'histoire ? - demanda Jo

Il acquiesça

\- il nous apporte juste du thé mais il m'a promit qu'il nous laisserait seuls. Il a raison après tout, c'est à moi de raconter cette histoire.. Mais si j'ai besoin de lui, il viendra.

Jo resta perplexe et ajouta alors

\- alors il connait toute la vérité ?

Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire

\- il la connait et il en fait en quelque sorte partie mais je vais t'expliquer tout ça.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et s'enfonça dans le canapé, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux et attendant son châtiment.. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait sortir mais si Abe était la pour épauler, c'est que vraiment, il n'allait sans doute pas sortir un bobard, vu que le vieil homme avait toujours encouragé son colocataire à lui parler.

Il revint rapidement avec les tasses de thé et le sucre, qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Il voyait bien l'angoisse dans les yeux de son vieux père et lui donna une tape rassurante sur l'épaule. Il s'adressa ensuite à Jo

\- ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, ce qu'il a à dire n'est vraiment pas facile et quoiqu'il en soit, il te dira la vérité.

Jo hocha la tête et replongea son regard dans celui d'Henry. Elle l'encourageait en quelque sorte, ses yeux brillaient et elle était vraiment prête à tout entendre. Il ravala sa salive et regarda Abe, en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Il s'éloigna et leur murmura

\- si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais en bas.

Il disparut de leur champ de vision et un lourd silence retomba alors dans la pièce, Henry essayant de trouver de quelle façon il fallait commencer l'histoire. Jo prit sa tasse et porta le thé à ses lèvres, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le brusque.

Quand elle l'entendit pousser un long soupir, elle sut qu'il fallait que toute son attention soit focalisée sur lui.

\- bon.. Jo, comme je te le disais, il ne faut vraiment pas que tu m'interromps jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini, d'accord ?

\- oui Henry, je ferais silence et j'écouterais jusqu'au bout

\- je te remercie.. Parce que je ce que je vais te dire dépasse carrément toute réalité et tu vas certainement me prendre pour un fou mais je veux juste que tu m'écoute, je te montrerais toutes les preuves après mais pour l'instant, je dois tout te dire du début à la fin, sans aucune interruption.

Elle commençait un peu à angoisser de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, peut être était ce vraiment carrément au dessus de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, même pire que ça.

Elle sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos, et elle déposa un coussin entre ses bras, en le regardant. Henry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se lança alors dans son récit, espérant qu'il ferait ça bien.

\- bon alors, autant commencer par le commencement, ça m'amènera à parler de la photo de toute façon. Je suis en réalité né le 19 septembre 1779.. En 1814, j'étais sur un bateau d'esclaves, qui appartenait à ma famille "The Empress of Africa".. Nous faisions le voyage avec des hommes de pouvoir, j'étais le médecin pour cette mission mais j'avais l'intention de libérer les esclaves, mais alors que je devais m'occuper d'un qui était malade, le capitaine avait décidé de le tuer et je me suis interposé.. Cela ne lui a pas plu alors ils m'ont tiré dessus.. À la poitrine.. Ils m'ont ensuite jeté par dessus bord et cette nuit la quelque chose s'est passé, pendant que je coulais dans les abysses de l'océan, laissant la mort m'emporter, j'ai vu des flashs de ma vie et j'ai refais surface au beau milieu de l'océan, où un autre bateau m'a ramené. Je ne croyais pas à cette condition alors j'ai testé des tas de théories pour voir ce qu'il en était mais à chaque fois, le résultat était le même, je revenais dans le point d'eau le plus proche. Voyant, que j'étais devenu immortel, je suis retourné vers ma femme à cette époque : Nora. Un an après ma soit disante disparition en mer.. Elle était très heureuse de me retrouver et moi de même. Et elle a voulu savoir ce qui m'était arrivé, et pourquoi j'avais cette cicatrice alors comme elle était ma femme, j'ai décidé de lui dire toute la vérité mais bien sûr elle ne m'a pas cru.. Je voulais lui prouver en m'ouvrant les veines mais comme elle ne voulait pas que je me tue devant elle, elle m'a fait croire qu'elle me croyait et le lendemain, j'étais en route vers un asile. J'ai passé un an enfermé dans cet asile, où ils ont essayé des tas de traitements sur moi et je voulais tellement sortir de la, que j'ai fini par leur dire, que je m'étais trompé, que je n'étais pas immortel.. Jusqu'à ce je me retrouve prisonnier avec un prêtre et que je lui raconte mon histoire et à mon plus grand étonnement, bien que je ne sois pas croyant, il a cru toute mon histoire et m'a raconté des tas de choses, comme quoi Dieu m'avait choisi et qu'il fallait que je vive, que je profite de cette bénédiction, alors il m'a aidé à m'échapper.. En me pendant et j'ai disparu. Je n'ai jamais pu reprendre contact avec lui mais je lui serais à jamais reconnaissant.. Bref, bien des années plus tard, et j'en viens à cette photo.. Il s'agit d'Abigail.. que j'ai rencontré en 1945 après la guerre, elle était infirmière et moi médecin sur le front.. Elle tenait ce bébé que tu vois sur la photo, dans ses bras. Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui et entre nous ça été le coup de foudre directement. On a donc décidé d'élever ce bébé ensemble.. Il avait été dans les camps de concentration, ses parents sont morts la bas… Il s'appelle Abraham..

Si autant les yeux de Jo n'avaient pas cessé de grossir tout le long du récit, elle manqua de faire tomber sa tasse, et sa tête commençait à être un tourbillon infernal… Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se rappela qu'elle ne devait rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini, bien que tout ceci était complètement bousillé dans son cerveau..

Henry voyait bien l'effet produit sur la jeune femme et honnêtement, il s'y attendait, c'était tout de même une histoire de dingue mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter sur son expression, il avait des tas de choses à lui dire.

\- nous l'avons donc adopté et nous avons été une famille très heureuse.. Bien sûr, le temps passait et moi je ne vieillissais pas et Abe et Abigail prenaient de l'âge. Nous déménagions presque tous les sept ans, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons par rapport à mon secret. Quand elle a atteint l'âge de 64 ans, Abigail m'a quitté, ne pouvant plus supporter cette différence d'âge, on en tout cas la façade qu'elle était. J'étais détruis et je rendais la vie difficile à Abe, je voulais mourir mais bien sûr ce n'était pas une solution. Finalement, il y a deux semaines, j'ai appris qu'elle était morte il y a 30 ans, j'ai retrouvé son corps et je l'ai enterré. - il marqua une pause, cela était quand même encore très dur mais il tentait d'avancer au mieux désormais - J'en viens maintenant au responsable de sa mort.. Il s'appelle Adam, il était connu sous le nom de Lewis Farber, et il est comme moi.. Immortel et complètement fou. Il était le motard dans l'accident, impliquant Bélinda, il a rencontré Abigail et a passé les trente dernières années à essayer de me retrouver.. Et quand il l'a fait, il n'a pas arrêter de me harceler.. Il a envoyé ce pauvre Clark Walker chez moi, pour que je le tue, car cet homme croyait en la thèse de l'immortalité, qu'un autre immortel pouvait le rendre tel que nous mais c'est totalement faux. Il m'a fait tué un homme, peut être complètement fou aussi, mais qui n'avait rien demandé, il avait été simplement manipulé.. Tout comme moi je l'ai été..Mais pour l'instant, il ne sera plus un problème. Le jour où tu as trouvé cette photo à la station, je l'ai confronté.. J'ai été tué avec un vieux pistolet et lui avec ce fameux pugio.. On voulait savoir si nos armes qui nous ont rendus ainsi, pouvaient mettre fin à notre vie.. Comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas le cas, mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'Adam nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, alors je l'ai paralysé pendant que tu arrivais et tu ne m'a pas trouvé, mais simplement ma montre et la photo, parce que je revenais dans le East River, la où je reviens dés que je meurs, depuis que je suis à New York. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, lors de notre première enquête, j'étais bien dans le métro, le seul 'survivant'.. Plus tard lorsque tu t'es fait tirée dessus et que tu m'as dit que tu jurais m'avoir vu sauté, tu n'as pas rêvé.. J'ai sauté et je suis mort encore une fois… Et à Noël, justement peu avant l'incident de Clark Walker, lorsque j'ai été attrapé parce que je me baignais nu dans le East River, et enfin toutes les fois où j'ai été attrapé pour impudeur, je ne le faisais pas volontairement. Voila, maintenant tu sais plus ou moins tout.. La trahison de Nora, comment Abigail m'a quitté et comment elle a fini.. La vérité sur Abe.. Tu comprendras pourquoi je craignais de te dire la vérité maintenant.

La jeune femme était blême.. Et sans doute à cause de sa grossesse également. Henry se pinça les lèvres, ce n'était certainement pas bon signe. Elle essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête et de repenser à absolument tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Si elle récapitulait le tout, son médecin légiste était immortel et en faisant le décompte, il avait plus de 200 ans..

Elle secoua la tête et en déglutissant, elle osa

\- Henry.. Si je te suis bien.. Ça te fais quelque chose comme.. 235 ans ?

Il acquiesça. Elle porta la main à son front et se leva, commençant à faire les cents pas..

\- c'est… Cette histoire est complètement…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver des mots mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le prenait pour un fou car il avait été très sérieux en lui racontant et elle savait bien qu'Henry n'était pas trop le genre à faire de mauvaises blagues.. Et en réfléchissant davantage, elle avait toujours suspecté qu'il y avait plus entre et Abe et Henry, qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. En remettant les pièces de puzzle ensemble, cela prenait tout son sens mais paraissait tout de même complètement hors de propos.

Elle sentit une vague de nausées la prendre, et elle mit la main devant sa bouche

\- excuse moi quelques minutes

Elle se précipita pour aller aux toilettes, laissant Henry complètement pantois, angoissant de savoir si elle reviendrait vers lui ou bien qu'elle prendrait directement ses jambes à son cou, pour raconter son histoire de dingue à tout le monde, pour qu'il refasse un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique.. Il secoua la tête. Jo n'était pas ce genre de personne mais dans la colère ou la confusion, il ignorait ce que certaines personnes étaient capables de faire. Mais il s'agissait de Jo, il savait qu'elle était assez ouverte d'esprit.. Enfin tout du moins, il l'espérait.

La jeune femme revint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.. Son estomac devait sacrément tourner et après, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle revint s'installer en face de lui.. Au moins, elle ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Henry voyait bien qu'elle essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête, pour tenter de comprendre mais elle était perdue. Il préférait la laisser prendre son temps, il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait qu'elle encaisse, tout ceci était son choix, elle pourrait choisir de partir et de couper les ponts, ou bien de rester et de tenter d'en savoir plus. De toute façon, il lui semblait à elle, que ses jambes refusaient de bouger, son corps était lourd et pas seulement à cause de la grossesse. Elle se laissa fondre dans le canapé, regardant partout, sauf dans les yeux d'Henry.

Elle finit par parler

\- toutes ces arrestations.. Ton instinct de préservation qui est non existent… Tes grandes connaissances de tous les événements comme ci tu y étais..Tout ceci se relie, parce qu'en réalité, tu les as tous vécu, n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça. Son visage se détendait un peu, il voyait bien que la fuite n'était pas une solution pour elle.

\- tous les indices que tu m'as laissé depuis le début… Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette histoire ne m'a jamais effleurée.

Henry se permit

\- parce que tu ne crois que ce que tu vois Jo.. Et tout ceci est complètement fou, sort carrément de la normale donc tu n'aurais jamais pu penser à cette solution.

La jeune femme se leva, et recommença à tourner en rond, en croisant ses bras. Elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil à Henry.

\- et Abe connait ton secret depuis son enfance ?

\- exactement.. Abigail et moi avons décidé de lui avouer.. Il avait 9 ans et s'est enfermé dans le placard pendant une semaine quand il l'a su.

Jo essaya de ne pas rigoler à l'image qu'elle avait d'un petit Abe, apeuré de sortir face à un père qui venait de lui apprendre qu'il était immortel. Elle détourna les yeux, pour regarder par la fenêtre, ne sachant pas trop de quel côté elle se tenait.. Tout se reliait, la logique était la mais d'un autre côté, lui même avait dit que cela était tellement invraisemblable.

Henry se leva à son tour et resta à une certaine distance, derrière son dos, mais pas assez pour ne pas qu'elle sente son échine la picoter, la picoter de désir parce qu'elle avait l'impression que toute barrière, qui faisait d'Henry Morgan un mystère complet, venait de s'envoler et qu'elle était la grande privilégiée.

D'ailleurs, elle en eut la confirmation

\- tu es la première..

Elle se retourna et le questionna du regarda

\- à qui je dis mon secret de mon plein gré.. Abe n'était qu'un enfant et il valait mieux lui dire avant qu'il ne me voit mourir devant lui.. Abigail l'a découvert parce que je suis mort dans ses bras.. Mais toi.. C'est différent, tu es arrivée avec la photo et tu attendais simplement que je te raconte l'histoire.. Je trouve ça beaucoup mieux que de mourir dans tes bras pour que tu le saches.. Enfin peut être que tu ne me crois pas totalement non plus donc si..

Elle fronça grandement des sourcils et osa faire un pas vers lui

\- Henry.. Je sais que c'est un peu dur à croire mais je t'ai dis qu'en remettant les pièces en place, ça me semble tellement logique… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu connaitrais autant de choses si tu ne les avaient pas vécues. Je suis encore un peu bouleversée et j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas..

Il parut vraiment soulagé et lâcha le soupir qu'il retenait jusque la. Il ne s'approcha pas davantage, voulant lui laisser de l'espace, car elle en avait grandement besoin. Et c'était mérité. Heureusement, ils ne partaient pas le lendemain pour leur enquête.. Elle aurait le temps d'encaisser et de se reposer.

\- je vais te montrer des albums photos si tu veux bien.. À moins que tu préfères que je te prouve vraiment que je ne peux pas mourir..

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et posa sa main sur son bras

\- non Henry, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Vas chercher tes albums, je veux voir ce que tu as vécu tout le long de ces grandes années…

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait dit qu'il y avait Adam, l'autre immortel, comme ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- mais Adam.. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne poserait plus problèmes et sérieusement je suis vraiment désolée de ce tout ce qu'il t'as fait subir.. Mais que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- je.. Je l'ai paralysé avec une sereingue, lorsqu'il m'a tiré dessus dans la station. Je devrais être tranquille pendant un temps indéfini, puisqu'il ne pourra pas se tuer pour s'en sortir.

\- je vois !

Il sourit et s'excusa pour aller chercher les albums photos. Jo perdit son regard dans le vide, en prenant sa tasse d'où il restait juste un peu de thé.. Elle aurait vraiment eu besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, mais elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Elle entendit les pas de Abe, qui montait certainement pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était entretué. Il sourit d'un air compatissant en la voyant si perdue.

\- comment tu te sens ? Il t'as tout dit ?

\- absolument tout.. Du début à la fin.. J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez parents.

Il lui prit les mains et les secoua doucement

\- tu le crois ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à sa réponse et acquiesça

\- je crois que oui.. Je veux dire, vous ne seriez pas deux à inventer une telle histoire n'est ce pas ?

\- tu peux le dire ! Et crois moi, cacher la vérité tout ce temps et déménager en permanence, n'était vraiment pas facile

\- j'imagine parfaitement..

Elle était tout de même un peu blessée, mais une part d'elle était soulagée qu'il lui ait enfin dit la vérité. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait dû la cacher, surtout si le souvenir de Nora continuait de le hanter, il ne voulait plus revivre ceci.

Elle sentit les mains d'Abe se resserrer sur les siennes

\- tu sais Jo, Henry n'a jamais voulu te blesser en te cachant la vérité… Il a été tenté plusieurs fois de te l'avouer mais il était tellement effrayé.. Je l'ai encouragé à te le dire également parce que tu mérites de le savoir également et surtout maintenant dans la situation dans laquelle vous êtes tous les deux.

Jo sentit son coeur se serrer et des larmes commencèrent à apparaitre dans ses yeux, que Abe essuyait comme un père avec sa fille

\- je suis certain que les choses rentreront un peu mieux dans l'ordre désormais. Bien sûr, tu as besoin de temps pour encaisser et Henry doit t'en laisser, mais ensuite vous allez devoir vous soutenir tous les deux, vous aurez un enfant à élever et je sais, même si vous êtes autant têtus l'un que l'autre, que vous vous aimez, et je pense que cet enfant ne doit pas s'inquiéter mais à vous d'arranger tout ça.

Les larmes de Jo coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler et elle le remercia simplement d'un signe de tête. Elle semblait comprendre également, pour quelle raison Henry avait décidé de prendre en main sa grossesse, à cause de son immortalité. Tout ceci prenait vraiment tout son sens.

L'objet de ses pensées, se présenta avec un énorme album photo de la taille d'un dictionnaire. Il regarda Abe qui lâcha les mains de Jo et leur sourit

\- je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, alors je vous laisse.

Il s'éloigna, mais leur jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil et Henry s'était installé à côté de Jo, l'album photo sur leurs genoux, et leurs épaules se frôlant. Ils flirtaient ouvertement, même si ils faisaient comme ci de rien n'était. Abe savait que les choses iraient dans leur sens et finiraient par s'arranger, il suffisait de les voir à cet instant. Tout cet amour, cette attraction mutuelle qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, et ce petit bout qui grandissait en Jo.. Il sourit.. Les choses fonctionneraient et Henry ne serait plus seul.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila, donc merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews, donc fini la fête, on retourne aux chapitres de longueur plus ou moins habituelle(oui je sais je suis d'un sadisme, sachant que mes chapitres pourraient tout autant être aussi longs tout le temps) mais je ne suis toujours pas très méchante et vous vous rendrez vite bien compte que ce n'est pas du tout le cas pour le reste à venir mais bon, comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête, donc à votre place, j'en profiterais :p.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Pendant quelques heures, Henry avait montré toutes ses photos à Jo, et par moment, elle riait à gorge déployée, tellement elle appréciait les anecdotes qu'il racontait. Avec un tel engouement et des photos toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres, il serait dur de ne pas le croire.

Il semblait qu'elle découvrait un tout nouvel homme… La seule différence était qu'il n'avait pas prit une ride depuis 235 ans exactement et qu'il n'allait jamais mourir, tandis qu'elle continuerait de vieillir, ainsi que le petit bout en elle. Elle essaya de pas trop montrer ses émotions, bien qu'elle ne pouvait en contrôler aucune mais tout ceci faisait quand même beaucoup de choses à encaisser et elle n'aurait même pas le temps de dormir dessus vu qu'il fallait qu'ils partent pour leur enquête dans les deux jours suivants.

Elle finit par bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Henry jeta un oeil à la pendule du salon et écarquilla grand les yeux

\- oh bah dis donc. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu bailles au corneille, il est déjà 2h passées. Je n'ai pas entendu Abe monter mais il est certainement parti se coucher.

Jo se leva en s'étirant et faisant craquer son dos

\- on a totalement perdu la notion du temps. Sans offense pour toi bien sûr.. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer me reposer.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais la jeune femme était déjà devant lui à descendre les escaliers, alors il la suivit pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, bien qu'à une heure pareille, il ne souhaitait pas spécialement qu'elle rentre seule, combien même elle était flic.

Une fois devant l'entrée, Jo s'appuya contre la porte et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux

\- merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça Henry et surtout de m'avoir fait confiance.. Je crois que vraiment c'était ce qu'il manquait entre nous.. Les choses iront peut être mieux.

Il haussa les épaules, en esquissant un petit sourire

\- je suis content que tu le saches et que tu n'aies pas pris la fuite… Tu avais toutes les raisons de le faire de toute façon. - Il marqua une pause, ses yeux dérivant vers son ventre - mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pour le reste de la grossesse.. Jo, je.. J'ai toujours pensé que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, avec Abigail on a essayé et.. Ça n'a jamais marché.

Elle resta un instant muette, en frottant son ventre

\- et tu es sûr que c'était toi le problème ? Parce que la preuve que non.

\- peut être était ce Abigail aussi mais cela étant, ça ne me dit pas ce qui m'attend.

Jo lui donna une douce caresse sur le poignet

\- hey ! Ça va aller. Tu es simplement immortel, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien… Mais pitié, n'en fais pas trop avec moi. Tu ne veux déjà pas que je vois un autre médecin alors essaies de ne pas trop me mettre sur les nerfs.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura alors de ses bras, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, et par automatisme elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille

\- j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux.

Elle bailla de nouveau, bien qu'elle était très bien dans les bras d'Henry et aurait souhaité y passer la nuit, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils dérapent, en tous les cas pas de suite.

Elle releva des yeux qui se fermaient peu à peu vers lui et il caressa délicatement sa joue

\- je me sentirais mieux si tu passais la nuit ici Jo. Tu es fatiguée et dans ton état..

Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'elle lui faisait un regard entendu

\- oui c'est vrai… Je ne dois pas en faire trop.

Elle sourit et lui fit une bise sur la joue, en ouvrant la porte

\- c'est chevaleresque de ta part mais il vaut mieux que je rentre, après demain ou demain, cela dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses, on va partir pour le Mont Tremblant et j'ai encore des choses à préparer. Alors je te dis bonne fin de weekend.. Merci encore de m'avoir accordé ta confiance.

Il lui prit les mains et les secoua, lui faisant son fameux sourire de charmeur auquel elle se sentait faible..

\- repose toi bien.

Il leur semblait que la tension entre eux avait bien du mal à retomber quand Jo ne le lâcha pas du regard mais il fallait bien qu'ils se quittent, ils allaient encore passer des jours ensemble donc autant ne pas trop en abuser.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et lui fit des appels de phare quand elle quitta la boutique. Henry poussa un long soupir avec l'impression d'avoir vraiment réalisé quelque chose de gros.. Et dans le fond c'était certainement vrai.. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses allaient vraiment pouvoir commencer, que ce soit pour l'enquête ou tout le long de la grossesse.

\- Alors c'est bon, tu lui as tout dit, tout est réglé entre vous ? - demanda Abe, le lendemain ou plutôt quelques heures après, alors qu'il aidait son père à préparer ses affaires pour son "excursion".

\- Oui Abe ! Pour la 100eme fois et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne le savais pas déjà, tu es monté la voir hier soir.

Il haussa des épaules en faisant un petit sourire

\- certes mais bon ça ne m'empêche pas de chercher confirmation avec toi.. Être certain que tu ne lui avais pas raconté de bourdes.

Henry lui lança simplement un regard en guise de réponse, qu'il choisit d'ignorer.

\- ce n'était pas facile de lui dire toute la vérité malgré ça - avoua Henry, le regard perdu dans le vide en pliant ses vêtements - il y a beaucoup d'enjeux qui se relient à mon secret et je ne voulais pas lui imposer tout ce poids sur ses épaules, surtout avec tout ce qui nous attend, mais dans le même temps, je me sens libéré de lui avoir dit

\- c'est compréhensible ! Et puis en plus tu as de la chance, tu n'as pas eu besoin de lui prouver. Je te l'avais dit que ça se passerait bien et qu'elle était ouverte d'esprit. Elle aurait forcément rassembler les pièces d'elle même tôt ou tard de toute façon.

Henry devait bien donner raison à son fils. Il s'assit un instant, réfléchissant un peu à tout ce qui allait se passer

\- de toute façon, je pense qu'elle avait déjà commencé à les rassembler. Ça n'a fait que confirmer les quelques doutes qu'elle avait. Maintenant, le plus gros reste encore à passer.. Parfois je me demande si j'aurais l'étoffe d'élever un enfant à nouveau.

Abe roula des yeux ronds dans ses orbites et s'installa à côté de son vieux père, qui passait son temps à broyer du noir, il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules

\- Henry ! Tout va bien se passer. Jo ne pourra pas rêver mieux comme père de son enfant, tu as fait du bon travail en m'élevant et je suis persuadé que tu en feras autant avec.- Il s'arrêta en faisant un petit sourire coquin - ma nouvelle petite soeur ou mon nouveau petit frère - Henry lui même ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la situation était tout de même bien comique. - mais tu seras tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ce petit être, et Jo pareil.

Henry se sentit un peu plus rassuré. Il se releva et regarda sa valise d'un air morose

\- il ne me reste plus qu'à régler mes problèmes avec elle et ensuite, les choses devraient mieux aller, enfin je l'espère. Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir si elle décide de mettre de la distance entre nous

Abe ajouta en pouffant

\- je ne vois pas quelle distance elle va mettre, sachant que vous allez être coincés ensemble pendant un bon bout donc elle n'aura pas le temps de t'en vouloir.

\- de ce point de la, tu n'as pas tort.

Il s'arrêta semblant penser à sa prochaine réponse ou sa prochaine complainte, cela dépendait du point de vue. Abe ne disait rien et attendait sagement qu'il parle et puis d'un coup, Henry dit quelque chose que son fils n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de sa bouche un jour

\- je veux vraiment que ça marche Abe..

Il fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand il commençait à parler en parabole, car lui même ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

\- attends, de quoi tu parles exactement ?

\- ma relation avec Jo…. Je ne veux pas être son simple collègue de travail, ou le médecin qui va s'occuper de sa grossesse.. On était à deux pour faire cet enfant et on a pas réfléchi aux conséquences cette nuit la, rien ne nous importait.. Je sais que.. Comme on dirait vulgairement, j'ai foiré mais j'ai vraiment envie de rattraper le coup.. Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de notre chaire à tous les deux qu'elle porte et je ne voudrais pas que notre enfant naisse avec des parents qui n'arrivent pas à régler leurs problèmes, et ceci est plutôt ironique venant de ma part, ou qui ne sont même pas ensemble au moment de l'accouchement et tout le long de sa croissance après.. Élever un enfant demande de l'amour, des sacrifices et je veux retrouver cette ambiance que j'avais lorsqu'Abigail et moi on t'as élevé.

Abe manqua de faire une danse de la joie parce qu'enfin, Henry s'ouvrait complètement, et il n'aurait fallut que de mettre Jo en cloque et lui révéler son secret pour qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne put que sourire à regarder la bouille désespérée de son père

\- eh bien, tu sais ce que tu veux et je dirais que c'est une très grande première. Je ne peux que t'encourager, tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes cette petite et votre futur enfant est entre de bonnes mains. Ça tombe bien cette mission, vous aurez sans doute l'occasion de vous rapprocher.. Enfin je l'espère.

\- je l'espère aussi mais n'oublie pas que par moment, elle va certainement vouloir m'assommer.

Dans des moments pareils, Abe était bien content d'être un vieux célibataire qui retrouvait deux trois conquêtes juste de temps à autre, parce que gérer une femme enceinte qui de plus était flic, devait vraiment être un sacré challenge.

\- la tu te débrouilles. Mais dis lui des petits mots d'amour, il parait que ça plait aux femmes enceintes ça, surtout pendant les premiers mois vu qu'elles sont plus sensibles.

Au mot "amour" le coeur d'Henry manqua un raté et Abe pouvait carrément lire dans ses pensées, comme ci tout écrit sur son visage

\- si vous n'êtes pas trop surbooké, profite de ce moment pour lui parler de tes sentiments et vas jusqu'au bout cette fois.

\- oui.. J'essayerais de faire ça. En tout cas, j'espère que cette mission va bien se passer et que personne ne va être blessé. Toute cette histoire me parait un peu louche

\- mais comme d'habitude, tu vas jouer de ta magie et tout se passera comme sur des roulettes ! Et arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, un jour ou l'autre tu vas te faire péter une artère… Pas comme ci c'était vraiment un problème dans ton cas.. Tu es avec des flics qui savent parfaitement bien ce qu'ils font, donc ça ira et tant que personne ne sait que vous êtes en mission.

Henry ouvrit la bouche mais Abe l'en empêcha en levant une main

\- oui je sais, tu te fais du soucis pour Jo mais je te rassure, je pense qu'elle n'est pas inconsciente et elle surveillera ses arrières… Par contre moi je m'inquiète un peu pour le gosse.

Henry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

\- pour Lucas ? Non ne t'en fais pas, tout va absolument bien se passer pour lui. Je me dis que si il doit se retrouver dans une mauvaise situation, il a tellement la frousse qu'il pourrait très bien faire peur à son agresseur ou trouver un instinct de défense. Mais on le surveillera tous de près.

\- tu m'envoies ravi alors. Finis ta valise, histoire que tu ne sois pas en rush demain matin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 15. Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews et je suis plutôt clémente ces temps ci mais comme je disais, c'est le calme avant la tempête, une tempête qui est loin certes mais vous êtes prévenus au moins LOL.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le commissariat tel que prévu et chacun était bel et bien à l'heure. Henry était arrivé le premier, suivi de prés par Hanson et Lucas, et finalement Jo qui avait vraiment une sale tête et Henry ne pouvait que constater que la matinée de la jeune femme était remplie de nausées, comme depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse. Il lui lança un regard compatissant et elle répondit par un petit sourire, touchée de son attention.

Hanson n'osait vraiment pas aborder le sujet concernant Jo et son état un peu étrange ces temps ci, mais inquiet pour elle, il lui demanda quand même

\- tu es sure que ça va aller Jo ?

Elle était en plein échange de regards langoureux avec Henry et elle fut abruptement tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de Mike. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps de reformuler ce qu'il lui avait demandé

\- oui oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Mike. Tout va très bien. Je ne suis pas vraiment du matin comme tu dois le savoir.

Il pouffa

\- ça je le sais bien. Toi et Karen, vous êtes exactement pareilles.

Lucas pour l'instant ne disait pas grand chose non plus, occupé à pianoter sur les réseaux sociaux mais Henry ne le connaissait que trop bien et savait que tout ceci n'allait pas durer longtemps. Une fois à l'aéroport, le jeune homme allait forcément réaliser où ils allaient.

Il sentit une masse à côté, perdu dans ses songes, et il vit Jo qui s'était rapproché volontairement de lui, enlaçant son bras avec le sien, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres, bien qu'ils tentaient de faire comme ci ils n'avaient rien vu.

Henry songea alors qu'Abe avait raison, malgré l'enquête qui les attendaient, ils auraient forcément quelques moments de libre et l'occasion de remettre les choses au clair avec Jo, serait peut être profitable.

Il lui murmura du bout des lèvres

\- comment tu te sens ce matin ?

Elle haussa les épaules

\- un peu nauséeuse comme tu t'en doutes..

Il sourit et encercla ses doigts avec les siens

\- je ne parlais pas de ça.

\- oh..

Effectivement, Jo n'avait pas spécialement eu le temps de faire le point sur toute cette histoire d'immortalité et pour être honnête, elle avait encore un peu de mal à le réaliser elle même. Bien qu'elle croyait le tout, vu qu'il lui avait quand même montrer la preuve, tout ceci avait encore un peu de mal à cogiter mais elle savait qu'elle s'y ferait, cela viendrait naturellement.

Elle soupira et répondit

\- ne t'en fais pas.. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore comment tout gérer mais j'y parviendrais. Tout ce que tu as, à savoir, c'est que je n'irais sous aucun prétexte mettre ton secret en danger, tu peux compter sur moi.

Il lui était très reconnaissant et se retint de lui baiser le front

\- je te remercie et oui je sais que je peux te faire confiance sur ça.

Leur tête à tête se termina quand le taxi arriva. Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre et chacun prit place. Hanson et Jo devant, sans qu'elle n'ait pu protester, et Lucas et Henry se retrouvaient derrière.

Hanson dit à Henry une fois dans la voiture

\- désolée doc, j'ai juste besoin d'elle pour qu'elle étudie les fiches de nos chers camarades qui nous tiendront compagnie pendant notre séjour.

\- il n'y a aucun problème détective, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Il fit un clin d'oeil aux deux et Jo se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça. La jeune femme regarda le dossier que son collègue lui tendit

\- eh bien ma foi, d'après ce que je lis, nous avons à faire à des familles plutôt aisées. Je ne serais pas étonné que cette pauvre Diane ait été tuée pour un de ces motifs.. Ils peuvent être cruels entre bourgeois.

\- je te l'accorde - répondit Hanson tout en pouffant, tout comme les deux autres à l'arrière - cependant, je doute que l'argent soit le seul motif, on se souvient que son mari disait que Diane n'était pas tellement appréciée, donc je pense qu'ils pourraient y avoir plusieurs motifs à son meurtre mais nous ne sommes pas encore rendus sur place. Henry nous fera ses habituelles théories pour voir.

Henry lui fit une grimace en guise de réponse

\- il nous faudra quand même un certain temps pour s'accommoder aux suspects potentiels, que j'apprenne à lire en eux et je connaisse leurs habitudes mais je pense qu'on aura de quoi établir une liste avec le monde qu'il y a dans cette station.

Jo répondit alors

\- d'une certaine façon oui, mais le lieutenant nous a spécifiquement demandé de surtout rester aux alentours du pavillon où elle a été tuée. Il parait qu'elle a été retrouvée dans une salle de repos, devant la cheminée et nous, nous allons juste observer tous les touristes qui séjournent autour de ce pavillon de détente, ce pourquoi nous avons leurs fichiers.

\- ça nous fera aussi un peu de surcharge de travail en moins - remarqua Henry

###

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport dura environ une quarantaine de minutes en tout. Le trafic était plutôt fluide à cette heure matinale, ce qui ne faisait qu'arranger le taxi, qui se préparait déjà à une journée de fou.

Ils réglèrent leur course et entamèrent leur entrée dans l'aéroport pour enregistrer leurs bagages pour leur deux vols et comme Henry l'avait prévu, ce fut une fois dans l'établissement que Lucas réalisa réellement où ils allaient pour un temps indéterminé

\- N'empêche les amis, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis heureux de faire partie de cette expédition. Ça me met dans tous mes états. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds au Canada et il parait que pour le Mont Tremblant, il vaut y aller quand c'est totalement l'hiver mais cela reste superbe en toute saison et j'arrive même pas à expliquer ma joie, tellement tout ce qu'il y à faire dans cette station semble fantastique.

Il commença à sautiller dans tous les sens tel un enfant gâté. Jo leva les yeux au ciel et manqua de lui tirer les oreilles

\- Lucas s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui saute dans tous les sens dés le matin comme ça.

\- Jo a raison - continua Henry - de plus tu sais parfaitement qu'on y va pas pour des vacances, donc reste concentré .

Le jeune homme leva les bras en signe de rémission

\- oui oui bien sûr. Je ferais pas de bourdes, y'a pas de soucis.. Mais c'est quand même génial hein ?

Les trois autres ne firent que le toiser du regard et il détourna les yeux, avançant à grandes jambées pour enregistrer ses bagages. Henry soupira, se demandant si finalement ils avaient vraiment bien fait de l'emmener avec eux, mais bon, le pauvre n'allait pas rester tout seul alors qu'il n'aurait rien eu à faire de son côté.

De toute façon, malgré ses pitreries, Henry savait que son assistant était très intelligent et qu'il serait plus qu'utile sur le terrain.

Les enregistrements fait, ils décidèrent de rentrer directement dans la salle d'embarquement, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre à l'extérieur.

Hanson s'installa en prenant une magazine et surtout soupirant au moindre sms qu'il recevait de sa femme qui lui demandait spécifiquement de ramener tous les souvenirs possibles qu'il pouvait trouver, combien même il avait beau lui expliquer qu'il n'aurait peut être pas le temps de faire du tourisme, elle ne voulait rien savoir et il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de céder à sa demande, autrement elle était bien partie pour demander le divorce.

Henry l'avait regardé s'énerver contre son téléphone et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il rejoignit Jo qui était plantée devant la vitrine d'un magasin qui exposait du chocolat. Lucas était dans un duty-free, en train de chercher des romans graphiques tel qu'il aimait les appeler.

\- pauvre Hanson, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place - dit Henry, quand il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme

Elle détourna le regard sur son collègue qui continuait de pester contre son téléphone et se pinça les lèvres

\- moi non plus.. Mais dans le fond, je me mets un peu à la place de Karen.. Il y a de quoi jalouser.

Elle replongea son regard sur la vitrine, et Henry pouvait jurer qu'il voyait un filet de bave le long de ses lèvres

\- Jo.. Si tu as envie de chocolat, je vais t'en acheter sinon tu vas être de mauvais poil tout le reste de la journée.

Elle le fusilla simplement du regard et il haussa les épaules, lui passant devant pour rentrer dans la boutique mais elle lui retint le bras

\- non.. Ce n'est pas une envie, juste de la gourmandise mais je t'assure que la, je n'ai absolument rien d'avaler.. Mon estomac me joue des tours et d'ailleurs je crains un peu lorsqu'on va décoller.. Mike ne sait pas encore que je suis enceinte mais je suspecterais qu'il ait déjà compris.. Je veux dire, c'est assez évident.

Henry ne sut quoi répondre à ça, parce que pour lui en tant que médecin, sur que c'était évident mais pour les autres hommes… Mais Jo répondit à sa place

\- non.. C'est un homme.. Vous êtes tous lents à la détente, si on ne vous explique pas tout en détail.

\- je me dois d'être d'accord avec toi. Moi en tant que médecin je remarque tes symptômes mais aux yeux des autres, ce n'est pas du tout évident.. Sauf pour les femmes.

Cela frappa alors la jeune femme qui se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Henry que Reece aussi était au courant, sans même qu'elle n'ait eu à dire quoique ce soit. Elle commença à se dandiner nerveusement, évitant de regarder Henry dans les yeux

\- en fait… En parlant.. J'ai oublié de te dire mais..

Henry la coupa gentiment

\- le lieutenant est au courant n'est ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça

\- je ne lui ai rien je te promets. Elle.. Elle a simplement deviné..

Henry releva le menton de Jo qu'elle avait baissé pour éviter tout embarras et elle sentit presque s'enflammer, d'ailleurs la teinte rosée à ses joues était évident, elle le savait.

\- Elle est vraiment au courant de tout dans ce commissariat.. Je ne suis pas étonné. Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu besoin de lui dire que je suis le père de ton bébé ?

Elle secoua la tête, tout en faisant un pas vers lui, sans vraiment qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il semblait que son corps la poussait vers lui

\- absolument pas.. Je crois qu'aux yeux de nos collègues, on ne trompe personne toi et moi…

Elle réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de dire, comme ci ils étaient réellement en couple. Elle rougit davantage et essaya de se confondre en excuses

\- je veux dire.. Enfin..

Il posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle crut qu'elle défaillir.. Si il n'arrêtait pas de la toucher dans tous les sens, elle finirait sans doute par faire des choses peu recommandables.

\- je sais ce que tu veux dire et puis le lieutenant nous a toujours eu à l'oeil depuis le début. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

Jo allait répondre quand Lucas débarqua entre eux, vraiment les faisant prendre une distance qu'il n'y avait plus et n'ayant pas conscience une seule seconde de l'instant magique qu'il venait de briser, il leur montra tout fièrement les pages d'une brochure qu'il venait de trouver

\- regardez ça tous les deux ! Pendant que je cherchais mes romans graphiques, j'ai trouvé cette brochure du Mont Tremblant. Il y a toutes les activités à faire par période.. Et je sais qu'on est pas la bas pour des vacances mais on pourra quand même se détendre et puis les somptueux bungalows.. Jo, est ce que vous savez dans lequel on sera ?

Il tourna les pages si vite que la jeune femme sentit des nausées la prendre et elle leur faucha rapidement compagnie, si vite que quand Hanson se leva pour les rejoindre, il en perdit son téléphone.

Il resta complètement béat, se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec toutes les femmes autour de lui ces temps ci.

\- bon qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore à celui la ? - demanda Hanson quand il fut à la hauteur des deux hommes, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Lucas

Henry lui fit simplement un signe de la main pour tenter de clore une discussion qui n'aurait pas de fin mais le jeune assistant, réouvrit la page de sa brochure et la montra fièrement à Hanson qui se demandait si il fallait qu'il se serve de son arme ou pas.

Il l'écouta raconter toutes les activités qu'il y avait à faire, tous les petits recoins qu'il comptait fréquenter pour draguer et il continua ainsi sans prendre en compte que ses deux collègues étaient bien plus que blasés. D'ailleurs Hanson cherchait un peu de réconfort dans les yeux d'Henry, qui ne put lui venir en aide, lui aussi complètement essoufflé. Il avait déjà assez à faire de son côté.

Ils décidèrent de laisser Lucas dans son délire, il finirait bien par se calmer et marchèrent un peu le long de la salle, voyant Jo qui revenait des toilettes et qui partit s'assoir en mode paresse prés de leurs affaires.

\- Henry, corrigez moi si je me trompe mais d'après ce que je sais, vous et Abe êtes très proches, n'est ce pas ?

Henry ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il était habitué à raconter des bobards sur la vraie nature de sa relation avec Abraham mais tout le monde savait à quel point ils étaient proches, tout comme des parents pouvaient l'être.

\- vous êtes comme une famille lui et vous et vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup le quitter, donc il ne vous en veut pas trop de partir ?

Henry sourit à sa remarque. Si Hanson savait à quel point Abe l'avait presque chasser de la boutique.

\- non. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. C'est souvent lui qui va se promener et non le contraire, donc je vous assure que pour une fois, il est vraiment très content que je m'évade un peu de ma grotte comme il aime bien le dire. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il ne mettra pas le feu à la boutique.

\- ça serait une grande première - plaisanta Hanson, non sans lâcher Jo du regard, qui était affalée dans les sièges, l'air pas vraiment professionnel, ne cherchant pas pourquoi elle mangeait un paquet de bonbons pour enfant si tôt dés le matin - et les choses vont mieux entre vous et Jo ?

\- pourquoi ça n'irait pas détective ?

Il haussa les épaules

\- je ne sais pas.. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous fait une espèce de crise retardée de la trentaine.. En ce moment elle est vraiment à côté de ses pompes.. Et sans offense pour vous doc, mais comme elle avait l'air assez bouleversé depuis.. Vous savez.

Il le savait, il était en plein coeur de l'action et le résultat était désormais la.. D'ailleurs cela démangeait Henry de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité à Hanson.. Après tout, il était vrai que tout le monde savait, ça aurait été la moindre des choses.. Mais Jo tenait à le préserver pour l'instant, elle lui dirait d'elle même.

\- j'apprécie votre inquiétude pour elle Hanson. C'est très touchant de voir à quel point elle compte pour vous et si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne la blesserais jamais intentionnellement. Malgré mes grandes connaissances, j'en arrive à être encore quelque peu, voir même parfois, très maladroit avec les femmes et cela est encore pire, lorsque cette femme est tel que Jo. Mais honnêtement, je pense que tout va bien maintenant.. Il est temps d'agir en adulte.

Hanson lui donna une tape dans l'épaule

\- vous avez bien raison doc. Et je sais que vous ne lui ferez jamais de mal de votre plein gré.. Je ne réagis peut être pas au quart de tour mais je vois bien comment vous la regardez.. Et comment elle vous regarde. Vous vous dévorez des yeux tous les deux, donc je vous fais confiance.. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui sera capable de la rendre heureuse, c'est bien vous Henry.

L'immortel ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de son ami et lui serra alors la main chaleureusement

\- je vous remercie. Je ne savais pas que vous pensiez tant de bien de moi.

Hanson tenta un sourire qui se transforma en grimace

\- oui bon, laissez vos chevilles en paix. Une fois qu'on apprend à vous connaitre, on vous apprécie grandement, même si je vous trouve toujours un peu effrayant sur les bords, mais je pense que c'est ce côté qui a attiré Jo.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement d'un petit sourire, non sans rougir. Il releva les yeux vers Jo, qui avait presque fini le paquet et si elle n'était pas déjà enceinte, Henry aurait pu voir son ventre grossir en un seul instant. " ce petit être va être bien friand de sucres" - pensa Henry, tout en souriant à la vue de la jeune femme qui tapotait doucement sur son estomac.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! Alors je ne sais pas si il y a encore des personnes qui suivent cette histoire mais pour ceux qui sont encore la, je vous poste le chapitre 16. Je sais ça doit faire environ deux semaines que j'ai pas posté mais j'étais en plein examen, donc voila, j'ai pas pris le temps de poster quoique ce soit ni d'écrire mais bon j'ai une grosse marge donc pour ce côté ci, je m'inquiète pas trop. J'espère que ça va continuer de vous plaire; je reste encore assez gentille et vu ce que j'ai déjà écrit de cette enquête, ça risque d'être le cas tout le long mais ça ne durera pas, je finirais bien par sévir un moment ou un autre O:). Je vous poste la fin du précédent chapitre en même temps, histoire de rafraichir vos petites mémoires**

 **À bon entendeur**

* * *

 _\- j'apprécie votre inquiétude pour elle Hanson. C'est très touchant de voir à quel point elle compte pour vous et si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne la blesserais jamais intentionnellement. Malgré mes grandes connaissances, j'en arrive à être encore quelque peu, voir même parfois, très maladroit avec les femmes et cela est encore pire, lorsque cette femme est tel que Jo. Mais honnêtement, je pense que tout va bien maintenant.. Il est temps d'agir en adulte._

 _Hanson lui donna une tape dans l'épaule_

 _\- vous avez bien raison doc. Et je sais que vous ne lui ferez jamais de mal de votre plein gré.. Je ne réagis peut être pas au quart de tour mais je vois bien comment vous la regardez.. Et comment elle vous regarde. Vous vous dévorez des yeux tous les deux, donc je vous fais confiance.. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui sera capable de la rendre heureuse, c'est bien vous Henry._

 _L'immortel ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de son ami et lui serra alors la main chaleureusement_

 _\- je vous remercie. Je ne savais pas que vous pensiez tant de bien de moi._

 _Hanson tenta un sourire qui se transforma en grimace_

 _\- oui bon, laissez vos chevilles en paix. Une fois qu'on apprend à vous connaitre, on vous apprécie grandement, même si je vous trouve toujours un peu effrayant sur les bords, mais je pense que c'est ce côté qui a attiré Jo._

 _Il ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement d'un petit sourire, non sans rougir. Il releva les yeux vers Jo, qui avait presque fini le paquet et si elle n'était pas déjà enceinte, Henry aurait pu voir son ventre grossir en un seul instant. " ce petit être va être bien friand de sucres" - pensa Henry, tout en souriant à la vue de la jeune femme qui tapotait doucement sur son estomac._

À l'heure du départ, ils passèrent leurs passeports et autre contrôles de sécurité. Ils étaient situés à l'avant de l'appareil et en cette période de l'année où les vacances d'hiver venaient de se terminer et celles de printemps pas encore arrivées, l'avion n'était pas très plein.

Les places étaient attribuées et Jo constata qu'elle était à côté d'Hanson et Lucas à côté d'Henry et rien ne pouvait lui faire plaisir, excepté le fait qu'Henry et Jo n'étaient pas spécialement du même avis.

Alors que Lucas prenait place à côté du hublot, Jo tira Henry pour qu'il s'installe à côté d'elle, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et comme Hanson arrivait derrière toute la troupe, il leva un sourcil réprobateur en voyant Henry à sa place

\- euh doc, je veux pas vous offenser mais vous êtes assis à mon siège la

Henry haussa les épaules en faisant un petit sourire

\- ce n'est pas si grave détective, le vol ne va durer que deux heures, vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Hanson regarda Lucas qui lui fit un grand sourire et il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Jo qui le regardait innocemment

\- un jour ou l'autre, vous allez m'en devoir une grosse tous les deux.

Il s'installa derrière le couple à côté de Lucas qui ne pouvait décidément pas taire son excitation pour leur enquête, et Hanson sentait bien qu'il allait subir les deux plus longues deux heures de sa vie.

Henry regarda Jo qui faisait un petit sourire

\- je pensais que tu voulais que je ne te colle pas ? On va quand même passer plusieurs jours ensemble

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes

\- je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel et je te sauve la mise, tu sais très bien que Lucas ne va pas s'arrêter

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il tourna rapidement la tête pour Hanson qui criait intérieurement pour de l'aide et se demandait si voyager dans la soute ne serait pas mieux. Il pouffa et se retourna quand il sentit le bras de Jo s'enrouler avec le sien

\- de plus, je me sens un peu fatiguée et tu ferais le parfait oreiller.. Et dans le cas où j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes ou si je n'en ai pas le temps pendant le décollage parce que tu sais je ne peux contrôler mes nausées.. Ça évitera à Mike de me poser des questions.

Il ne fit qu'esquisser un petit sourire

\- tu sais qu'on ferait mieux de lui dire. À ce niveau tout le monde est au courant, sauf lui..

Elle hocha la tête, en soupirant

\- je sais bien et on en profitera quand on sera la bas pour lui dire, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.. Tu le fais déjà, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir tout le monde sur le dos et crois moi, je sais comment il peut être.

\- D'accord mademoiselle, mais je suis certain qu'il te laissera de l'air, il est passé par la après tout.

Elle ne répondit pas et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Henry, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens et inconsciemment, Henry glissa son bras de libre derrière elle, et sa main se posa sur son ventre, le frottant délicatement.

\- Jo.. - il murmura alors qu'elle commençait déjà à s'assoupir

\- hmm - répondit-elle vaguement

\- je sais que les choses sont encore un peu bancales entre nous mais je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je suis content que tu connaisses ce que tu sais et d'être le père de ton bébé.. C'est un véritable honneur pour moi

Elle ne fit que sourire et laissa l'after shave de son ami l'enivrer

\- il n'y a personne d'autre qui remplira mieux le rôle de père que toi, et je le sais. Il suffit de voir comment tu as élevé Abe, pour le peu que je peux constater

Henry fut touché de la révélation de la jeune femme et la laissa prendre sa place. L'avion effectua son décollage et Jo dormait déjà, tandis que derrière eux, Hanson n'arrêtait pas de bougonner, leur disant qu'un jour il allait vraiment leur devoir une fière chandelle.

Après deux heures dans les airs, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport international de Toronto d'où ils devaient prendre un autre avion pour aller jusqu'au Mont Tremblant qui disposait de son aéroport.

Le transfert de leurs bagages se faisaient automatiquement donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de les récupérer et les enregistrer de nouveau. Le trajet ne serait pas très long, tout juste le temps de prendre un rafraichissement et ils seraient arrivés.

Pendant les deux heures de trajet, Jo n'avait fait que dormir et Hanson tentait de tirer les vers du nez de tout le monde mais chacun faisait comme ci il ne savait rien et surtout Henry.

Avant de reprendre leur deuxième avion, la jeune femme était rapidement partie aux toilettes car une nouvelle fois, son estomac avait fait des siennes, mais quand elle revint, elle avait le teint bien plus clair et c'était tant mieux.

L'attente entre le premier et le deuxième vol ne fut que d'une heure et le trajet à peine de 20 minutes, ils furent tous bien soulagés d'être arrivés, en fin de matinée. Ils récupèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour trouver un taxi. Lucas qui marchait avec un de ses romans graphiques, pointa du doigt vers la tonne de voitures garées dans le parking.

\- hey regardez ! Il y a des navettes qui font directement le trajet, ça nous évitera de payer le taxi.

\- très bien vu Lucas - le complimenta Henry

Le jeune homme sentit alors ses chevilles gonfler de fierté, sous le regard désespéré d'Hanson. Ils prirent donc la navette et cette fois Hanson fut plus rapide qu'Henry en s'asseyant directement à côté de Jo, laissant l'immortel à son côté de son assistant. Elle regarda Mike avec des gros yeux

\- quoi ? - lui demanda t-il

\- ce que tu peux être enfantin parfois

Il lui fit une longue grimace

\- dis donc, c'est pas toi qui aura supporté ses jacassements pendant les deux trajets en avion donc pour le peu qu'il nous reste de route vers l'hôtel, laisse moi respirer un peu.

Jo haussa les épaules en faisant un petit sourire sadique et regarda par la fenêtre, sentant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire vu que son estomac avait décidé de ne pas la laisser tranquille. Henry se mit à moitié debout, enroulant ses bras autour du siège de Jo

\- fais attention, on va entamer une montée, il y aura des virages.. Tu ne souhaites pas te mettre plus à l'avant du bus ? Au cas où tu te sens mal ?

Jo trouva touchant l'attention d'Henry tandis qu'Hanson écarquillait des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, le message ne lui paraissait pas du tout clair.

\- ça va aller Henry. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mon petit sac à vomissure juste au cas où mais j'ai pris des médocs avant de monter dans le bus, ça devrait me calmer un peu, au moins jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Henry se rassit en poussant un soupir

\- si ça ne va pas..

Elle le coupa

\- reste tranquille. Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, je suis une grande fille.

Elle attrapa la brochure de l'hôtel pour le parcourir, alors que Mike l'observait sans dire un mot, espérant avoir une petite confession de sa part mais elle l'ignorait superbement. Lucas regarda Henry à son tour, et lui donna une tape amicale en lui chuchotant

\- arrêtez de vous faire de la bile comme ça pour elle, vous allez rapidement finir par lui taper sur les nerfs et je vois qu'elle a l'air de commencer à moins vous en vouloir, ça serait dommage de déclencher une guerre n'est ce pas ?

L'immortel lui répondit simplement par un sourire

\- merci de tes conseils Lucas mais en ce qui concerne sa santé, indirectement cela me concerne aussi donc tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de jouer les docteurs, il fat bien que je m'assure que tout se passe bien pour elle et tu sais quoi…

Le bus démarra et le trajet jusqu'à leur hôtel dura une petite heure, sachant que la navette parcourait tous les hôtels de la région pour amasser et déposer du monde.

\- ah enfin de l'air frais - s'enjailla Jo en sortant du bus, et respirant à plein poumon l'air pur des montagnes, tout ce don elle avait besoin pour faire passer le tournis.

Henry la regarda, la bouche à moitié ouverte tandis que derrière lui Hanson et Lucas se chargeaient de sortir les valises de la soute du bus. Hanson interpella Henry d'une voix sarcastique

\- dis donc doc, ça vous gênerait pas de nous donner un coup de main non ?

Henry n'entendit que la moitié de sa phrase et encore. Il était tellement subjugué par Jo, qui s'était appuyé contre une rembarre et regardait l'étendu qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle semblait si calme et paisible et en oubliait presque qu'elle était la pour les besoins d'une affaire.

\- doc ! - Cria Hanson, ce qui eut un effet de douche froide sur lui et il redescendit de son nuage, surtout que cela avait ramené Jo à la réalité, qui les rejoignit

\- mes excuses détective - bégaya Henry en prenant sa valise et celle de Jo, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête et une nouvelle fois enroula son bras avec le sien.

...

De l'extérieur, l'hôtel paraissait banal.. Enfin il s'agissait surtout d'un petit rassemblement de chalets qui donnaient directement vue sur les pistes de ski encore bien enneigées, d'ailleurs la température était agréable, ni trop froide, ni trop chaude mais dans les plus hauts sommets, cela devait être suffisant pour faire tenir la neige.

En arrivant dans le hall, ils furent complètement soufflés parce qu'ils voyaient. Jo en laissa tomber sa valise et regarda tout autour d'elle, la bouche grande ouverte, autant que les trois autres à côté d'elle. Henry peut être moins car il avait vu des choses avec d'autant plus de magnificences dans sa vie.

Lucas lança alors

\- wow ! C'est dément ici.

\- je me dois d'être d'accord avec lui ce coup ci - répondit Hanson, quasiment dans le même état d'esprit - les gars, Karen va vraiment me tuer, l'excuse de l'enquête ne marchera pas le moins du monde.

Henry lui donna une tape amicale.. Cela devait quand même être drôle de côtoyer les Hanson. Quand leur surprise fut passée, ils se dirigèrent vers la réception. En voyant le petit groupe, les réceptionnistes surent qu'ils étaient la NYPD

\- bonjour - annonça Jo - je pense que vous avez été prévenus de notre arrivée - elle chuchota - nous sommes ici pour les besoins d'une enquête.

Elle acquiesça en faisant un grand sourire

\- oui bien sûr ! Je vous donne vos clés.. La plupart des touristes viennent d'arriver donc tous ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé, mais dans le chalet où vous logerez, vous serez à côté des probables témoins qu'il pouvait y avoir, ou en tout cas les personnes que la pauvre victime avait l'habitude de fréquenter en étant ici. Ils ne quitteront la station que la semaine prochaine donc j'ose espérer que cela vous laissera le temps de mener votre enquête.

Elle leur tendit les clés, Hanson déposa sa signature et Lucas faisait de l'oeil à la jeune femme. Henry répondit

\- ça devrait largement nous laisser le temps, nous vous remercions de votre coopération

\- oh mais il n'y a pas de quoi - répondit la jeune femme, tout en rougissant à regarder Lucas - bien sûr nous avons fait taire le bruit, parce que ce n'est pas très bon pour l'image de notre établissement mais vous pourrez mener votre enquête en toute quiétude.

Henry lui fit un signe de tête et regarda Lucas en coin, se retenant de faire part de tout commentaire. Quand les signatures furent mises, Hanson attrapa la clé et tous suivirent le guide qui les conduiraient à leur chalet. Lucas continua de regarder la réceptionniste en sortant de l'accueil et se prit la porte coulissante de plein fouet, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part des trois autres

\- désolé.. Je.. Moment de distraction.

Pendant que Jo et Hanson marchaient devant, levant les yeux au ciel, Henry ralentit l'allure exprès pour se mettre à la hauteur de Lucas et lui souffla

\- si tu veux tout savoir mon jeune ami, tu as l'air d'avoir une touche avec la belle réceptionniste.

Il accéléra de nouveau la marche et Lucas resta pantois, très heureux d'avoir le soutien de son boss pour une fois. Le chemin jusqu'à leur chalet ne dura pas très longtemps et le guide les laissa à la porte avec un grand sourire et faisant un clin d'oeil à Jo, ce qui n'était pas du gout d'Henry, qui haussa un sourcil. Elle le remarqua et pouffa

\- ne fais pas le jaloux, on est même pas ensemble.

\- pour l'instant - murmura t-il dans sa barbe

Mais suffisamment fort pour que la jeune femme l'entende..


	17. Chapter 17

**Bijour bijour ! Je vous poste le chapitre 17 ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Hanson réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte et ils rentrèrent tous en file indienne et restèrent autant stupéfaits que lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans le hall et une nouvelle fois ce fut Lucas qui ne se gêne pas de dire le fond de sa pensée

\- oh bah merde alors. C'est vraiment vraiment géant ici.

Tous restèrent complètement ébahis devant une telle beauté. Ils avancèrent au ralentit dans un décor parfaitement champêtre et si ils n'étaient pas la pour une enquête, ils auraient très bien pu facilement se laisser distraire et il y avait de quoi.

Le chalet était entièrement recouvert de parquet, les murs en béton blanc, le décor lui même était si luxueux, qu'ils se sentaient tous plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Ils avancèrent dans le grand hall pour se retrouver entre le salon/salle à manger et la cuisine. Comme partout ailleurs, la cuisine possédait un bar et les tabourets qui l'accompagnaient; un grand frigo de type américain; tous les ustensiles pour faire de bons petits plats. Quant au salon, il était parfait pour les soirées cinéma au coin d'un bon feu de bois. L'écran plasma était collé au mur, au dessus d'une belle cheminée faite de marbre et un feu de joie crépitait déjà doucement. La pièce était très bien illuminée et en effet, avec la petite terrasse donnant sur le salon, ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient une très jolie vue du Mont et des pistes encore toutes recouvertes d'un manteau blanc.

Pour la table de la salle à manger, il y avait assez de place pour ne pas qu'ils se montent dessus lors des diners et il y avait un lustre juste au dessus de la dite table. Ils firent rapidement de la première pièce et bougèrent pour en voir plus, bien qu'ils pensaient qu'on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Dans le deuxième couloir qui menait aux chambres et la salle de bain, ils se regardèrent tous.

\- on dirait bien qu'il n'y a que deux chambres - observa Henry

\- en même temps, on était censé être que trois, donc ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié - répondit Hanson avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Jo et Henry n'eurent pas le temps de protester qu'il leur passa sous le nez pour jeter un oeil dans la salle de bain

\- eh bien.. On a qu'une seule femme avec nous, mais quelque chose me dit que tout ceci va lui faire plaisir.

Jo regarda les deux autres et s'avança donc et sa mâchoire se décrocha presque. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres femmes et n'aimait pas spécialement passer des heures dans la salle de bain mais pour le coup, elle voudrait bien faire une exception.

Il n'y avait pas qu'une baignoire mais aussi une grande douche italienne, si grande que deux ou trois personnes pouvaient y rentrer dedans. Henry arriva derrière son dos, lui provoquant une décharge électrique tout le long de son corps

\- ça sent les soirées de bains mousseux après une journée à chercher des indices - souffla le légiste, si prés de son cou qu'elle était sur le point de le bloquer contre le mur de la grande salle de bain.

Luca se rendit bien compte de la tension qui commençait à monter et se racla la gorge

\- bon eh bien, si on allait voir les chambres ? J'ai hâte de dormir dans un gros lit rien que pour moi tout seul.

Il sortir le premier mais Hanson le rattrapa et ils commencèrent à se disputer pour voir qui aurait le plus gros lit, Jo et Henry soufflèrent et les suivirent et quand ils les virent arrêtés, au beau milieu du couloir, ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient encore.

\- bon les gars qu'est ce qui se passe ? - railla Jo, en passant entre eux pour prendre connaissance des chambres et comprit alors pourquoi ils faisaient un telle tête - oh..

Henry bien curieux de savoir ce qui arrêtait autant ce petit monde, regarda entre les deux chambres et il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser

\- il n'y a qu'une chambre avec un grand lit.. L'autre a deux lits séparés.

Avant même que ni Jo ni Henry n'eut le temps de réagir, il y eut un remue ménage et Hanson et Lucas se précipitèrent dans la chambre avec les deux lits, se battant comme deux enfants pour voir celui qui serait prés de la fenêtre et quand ce fut réglé, ils jetèrent leurs valises sur le lit, ainsi que leurs corps comme des grosses masses et Jo et Henry crurent halluciner.

\- non mais je rêve. Tout ça pour un lit quoi, mais vous avez quel âge ?

Hanson pointa un doigt accusateur sur Lucas

\- tu m'excuseras Jo mais il n'est pas question que je dorme avec ce.. ce geek. Rien n'assure que je n'utilise pas mon arme et je pense que tout à fait entre nous mais pour toi, Henry ferait un meilleur compagnon de lit par rapport à moi

Il leur lança un regard bien sadique. Jo crut qu'elle allait le tuer. Henry n'avait pas l'air bien dérangé par le fait de devoir partager le lit avec Jo, ce n'était pas comme ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas.

\- et moi j'aime bien avoir toute la couverture pour moi et sans offense pour vous détective Hanson, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec votre arme braqué sur ma tête - ajouta Lucas, non sans gigoter comme un enfant

Hanson fut bien satisfait de la réponse du jeune homme et regarda les deux autres qui avaient l'air désespéré.

\- oh mais inutile de faire cette tête tous les deux. On sait pertinemment que ça ne vous dérange pas.. Et puis sérieusement, faites pas les prudes non plus..

Jo lui lança simplement un regard noir qu'il ignora en haussant les épaules. Henry ouvrit finalement la bouche.

\- vous avez raison. De toute façon, il vaut mieux que ce soit Jo et moi qui nous sacrifions et ce n'est pas très grave.

Elle ne put protester non plus mais étant enceinte, elle n'était pas très sûre qu'elle pourrait faire face à ses pulsions longtemps en partageant le lit avec Henry. Elle secoua la tête, en clignant rapidement les yeux. Ils étaient la pour des choses importantes, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer..

\- bon allez installez vous et arrêtez de vous battre sinon y'en a un qui va dormir dans la montagne et je ne plaisante pas.

Elle sortit, Henry sur ses talons. Hanson et Lucas échangèrent un regard quelque peu affolé, car tous deux savaient que Jo pouvait parfois se montrer très sérieuse.

Jo et Henry regardèrent la chambre ainsi que l'énorme lit. Comme tout le long du chalet, il y avait une petite terrasse et l'ambiance de la chambre faisait quelque peu romantique.

\- tu es sure que ça ne te gêne pas qu'on partage le même lit ? - demanda Henry, pas très certain que Jo n'utilise pas non plus son arme.

Elle pouffa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit

\- Henry, on a fait pire dans un lit toi et moi donc non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je préfère dormir avec toi que l'un de ces deux gigolos la bas.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, les mains sur le ventre, le regard figé sur le plafond. Henry posa ses affaires et la rejoignit sur le lit, mais resta un peu éloigné, certainement de peur de se bruler.

Il miroita sa position et sa main enlaça une des siennes qui était sur son ventre.

Ils ne dirent rien, ils restèrent simplement ainsi pendant un long moment, et Henry frotta doucement le nombril de la jeune femme et sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, ils s'endormirent leur contre l'autre, Jo le dos contre le torse d'Henry, et ce dernier la serrant contre lui, leurs mains enlacées sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Environ trente minutes après, voyant que le couple n'arrivait plus, Hanson et Lucas décidèrent de partir à leur rencontre

Hanson rentra comme un bourrin dans la chambre

\- bon dis donc tous les deux, on vous attend depuis toute à l'heure, vous..

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit leur position, et Jo complètement enlacée contre Henry, qui caressait son ventre de haut en bas et la tenait contre lui, telle une petite chose fragile. Hanson se pinça fortement les lèvres et fit signe à Lucas qui prenait des clichés du chalet

\- hey hey, viens voir ça.

Il arriva rapidement et couina comme un chiot

\- ohhh ! Mais ne sont-ils pas adorables !? Ça, ça va dans mes souvenirs

Il prit la photo mais oublia que son téléphone n'était pas en mode silence et évidemment le bruit du déclencheur les réveilla tous les deux en sursaut. Hanson lança un regard noir à Lucas

\- vraiment très fin

Le jeune haussa naïvement des épaules

\- bah quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas non plus deviner qu'un simple clic allait les réveiller.

Jo et Henry se rendirent alors compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient et si autant une vague de luxure leur passa dans les pupilles, ils se dégagèrent rapidement, et Jo poussa si vite les mains d'Henry de son ventre que Mike n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le sens caché.

\- vraiment navré de vous avoir dérangé tous les deux.. Mais si on s'attendait à voir une telle scène de tendresse, on serait pas venu..

Hanson haussa des sourcils en sous entendu, ne prêtant pas attention au regard que sa collègue lui portait. Lucas se dandinait simplement d'un pied à l'autre, à même de se marier avec la photo qu'il venait de prendre.

\- vous êtes vraiment adorables tous les deux ! Quel magnifique couple, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ce petit bout de chou

Henry se frappa le front avec sa main, tandis que Jo jouait nerveusement avec son arme qui était bien dissimulée à l'arrière de son pantalon, Hanson tomba complètement des nues, relâchant le plan de l'hôtel qu'il tenait en main et regardant les trois occupants tour à tour et surtout Jo et Henry.

Lucas se rendit compte sa boulette et recula en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

\- euh.. Vous savez.. Je suis sûr que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour aller en exploration, donc je vais déjà aller me dévouer et faire un tour dans le domaine, je serais à la réception si on a besoin de moi.

Il détala plus rapidement qu'il n'était rentré laissant les trois autres dans un grand silence à couper au couteau. Hanson se retourna vers le couple, les mains sur les hanches prêt à entendre quelconque explication...


	18. Chapter 18

**Voila une suite juste avant Noël, ça veut pas dire qu'il se passe des choses exprès pour vous faire un cadeau LOL XD. Il faut bien suivre le fil de l'histoire.**

 **Donc le dernier chapitre vous a laissé sur Hanson prêt à écouter le récit d'Henry et Jo sur leur future parenté tout ça grâce à Lucas, donc on reprend à ce moment.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé les dernières reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Jo soupira et jeta un regard à Henry, qui compatit

\- au moins il est au courant maintenant.. Lucas n'est pas vraiment fiable on dirait..

L'immortel craignait un peu pour son secret mais il pensait bien que son assistant ne l'avait pas dit de son plein gré, dans l'excitation du moment, il n'avait juste pas pu s'en empêcher et il ne pouvait le nier.. Lui même avait apprécié ce contact entre lui et Jo pendant leur courte sieste. Il avait adoré respirer son odeur, et il y avait ce lien spécial entre eux et pas uniquement à cause du bébé qui grandissait.. Sa présence l'avait tellement apaisé.. Il se rendait compte plus que jamais combien il avait besoin d'elle.

Jo fit un pas vers Hanson qui était blanc comme un linge, semblant réaliser la situation dans laquelle Jo et Henry étaient et indirectement tout le monde avec

\- écoute Mike, je comptais t'en parler.. Pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon..

Il leva les yeux au ciel

\- mais évidemment tu as trouvé bon de le dire à Lucas avant ?

\- eh bien..

Henry vint à son secours, car après tout, lui aussi était fautif dans l'histoire

\- en réalité, on ne l'a pas dit à Lucas de notre plein gré non plus… On… - il regarda Jo, qui tourna simplement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et Hanson n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire - Jo et moi avions un petit désaccord et Lucas est arrivé au moment où nous faisions allusion à la grossesse et il a tout entendu, donc on a pas eu d'autres choix que de lui dire.

Hanson parut un peu plus rassuré et demanda alors

\- je vois que vous n'avez clairement pas perdu de temps en tous les cas.. C'est arrivé depuis.. ?

\- yep ! - répondirent-ils en même temps.

Il n'osa pas davantage poser de questions et dit simplement, malgré l'état de choc encore présent

\- je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu finirais par avoir les gosses d'Henry mais je n'avais pas prévu si tôt. Enfin cela étant, je pense que ce bébé est entre de bonnes mains avec vous deux, tant que vous réglez vos problèmes..

\- je te remercie de ta compréhension - répondit Jo en posant une main sur son bras

Il fit simplement un signe de la main

\- oui bien sûr, pas de problèmes

Jo et Henry se firent un petit sourire et Hanson pivota sur lui même

\- mais est ce que Reece le sait ?

Elle fit simplement un signe de tête

\- évidemment.. - Il regarda Henry - et Abe ?

Sans acquiescer ni rien d'autre, seulement un regard de chiot battu, Hanson comprit de suite. Il souffla

\- je suis toujours le dernier au courant de tout. Bon allez, il faut qu'on aille faire quelques repérages et nous avons des nouvelles amitiés à lier.

###

Après ce moment pour le moins embarrassant pour un peu tout le monde et Lucas qui craignait d'être dans les pattes de Jo, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour mener leurs investigations. Reece leur avait fournit un programme qui relatait des habitudes de la victime et les personnes qu'elle fréquentait.

Comme c'était l'heure du déjeuner, ils savaient qu'ils ne trouveraient peut être pas grand chose de suite mais ce pourquoi il était bon de profiter de la pause pour savoir dans quel chalet chacun logeait.

Vu que Lucas craignait Jo et Henry, il décida de partir de son côté avec Hanson malgré les protestations de ce dernier, lui rappelant qu'il l'aurait sur le dos tout le long du séjour.. Même si dans le fond, Hanson ne l'avouait jamais mais il considérait Lucas un peu comme son petit frère mais jamais le jeune homme ne serait évidement au courant de tout ça.

Les personnes que Diane avait l'habitude de fréquenter, séjournaient pour la plupart autour du chalet dans lequel nos quatre amis étaient situés. Jo retrouva alors son sérieux et passa directement en mode flic, cette fois sans le badge ou l'arme qui allait avec et Henry commença à regarder tout autour de lui, quand ils franchirent l'allée du premier chalet.

\- bon Henry, pour l'instant on observe. Tu ne touches à rien, nous n'avons aucune juridiction ici et puis il ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse remarquer dés le premier jour comme ça.

Il leva les bras au ciel

\- je sais. Je reste tranquille et mes mains vont rester dans mes poches, je te le promets.

\- bien. Mais fais attention, parce que je t'ai à l'oeil.

Ce premier chalet qu'ils parcoururent était un peu similaire au leur, dedans y séjournait un couple avec deux enfants. Jo pensait à les éliminer direct de la liste de suspects.

\- Monsieur et Madame Collins.. Ils viennent de Los Angeles et ont voulu se ressourcer avec leurs deux enfants, pendant les vacances de printemps. Leur séjour se termine en fin de semaine. Ils ont une fille et un garçon, âgés respectivement de 10 et 7 ans. Honnêtement Henry, je me sentirais mal d'enquêter sur ces deux la.. Ils ont des enfants, ça me parait impensable qu'une famille puisse être responsable d'un assassinat.

Henry savait que généralement elle ne s'en occupait pas trop. Même si cela la dérangeait de devoir mener l'enquête lorsque les potentiels suspects avaient des enfants mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. Elle allait devenir maman à son tour et bien sûr que l'idée de penser une seule seconde que des personnes ayant des enfants pouvaient assassiner quelqu'un, lui était complètement invraisemblable.

Henry se rapprocha d'elle quand elle hésita à jeter un oeil à travers les baies vitrées pour tenter de cerner les personnages. Elle tenait toujours son planning en main, mais le légiste voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas très décidé.

Il glissa un bras rassurant dans le creux de son dos

\- Jo, il faudra bien qu'on mène notre enquête sur eux aussi si ils ont fréquenté la victime. C'est important. Je sais que l'idée ne te plait pas et à moi non plus mais on vérifie simplement et on avisera après. Je pense comme toi, une famille avec des enfants ne peut pas être suspecte mais on a déjà eu des cas similaires et c'est arrivé donc il ne faut pas qu'on se laisse emporter par nos émotions. Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi mais on fera ça ensemble, d'accord ?

Elle le regarda, son visage exprimant plein de compassion et également ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il laissa glisser son bras jusqu'à attraper sa main et enlacer ses doigts avec les siens, en secouant légèrement sa main.

\- allez, Martinez et Morgan sont toujours dans le coup, on va pas briser notre très bon partenariat.

Elle gloussa et se sentit plus rassurée. Henry avait décidément toujours tous les mots pour rassurer, elle savait qu'elle pourrait grandement compter sur lui durant les neuf prochains mois, il serait l'homme parfait pour absolument tout et non pas seulement parce qu'elle attendait son enfant mais avant tout et surtout parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Le couple parcourut la petite bâtisse et à part quelques jouets d'enfants qui trainaient dans les chambres et sur la terrasse, ils ne virent rien qui pourraient les mettre dans le panier. Mais ils savaient que cette enquête risquait d'être quelque peu compliquée, vu que probablement tout le monde utilisait des skis ou des snowboards, mais après tout avec Henry, ce n'était pas ça qui allaient les arrêter, car lui même finirait par trouver le truc qui faisait la différence en tant qu'arme du crime.

\- je ne vois pas de matériel de ski - dit Henry

\- c'est normal. Vis avec ton époque mon vieux, les gens n'achètent plus leurs skis de nos jours, ils les louent et je suppose que l'hôtel en fournit comme chaque station.

Il lui fit une grimace par l'interpellation auquel il avait eu le droit. Elle tira la langue et ils descendirent donc du chalet à la conquête d'un autre

\- les enfants ont des cours de ski cet après midi. On pourra s'y rendre pour voir un peu et que toi tu fasses tous tes trucs de repérage qu'on sache si ils sont suspects de loin ou de prés, ou pas du tout.

Le village était plutôt calme pour l'instant, ce qui était totalement normal vu que c'était l'heure de pause. Cependant ils croisaient quelques vacanciers qui revenaient des pistes et leurs faisaient des saluts et des grands sourires. Au moins dans cette partie du monde, ce n'était pas le rush et cela faisait plaisir de voir beaucoup de personnes se détendre.. Malheureusement certains ne connaissaient pas non plus l'envers du décor.

\- combien de suspects on doit aller interroger ? Enfin observer ?

Jo parcourut rapidement les dossiers qu'elle avait en main, Henry la débarrassa un peu en tenant les plannings.

\- il me semble que Diane était plus proche de quatre familles que les autres, donc c'est surtout eux notre priorité et si jamais aucun d'eux ne ressort du lot, on verra par la suite.

\- très bien. Ça me semble faisable tout ça.

Ils retrouvèrent Hanson et Lucas à l'entrée du domaine bien des minutes plus tard et firent le point.

\- alors qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé de votre côté ? - demanda Hanson

\- Jo et moi avons parcouru deux petits chalets qui sont à côté du notre, le premier une certaine famille Collins, et la famille Rivera. Personne n'était la, mais nous avons prévu d'aller faire un tour à la station cet après midi, les enfants Collins ont des cours, donc les parents seront certainement spectateurs alors nous allons en profiter pour en savoir un peu plus.

Jo acheva

\- quant à la famille Rivera, aujourd'hui si je vois bien ce qu'il y a d'écrit, ils font une petite randonnée dans la vallée, ils devraient être de retour ce soir pour le petit apéro qui se tiendra à la réception, la aussi on fera de notre mieux pour tenter un rapprochement. Et de votre côté ?

Hanson ouvrit la bouche mais Lucas le devança bien naturellement, trop heureux de faire partie de l'investigation.

\- Tout comme vous les deux autres familles concernées, n'étaient pas dans leur chalet. Ils sont situés plus prés de la réception et en fonction de leur photo, on les a vu prendre leur déjeuner dans le restaurant.. La famille Cox a des hobbies un peu étranges, ils aiment un peu trop le danger. C'est un couple d'environ une trentaine d'années et ils partent quasiment tous les jours faire du ski dans le fin fond de la montagne, sur les grosses pistes où presque personne ne s'aventure. De plus monsieur possède un snowboard, le sien vu que c'était sur sa terrasse. Mais leur chalet est assez déconcertant, que des trucs sur les pistes les plus dangereuses qui trainent sur la table basse.. Ils feraient presque froid dans le dos et leurs têtes aussi.

Il fit un grand sourire en regardant les deux autres qui le regardaient simplement d'un air indifférent. Il se tourna alors vers Hanson qui tenait exactement la même expression

\- et bien sûr le détective Hanson va se charger de raconter la suite.

Il croisa ses mains devant lui, comme un enfant qui venait d'être puni et attendit que son collègue parle.

\- Bien, c'est vrai que Lucas a raison, ces deux la ne me semblent pas très nets mais bon, on ne peut pas non plus tirer de conclusions hâtives. Comme ils ne font que des activités dangereuses, il va falloir qu'on attende demain pour en savoir plus sur eux car il s'agit de leur jour de repos ou quelque chose dans le genre en tous les cas, et ils resteront au domaine, prendront du bon temps au spa et ou à la piscine intérieure ou le jaccuzi.. Bref, assez d'éléments pour nous permettre de les cerner un peu. Quant à l'autre famille, un petit couple de retraité qui va faire son ski tous les matins après le petit déjeuner, c'est la famille Anorld, l'après midi ils se reposent à leur chalet ou autour d'un petit chocolat chaud dans le salon de la réception mais bon vieux ou pas, il va quand même falloir les avoir à l'oeil. Donc c'est un peu prés tout pour les repérages des familles.

Jo acquiesça

\- bon très bien ! Dans ce cas, cet aprem on fait tous ce qu'on a à faire. Continuez d'être en équipe tous les deux, on dirait que vous faites du bon travail.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Hanson et Lucas, en rigolant et tira Henry par le bras pour qu'ils se dirigent au restaurant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et Lucas tout fier leva la main

\- allez on fait une bonne équipe, un petit high five ?

Hanson ne fit que le toiser et passa devant lui sans demander son reste. Lucas haussa les épaules

\- c'est quand même cool d'être avec vous les gars !


	19. Chapter 19

**Bon voila le chapitre 19 avec les premiers 'suspects'; les premières découvertes du domaine. Bonne lecture :) et je pense que certains passages vont vous faire rire, si vous êtes assez ouvert d'esprit hein ^-^**

 **PS : J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes fêtes !**

* * *

Après que Jo se soit goinfrée comme un porc pendant le déjeuner, sous le regard stupéfait des trois autres qui n'en revenaient pas de voir leur douce collègue se comporter littéralement comme un homme à manger de la sorte, ils purent donc partir chacun de leur côté pour interroger les suspects, ou en tous cas les potentiels suspects.  
Hanson n'arrêtait pas de grogner car Lucas était un peu trop hyperactif et déjà qu'il en avait deux comme lui, il n'était pas venu pour en supporter un troisième, de ce fait les deux n'arrêtaient pas d'argumenter comme un vieux couple, exactement tel que Jo et Henry le faisaient.  
Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord et chacun put s'occuper de ce qu'il avait à faire. Jo et Henry se baladaient et flirtaient à demi, pour aller jusqu'à la station de ski où la famille Collins, ou plutôt les enfants avaient des cours.  
Henry demanda alors

\- mais que font les parents pendant que les enfants font du ski ? Je suppose qu'ils ne restent pas à attendre bêtement pendant une heure, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas les yeux sur leurs enfants si ils partent sur différentes pistes

Jo regarda le dossier, voir si elle trouvait une quelconque indication mais elle haussa simplement les épaules

\- tu as raison, je doute qu'ils restent à ne rien faire. Et à mon souvenir, les cours de ski, duraient environ une heure et demi, donc à moins qu'eux mêmes en font. Cela nous permettra de faire connaissance avec eux, ça te laissera certainement le temps de bien les observer et tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Ils atteignirent très vite la station, où pleins d'enfants grouillaient et Jo se retrouva à les observer un à un, sans cligner une seule fois des yeux. Sa main se porta à la petite vie encore presque inexistante dans son ventre et Henry aperçut une gousse d'émotion dans ses pupilles. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, glissant une main dans la sienne en la secouant, pour la rassurer.  
Elle le remercia silencieusement et secoua la tête rapidement pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- bon, essayons de trouver où ils sont parmi tout ce monde.

Elle trouvait surprenant qu'il y ait quand même pas mal de monde, sachant que ce n'était pas encore les vacances scolaires mais bon, certains parents pouvaient sans doute se permettre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Henry était bien plus grand qu'elle, repéra assez rapidement la famille, qui attelait ses deux enfants et à première vue, ils semblaient être des parents aimants et soucieux du bien être de leurs enfants.

Jo prit les devants, Henry sur ses talons et ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi toute la foule et restèrent à l'écart quand le couple embrassa ses enfants chacun sur une joue et les regardèrent partirent.  
Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés dans le télésiège, les parents furent sur le point de partir pour aller faire leurs affaires, quand Jo leur emboita le pas

\- vous avez de très jolis enfants - dit-elle, à même de se casser la figure à cause du peu de verglas qu'il restait. Henry n'était pas bien loin derrière elle . Les Collins semblèrent être prit de court mais ils la remercièrent chaleureusement

\- merci mademoiselle.. Nous faisons tout pour qu'ils aient une bonne éducation - répondit Madame Collins

Plutôt que de les intimider, la jeune femme décida de passer par la case amicale, en tendant sa main

\- on est ici pour faire des nouvelles rencontres alors appelez moi Jo, Jo Martinez.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, madame Collins fut tout de suite très à l'aise et lui serra la main en faisant un grand sourire

\- enchantée de vous connaitre. Je suis Miranda, Miranda Collins, et voici mon mari, Kirt ! Nos enfants s'appellent Zoey et Judd.

Henry fit un pas alors vers eux et Jo n'eut aucune idée de comment l'introduire, mais Miranda n'était pas prête à s'arrêter de parler, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé

\- vous êtes venus avec vos enfants aussi ?

Jo retint une grimace, ainsi qu'Henry. Ils avaient au moins cinq bonnes années d'avance, la jeune flic fut sur le point de répondre, quand Henry se présenta et répondit à sa place

\- excusez moi, je suis Henry, Henry Morgan. Je suis le fiancé de Jo et nous n'avons pas encore d'enfants pour l'instant, mais c'est en cours.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en se posant derrière la jeune femme, et l'entoura avec ses bras pour déposer ses mains sur son ventre et Jo eut chaud partout d'un seul coup. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire un tel geste alors qu'elle avait les hormones dans le plafond.  
Un grand sourire s'étira le long des lèvres de Miranda et elle donna un coup de coude à son mari qui restait toujours un peu silencieux, comme tous les hommes.

\- oh eh bien, dans ce cas félicitations. Un jour vous apprécierez de revenir ici avec votre petit bout de chou.

Jo était incapable de formuler une phrase, tellement ses joues étaient rouges et que les seules pensées cohérentes à ce moment, étaient de prendre Henry contre le mur le plus proche et de ne pas le laisser partir.  
Henry sentait bien le changement dans le corps de sa partenaire et se disait que c'était peut être une idée que de retirer ses mains mais pour une raison égoïste, il n'y parvenait pas et souriait simplement au couple devant lui. Il s'adressa alors à Kirt

\- donc est ce vous qui avez transmis la passion de skier à vos enfants ?

L'homme éclata d'un rire franc et s'ouvrit enfin

\- oh non pas du tout. Ni ma femme, ni moi, ne pratiquons réellement. On serait plutôt du genre à faire de la luge

Miranda acquiesça en pouffant

\- mais cependant, nous faisons quelques tours de pistes avec nos enfants. Disons que c'est surtout eux qui nous donnent des leçons pour le coup, assez ironique mais vraiment très marrant.

Jo et Henry notèrent tout ceci dans le coin de leur tête. Pour l'instant, ils ne paraissaient pas suspects, surtout si ils n'étaient pas fans de sports de glisse, excepté la luge, mais il ne fallait pas avoir fait l'université pour se servir d'un bâton de ski ou d'un snowboard au point de battre quelqu'un à mort.  
Miranda se frappa dans les mains

\- ça vous dirait de venir boire une boisson chaude avec nous sur la petite terrasse plus bas ? Kirt et moi, on y reste la plupart du temps, en attendant le retour de Zoey et Judd. Tout est exquis, de plus il y a pas de quoi pour s'ennuyer, les hommes pourront faire connaissance autour d'une petite partie de billards ou de palets.

Jo et Henry durent se détacher à regrets, malgré le désir évident qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux et Henry répondit d'un air jovial

\- nous en serons ravis. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver ce matin, donc nous n'avons pas eu spécialement le temps de prendre connaissance du domaine mais je suis certain que ce petit endroit est fantastique.

Kirt ajouta

\- vous vous ne vous ennuierez pas et vous allez voir qu'il y a pleins d'activités à faire au Mont Tremblant, vous n'aurez peut être même pas le temps de revenir prendre un verre avec nous.  
\- nous verrons bien ça - répondit Jo du ton le plus évasif qu'elle trouva.

Henry n'était pas très chaud pour une partie de billard, il n'avait jamais su comment tenir… La queue mais Jo lui avait chuchoté d'une voix salace, qu'elle allait lui montrer comment faire.. De ce fait l'immortel considérait plus à jouer aux palets, ne voulant pas finir en brochette… Et ce n'était que le début du séjour, les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes pour le couple qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Pendant que Jo et Henry faisaient connaissance avec le couple, Lucas et Hanson s'occupaient eux de la famille aux hobbies étranges : Les Cox, et pendant leur exploration, Hanson n'arrêtait pas de bougonner, ayant encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il savait désormais sur Jo et Henry

\- je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Jo est enceinte… Enfin surtout que ce soit arrivé si vite.. Le doc ne perd vraiment pas de temps.

Il marchait tout en parcourant ses dossiers, pour prendre plus ample connaissance des hobbies de la famille et il avait l'impression qu'ils sortaient tout droit d'un film d'Halloween. Lucas pouffa

\- je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous surprend tellement détective. Il faut bien dire ce qui y est, leur attraction mutuelle était indéniable donc forcément qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça allait finir ainsi.

Hanson le toisa simplement

\- je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu ce qui se passait entre eux tout le long de l'année. Quand Henry a commencé à travailler avec nous, j'ai vu que Jo allait replonger et il n'a pas tardé à faire de même mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait la mettre en cloque si rapidement.  
\- je crois que même elle ne l'a pas vu venir mais bon maintenant le mal ou le bien est fait et vous n'avez pas hâte de voir cette petite bouille ? On parle d'un bébé Jenry la.

Hanson fronça des sourcils. Lucas ne cachait pas le fait qu'il était fan du couple mais à ce point, il n'en avait pas idée. Cependant sa réaction l'amusait, même si il ne comptait pas lui faire les concessions, il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser.

\- Jenry ? - répéta Hanson en s'étranglant à moitié, et s'arrêtant ce qui fit que le jeune assistant manqua de le heurter de pleine fouet, si il n'avait pas certains réflexes.

Il haussa les épaules en faisant un grand sourire, les yeux presque brillants de malice

\- c'est beau n'est ce pas ? Vous savez, c'est leur nom de ship..

Hanson ne voulait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir et Lucas se demandait si il avait un second Henry devant lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel

\- Mais bon sang, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est un nom de ship ?  
\- excusez moi de ne pas être un geek - répondit le détective d'un ton sarcastique  
\- je ne suis pas.. Oh peu importe. Bref, ce que je veux dire par la, c'est que Jo + Henry = Jenry; vous comprenez ?

Hanson ne savait pas si il devait comprendre ou bien si il devait juste faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Il tentait de se sortir de ce pas, et fut soulagé quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du couple de jeune qui ressemblait à des vraies groupies dans leur simple combinaison de ski.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit signe à Lucas de le suivre

\- bon pas de boulettes, on est pas flics pour l'instant, ni assistant ME. On essaie juste de se rapprocher d'eux et de faire ami ami, pour connaitre leurs habitudes et repérer les quelconques défauts.

Lucas n'était pas non plus très enjoué à cette idée, parce qu'il était certain que pour le côté observation, Henry se débrouillerait mieux et à eux deux, ils n'étaient pas très sûrs de rivaliser.  
Hanson voyant son regard dépité, tentant de le rassurer en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- si ça peut vous rassurer, à force de trainer avec Henry, je pense que vous avez acquis certaines capacités d'observation, donc je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien

Ce compliment sembla le ravir plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Hanson le devança

\- Bon allez, il faut qu'on tente d'en savoir plus sur eux.  
\- bien sûr,; je vous suis.

Hanson ne releva pas sa remarque et tenta de se frayer un chemin pour tenter de rejoindre le couple et Lucas demanda

\- au fait, je pensais qu'on ne devait attendre que demain pour eux ?  
\- c'est vrai, mais ils commencent leur activité dans un petit instant et jusqu'à ce soir, donc j'essaie de tirer quelques informations et ensuite on va voir les deux vieux mais certes, demain on ira les retrouver au jaccuzzi ou peu importe.

Lucas en voyant la jeune femme blonde, sapée de noir dans toute sa combi et des lunettes à en faire pâlir plus d'un, il se sentit grandement intimidé et sans parler de son petit ami.  
Hanson tenta d'ignorer leur accoutrement et leur fit un grand sourire

\- Bonjour. Permettez moi de vous déranger. Mon cousin et moi sommes en vacances dans cette belle station et cette promenade a l'air ma foi assez intense ?

Les deux jeunes le dévisagèrent, il était évident qu'ils étaient sur la défensive, ce qui ne faisait pas forcément un bon point pour eux. Lucas avança légèrement vers eux, plutôt content d'être présenté comme le cousin d'Hanson, connaissant le sadisme de ce dernier, il aurait très bien le choisir comme son esclave.  
Hanson tenta de ne pas faire un sourire crispé en les regardant, pour le peu qu'il pouvait voir, car derrière des grosses lunettes fumés, cela était un peu difficile de se faire une idée propre.

L'homme lui répondit

\- il faut un certain niveau en effet pour faire cette montée et la redescendre après. Liz et moi, on vient ici tous les hivers, on a été habitués depuis gamins alors ça nous fait pas peur, mais sans vouloir vous vexer, à voir votre dégaine et celle de votre cousin, à votre place je privilégierais les pistes de débutants.

L'égo d'Hanson en prit un coup et il fut sur le point de rentrer en mode flic quand Lucas, lui donnant un coup de coude et enchainant à sa place, avant qu'il ne fasse exploser toute leur couverture

\- ah mais c'est vraiment flatteur au contraire. Ne vous en faites pas, on ne comptait pas s'y essayer, mais on prenait simplement connaissance du domaine. N'est ce pas Michael ?

Hanson lui fit un sourire ironique en acquiesçant mollement. Le couple continuait de rester indifférent

\- eh bien je suppose que dans le cas où vous aimez l'aventure, vous pouvez toujours essayer de prendre quelques cours par ici une fois que vous aurez testé les pistes plus légères. - répondit le jeune homme - bon je suis désolé, nous devons y aller, si vous restez à l'hôtel, on se retrouvera certainement plus tard.

Les deux leur fauchèrent compagnie avant même que les hommes ne puissent réagir. Hanson tomba complètement des nues et se mit à grogner

\- si j'avais su, j'aurais emmené Karen avec moi, au moins j'aurais eu une bonne raison de venir ici plutôt que de courir derrière de pareils guignols.

Lucas dût de se faire violence pour éviter le fou rire. Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin, un peu bredouilles.

\- bon - soupira Hanson, qui se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au pavillon pour une sieste - on va devoir aller rencontrer les Arnold, j'ose espérer qu'ils seront plus charmants que ces deux la, mais déjà, je les ai au travers de mon radar, un tel comportement ne peut être que suspect  
\- je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Par contre essayez de vous contrôler et ne nous faites pas griller avant l'heure, ça serait dommage. Et merci de m'avoir fait passé pour votre cousin, je vous l'avait dit qu'on formerait une bonne équipe.

Hanson ne fit que le regarder pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne rajoute pas un mot. Lucas le comprit directement, mais il ajouta simplement

\- je crois qu'on aura de quoi envier Jo et Henry, je suis certains qu'ils sont tombés avec les suspects les plus adorables, comme tout le temps.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellooo ! Bon eh bien voila la dernière suite de l'année ! Je sais elle n'est pas longue, en plus le prochain chapitre est assez drôle, j'aurais pu tout mettre d'un coup mais vous attendrez héhé.**

 **Bref bonne lecture et je vais faire cette blague de merde comme tout le monde: À l'année prochaine**

* * *

 _\- je crois qu'on aura de quoi envier Jo et Henry, je suis certains qu'ils sont tombés avec les suspects les plus adorables, comme tout le temps._

Lucas ne croyait pas si bien dire, puisqu'en effet, Jo et Henry avaient l'air de parfaitement bien s'entendre avec les Collins, les deux hommes faisaient une partie de palets au final mais espéraient avoir le temps pour faire une partie de billard avec les femmes et Henry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en regardant Jo, se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit et elle ne manquait pas de lui faire des petits regards sous entendus, pendant qu'elle était assise à une table à boire un chocolat chaud avec Miranda.  
La jeune détective ne voulait brusquer personne donc elle tentait gentiment de leur soutirer des infos en demandant à Miranda ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, d'où ils venaient et à quel point leurs enfants aimaient le ski et Miranda se prêtait parfaitement bien au jeu.  
Mais pour le moment, elle ne les sentait pas coupables, même si parfois tout ceci était vraiment très trompeur.

\- donc vous et Henry allez avoir un bébé ? En combien de semaines en êtes vous ? - demanda Miranda, tout en gardant un œil sur les hommes

Jo avait manquer de s'étrangler à l'évocation de leur relation… Elle en oubliait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble et que pour l'instant, elle ne portait que son enfant mais elle espérait que cette situation n'allait pas rester bancale éternellement.

\- je ne suis qu'au début, j'ai ressenti les premiers symptômes rapidement. Ça ne fait que 3 semaines pour l'instant.  
\- oh en effet, ils se sont manifestés tôt. Au moins vous avez le temps de vous préparer. Vous faites un couple charmant tous les deux, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Comment répondre à une telle question alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans une situation compliquée ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'Henry l'avait mise en cloque parce que aucun d'eux n'avait été assez prudent lors de cette folle nuit de passion.  
Elle fit un sourire qu'elle n'espérait ne pas être trop crispé.

\- eh bien, on est en couple seulement depuis quelques mois mais on travaille ensemble depuis un an et bref, le coup de foudre a été assez éminent entre nous et je suis très contente d'être sa future femme et d'avoir un petit polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas totalement forcé sur les derniers mots. Dans le fond, espérait peut être ceci, d'être un jour la future madame Morgan et en tous les cas, elle était contente de porter son enfant.  
Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour chasser ses pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, ils avaient une mission à accomplir.  
Miranda lui sourit tendrement

\- eh bien il est rare de voir un couple si amoureux après un an. Il est évident que vous allez avoir une belle famille et peut être dans quelques années, nous nous retrouverons de nouveau lorsque le petit le petit bout de chou aura grandit.

Jo porta sa tasse à sa bouche pour éviter de répondre et surtout dissimuler le rouge à ses joues, malgré le sourire évident. Son regard se déposa sur Henry, qui était de profil, et son cœur manqua un raté.  
Elle sentit une petite boule dans son estomac, elle ne voulait pas prétendre pendant tout le séjour, elle voulait vraiment que les choses deviennent officielles mais tellement d'enjeu dans leur relation, tellement de complications.  
Elle retint un soupir et continua de siroter son liquide. Les deux hommes avaient un peu prés la même conversation, et Henry avait quasiment monté le même bobard que Jo, comme ci leurs deux esprits étaient reliés, ce qui était sans doute vrai.  
Mais il passa rapidement en mode professionnel ou en tout cas tenta de l'être. Après tout, tout comme sa collègue, il doutait que le couple était coupable de quoique ce soit mais il avait grandement appris à se méfier des apparences au fil des siècles.

\- excusez moi de vous demander ça Kirt, je suis de nature assez curieuse mais que faites vous dans la vie ? À part le fait que vous n'êtes pas fan de ski, parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous avez un certain gabarit

Kirt sourit

\- vous avez l'œil n'est ce pas ?

Henry acquiesça

\- parfois c'est un peu un reproche qu'on me fait mais je ne peux me contrôler  
\- il n'y a aucun problème avec moi. Oui en effet je possède un certain gabarit parce que l'ironie du sort est que je suis prof de sport dans une école primaire mais je ne suis vraiment pas fan de ski donc lorsque l'école organise des sorties scolaires à la montagne, je m'arrange toujours pour que mon collègue prenne ma place.  
\- je vois. Oui en effet c'est assez drôle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayer de faire du ski pour ma part, mais je me dis que c'est sans doute l'occasion d'essayer

En réalité, il y pensait surtout pour tenter de repérer d'autres indices sur les pistes, et d'autres personnes surtout. Parce que certes ils avaient eu la liste des quatre familles que Diane avait l'habitude de fréquenter et qui était le plus prés de son chalet mais cela ne signifiait pas que le suspect était parmi eux et en voyant tout le monde défiler dans le domaine et sur les pistes enneigées, Henry avait presque l'idée de prendre des cours pour parcourir la forêt et visualiser tous les visages des touristes.  
Kirt rigola en le voyant penser

\- je ne veux pas vous offenser Henry mais si vous songez à prendre des cours, surtout si vous n'êtes jamais monté sur des skis, il va falloir vous mettre à niveau avec les cours débutants. Ils en font pour adultes et de temps à autre Miranda et moi, on y participe. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous avec votre fiancée si vous voulez.

Les deux femmes avaient rejoint leurs hommes et Jo glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Henry et ce dernier resta presque pétrifié et manqua de lâcher le lourd palet sur son pied. Elle posa sa tête sur son dos et dit

\- je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ça nous permettra de nous entrainer juste au cas où.

Elle faisait bien sur référence à une future course poursuite si le tueur était un expert en sport extrême et qu'il leur fallait user de ça pour l'attraper. Henry n'était pas contre l'idée mais cela le démangeait d'y impliquer Jo, enfin pour le côté extrême en tout cas.

\- Jo chérie.. Tu es enceinte, je ne veux pas trop qu'il arrive quoique ce soit au bébé.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas de cet avis alors elle détourna son regard vers une femme qui avait déjà de l'expérience. Miranda lui sourit compatissante

\- ne vous en faites pas Henry, en prenant le niveau débutant, il ne va rien lui arriver de grave. Si elle tombe, elle tombera sur ses fesses au pire des cas. Vous avez tout le matériel pour être en sécurité donc elle peut y aller mais en précisant au moniteur qu'elle est enceinte, vous verrez, ça passera crème.

Jo fit un petit regard sous entendu à Henry en caressant gentiment son biceps. Cette femme allait le rendre fou et il dut se faire vraiment violence ne pas la faire sienne sur la table de billard qui était derrière eux.  
Miranda regarda sa montre et fronça des sourcils

\- oh ! Comme l'heure passe. Judd et Zoey vont avoir finit leur cours. Jo, Henry, nous sommes contents d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Nous allons récupérer nos enfants et nous descendons au village par la suite. Nous nous retrouverons surement demain, nous irons justement faire un peu de ski pendant que les enfants feront un journée luge avec leur club, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre.

Jo passa sous le bras d'Henry et se colla à lui, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille par pur réflexe. Ils serrèrent la main du couple

\- très bien alors ! Ravis de vous avoir rencontrer également - répondit Henry poliment - on essayera de venir demain, bonne fin de journée à vous deux.  
\- vous aussi et amusez bien durant votre séjour.

Ils se quittèrent tous la pour cette journée la. Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard et se décalèrent complètement, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de prétendre quoique ce soit. Jo baissa les yeux, en tournant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles

\- bon hmm ! Alors, quel est le diagnostic docteur ?

Henry resta silencieux quelques minutes

\- pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient coupables. Kirt m'a dit qu'il était professeur de sport en temps normal mais qu'il n'est vraiment pas fan de sport de glisse. Je ne trouve pas encore qu'il fait un bon suspect. Tu as pu soutirer des infos avec Miranda ?  
\- elle travaille à la banque donc je doute que dans ce genre d'établissements ils se servent de bâton de ski ou autre mais pareil, elle ne me semble pas coupable mais on verra bien ça au fil des jours. On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire et d'autres personnes à interroger, enfin façon de parler.

Ils sortirent du salon et marchèrent tout le long du domaine, Henry parla donc de son plan de s'immiscer dans les cours de ski

\- cependant, j'aimerais vraiment prendre des cours pour parcourir les différents sentiers et surtout repérer les personnes qui y sont. Je veux bien qu'on nous ait donné une liste de suspect potentiels mais je ne sais pas si on doit vraiment ne se fier qu'à eux, après tout n'importe qui peut être responsable dans cet établissement.

Jo haussa les épaules

\- je suis entièrement d'accord.. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inscrirais dans un cours débutant.

Elle resta évasive et Henry la dévisagea, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Elle s'appuya contre un poteau en croisant les bras

\- mon père comme tu le sais n'était pas non plus le plus tendre des hommes et il aimait bien emmener ses enfants faire un peu des cabrioles, et moi je n'étais jamais contre. J'ai fait beaucoup de ski dans ma jeunesse et je doute avoir perdu la main, peut être un peu rouillée mais il suffirait que je remonte dessus pour voir ce que ça peut donner, et nous avantager pour quelques repérages.

En voyant l'expression du visage d'Henry changer, elle sut déjà que son idée était mauvaise. Il était docteur, le père de son enfant, jamais il n'approuverait un tel comportement et elle pouvait le lire en lui

\- je n'ai même pas besoin de te demander ton avis à savoir si c'est une bonne idée ou pas - grimaça t-elle

Henry leva les yeux au ciel

\- mais Jo ? Tu ne croyais tout de même que j'allais sauter de joie. Déjà je ne savais pas que tu savais skier..

Elle répondit sarcastiquement

\- eh bien, tu ne m'a l'as jamais demandé mais tant qu'on en est aux révélations.. Franchement Henry, je suis flic, être sur le terrain est d'autant plus risqué chaque jour pour moi, que de faire du ski en toute gaieté. Ma grossesse ne devrait pas entraver sur chaque chose que je dois faire pour mon boulot.  
\- je sais bien que tu as un métier à risque et crois moi que ça ne m'enchante pas que tu t'expose ainsi mais pour ce qui est du ski, c'est différent, tu pourrais mal tomber, ou tu pourrais être prise de vertige ou n'importe quoi.. Surtout les premières semaines comme ça.. Je préférerais largement t'avoir avec moi dans ce cours de débutant plutôt que là où je ne pourrais te surveiller surtout si il t'arrive quelque chose.

Jo savait parfaitement bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec lui et soupira. Elle prit de l'avance sur lui en faisant des grands pas et il eut bien du mal à la suivre

\- dans ce cas, je vais envoyer Lucas pour prendre ces cours avec toi, parce que honnêtement si je ne peux pas aller enquêter de mon côté, ça ne sert à rien. Donc je resterais avec Mike à repérer ceux qui restent et m'occuper de nos suspects principaux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, la jeune femme étant de mauvaise foi ne lui laissant certainement pas le temps de s'exprimer et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'énerver une nouvelle fois contre lui.. Même si elle trouvait cela marrant de mettre ça sur le compte des hormones.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour ! Bonne année 2016 à tous ! Santé et bonheur. Et voila la suite pour ceux qui sont encore intéressés !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : merci à la nouvelle lectrice qui a rejoint ma fanfic et merci de tes compliments :)**

 **Petit chapitre qui manque de sérieux mais un peu d'humour ne tue personne hein ^_^**

* * *

Jo envoya un message à Hanson pour savoir où ils étaient, mais il ne répondit pas alors elle envoya un à Lucas qui indiqua leur position et le couple les rejoignit très rapidement et ce fut Lucas qui arriva à leur rencontre en premier.

\- ah salut vous deux ! Du nouveau de votre côté ?  
\- pour l'instant on a juste rencontré les Collins qui nous ont un peu retenu en otage - résuma Jo - mais on ne voit rien de suspect mais on continuera d'enquêter. Mais où est Hanson ?

Lucas pouffa

\- venez ! C'est franchement à ne pas manquer.

Jo et Henry se demandaient dans quoi leurs deux collègues s'étaient encore fourrés. Très peu de sérieux pour des détectives censés être en mission. Lucas et Hanson étaient partis voir le petit couple de retraités, les Arnold, qui prenaient du bon temps dans le salon de la réception et avaient l'air d'être des gens appréciés, et quand Jo et Henry arrivèrent dans le salon en question, ils se demandaient toujours si ils étaient la pour une enquête ou pour prendre des vacances, parce que il y avait une petite musique et madame Arnold avait trouvé bon de prendre ce pauvre Mike et de danser avec lui, bien sûr avec l'autorisation de son mari.  
Lucas n'avait pas cessé de rire et Hanson lui avait fait promettre de se taire ou il n'hésiterait pas à le descendre, d'ailleurs ce dernier était particulièrement gêné et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de prendre ses jambes à son cou, tellement il avait l'impression de danser avec son arrière grande tante.  
Et quand il aperçut Jo et Henry qui faisaient leur possible pour ne pas exploser de rire, il lança un regard noir à Lucas, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était un homme mort. Jo appuya sur ses côtes pour ne pas rire bruyamment

\- mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? - demanda t-elle à Lucas  
\- eh bien Hanson et moi on était partis à la rencontre du couple un peu gore la; les Cox. D'ailleurs ils sont vraiment hyper bizarres, ils ont tout de même un comportement suspect et le fait qu'ils ne soient quasiment pas au domaine n'aide pas à ce qu'on les mette pas au top de notre liste mais enfin bon, on essayera de se rapprocher demain.. Quant à ce petit spectacle qui se passe devant nous, on débarquait dans le salon et Hanson s'est gentiment présenté au couple et je vous explique pas comment madame a gloussé en le voyant.. Alors dés qu'ils ont mis cette petite playlist, elle a demandé à son mari si elle pouvait danser avec Mike, il n'a même pas eu le temps de refuser qu'elle l'a embarqué.. Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle danse collée contre lui ainsi.

Henry regarda les mains de la petite femme qui descendaient un peu bas et un Hanson mortifié d'être la proie d'une véritable cougar. Il ne put s'empêcher son commentaire déplacé

\- à ce que je constate, elle est bien plus que collée.. Quelque chose me dit que le détective Hanson ferait mieux de surveiller son pantalon pendant le séjour.

Jo ouvrit grand la bouche en le regardant d'un air scandalisé. Lucas explosa de rire, certainement ne s'attendant pas ça de la part d'Henry.

\- Henry Morgan ! Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça de vous.

Il haussa les épaules en faisant un petit sourire mesquin

\- je peux être très surprenant détective.

Il venait de susurrer ces derniers mots avec une voix bien rauque qu'elle peinait à lui reconnaitre. Lucas préféra se décaler un petit peu, de temps à autre il en avait juste marre de jouer la bougie entre eux.  
Finalement quand la dernière chanson de la playlist s'arrêta, Hanson trouva une excuse pour rejoindre ses amis et la petite grand mère lui donna une tape sur les fesses et il en fut complètement choqué. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en retournant s'assoir et il s'abstint de tout commentaire, surtout que c'était une femme mariée mais son mari n'avait pas trop l'air de faire un compte avec tout ceci.  
Arrivé à la hauteur de Lucas, il fut tenté de l'étrangler

\- donnez moi une très bonne raison pour ne pas vous tuer tout de suite ?

Il pointa Jo et Henry qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à garder leur sérieux. Hanson soupira et leva ses mains en signe de rémission

\- ne dites pas un mot de plus

Ils secouèrent la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils ne diraient rien, qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre à juger, surtout Henry. Hanson soupira et tenta d'oublier ce moment d'égarement

\- honnêtement si vous voulez vous occuper de surveiller ce couple, on peut échanger, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Jo le taquina

\- oh quand même Mike. Tu ne vas pas la priver de ce plaisir, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de voir de la bonne chaire fraiche.

Cette fois ci Henry ne put s'en empêcher et rigola et Hanson se sentit vraiment insulté.

\- oh ! Pas vous non plus doc !  
\- mes excuses détective, mais si vous aviez vu votre tête. Au moins vous aurez de quoi raconter à votre retour.

Il poussa un bruyant soupir, sachant que personne n'était prêt de le lâcher, il ouvrit le dossier et coupa court à toute plaisanterie

\- bon ! On peut faire le point sur nos observations ou pas ?

Chacun retrouva son sérieux même si l'envie de rire était présente. Ils s'installèrent à une table et firent donc le point sur les rencontres qu'il avaient eues pour l'instant. Hanson décrivit le comportement pas très charmant des Cox et que du coup, cela risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille et qu'ils allaient surveiller de plus prés. Du coup ils n'avaient pas spécialement le temps de faire connaissance avec les Arnold et après son interaction avec madame, Hanson n'était plus très chaud à l'idée de les fréquenter de nouveau.  
Henry parla donc de la famille Collins et que le lendemain ou le soir même, ils iraient faire la connaissance de la famille Rivera mais que pour l'instant, les Collins ne leur semblait pas coupables et il parla ensuite du plan qu'il avait, qui était de prendre des cours pour faire les différents parcours et repérer les autres personnes, n'importe qui pourrait être responsable mais les meurtriers étaient souvent assez nerveux dans la façon d'exécuter certaines choses après avoir commis un meurtre.  
Lucas fut très surpris d'entendre Henry prêt à se jeter sur les pistes

\- vraiment boss ? Vous allez vous mettre dans des cours de débutant pour l'enquête ?  
\- si c'est le seul moyen de trouver le coupable, pourquoi pas ? Et pourquoi le fait que je fasse du ski surprend tout le monde ?

Jo se retint de faire part de tout commentaire mais Hanson ne se gêna pas

\- je ne veux pas vous vexer mais vous êtes un homme plutôt classique et qu'on voit mal trainer dans ce genre d'endroits, surtout pour tomber et se salir dans la neige.  
\- détective, je vous assure que je ne suis pas bourgeois.  
\- mais vous êtes vieux jeu quand même ?

On lui embouchait un coin et ceci arrivait plutôt rarement. Il ne sut répliquer et en même temps, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, le pauvre Hanson venait tellement de subir les moqueries, qu'il trouvait un petit moyen de se venger.

\- eh bien détective si vous voulez y aller à ma place, il n'y a pas de problèmes.  
\- ça m'arrangerait fortement, je vous laisserais mémé Gertrude la bas qui ne veux que de la chaire fraiche - il insista bien sur les derniers mots pour reprendre ce que Jo avait dit, qui cette dernière ne pouvait les trouver plus machos.

Elle se sentit obligée d'intervenir

\- bon les gars, ça suffit la ! Henry on s'en tient à ce que tu as dit mais comme tu ne veux pas que je monte sur des skis, Lucas tu iras avec lui à ce moment et moi j'accompagnerais Mike pour qu'on parle aux autres, au moins tout le monde est content.

Apparemment pas tout le monde, puisque Henry allait devoir trainer Lucas avec lui et tout le monde savait à quel point le jeune homme l'admirait et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir contenir sa joie bien longtemps. Son sourire stupide sur le bord de ses lèvres en disait long.  
Il fit une petite moue dont il espérait faire craquer Jo mais elle détourna le regard parce que non seulement elle n'allait pas que craquer mais il allait se retrouver sans rien sur lui donc elle préféra éviter de lui sauter dessus devant ses collègues et devant tout l'hôtel, ce n'était pas l'heure de commencer à faire des scandales.

\- tout ça me semble faisable - ajouta Mike, qui semblait d'un coup plus décontracté - pendant que vous deux (en désignant Henry et Lucas), vous dévalerez les pentes, en étant avec Jo, peut être que mémé arrêtera de me courir derrière.  
\- ne te fais pas trop d'idées, Henry et moi on est déjà fiancés, je lui dirais que je suis ta petite sœur.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en se levant pour aller aux toilettes. Hanson finit par se demander si il était maudit pour en être arrivé la.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello la compagnie ! Bon weekend tout le monde ! Je vous poste une suite avant de bien démarrer ces deux jours. J'ai honnêtement pas vraiment avancé dans cette histoire, j'ai écrit 12 pages le jour des vacances lol et depuis j'ai paressé mais je reviendrais dessus. Juste que j'ai commencé mon autre histoire et maintenant faut que j'en gère deux, plus tous les one shot qui me viennent à l'esprit.**

 **Bref assez parler de moi. Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jo ne se sentant pas très bien en fin de journée, ils décidèrent donc tous de rentrer au pavillon pour que la jeune femme puisse se reposer un peu et elle se retrouva à faire une longue sieste pendant que les hommes faisaient une partie de cartes, et parlaient en même temps de l'enquête.

\- Doc, vous ne voulez pas que Jo monte sur des skis par rapport au bébé ? - demanda Hanson qui avait encore toujours un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée

Il acquiesça, sans pour autant dire le fond de sa pensée

\- vous savez, ce n'est pas très dangereux.. Si vous saviez les frayeurs que Karen m'a fait lorsqu'elle attendait notre premier garçon, et pourtant il est bien arrivé à terme.

Henry ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que pour son cas, les choses étaient un peu différentes même si normalement l'immortalité, ne devrait pas avoir d'impact sur la naissance ou même sur le métabolisme de l'enfant mais ce pourquoi il ne voulait pas trop exposer Jo à chaque danger, elle en faisait suffisamment comme ça, en faisant son job tous les jours.

\- je sais bien que ce n'est pas très dangereux Hanson.. Mais je m'inquiète assez pour elle comme ça. Elle a quand même beaucoup de symptômes et voyez vous même, elle est complément épuisée la. Donc si je la perds de vue sur la piste, et qu'elle fait un malaise. Non, je préfère la savoir en sécurité avec vous, même si elle sacrifie un peu une partie de travail en terrain.  
\- je comprends doc. C'est normal de toute façon de s'inquiéter.

Lucas se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans cette conversation car il n'avait pas spécialement son mot à dire, il approuvait tout parce que de toute façon, il était tout à fait pour la relation de Jo et Henry et il avait vraiment hâte de voir leur progéniture mais ils semblaient tous les deux perturbés par leurs propres sentiments.

\- en tout cas, vous ferez certainement un bon père Henry.. Vous veillez déjà sur elle comme à la prunelle de vos yeux et je sais que les choses sont complexes entre vous mais ça finira bien par s'arranger, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que cette flamme dans chacun de vos yeux n'existe pas, je suis heureux que ce soit vous que le coeur de Jo ait choisi.

Il fit un sourire gratifiant. Au moins, personne ne le jugeait au sein du commissariat, même si seulement leurs amis étaient au courant pour l'instant mais il était content d'avoir autant de soutien.  
Son regard se détourna par un automatisme vers la chambre. Hanson sourit

\- allez vous allonger prés d'elle, ça stimulera le bébé même si il quasiment inexistant pour le moment mais elle se sentira en sécurité à vos côtés. Lucas et moi on continue la partie et on écrit nos rapports sur les familles.

Henry ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit Jo, qui était allongée sur le côté, respirant régulièrement. Henry la rejoignit et la retourna vers lui, de sorte à ce que sa tête soit sur son torse. Et il caressa doucement son épaule, en lui embrassant le front.  
Il était sur le point de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, qu'elle l'entende ou pas, quand il détourna la tête et entendit un petit argument entre deux personnes. Il repoussa délicatement Jo, et écarta les rideaux. Le visage du couple lui sembla familier et il aurait souhaité avoir une super ouïe pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disaient, à part qu'ils semblaient se disputer fort.  
Il attrapa le dossier et il s'agissait de la famille qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré, les Rivera.

Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait les pousser à se chamailler. Au vu de leur accoutrement, ils revenaient bien de leur randonnée tel qu'il était prévu mais peut être quelque chose avait mal tourné. Henry savait que les couples se disputaient tout le temps et ces deux la ne faisait pas exception, sauf dans le cas où ils faisaient parties de la liste de suspects.

Il entendit les pas feutrés de Jo derrière lui

\- qu'est ce que tu fais ? - demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie  
\- c'est la famille Rivera qui se chamaille juste en face du pavillon

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Elle échangea un regard avec lui

\- tu crois qu'ils ont quelque chose à se reprocher ?  
\- j'en sais rien mais j'aimerais bien le découvrir.

Il voulut sortir mais Jo le retint

\- Henry ! On fera connaissance avec eux toute à l'heure lors de l'apéro.. On ne va pas faire mauvaise impression de suite, ça ne va pas nous réussir.

Il soupira, elle avait raison. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'éléments essentiels pour l'instant. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le tira pour qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- tu ne fais pas de folies ce soir okay ? On leur parle et tu ne fais pas ce truc que tu fais tout le temps quand tu trouves quelqu'un suspect. On fera ça dans quelques jours quand on sera presque sûr d'avoir mis la main sur le bon.  
\- pas de problèmes.. Je sais que je dois apprendre à me contrôler des fois.. Mais bon peut être que j'hallucine simplement, les disputes de couple arrivent tout le temps.  
\- tu as raison. Mais en enquête, c'est toujours plus complexe qu'autre chose.

Elle se rallongea et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Henry. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un décodeur et s'allongea prés d'elle, en restant sur un coude, et jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux

\- Jo.. - murmura t-il  
\- hmm ? - elle avait les yeux fermés et tentait de percevoir les battements de cœur de son bébé, qui n'existaient pas encore évidemment.  
\- il faut vraiment qu'on parle.. Je sais bien que la on est au beau milieu d'une enquête de meurtre mais j'ai des choses à te dire et je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, pas seulement à cause du bébé.

Elle se retourna sur le côté à son tour, pour le regarder, et posa un index sur sa joue, envahissant son espace personnel, leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent collés.

\- je sais.. J'ai aussi des choses à te dire.. Tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire entièrement lors de cette fameuse nuit. Tu m'as déjà dit pas mal de choses concernant ta condition et ça me va très bien aussi mais on sait tous les deux, qu'il n'y avait pas que ça à éclairer mais promets moi juste une chose Henry ?

Il hocha la tête

\- tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle fit un petit sourire et se colla complètement contre lui, agrippant sa chemise et fourrant sa tête contre son torse

\- ne me laisse pas tomber pendant la grossesse, ne trouve pas d'excuse pour changer de pays ou de planète.. Reste avec moi. Cet enfant a besoin de ses deux deux parents et j'ai besoin de toi.

Combien même il n'y avait plus d'espace entre eux, Henry la resserra plus profondément contre lui, posant sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, et couvrant son front et ses joues de baisers brulants, sa petite barbe chatouillant son visage. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, sa place était gravée la et il chuchota d'une voix douce, en laissant glisser la main qu'il avait déposé sur sa chute de rein, vers son ventre comme un habituel réflexe

\- tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Jo, je serais toujours présent pour notre enfant et j'ai autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de moi.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, ils le savaient, ils le sentaient. L'amour qui se dégageait entre eux était évident. Ils s'enlacèrent complètement et se reposèrent ensemble en attendant l'heure.

###

Environ une heure après ce moment tendresse que cette fois ni Hanson, ni Lucas n'avait osé interrompre, ils retournèrent dans le salon d'accueil où un apéritif était servi et le seul moment de la journée, pour l'instant où ils pourraient repérer les Rivera, mis à part que ces deux la avaient déjà fait grande impression à Henry lors de leur querelle une heure plus tôt.  
Il y eut un petit discours pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux venus et le buffet était donc en libre service et Henry remarqua les Rivera qui s'y dirigeaient. Il tira Jo avec lui sans qu'elle ne puisse dire son avis, tandis que Lucas et Hanson continuaient de sympathiser avec les Arnold, bien que le pauvre Hanson, faisait tout pour ne pas se faire dévorer par cette femme avide de jeunes hommes.

\- Henry, pas besoin de me tirer comme ça. Je les ai vus aussi.. Je voudrais bien manger mes petits fours en paix.

Il la regarda d'un air entendu et elle haussa les épaules, tout en avalant sa bouchée

\- je t'ai vu en train de parcourir toutes les assiettes donc ne me dis pas que je ne te laisse pas manger en paix.

Elle répondit la bouche pleine

\- de toute façon tu vas devoir me supporter comme ça pendant encore neuf mois, donc autant t'y faire de suite.

Il préféra ne pas répondre, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un coup de canon. Il observa le couple de loin, en mettant Jo devant lui pour faire comme ci ils flirtaient. En temps normal, c'était exactement ce qu'ils faisaient mais pour le coup, Jo était vraiment trop occupée avec ses petits fours.

\- le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que madame n'a pas l'air du genre à pardonner facilement - constata Henry

Jo haussa un sourcil, Henry répondit à sa question silencieuse

\- depuis qu'ils sont autour du buffet, ils ne sont pas regardés une seule fois. Madame Rivera ne fait que tourner la tête du côté opposé à chaque fois que son mari ou son fiancé..  
\- ou concubin - murmura Jo dans sa barbe  
\- peu importe - reprit Henry plus sérieux que jamais - mais dés qu'il essaie d'entamer la conversation, elle le fuit complètement. C'est vraiment un comportement qu'une femme adopte après une grosse dispute et surtout lorsqu'elle est importante ou bien qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord sur quelque chose, donc je serais curieux de savoir ce qui a pu bien leur arriver.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Jo ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et se rendait compte que leur relation était autant similaire alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas mariés, encore moins fiancés, et même pas au stable de couple.  
Elle se demandait même si parfois Henry était conscient de tout ça, ou il disait les choses sans même les relier à eux, mais il était assez intelligent pour faire le point lui même

\- loin de moi l'idée de casser ton délire - finit-elle par dire après mure réflexion - mais bon, ça ne va pas spécialement nous avancer. Sur que le fait qu'ils soient suspects, devrait nous inciter à savoir la raison pour laquelle ils se battaient mais.. - elle se retourna et en voyant le type de fille qui leur faisait face, elle n'était pas plus étonnée et poussa un grognement - dans son cas, ça sent le coup de l'homme qui en a encore regarder trop longtemps une autre.

Henry fit un petit sourire sadique, se rappelant très bien de son comportement lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec Molly. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui lança simplement un regard noir pour l'empêcher de faire un quelconque commentaire.  
Il était tout aussi mal placé pour parler parce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à jouer de son charme pour qu'elle quitte l'homme avec qui elle sortait et cela avait très bien fonctionné.

La jeune femme leur passa devant et en effet, elle semblait encore assez énervé. Henry qui aurait voulu faire connaissance avec elle, n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et faire jouer son côté gentleman.  
Jo et Henry la suivirent du regard et quand elle eut quitté la salle, son mari n'était pas loin derrière. Ils se regardèrent alors

\- je pense qu'on devrait les suivre  
\- Henry ! Si on fait ça, notre couverture va voler en éclats. On est pas censés être des flics, rappelle toi.  
\- oui mais ils n'en sauront rien et puis si on ne les suit pas, comment tu veux qu'on sache ce qu'ils trafiquent ?

Elle soupira, décidément il avait toujours le dernier mot

\- on ne devait faire qu'observer aujourd'hui.  
\- je sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut au moins que j'en ai le cœur net.

Elle allait répliquer quand elle entendit son estomac tourner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel

\- qu'est ce que j'ai hâte que ces premiers mois se finissent. Je reviens, tu m'attends et après on s'en occupe. Tu ne bouge pas.

Il hocha la tête, mais Jo savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas l'écouter parce qu'il était toujours comme ça et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait y faire, mais bon elle s'occuperait de lui botter les fesses après, elle devait s'occuper de ses nausées d'abord.  
Henry vérifia si Lucas et Hanson étaient trop pris dans leur conversation avec le couple de retraité et il faucha compagnie à tout le monde rapidement.

Il suivit discrètement le couple lorsqu'il finit par rattraper leur trace. Ils s'étaient éloignés du salon de l'accueil et ne semblaient pas se diriger vers leur chalet. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin où personne ne passait et apparemment pour régler leurs comptes.

\- Cynthia ! Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ?  
\- ça dépend.. Tu comptes observer chaque nana qui fait de la randonnée avec nous ?

En tous les cas, Jo n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Elle était en colère contre lui parce que son homme avait osé regardé une autre femme. Si ce n'était que pour ça, il perdait un peu son temps. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent un peu la tête, il se dissimula un peu plus derrière le mur où il s'était planqué, tendant l'oreille au maximum pour écouter leur conversation.

\- écoute Cynthia, tu sais que je t'aime. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé bébé. Mais tu ne vas pas éternellement me faire la tête pour ça, et puis d'ailleurs je ne la regardais pas, tu t'es fait des idées, comme la dernière fois avec Diane.. Elle est beaucoup plus âgée que nous deux, donc tu ne crois que je lui faisais du charme ?

Henry qui avait été sur le point de faire demi-tour, fut soudainement intéressé et se colla complètement au mur pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Peut être qu'au final, ils régleraient cette affaire plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient.. Mais ne serait pas un peu trop beau de déjà en apprendre dés le premier jour ? Il haussa les épaules, il n'irait pas s'en plaindre personnellement mais cela écourterait simplement leurs dites vacances.

\- je sais bien.. Certes Diane a son caractère mais on s'entendait bien et je trouve bizarre qu'elle soit partie si rapidement. Tu ne crois pas qu'il lui arrivé quelque chose ? Parce que ses affaires étaient encore dans le chalet quand je suis partie frapper un soir pour parler un peu et les affaires n'ont pas bougées mais il n'y a personne dans le chalet  
\- peut être qu'elle a été appelé en urgence et compte revenir plus tard ?

Cynthia soupira et regarda son mari en faisant un petit sourire. Visiblement il était pardonné

\- excuse moi Tim.. Des fois je m'emporte pour un rien. Je sais bien que tu m'aimes et je pense qu'on devrait demander à la réception pour Diane.

Henry fit rapidement le tour du mur pour ne pas se faire repérer et quand les deux repartirent vers l'accueil, il resta bien perplexe. Il refit demi tour et trouva Jo qui l'attendait de pied ferme après avoir croisé le couple qui revenait.  
Les deux mains sur les hanches, elle lui dit

\- j'espère pour toi que tu ne leur a rien dit de désobligeant ?

Il pointa un doigt sur lui même comme ci il s'agissait d'une insulte

\- moi ? Absolument pas, je n'ai fait que les observer et quelque chose m'a un peu interpellé !  
\- quoi donc ?

Il glissa un bras derrière le creux de son dos et la dirigea vers Hanson et Lucas en saluant les Arnold

\- bonsoir ! Excusez moi, nous vous les rendrons juste après.

Ils se dispersèrent un peu plus loin dans le petit salon, et trouvèrent un coin tranquille et formèrent un petit cercle entre eux.

\- bon alors Henry, qu'est ce que vous avez déjà trouvé ? - demanda Hanson, pensant bien que le légiste avait déjà remarqué quelque chose qui leur avait échappé à tous.  
\- je n'ai rien trouvé mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre le couple Rivera la bas  
\- que j'avais pourtant bien spécifié de ne pas écouter - renchérit Jo

Hanson et Lucas croisèrent les bras et auraient presque pu faire des paris sur eux, voyant que personne ne pipait mot, le couple se rendit bien compte qu'ils n'étaient pas la pour régler leurs histoires.  
Jo se pinça les lèvres et laissa Henry continuer

\- donc j'ai écouté leur conversation et alors que je pensais qu'ils réglaient une simple dispute banale de couple, ils ont commencé à parler de Diane et se demandaient pourquoi elle n'était plus la.. J'ai trouvé ça complètement louche, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle venait faire dans leur conversation donc je dirais qu'ils sont tout de même à surveiller de prés ou bien que quelques fouilles dans leur chalet ne serait pas de trop.

Chacun se regarda tour à tour comme ci il fallait décider ce qu'ils feraient, si il fallait suivre les conseils d'Henry ou bien si il fallait simplement qu'ils attendent quelques jours d'avoir été éclairés sur les personnages.  
Mais les intuitions d'Henry étaient généralement bonnes et il ne se trompait que très rarement donc chacun préférait plutôt croire en son jugement.

Jo exposa alors son idée

\- bon eh bien que font les Rivera demain ?

Hanson sortit son petit dossier et parcourut rapidement le planning des familles

\- d'après ce que je vois, ils ont des cours de snowboard le matin, mais en intermédiaire.. Bah tiens donc. Si ça ce n'est pas encore les rendre suspects.

Jo se gratta le menton

\- je suis d'accord avec Henry, il faudra aller faire des fouilles dans ce cas. Quoi d'autre de prévu pour eux le reste de la journée ?  
\- alors détente au spa après midi, et participation à la soirée dansante.. Oh une soirée dansante. Bon bah voila, c'est le moment où on est sûrs qu'ils ne seront pas dans leur pavillon, parce que entre midi et deux et même le matin, ils pourraient très bien faire des allées et des venues.  
\- tout à fait juste détective. Donc qui se dévoue pour faire une petite partie de cache cache dans le chalet de ces messieurs dames ?

Lucas eut un fou rire qu'il eut du mal à contrôler et en beugla presque, pointant Jo et Henry

\- je pense pour ce genre de jeu vous et Jo êtes très forts donc ça me parait logique que vous vous y colliez.

Comme ils l'auraient pariés, ils ne furent pas plus surpris et vu que Hanson ne semblait pas non plus protester. Henry regarda Jo qui acquiesça

\- tu ne pourras pas dire que je risque quoique ce soit la, on fait un tour et on ressort rapidement

Elle regarda alors les deux autres et pointa un doigt en attention sur eux

\- mais vous deux, faites en sorte que ces deux la ne quittent pas la fête trop rapidement.

Lucas ajouta alors sur un ton bien entendu

\- ça veut dire que demain on participe à la petite soirée dansante, tout le monde sur son 31.

Jo le fusilla du regard, parce que bien évidemment elle n'avait emporté aucun vêtement pour s'habiller en conséquence de cause, elle ne pensait qu'elle en aurait eu besoin.  
Henry se racla la gorge et la regarda et elle se demanda bien ce qu'il avait en tête et il fit simplement un petit regard de chien battu.


	23. Chapter 23

**Voila une courte suite, entre humour et tendresse. Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews :)**

* * *

\- Hors de question que je mette ça - hurla Jo en découvrant une robe bordeaux, presque à volants et froufrous

Henry ne savait pas si il fallait rire ou pleurer car il s'agissait quand même d'une robe qui appartenait à Abigail

\- enfin Jo ! Cette tenue n'est pas vulgaire, elle était à Abigail, je suis certain que tu la porteras très bien.

Elle leva les yeux

\- et en plus, elle appartient à Abigail. Non mais Henry, je ne vais pas la porter, ce n'est vraiment pas mon style de vêtement. Et puis d'abord, comment ça se fait que tu as apporté une robe ? Tu comptais te déguiser ?

Il pouffa mais roula des yeux dans ses orbites

\- sachant qu'on est dans un centre de vacances, je me doutais bien qu'on aurait quelques activités, alors j'ai préféré tout prévoir. J'ai emmené trois tenues habillées pour les hommes et je me suis dit qu'une robe ne plus ne ferait pas de mal, et je suis bien content d'avoir eu raison.

Jo se demandait depuis quand il se préoccupait autant de ce qu'ils feraient ou de comment ils allaient s'habiller pour une enquête

\- toujours aussi prévoyant à ce que je vois - grogna t-elle

Henry savait bien qu'il aurait un peu de mal à lui faire entendre raison, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une tenue aussi féminine.  
Jo était appuyée contre le mur de la chambre, en regardant la robe comme ci elle sortait tout droit d'un livre de la comtesse de Ségur. Henry commença alors à lui tourner autour pour l'inciter à porter la robe, et Jo sentait bien qu'il allait sortir le grand jeu qu'il savait tant bien faire, il lui susurra d'une voix grave.

\- je ne l'aurais pas emmené si je n'étais pas certain qu'elle t'irait à merveille. De plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes à qui je donnerais cette opportunité.

Son corps entier fut parcouru de frissons et elle le détestait pour ça, il avait vraiment le don de la faire chavirer et tout ceci allait finir par partir dans tous les sens, une nouvelle fois.  
Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point, il s'était rapproché, perdue dans ses propres réflexions. Ce ne fut simplement lorsqu'elle leva les yeux qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était coincée entre lui et le mur et qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper.  
Elle déglutit. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait ou bien le faisait-il exprès ?  
Avant qu'ils ne dérapent, elle le repoussa d'une main en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle se racla la gorge, prit la robe et céda.

\- Okay ! Très bien, je vais la porter ta robe mais tu m'en devras une un de ces quatre.

Il fit un petit sourire et lui fit une bise sur la joue, ce qui la cloua totalement. Elle lui lança alors un regard entendu

\- tu permets que j'essaie ?

Il rougit, et non pas que cela dérangeait vraiment Jo qu'il reste dans les parages, ils se connaissaient par coeur désormais, mais justement, la tentation était trop cruelle parfois

\- Oui bien sûr, je vais présenter les deux autres tenues à Hanson et Lucas - dit-il en s'éloignant, mais n'hésita pas à jeter un oeil derrière son dos lorsqu'elle retira son chemisier. Il détala avant de se prendre un vent violent

Évidemment, les tenues d'Henry étaient vieillottes et Hanson ne manqua pas de lui faire la remarque, tandis que Lucas observait les tissus d'un air affolé.

\- Euh doc, je ne veux pas être méchant mais c'est quoi ces trucs ?

Henry haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- ces trucs comme vous le dites si bien détective, vous nous permettre de participer à la soirée en ayant l'air un tantinet élégant.

Hanson regarda le vieux costume cravate comme ci il imaginait son grand père dedans et se demandait pourquoi un homme aussi jeune qu'Henry s'habillait aussi old fashion, mais peut être était ce seulement le côté anglais.

\- un tantinet élégant ? Henry, ce sont des choses que l'on retrouve sur des hommes d'un certain âge le dimanche après midi lorsqu'ils décident de faire leur partie de poker à la maison de retraite.

Henry ne voulait argumenter avec eux sur son choix vestimentaire, il se disait que de toute façon les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne comprenaient rien à l'ancienne mode. Il trouva alors un argument de taille en faisant un petit sourire sadique

\- je vous ferais dire que ces tenues valent une petite fortune. Revendez les sur un de vos sites de particulier que tout le monde convoite tant et vous verrez bien le résultat.

Ces derniers mots eurent le don de calmer les deux hommes, et Hanson après avoir longuement hésité prit rapidement le costume des mains d'Henry, tout en bougonnant dans sa barbe.  
Lucas fit un pas vers lui et lui demanda, tout en avalant la moitié de ses mots

\- mais si nous on porte ça, Jo qu'est ce qu'elle va mettre ? À moins qu'elle ait déjà tout prévu.

Henry secoua la tête, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres

\- tu connais Jo, elle ne serait pas venue ici avec le nécessaire donc ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle aura tout ce qu'il faut.

Et juste au moment où il prononçait ses mots, la mâchoire de Lucas s'ouvrit grandement et il regarda son boss en disant, espérant qu'il ne bavait pas trop

\- je vous crois sur parole doc.

Henry ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir, alors Lucas pointa simplement son doigt dans la direction derrière lui. L'immortel pivota légèrement sur lui même et il n'en crut tout bonnement pas ses yeux, il était stupéfait par la beauté que Jo dégageait dans la robe qui avait appartenue à sa défunte femme. Il tenta de ravaler difficilement sa salive, mais ce fut bien ça le problème.. Difficilement. Elle était époustouflante, étant beaucoup plus grande qu'Abigail l'était, la robe remontait légèrement et épousait toutes ses formes. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face à toutes les émotions qui le traversait en la voyant porter cette tenue magnifiquement bien. Une tenue qui avait une grande valeur sentimentale à ses yeux, lui rappelant un très bon moment et il n'aurait vraiment jamais ressorti cette robe si il ne tenait pas autant à Jo et que désormais elle n'était pas devenue aussi important qu'Abigail.  
Il soupira de plaisir, de bonheur, il ne savait pas trop mais il était en tous les cas, tout chamboulé.  
Jo était presque aussi rouge que la robe et était bien amusée de la réaction qu'elle provoquait sur eux, surtout le pauvre Lucas, qui en avait lâché le costume qu'il tenait et ne pouvait plus du tout refermer la bouche, sans même pour autant la reluquer de la tête aux pieds, tel qu'Henry le faisait.

\- alors ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? Pas d'une empotée j'espère.. - demanda t-elle d'une voix taquine

Henry reprit ses esprits et avança vers elle, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

\- tu es magnifique Jo.. Et cette robe te va à ravir, tel que je le pensais. Est ce que au moins tu as vu à quoi tu ressemblais ? Parce que vraiment très chère tu es époustouflante.

Elle haussa les épaules, ses joues ayant prit une adorable couleur rosée

\- je me suis regardé rapidement dans le miroir de la chambre mais j'ai évidemment besoin de l'avis d'un expert. Tant mieux si elle me va bien.. Tant que je peux encore porter ce genre de robe.

Il lui baisa rapidement le front et elle se sentit presque fondre. Lucas détourna les yeux pour faire genre il était vraiment plus intéressé par le costume qu'Henry venait de lui donner, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

\- tu seras la plus belle des femmes enceintes, j'en suis certain.

Elle sourit, vraiment très touchée de son commentaire, même si elle n'avait hâte de ce voir tel quel dans quelques mois.

\- bon maintenant que tu m'as vue et qu'on la confirmation que tout est réglo pour demain, je vais prendre une bonne douche et direction dodo, j'ai beau faire des siestes, je suis encore très fatiguée donc une bonne nuit de repos ne me fera pas de mal. À demain tout le monde

Elle fit un signe de main aux garçons quand Hanson revint et resta un peu bouche bée face à sa tenue également. Il venait d'appeler sa femme qui insistait pour avoir quelques souvenirs donc il leur dit que dés le lendemain, une fois leurs petites observations terminées, il allait faire un tour au village, au moins il était sûr de ne rien oublier, dans le cas d'un départ précipité, puisque nul ne savait combien de temps ils allaient rester dans cette station.

Henry les regarda alors tous les deux et leur dit

\- Hanson, demain vous serez donc avec Jo pour tenter une approche avec les Cox. Lucas toi et moi ..

Il le coupa

\- oui oui, je sais, nous allons faire des folies sur les pistes enneigées, vraiment hâte d'y être.

Henry secoua la tête, tout en soufflant. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

\- oui Lucas mais on y va pas de notre plein gré. J'aimerais me familiariser avec les lieux dans lesquels Diane est peut être passée, même si je pense qu'elle était un niveau au dessus de nous. Mais ce qui l'a tué est une taille définie d'un bâton de ski et de snowboard.. Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas été retrouvée sur une piste mais les parcourir m'aidera peut être à déterminer qui est le tueur, puisque chaque bâton laisse des traces, ainsi que les snowboard, en comparant les traces laissées en fonction de leur taille et celles retrouvées sur la victime, je pense rapidement établir un lien.

Hanson fronça des sourcils

\- mais doc, pour le côté snowboard, il faut un certain niveau de glisse et je doute qu'ils passent sur les mêmes pistes que les débutants.  
\- c'est bien vrai mais le départ est au même endroit pour tout le monde et je pourrais faire quelques repérages ainsi..

Ni Lucas, ni Hanson n'osait vraiment demander le pourquoi du comment car des traces dans la neige il y en avait des milliers et c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais Henry avait toujours ce truc de repérer ce que personne ne voyait ou qui était bien trop banal pour eux.  
Alors ils préféraient lui faire confiance, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait trompé personne.

\- bon je vois bien que vous êtes perdus mais on s'occupera de ça demain. Bonne soirée tous les deux et pas de bagarres ce soir.

Il s'éloigna en faisant un petit sourire mais Hanson lui répliqua au tac au tac

\- c'est ça, et vous, pas trop de galipettes, sinon vous allez le regretter demain matin.

Henry manqua de se manger la porte de sa chambre et lança un regard désobligeant à ses deux collègues qui ne firent qu'un sourire sous entendu. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte, pour éviter de devoir écouter une autre de leurs sornettes.  
Mais ils n'avaient pas totalement tort, il ne pouvait cacher qu'il désirait Jo plus que jamais.

\- tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre la robe d'Abigail, je me sens vraiment mal de la porter - dit Jo, une fois qu'ils furent bien installés dans les couvertures et que Henry était passé dans la salle de bain, et qu'ils pouvaient entendre l'eau de la douche couler, car Lucas y était.

Elle avait le regard tourné vers le plafond et comme très souvent, les mains sur le ventre. Henry se tourna sur le côté pour regarder son profil et son coeur rata un battement, comme depuis qu'il était conscient des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ou comme depuis cette nuit qui ne cessait de la hanter.

\- Jo, je te l'ai dis, je n'aurais donné cette occasion à personne d'autre.  
\- je sais mais ça me gêne.. Il s'agissait quand même de ta défunte femme et j'ai vu ton regard lorsque je suis apparue devant toi.. Ça te rappelle tellement de souvenirs, c'est évident.. Tu devais l'aimer si fort.. Je ne veux vraiment pas que la peine revienne Henry, sachant que tu l'as enterré il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Il était touché de sa compassion. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour avoir autant de chance et tomber sur une femme comme elle. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, et rejoignit ses mains aux siennes

\- Arrête de te faire du soucis, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Et oui, sûr que j'ai aimé Abigail profondément mais toi.. - il s'arrêta réalisant qu'il allait dévoiler complément ses sentiments et bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, il voulait au moins que cela se fasse dans les règles et pas balancer lors de quelques confessions sur l'oreiller.

Elle releva bien qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin dans ses confessions, mais elle ne le poussa pas. Tout se ferait en temps et en heure. Elle laissa juste le contact entre eux se faire naturellement sans qu'ils ne bousculent l'ordre des choses;. Même si ils avaient grandement sauté des étapes.

\- disons que vraiment Jo, c'est un honneur que de partager cette robe avec toi et Abigail doit certainement apprécier. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça et puis tu ne la porteras qu'à peine quelques heures vu que toi et moi, on va devoir s'éclipser pour chercher nos indices dans le chalet des Rivera.

Un sourire s'incrusta sur ses lèvres, et seuls les rayons de la lune, permirent de voir à Henry l'expression qu'elle avait sur son visage. Elle commença à fermer les yeux, et se retourna sur le côte, pour fourrer sa tête contre le torse d'Henry et souffla

\- bonne nuit Henry ! Fais de beaux rêves.  
\- bonne nuit Jo !

Elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour tomber dans un sommeil profond. Henry la regarda et la serra davantage contre lui. Les choses commençaient à se calmer entre eux et il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que tout ceci reste stable.  
Il caressa son ventre et s'endormit avec un grand sourire tout le long de ses lèvres, et il lui semblait que depuis la première fois depuis qu'elle était enceinte, il rêva de leur futur bout de chou et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec des yeux aussi gourmands que ceux de sa maman.  
…


	24. Chapter 24

**Suite du weekend comme tout le temps ! Merci aux derniers, nouveaux pour leurs reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Après une nuit tranquille pour les quatre amis, et un petit déjeuner plutôt copieux, il fut l'heure pour Henry et Lucas de prendre leurs cours de débutant et comme souvent, Lucas ne pouvait se contenir, tellement heureux de trainer dans les pattes de son boss pour une fois.  
Ce dernier était exaspéré et suppliait presque Jo du regard pour qu'elle change d'avis mais elle leva simplement les bras, lui faisant comprendre de se débrouiller avec lui, que ce n'était pas son problème.  
Hanson ne pouvait pas en dire autant, puisqu'il était particulièrement heureux de pouvoir récupérer sa partenaire le temps d'une matinée.

\- bon on se retrouve à l'heure du déjeuner - avisa Jo, tous les deux vous ne faites pas de faux pas , compris ?

Henry et Lucas acquiescèrent, et avant qu'ils partent, elle tira Henry loin des deux autres pour lui parler

\- et je t'en prie, par pitié ne te fais pas tuer, parce que Dieu seul sait où tu vas atterrir dans ce coin et je n'ai pas envie de monter une excuse pour te récupérer, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il fit un petit sourire charmeur

\- je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne te promets rien  
\- eh bien débrouille toi, pour ne pas déclencher une avalanche.

Elle lui tourna rapidement le dos sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'en dire davantage. Si autant la veille, elle avait été toute calme dans ses bras, il semblait que les matins n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour ses humeurs de femme enceinte.

\- on ne pourra pas vous contacter dans la montagne - pointa Henry - dont si vous avez du nouveau ou vous découvrez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à tout prendre en note et nous en faire part par la suite.

Hanson se demandait si le médecin légiste était réellement en train de leur dire comment faire leur travail. Il pouffa

\- sans blague doc. Si vous réussissez à décrocher un réseau dans le fin fond des pistes, c'est que vous ne méritez plus seulement que le titre de génie. Trêves de plaisanteries, on sait comment faire notre travail donc ne vous en faites pas pour nous. On vous dira ce qu'on a remarqué à votre retour, bon cours

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase avec une voix bien sadique. Il prit Jo par le bras pour qu'ils s'éloignent et partent à la recherche des Cox. La jeune femme fit un petit signe compatissant à ses deux amis et quand ils disparurent de leur champ de vision, Henry poussa un soupir à fendre n'importe quelle âme.  
Il regarda Lucas, qui attendait en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, luttant pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche, mais l'immortel voyait bien qu'il ne tenait plus en place

\- bon allons-y. Peut être qu'on apprendra des choses intéressantes en dévalant les pistes  
\- yes !

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le cours de débutant, Henry croisa Kirt et Miranda, qui lui fit signe

\- oh Henry, bonjour - lança Miranda

Il se disait que c'était bien sa veine d'être avec des gens qui connaissaient un peu le coin, il les rejoignit, laissant Lucas se débattre avec ses chaussures de ski, mais il fut rapidement derrière lui, sous le regard stupéfait du couple devant eux.

\- Kirt, Miranda, je vous présente Lucas.. C'est..

Il n'avait pas pensé à l'excuse qu'il allait monter pour présenter Lucas, encore moins Hanson. Et comme les deux avaient déjà été présentés comme cousins. Mais Lucas n'en perdit pas une miette.

\- ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis le petit frère d'Henry, nous sommes venus ici avec sa merveilleuse fiancé et notre cousin.

Si Hanson devait également se présenter, autant tout de suite mettre en évidence qu'il y avait quatre personnages. Kirt et Miranda furent un peu surpris du fait que ni Jo, ni Henry n'avait mentionné ceci lors de leur rencontre, Henry ne remercia pas vraiment Lucas et se contenta de sortir son plus beau sourire, se promettant qu'il allait certainement le tuer.

\- oui en effet, hier lorsque Jo et moi on vous a rencontré, nous avons oublié de mentionner que deux membres de notre famille étaient également avec nous. Mon adorable petit frère - même Lucas remarqua le sarcasme dans sa voix à ce moment - m'a toujours poussé à me mettre avec Jo avec notre cousin, donc on voulait les emmener avec nous pour leur faire plaisir.

Kirt répondit

\- c'est vraiment très honorable de votre part

Henry ne fit que sourire et Lucas sentait qu'il allait comme passer à la casserole très rapidement. Miranda regarda de tout côté après que elle et Kirt se soient présentés à Lucas

\- mais Jo n'est pas venue du coup ?  
\- non.. Vous savez, je ne suis pas très rassuré donc elle a décidé de faire un tour avec notre cousin. Nous les retrouverons en fin de matinée.  
\- bien ! Vous allez voir, c'est assez facile mais Kirt et moi, on est loin d'être des experts donc on ne fait que suivre le groupe et dés qu'on a fini, on prend presque nos jambes à notre cou

Ils rigolèrent tous et ils prirent place dans la file qui menait aux télésièges et Henry n'était pas très rassuré. Il murmura à Kirt

\- nous allons monter la dans ?  
\- tout à fait. Ne faites pas cette tête la, moi aussi ça m'a fichu un peu la frousse la première fois mais le tout c'est de ne pas regarder en bas et puis la traversée se fait rapidement. Ensuite, tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est d'écouter les directives du moniteur.  
\- si vous le dites

Il échangea un regard avec Lucas qui faisait son possible pour ne pas se fiche de lui. Ils prirent place dans le télésiège et Henry ne cessait de gigoter, en regardant tout autour de lui, voir si ils étaient bien en sécurité, et malgré les recommandations, il regarda en bas et manqua d'avoir le vertige alors il concentra son regard sur le télésiège en face de lui.  
Lucas secoua la tête

\- Henry ! Arrêtez de bouger comme ça. Ces choses la sont vérifiées tout le temps et quand ça ne fonctionne pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, elles restent en réparation. Nous sommes bien en sécurité.  
\- tu en es sûr ? Parce que j'ai peur que ce bâton ne finisse sa course plus bas  
\- si vous êtes excité comme ça, c'est ce qu'il va se passer oui, donc restez calme, attendez l'arrivée et tout se passera bien. Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose d'anormal pour l'instant n'est ce pas ?

Henry se sentit presque insulté. Il voyait bien que son jeune assistant prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se moquer de lui, car il était loin de connaitre toutes les choses qui incluaient une technologie nouvelle.  
Il se reprit, se rappelant qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter de savoir si ils étaient stables ou de quelle grandeur serait la descente, bien que dans le fond, cela ne rassurait pas trop Henry.

Il regarda le télésiège où ils étaient, comme ci ce dernier allait pouvoir lui parler. Il ne découvrirait rien assis la dessus, tout se présenterait à lui lors des descentes ou au petit chalet d'où ils partaient pour descendre.

La montée ne dura que dix minutes et ils rejoignirent leur groupe. Kirt et Miranda leur proposèrent de rester avec eux et ils acceptèrent à coeur joie. Pendant qu'ils écoutaient le moniteur, Henry regardait partout autour de lui et notamment le petit chalet, vu que chaque groupe partait de la, seulement dans des directions opposés.  
Il remarqua que certains skis, snowboards et bâtons étaient disposés contre le mur extérieur du chalet. Il y avait différentes tailles de bâtons et de snowboard et il se devait de repérer ce qui correspondait exactement aux blessures de la victime.  
Il remarqua deux types de bâtons qui semblaient plus ou moins matcher, et il fit en sorte de trainer à l'arrière pour voir à qui ils appartenaient et quand il vit deux jeunes femmes les récupérer, et dévaler la pente, il mémorisa leur visage, se disant qu'il fallait les ajouter à la liste quand même. Quant au snowboard, les choses étaient plus complexes car il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer de quel type il s'agissait et chaque modèle qu'il avait vu se ressemblait bien trop, pour qu'il puisse se faire une idée.

\- Henry - cria Lucas, quand tout le groupe était presque parti et qu'il était à la traine, seuls Miranda et Kirt, l'attendaient en compagnie de son assistant.

Il avança lentement vers la pente et crut qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil en voyant toute la descente qui les attendaient. Kirt pouffa

\- allez Henry, ne faites pas la poule mouillée, tout va bien se passer, vous avez vos bâtons pour vous aider, vous n'allez pas vous ramasser.

Il ignorait si cela aurait de quoi le rassurer mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le seul moyen de descendre était d'utiliser les skis.. Il espérait seulement que Hanson et Jo auraient plus de chance de leur côté.

Pendant ce temps comme prévu, Hanson et Jo partirent de leur côté avec la famille Cox. Ils avaient leur seule journée de libre ou presque et il fallait en profiter, surtout qu'Hanson les avaient déjà dans son radar et il se devait d'en avoir le coeur net quant à leurs intentions.

\- alors - dit Jo en fouillant dans les dossiers - d'après le planning, après un copieux petit déjeuner, ils sont en salle de sport, meilleur moyen d'évacuer les calories.. Et cet aprem, c'est jaccuzi et spa donc on a le choix.

Hanson grimaça. Il préférait privilégier la salle de sport, même si il était une larve mais le doc pourrait certainement lui en vouloir si il osait trainer avec une Jo en maillot de bain

\- bon autant aller les voir de suite, au moins ça sera fait et cet aprem j'aurais le temps de faire un tour au village.

Jo lui fit un petit sourire sadique

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Mike ? Tu as peur de voir ta collègue en maillot ?

Il haussa des sourcils.. Il ne reniait pas que sa collègue était sexy, mais Henry était un peu effrayant dés qu'on s'approchait trop prés de ses affaires

\- je ne voudrais pas qu'Henry me brule vivant, juste parce que je t'aurais vu à moitié nue.

Elle roula des yeux tout en pouffant. Elle donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami et le rassura

\- allez ! Henry sait qu'on est surtout comme des frères et soeurs. Et puis je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux, ce n'est pas parce que j'attends son enfant que je vais me retrouver enchainée, parce que si tel est le cas, tu me connais, il va m'entendre donc il ferait mieux de ne pas adopter un tel comportement, ce n'est déjà pas évident de l'avoir sur le dos comme ça quand il surveille le moindre truc que je bois ou mange.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et prit les devants pour aller interroger les gothiques.  
Au plus grand déplaisir d'Hanson, le cours de sport auquel les deux jeunes participaient n'était autre que de la zumba. Il poussa un long soupir

\- non mais c'est une blague ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de sport auquel je les voyais s'inscrire.

Jo devait lutter pour ne pas rire, mais il suffisait de voir la tête de son collègue pour le déclencher. Elle jurerait qu'il regrettait de ne pas être partie avec Lucas au final.

\- tu peux toujours changer d'avis et remplacer Lucas pour faire du ski avec Henry.

Hanson était presque tenté

\- et tu veux que le gamin m'en veuille jusqu'à ma mort ? Faisons ça vite, en espérant leur tirer les vers du nez.

Ils se changèrent rapidement et Jo grogna, par la difficulté qu'elle eut à enfiler le leggings de sport qu'elle avait emprunté, car ses hanches commençaient à s'élargir, bien que son ventre était encore loin d'avoir une forme.  
Hanson avait revêtit le seul survêtement à sa taille qu'il avait trouvé et qui était d'un affreux vert fluo et quand Jo le vit, elle explosa de rire. Hanson préféra l'ignorer.

\- t'en as pour toute l'année la - railla t-il, alors que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Elle rigolait toujours quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle et se firent du coup bien remarquer, y compris par le couple qu'ils devaient observer soit disant en toute discrétion.  
Hanson se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Jo était hystérique à cause de ses hormones. La prochaine fois, il saurait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste collée à Henry, lui seul semblait être capable de la gérer.  
Il la tira par le bras pour qu'ils prennent position tout à fait à côté du couple qui semblait déjà blasé de les voir la une nouvelle fois.  
Hanson tenta une approche

\- bonjour ! Excusez moi pour la dernière fois avec mon cousin. On a été peut être un peu trop directs mais on voulait tenter de faire la causette.

L'homme jeta un regard suspicieux à Jo qui ne cessait de glousser. Il regarda Liz, sa compagne

\- vous êtes donc revenu avec votre femme du coup ?

Hanson pointa Jo et pouffa

\- elle ? Non, c'est ma petite soeur.

Liz parla alors

\- elle a l'air plein d'énergie dites moi.  
\- toujours - répondit le détective en donnant un coup de coude à sa collègue pour qu'elle retrouve un minimum de sérieux.

Entre deux hoquets, Jo parvint à retrouver un visage plus ou moins sérieux mais cela promettait fortement pour le reste de la matinée

\- je m'appelle Mike et donc voici Jo.  
\- moi c'est Roy et elle c'est Liz, ma petite amie. Donc après avoir tenté les grosses pistes la dernière fois avec votre cousin, vous avez décidez de faire une activité que vous aimez, de la zumba ?  
\- on fait juste un essai - avoua Hanson, super mal à l'aise  
\- mais peut être que ça nous plaira - ajouta Jo, qui avait soudainement retrouver sa voix de flic normale

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de se familiariser que le prof de danse arriva et l'exercice intense, commença. Cependant, Mike tentait de tendre l'oreille malgré le fait qu'il transpirait comme un boeuf ainsi que Jo, qui n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme.

\- tu entends quelque chose d'important avec toute cette musique ? - demanda t-elle tout en sentant son monde tourner.

Hanson voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Karen n'avait pas eu la même fatigue, mais chaque femme était différente. Ainsi, il posa sa main sur son bras

\- Jo ! Arrête toi, tu vas finir par tomber. Je m'occupe d'eux, vas te reposer.

Elle obéit et partit s'assoir sur un banc, trouvant rapidement quelque chose de sucré à manger. Roy regarda Hanson

\- qu'est ce qui arrive à votre soeur ?  
\- elle est enceinte alors elle a eu un moment de faiblesse

À l'instant même où Hanson confia que Jo était enceinte, à sa plus grande surprise, Liz s'arrêta et se dirigea vers elle, qui elle non plus ne s'y attendait pas et fut grandement stupéfaite quand Liz lui tendit une bouteille de sirop de grenadine.

\- tenez ! Ça vous fera du bien et ça va vous désaltérer.  
\- merci ! - Jo lui sourit gentiment et Liz s'installa à côté d'elle  
\- ça fait combien de temps ?

Jo fronça des sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre

\- pardon - reprit Liz en souriant, pour la première fois - mais votre frère a dit que vous êtes enceinte  
\- oh ! Oui ! De trois semaines environ, presque 20 jours.  
\- c'est tout récent alors

Elle acquiesça et se disait que c'était l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur elle, mais elle ne savait juste pas comment demander. Liz continua d'elle même

\- je suppose que vous ne pensiez pas que quelqu'un comme Roy et moi, pouvions être plus que de simples gothiques, mais il s'agit simplement d'une passion. Nous ne tuons personne.

Jo ne pouvait s'empêcher que ce fut quelque peu ironique, elle fit un petit sourire

\- bon à savoir dans ce cas !

Les deux femmes continuèrent alors de discuter jusqu'à la fin du cours, et Hanson fit de même avec Roy, même si il n'arrivait pas trop à mener la conversation à cause de la forte musique. Quand ils se quittèrent et après une bonne douche, Hanson soutenu Jo pour éviter qu'elle fasse un autre malaise et ils firent un peu le point

\- alors ? Qu'est ce que Liz t'as raconté ?  
\- deux trois choses dont je ne suis pas sûre pour l'avancement de l'enquête mais on ne sait jamais.

Elle raconta que Liz lui avait dit qu'ils venaient au Mont Tremblant presque tous les hivers pour pratiquer du snowboard et s'entrainer pour des compétitions qui auraient lieues encore plus haut au Canada. Ils étaient gothiques et ne le cachaient pas mais ne faisaient de mal à personne, sur cette dernière phrase elle précisa qu'elle préférait tout de même rester sur ses gardes, qu'elle aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment les concernant, même si ils avaient quand même fait preuve de bonté.

\- et Roy t'as raconté des choses intéressantes de son côté ?  
\- Il n'est pas vraiment bavard donc pas plus que Liz ne t'en as dit mais je reste quand même méfiant avec eux. C'est sûr que déjà avec leur passion bizarre, ils ont de quoi être au top des suspects mais je ne sais pas, je les trouve un tantinet trop gentils.. Et puis Henry a bien dit que la dernière fois ils les avaient entendu parler de Diane, c'est encore plus suspects parce que d'après ce que je sais, aucune des personnes qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter ne sait qu'elle est morte.

Jo lui donna raison

\- c'est un bon point. Les autorités canadiennes nous ont dit qu'il s'agissait de touristes qui prenaient leur départ en début de matinée quand ils l'ont trouvé dans le chalet de l'accueil et ont appelés la réception mais à cette heure matinale, aucune autre famille n'était réveillée et l'hôtel n'a pas voulu créer la panique.

Hanson tenta de ne pas soupirer mais ce n'était pas facile. D'habitude ils ne trainaient pas autant sur une enquête mais la, comme ils n'étaient même pas chez eux et qu'Henry avait certainement besoin d'un peu de temps pour réussir à réunir toutes ses petites théories.. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment il se débrouillait sur des skis.. Il essaya de ne pas rire à l'image qu'il se mettait dans la tête.  
Il reprit rapidement ses esprits quand il vit Jo porter la main à son front. Il la tenu et la fit assoir sur un petit muret en lui donnant une barre chocolatée qu'il avait gardé pour elle

\- mange ça, ça devrait t'aider à faire passer le tournis. On essaya d'en apprendre plus sur les motivations des Cox plus tard, mais il faudra les surveiller de prés et je m'en chargerais pour le reste de la journée si tu veux, il est évident que tu as besoin d'un peu de repos.

Elle accepta la barre de chocolat et se leva, en secouant la tête

\- mais ne fais pas l'idiot. Je peux très bien faire des observations. Tu as besoin d'aller faire un tour au village. Je m'incrusterais dans leur partie de spa ou jaccuzi, je n'aurais aucun effort à faire et je peux gérer. De plus Lucas et Henry ne vont pas passer leur journée sur la piste donc ils reviendront avant midi.

Hanson acquiesça et lui dit

\- j'embarquerais Lucas avec moi pour descendre au village dans ce cas, ça te laissera le temps d'être avec le doc.

Elle ne répondit rien mais savait qu'il faisait ça tout à fait de bon coeur. Elle sourit. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir un ami tel que Mike. Cependant, même si elle en était qu'aux toutes premières semaines de sa grossesse, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était à chaque fois aussi malade, elle n'avait absolument le droit à aucun répit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hellooo les gens ! Je vous poste la suite avec nos deux "frères". Aussi j'ai reçu mon DVD de la saison 1 et mon Dieu, les scènes coupées sont géniales surtout celles Jenry, je ne vais bien sûr rien dévoiler.**

 **En attendant bonne lecture**

* * *

Lucas ne cessait de soupirer à regarder son boss qui ne suivait pas du tout le reste du groupe

\- Bon Henry ! Vos deux amis sont déjà partis devant je vous ferais dire. Et comme d'habitude nous sommes à la traine, honnêtement vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous allez trouver dans la neige ?

Henry le toisa simplement du regard

\- je sais parfaitement bien que je ne trouverais pas grand chose comme indice dans de la neige mais j'essaie simplement de me mettre à la place de Diane.. Je pense qu'elle est souvent passée par la et depuis toute à l'heure j'observe les skieurs de la piste intermédiaire et je repère un peu prés beaucoup de bâtons qui correspondent à ce que j'ai trouvé sur le corps. Cependant je ne suis plus très sûr donc au cas où j'ai un doute, je demanderais gentiment au lieutenant de dire au Dr Washington de la sortir du frigo et de m'envoyer quelques photos pour que je puisse comparer.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel

\- oui eh bien c'est bien beau tout ça mais tout le monde est parti et on va vraiment finir par lever les soupçons, on ferait mieux d'y aller. On apprendra pas grand chose sur une piste enneigée.

Henry devrait se rendre à l'évidence, son assistant avait raison, ils n'apprendraient pas grand chose de plus à cet instant, cependant il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre de temps à trouver un meurtrier qui était peut être juste à côté d'eux.  
Il suivit Lucas et quand il vit la pente qu'ils auraient à descendre, il écarquilla grand les yeux et eut un gros mouvement de recul, Lucas croyait halluciner

\- nan mais ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'une petite pente ?

Henry déglutit

\- une petite pente ? Lucas, je ne trouve pas cette descente très excitante.. Je ne suis pas vraiment venu la pour ma pavaner donc j'ai peur de ce qu'on pourra récolter à la fin

Pour une fois que Lucas était celui qui allait faire la lecture à son boss. Il se rapprocha de lui et entoura ses épaules avec un bras

\- Vous n'avez franchement pas à avoir peur, on nous a déjà montré les techniques et ce n'est qu'un effet d'optique, la pente n'est pas aussi grande et on sera rapidement en bas, de plus, on va vraiment finir par se faire virer si on continue de trainer. Allez

Henry regarda tout autour de lui et vit les deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait croisé plus haut avant cette première descente, il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il prenne un échantillon d'adn sur leurs bâtons de skis, tout était bon à prendre  
Il rejoignit Lucas

\- quand nous serons en bas, tu vas me couvrir et je vais prendre un prélèvement sur les bâtons de skis de ces deux jeunes femmes qui viennent de passer sur la piste d'à côté.

Lucas tourna la tête et fronça des sourcils

\- vous pensez qu'elles ont quelque chose à voir dans le meurtre ?  
\- peut être pas, tout comme peut être bien. Ce pourquoi je voudrais faire un prélèvement.

Le jeune assistant ne savait pas si il devait être convaincu ou pas.

\- vous avez emmené votre matériel de lab, doc ?

Henry ne fit qu'un petit sourire, Lucas le trouvait incorrigible, partout où il allait, Henry ne pouvait décidément pas se détacher de son travail, bien que pour l'occasion, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils suivirent le petit groupe et plusieurs fois Lucas entendit Henry grogner, parce qu'il n'était pas fichu d'être stable sur ses skis et galérait toujours à se relever et le jeune assistant devait vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas en rajouter, tellement il était ridicule.  
Heureusement pour lui, Kirt et Miranda compatissaient, car ils étaient passés par la et lui donnait un coup de main, mais jamais de sa vie, Henry n'avait eu autant envie de finir une enquête qu'à ce moment. Il n'était pas sûr de ne jamais remonter sur des skis par la suite, il apprendrait certainement autre chose à sa progéniture.

Finalement quand selon lui, le dilemme fut terminé, il repéra les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient tranquillement, sans ciller le moins du monde, debout sur leurs skis et apparemment prêtes à repartir pour un autre tour, tandis que lui sentait presque qu'il comprenait Jo avec les nausées qu'il sentait venir.  
Lucas discutait avec Miranda et Kirt

\- Henry a l'air totalement soulagé que cette descente soit terminée - souligna Kirt, non sans un petit sourire

Lucas avait toujours envie de glousser mais il n'était pas la pour ça, mais il s'en souviendrait toujours et bien sûr, il ne manquerait pas de faire part de l'anecdote à ses collègues, lorsqu'ils feraient le point.

\- je connais mon "frère"il est tellement old fashion, jamais il n'aurait osé.. Vous auriez du voir sa tête tout le long de la descente.

Miranda siffla un rire

\- on a bien remarqué.. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment aimer ça. Nous faisons l'effort pour nos enfants mais on s'en passerait bien.

Ils entendirent tous Henry soupirer. Personne ne saurait dire si il s'agissait d'un soupir de soulagement tel que le couple l'avait dit, ou bien simplement d'ennui ou encore plus de frustration.. Lucas constata qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un tout et aussi parce qu'il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir aborder les deux femmes sans paraitre suspect à fouiner sur leurs skis.  
Lucas préféra le rejoindre avant qu'il ne pique une crise, ne savait-on jamais, peut être que cette histoire de future parenté le tourmentait plus qu'il ne le disait.

\- bon eh bien je vais le voir parce que sinon il va nous faire une dépression et ça va pas être beau à voir..Et c'est encore moi qui va prendre.

Henry était planté derrière les deux jeunes femmes et ne cessait de réfléchir à comment il pourrait les aborder sans passer pour un gros pervers et Lucas pouvait totalement lire dans ses pensées.  
En se rapprochant, il dit simplement

\- heureusement pour vous que Jo n'est pas la, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vous auriez pu prendre à reluquer d'autres filles ainsi.

Henry haussa un sourcil

\- je ne les.. Reluque pas Lucas.. J'ai besoin de récolter des échantillons sur leurs bâtons et elles n'ont pas l'air prêtes à les quitter donc la tâche risque de s'avérer un peu compliquée.

Lucas ne répondit rien pendant un petit laps de temps, il semblait lui aussi penser à une solution qui pourrait tout de même leur éviter de se faire bannir ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- j'ai peut être une idée - finit-il par dire, après un long moment de réflexion.

Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne pouvait réellement prouver que les deux filles étaient coupables, peut être ne connaissaient-elles pas Diane, comme beaucoup de monde dans la station mais le légiste savait qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer, tout était bon à prendre, surtout qu'il lui semblait faire face à un cercle infernal et les choses risquaient de prendre plus de temps que prévu, bien qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de se relaxer un peu, même si tout ceci n'était que dans le cadre du travail.

Henry se demandait ce que son assistant avait encore en tête quand il le vit se déplacer vers les femmes, tout en innocence et faisant comme ci, il ne regardait pas devant lui.. Henry ne sentait pas du tout sa chute et il avait bien raison.. En effet, le jeune homme fit exprès de bousculer les deux jeunes femmes, qui bien sûr prises dans leur conversation ne le virent pas venir et elles tombèrent en même temps, quasiment l'une sur l'autre.  
Dans la panique qui y régna, Henry en profita pour jouer les gentleman et prélever les échantillons, pendant que les deux femmes tempêtaient après Lucas

\- vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? La piste de ski est en l'air, vous auriez pu blesser des gens.

Lucas tentait maintenant de se confondre en excuses, tentant, tant bien que mal de se relever, ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes, qui n'apercevaient même pas Henry qui passait délicatement un mouchoir sur les bâtons.  
L'assistant voyait bien que son boss était quand même à deux doigts d'éclater de rire et il se serait bien passé de ce genre d'humiliation, mais au moins il avait rendu service. Quand tout le monde fut de nouveau debout, Henry rejoignit Lucas, en le tirant par le bras et faisant un grand sourire aux deux femmes, qui sentirent leurs joues s'enflammer et en oublièrent presque leur querelle avec Lucas.

\- veuillez excusez mon adorable petit frère, qui a tendance à trop s'extasier lorsque nous allons faire du ski. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Les deux jeunes femmes gloussèrent et l'excusèrent, et en passant prés des deux, elles leurs chuchotèrent leur numéro de pavillon. Lucas retint un soupir

\- Jo va vous tuer.

Henry l'ignora et regarda les deux mouchoirs qu'il avait en main

\- en attendant, je dois te remercier, grâce à toi, nous découvrirons bientôt si ces deux femmes sont innocentes ou pas. De retour au chalet, j'additionnerais ces échantillons aux empreintes retrouvées sur Diane.

Lucas savait que Henry ne possédait pas d'ordinateur portable donc il se demandait avec quel matériel, il allait bien pouvoir faire tout son prélèvement mais son boss n'avait jamais cessé de le surprendre, alors ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.

\- bon et alors maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? - demanda Lucas, qui ne comptait pas s'éterniser, même si l'idée de continuer de faire du ski ne le dérangeait pas mais il était évident qu'Henry ne partagerait pas cet avis.  
\- envoie un sms à Jo et Hanson pour leur dire que nous allons les rejoindre. J'espère qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à nous raconter de leur côté.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent Miranda et Kirt, qui prenaient une boisson chaude devant l'une des boutiques

\- ah vous voila - salua Kirt - que faisiez vous ? Vous réfléchissiez à un autre tour de piste ? Dit-il, d'une voix amusée

Henry secoua machinalement la tête et Lucas retint un fou rire. Miranda ajouta

\- vous auriez dû voir votre tête Henry, mais ne vous en faites pas, on vous comprend totalement.  
\- je vous remercie.  
\- vous êtes pressés ? - demanda t-elle, voyant que les deux amis, se dandinaient quelque peu  
\- je dois rejoindre Jo, vérifier que tout aille bien avec elle, même si elle va certainement m'en vouloir pendant un siècle de ne pas l'avoir laissée venir avec moi.

Kirt lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, et Miranda lui sourit d'un air compatissant

\- je suis certaine qu'elle vous pardonnera, elle semble très amoureuse de vous, donc ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que passager.

Lucas ne peut retenir le petit cri de belette qui sortit de sa bouche, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial de la part de son boss, et il feignit de s'étouffer pour dissimuler sa joie.  
Kirt échangea un regard avec sa femme et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille, et malgré ses efforts et une certaine capacité à lire sur les lèvres, Henry ne parvint pas à déchiffrer de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, jusqu'à ce que Miranda relève les yeux vers eux, avec un grand sourire

\- Que faites vous ce soir ? - demanda t-elle, d'un ton enjoué

Henry et Lucas s'échangèrent un regard, sachant que le soir même, ils avaient la petite soirée dansante et qu'ils allaient devoir en profiter pour fouiller chez les Rivera, c'était peut être bien leur seul moment pour tenter de cerner, le dernier couple plus ou moins mystérieux.

\- en réalité, il y a une soirée dansante, donc nous pensions y aller..

Miranda sa frappa dans les mains, comme ci elle venait d'avoir une soudaine illumination

\- oh ! C'est vrai ! La soirée. Nous y allons aussi, mais nous ne resterons pas très longtemps à cause des enfants. Disons demain soir alors, nous aimerions beaucoup vous inviter à diner avec Jo, Lucas vous êtes conviés aussi, ainsi que votre cousin, nous pourrons tous faire connaissance.

L'idée semblait bien plus que généreuse et elle tombait presque à pic. Henry fit un simple signe de tête à Lucas qui acquiesça

\- nous serons ravis d'être avec vous demain, nous emmènerons notre cousin pour qu'ils vous rencontre - répondit Henry, plutôt ravi à cette perspective  
\- fantastique ! Vous pourrez faire la connaissance de Zoey et Judd, ils ne sont pas trop embêtants et sauront se tenir pendant le diner - assura Miranda  
\- parfait alors ! J'en parle à Jo dés qu'on arrive.

Ils se serrèrent tous la main et il semblait qu'une nouvelle amitié venait de se lier, ce qui était une bonne chose en soit, un peu moins, lorsqu'il s'agissait tout de même d'une enquête pour meurtre.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bon weekend tout le monde ! Excusez moi, c'est vraiment un petit chapitre mais je ne peux pas poster trop long ces temps ci.. En plus je n'ai pas vraiment avancé dans l'histoire, trop d'émotions dernièrement donc je vais retravailler dessus mais du coup, je pense ne pas poster toute la semaine prochaine, il me faut une très grande marge.**

 **J'espère tout de même que cette suite va vous plaire. Je vous dis bonne lecture et laissez moi vos avis**

* * *

Après tant d'émotions sur les pistes, ils retrouvèrent donc Hanson et Jo à l'entrée de l'hôtel

\- alors comment se sont passés vos cours ? - demanda Jo, en voyant la tête blasée d'Henry, devinant qu'il n'avait pas prit autant de plaisir que ça

Avant même que le légiste ne puisse répondre, ce fut Lucas qui le fit à sa place

\- c'était géant. J'avais l'impression de retourner en enfance.

Chacun le regard d'un air sceptique et il tenta de se faire tout petit. Hanson en rajouta une couche

\- et vous doc ? Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de votre première montée sur des skis ?

Il ne fit que bougonner ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. Jo compatit avec lui, en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule

\- c'était si mauvais que ça ?  
\- disons que ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Je préfère de loin utiliser mes jambes pour tout autre activité que des glissades sur des pistes enneigées.

Jo se pinça les lèvres, ne voulant pas le froisser en rigolant, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher

\- tu t'es cassé la figure en fait ?  
\- six fois ! - répondit-il d'un air indifférent

Chacun rigola de nouveau et même si Henry se sentait quelque peu affligé, il ne pouvait renier le fait qu'il était également assez amusé de sa propre situation. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour vivre de la nouvelle technologie mais il fallait tout de même retrouver son sérieux et ce fut Hanson qui revint sur leurs découvertes

\- donc alors ? Notre légiste a t-il remarqué quelque chose en haut de ces pistes ?  
\- Lucas et moi avons vu deux jeunes femmes sont la correspondance des skis est similaire aux marques sur Diane, donc en faisant diversion, j'ai tout de même pu réussi à prélever des échantillons que j'analyserais ce soir, avant notre soirée si j'ai le temps.

Hanson et Jo haussèrent des sourcils et Jo, posa la même question que Lucas plus tôt

\- tu as emmené ton matériel de laboratoire ?

Henry roula des des yeux

\- oui ! Mais pourquoi est ce si dur à croire ? Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que j'ai besoin de mon matériel pour chaque déplacement et la je en fais pas exception à la règle.

Jo haussa des épaules

\- ne te froisse pas comme ça. Je pensais juste que tu ferais tout ça, une fois de retour à New York  
\- je ne sais pas si sans aucune analyse j'aurais pu découvrir l'identité du tueur, je suis brillant mais je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes.

Chacun se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée, car bien évidemment, la comparaison était évidente entre les deux mais Henry avait une certaine fierté et il était bien trop unique en son genre pour accepter des comparaisons avec des personnages de fiction, bien qu'il avait une certaine admiration pour ce dernier, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage britannique tout comme lui.

\- bref - reprit l'immortel; quoiqu'il en soit je m'occuperais des analyses et on verra bien si l'une des deux paires correspond, autrement, nous continuerons de chercher, nous sommes la pour ça.  
Il faut aussi que je précise que si les résultats s'avèrent positifs, cela ne voudra pas dire que les deux jeunes femmes sont coupables, cela ne s'agira peut être que d'une coïncidence

Hanson leva les yeux

\- on en est bien conscients doc, merci.

Lucas demanda alors

\- et de votre côté ? Vous avez réussi à approcher les deux gothiques ?

Hanson échangea un regard avec Jo et ce fut à elle de résumer la situation

\- Mike et moi, on s'est retrouvés dans le même cours de zumba qu'eux ce matin..

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Lucas et Henry eurent un fou rire presque impossible à arrêter, rien qu'à l'image d'Hanson bougeant son fessier sur des musiques de déjantés. Le pauvre détective commençait à regretter de faire partie de cette mission.

\- bon bah ça va comme ça. On est pas en maternelle non plus. C'était pour la bonne cause et puis grâce à Jo qui ne se sentait pas bien, nous avons réussi à décoincer les deux tarés.  
Liz a parlé à Jo, ce qui était surprenant mais voila, au moins déjà un pas de fait et cet après midi, ils devraient être au spa, donc doc, vous irez faire un tour avec Jo, au moins je n'entendrais personne rire ou se moquer de chaque performance que je fais.

Il lança un regard sadique à Lucas, et ce dernier ravala sa salive, sachant très bien qu'il allait jouer les souffres douleurs comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Hanson.

\- je pensais que pour aujourd'hui, nous avions déjà défini le travail de chaque équipe ? - demanda Henry, bien que de passer l'après midi avec Jo, ne le dérangeait absolument pas et la jeune femme, le sentit bien au ton un peu trop joyeux dans sa voix.  
\- en effet - répondit Hanson - mais votre fiancée ne se sent pas bien, donc le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est de lui épargner trop de sensations fortes comme ce matin.

Ils furent sur le point de riposter par l'interpellation auquel ils avaient le droit mais Hanson ne leur en donna pas le temps et leva simplement sa main en signe de stop

\- taisez vous ! Vous vous êtes attribués le rôle vous même donc je ne veux rien entendre. Lucas, je dois descendre au village et trouver deux trois souvenirs pour Karen, j'en profite avant de totalement oublier, vous allez venir avec moi et Jo et Henry vont tenter de se mettre du bon côté des Cox.

Le jeune homme pensait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix et acquiesça mollement.

\- bien alors ! - dit Jo en se tapant dans les mains - allons déjeuner et on se retrouve ici même disons en fin d'après midi, enfin un de vous deux m'envoie un message quand vous revenez.  
\- okay ! -dirent Hanson et Lucas en choeur.

Ils furent les premiers à se diriger vers le restaurant, Jo et Henry restèrent en retrait, Henry fit exprès d'emboiter le pas à la jeune femme

\- tu es sure que ça va aller ? Tu peux rentrer te reposer cet après midi si tu veux, je tenterais de leur parler  
\- mais non. Arrête de t'inquiéter ainsi, sinon on est pas rendu pour le reste de la grossesse. Ce n'était qu'une légère absence..

Henry ne semblait pas tellement convaincu et Jo le savait. Il serait dur d'argumenter avec lui pour les huit prochains mois mais elle allait devoir faire avec quoiqu'elle en dise.  
Elle soupira

\- en fait, je me suis sentie faible certainement à cause de l'activité qui était intense mais je suis encore capable d'interroger des personnes.. Henry, je suis enceinte, pas mourante donc arrête de te faire autant te soucis, tu vas finir par te rendre cardiaque.

Elle avait raison. Il prenait tout ceci peut être trop à coeur, mais il avait tellement peur que le moindre petit truc vienne entraver la grossesse.. C'était la toute première qu'il allait réellement vivre en 200 ans et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait ni de comment le corps de la jeune femme allait réagir, mais il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus l'empêcher de faire son boulot.  
Il fit un sourire compatissant et elle fut déjà plus rassurée

\- allez, on va manger et ensuite on va se joindre aux Cox, quoiqu'ils en disent.

Henry n'avait pas pensé à demander ce qu'ils feraient du coup et poursuivit rapidement Jo qui était déjà à la hauteur des deux garçons, prête à leur passer devant pour s'assoir avant eux

\- Jo.. Mais c'est quoi l'activité et de cet après midi ?

Elle fit un petit sourire coquin

\- Spa et Jaccuzi

Henry resta goguenard.. Pas par le fait qu'ils allaient être dans un spa ou un jaccuzi mais plutôt

\- mais.. Qui a emmené un maillot de bain ?


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey ! Je suis désolée, je vous poste encore un tout petit chapitre mais honnêtement ça fait un moment que j'ai rien écrit. Je suis pas mal occupée de mon côté, j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à penser, alors je n'ai pas pu avancer une seule de mes histoires.**

 **Bref, cela étant, je vais tenter de reprendre l'écriture ce soir, l'inspiration commence à revenir. Désolée encore de la longue attente, mais bon on a tous une vie et quand l'inspiration n'est pas la :/.**

 **Je remercie également _Caskett-Bones-Quatris_ qui revient de rejoindre mon histoire et m'a laissé l'une des reviews les plus adorables :). Je te remercie et j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire. **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde (rigolez un peu hein lol)**

* * *

En début d'après midi, comme prévu Hanson partit avec Lucas pour aller au village et en plus il allait pouvoir en profiter sur le jeune homme, notamment pour lui faire porter les sacs et servir de modèle dans le cas où il faudrait qu'il ramène des vêtements pour ses enfants, juste histoire de voir comment tout ceci poserait sur eux, si cela était trop affreux sur Lucas, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir.  
Jo et Henry devaient donc aller à leur séance de spa pour tenter de nouer une certaine amitié avec les Cox et pour justement qu'Henry tente de les cerner un peu plus, et ce dernier était toujours autant nerveux quant au fait que personne n'avait de maillot de bain, Jo ne cessait de le taquiner dessus.

\- je ne vois pas ce qui te rend si nerveux Henry, on ne va simplement que se détendre, avec ou sans maillot.

Elle rajouta un petit sourire sadique avec, sachant à quel point tout ceci le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- honnêtement, on ne va pas les suivre jusqu'au jaccuzi, si ils font une séance de spa, on y va aussi.

Elle se rapprocha volontairement de lui, en accrochant son bras au sien et lui soufflant dans l'oreille et il sentit des picotements étranges, tout le long de son corps

\- mais justement, si ils se font masser, on aura pas besoin de maillot de bain, une simple serviette suffira.. Et de même si ils ont faire un tour dans le sauna, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Henry se rappela alors que Abe l'avait aidé à faire sa valise et il se rappelait très bien avoir mis un maillot dedans, il s'était dit que cela pouvait lui servir, juste notamment dans le cas où il atterrissait Dieu ne sait où si il se faisait malencontreusement tuer.. Mais il espérait tout de même éviter ce léger détail.  
Jo, aborda justement le sujet

\- je ne vois pas en quoi tu es si nerveux, parce que de toute façon, tu te retrouves toujours complètement nu devant des milliers de personnes à New York quand tu retournes dans le East River, alors il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte.. Tu aurais tort de t'en priver.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil complètement sous entendu et Henry sentait bien qu'elle flirtait ouvertement avec lui. Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais telle une fillette, aucun son audible ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres.  
Il haussa simplement les épaules

\- mourir et se retrouver nu de son plein gré sont deux choses complètement différentes tout de même.  
\- je ne vois absolument aucune différence, tu restes toujours aussi bien bâti dans tous les cas.

Il fit presque scandalisé mais la partie bestiale en lui, fut totalement flatté. Jo le lâcha pour avancer en faisant un petit sourire coquin. Elle n'avait pas fini de le charmer, et puis comme elle ne pouvait vraiment pas contrôler ses émotions, elle en profitait lorsqu'elle était d'humeur.. Mais comme souvent après le repas, ce qu'elle voulait comme dessert était l'homme qui marchait derrière elle, mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle freine un peu cette envie, ils n'allaient pas recommencer ce pourquoi ils étaient dans cette situation avant tout, en tout cas, pas sans avoir sérieusement discuter.

Henry l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le spa

\- quand je faisais mes valises avec Abe, je suis certain d'y avoir mis un maillot de bain dedans.. Je vais aller le chercher, tu peux m'attendre ici ou je te rejoins après.

L'occasion était presque trop belle, alors elle la saisit

\- je viens avec toi. Je t'ai taquiné mais en réalité, j'ai emmené le mien aussi donc ça me permettra de le mettre.

Henry fut complètement prit au dépourvu, tandis qu'elle le dépassa pour retourner vers leur chalet

\- mais attends une seconde, pourquoi est ce que tu étais prête à rentrer dans le spa si tu savais depuis toute à l'heure que tu avais ton maillot ?

Elle était déjà un peu plus loin de lui, mais n'hésita pas à dire

\- parce que tu as un joli petit fessier et que je ne voulais pas rater ça.

Le légiste se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, virant au rouge vermeil, surtout qu'il se fit siffler et presque applaudir par d'autres hommes parce que visiblement, ils pensaient qu'il savait satisfaire sa femme.  
Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et avança tête baissée pour éviter de croiser le regard des quelques vacanciers qui n'avaient pas manqué d'assister à ce sympathique échange.

###

Jo était déjà dans le chalet, en train de parcourir ses vêtements pour en ressortir son maillot et Henry débarqua pile au moment où elle retirait son soutien gorge pour enfiler le haut de maillot.  
Il ravala sa salive, sentant son coeur battre exactement au même rythme que leur premier nuit d'amour. Il fit alors volte face, préférant lui laisser de l'intimité pour se changer mais elle l'interpella sans pour autant se retourner

\- Henry ! Arrête de tourner en rond et rentre dans cette chambre pour te changer. Ce n'est pas comme ci je n'avais jamais rien vu  
\- Jo.. Je ne veux pas que ça dérape encore.. Toi avec tes hormones et je suis peut être un gentleman mais tu me rends particulièrement faible et dans le fond, je pense que tu en es consciente

Elle se retourna vers lui, les seins complètement nus et Henry sentit que sa braguette le démangeait. Elle devait certainement le faire exprès, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, elle savait très bien l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur lui et bien sûr, elle mettait tout ceci sur le coup des hormones.  
La jeune femme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, bien consciente de son geste mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle attacha son maillot devant lui, sans le lâcher du regard et il n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer.  
Elle porta les mains à son jean et commença à le faire descendre pour enfiler le bas et Henry continua de l'observer comme ci il était totalement figé et dépourvu d'une simple capacité de pouvoir reprendre un self contrôle de lui même.  
Finalement ce fut la voix de la jeune femme qui le tira de sa rêverie

\- tu comptes m'observer encore longtemps en train de me déshabiller ? Ou tu veux peut être un coup de main pour que je te mette ton maillot ?

Ce fut presque comme une douche glacée pour lui. Il la contourna pour fouiller dans ses affaires, tentant de faire descendre la température, tandis que la jeune femme faisait un petit sourire mesquin, tout en enfilant son bas.  
Henry sentait qu'il aurait du mal à ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Il ignorait que les femmes enceintes étaient capables de rendre les hommes aussi fous ou bien Jo savait parfaitement bien mener la barre et il pourrait de nouveau plonger, bien que tout ceci était dans ses plans, il ne voulait quand même pas se comporter comme un sauvage.. Comme il l'avait dit, il restait un gentleman, même si il doutait un peu ces derniers temps, parce que Jo savait parfaitement bien appuyer sur le point sensible, qu'il avait malgré lui, toujours tenté d'ignorer.

Il fouilla dans sa valise pendant au moins dix minutes en tournant et retournant ses sous vêtements, persuadé qu'il avait mis un maillot dans cette valise, son fameux maillot rouge qu'Hanson lui avait gentiment offert à Noël dernier.  
Il se rappela alors que Abe l'avait aidé en lui tendant ses vêtements pliés. Il zieuta rapidement Jo qui reboutonnait son chemisier, ne prêtant pas attention à lui et il déglutit.

\- je vais tuer Abraham - grommela t-il entre ses dents

Jo releva alors la tête, l'ayant entendu grogner

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Henry n'avait pas idée qu'il avait parlé si fort mais il se rappela que les sens étaient plus développés pour les femmes enceintes. Il se mordit les lèvres et ne sut trop comment expliquer cette blague sympathique que son fils lui avait faite.  
Il se gratta la tête d'un air machinal

\- Abraham a eu la merveilleuse idée d'omettre mon maillot de bain.

Jo explosa de rire, à tel point qu'elle dût appuyer sur son ventre car elle y sentait une légère douleur. Henry aurait parié sa réaction et préféra l'ignorer et avant qu'elle ne pose une seule question, il continua, imperturbable

\- ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.. Je veux dire, Abe ne prépare pas mes affaires pour moi, c'est quand même moi son père.. Il me tendait juste les vêtements pliés quand je rangeais et il a dû faire exprès d'enlever le maillot dedans.

Jo se calma alors et se rapprocha un peu trop dangereusement de lui

\- peut être parce qu'Abe sait quelque chose que ni toi, ni moi ne savons, donc il a voulu te faire une petite surprise.. On dirait bien que tu vas devoir montrer ton fessier au final.

Jo y prenait un peu trop de plaisir et si il ne se retenait pas, il la jetterait direct sur le lit et il en oublierait totalement le rapprochement avec les potentiels suspects. Il secoua la tête

\- c'est vraiment très gentil de penser à moi Jo mais je pense que vais pouvoir mettre un caleçon pour remplacer, on ne verra pas la différence.

Elle leva les épaules, faisant mine d'être déçue

\- dommage. Ça n'aurait été que pour le plaisir des yeux. Je t'attends à l'extérieur.

Il lâcha un soupir qu'il ignorait qu'il avait retenu et il se sentait transpirer. Jamais une seule femme ne l'avait mis dans un pareil état.

…


	28. Chapter 28

**Oyé oyé braves gens ! D'abord je m'excuse de ce long retard mais en réalité, je ne suis pas trop inspirée par ici donc je n'ai psa spécialement avancé depuis la dernière fois où j'ai dû écrire une dizaine de pages supplémentaires, histoire de combler le vide et terminer cette première enquête.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai en fait commencé une autre histoire et j'ai déjà écrit 30 pages.. Je suis méga inspirée par celle ci et je manque à mes devoirs en écrivant celle la mais je reviendrais dessus hein ^^"**

 **Mais j'ai eu une soudaine vague d'inspiration pour une nouvelle et il a fallut que je gratte mon traitement de texte. Bref sinon, petit racontage de life. Je ne posterais pas non plus tout le reste de la semaine ou la semaine prochaine parce que j'ai des examens de mi session donc il va falloir que je révise, je vais être un peu coupée d'internet la pour éviter toute tentation, de plus je travaille à côté maintenant donc limite tous mes jours de libre sont non existants, mais il faut bien gagner son pain, les études coutent chères. Mais je reprendrais l'écriture après, enfin si j'écris pas 100 pages dans la nouvelle histoire déjà haha.**

 **Bref, désolée encore pour ceux qui suivent assidument mais voila, on a tous une vie ! Bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

Finalement plus ou moins présentables, Jo et Henry prirent connaissance du planning des Cox et ces derniers commençaient justement par un petit massage d'environ une heure trente et finiraient dans le jaccuzi pour 50 minutes.

\- je ne sais pas si on va réussir à bien discuter avec eux pendant la séance de massage - je veux dire on est surtout la pour se détendre  
\- je sais bien.. - Henry s'interrompit dans ses pensées - la solution serait qu'on les rejoigne quand même pour le massage, qu'on sorte avant eux une fois la séance terminée et qu'on se dirige vers le jaccuzi pour faire plus connaissance avec eux.. De plus en allant aux massages, on pourra écouter des quelconques conversations..  
\- tu marques un point. - Elle soupira -comme d'habitude, tu raisonnes parfaitement bien.

Il sourit et lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta sans broncher. Quand ils arrivèrent à la séance, le couple était déjà installé et comme ils étaient sur le ventre, ils ne les voyaient pas arriver.  
Les deux masseurs désignèrent une table à Jo et Henry et cela ne fut pas trop du gout d'Henry de voir un homme masser Jo.  
Jo précisa qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle préférait s'allonger sur le dos pour éviter d'avoir la tête penchée, dans le cas où elle aurait une vague de nausées. Le jeune homme accepta sa requête avec un sourire, et remonta le dossier de la table pour qu'elle soit installée de façon confortable.  
Mais Henry de son côté était assez nerveux, et jetait sans arrêt un œil à Jo, se demandant quels endroits, l'homme allait bien pouvoir masser. Jo lui fit simplement un clin d'œil.  
Il préféra ignorer et plongea sa tête dans ses bras, tout en tendant l'oreille sur la conversation légère du couple à leurs côtés.  
Ils n'étaient pas très bavards, en même temps dans une telle ambiance, ils n'étaient pas pour discuter mais il captait deux trois morceaux, qui pourraient lui paraitre intéressants

\- ça nous fait du bien un peu de détente pour une fois, demain on repart durement sur les pistes - souffla Liz  
\- oui. Il faut en profiter, ce sont nos derniers jours et la semaine dernière a été particulièrement rude quand même - répondit Roy  
\- tu peux le dire

Henry tourna sa tête de l'autre côté pour regarder Jo qui ouvrit un œil et ne fit qu'acquiescer. Même si Liz avait été adorable avec elle le matin même, cela n'enlevait pas le doute qu'elle avait par rapport à eux et dans une enquête de meurtre lorsqu'on parlait ainsi, on avait de quoi être d'autant plus suspect.  
Cependant, ils n'en dirent pas plus pendant le reste des 90 minutes qu'ils avaient et Jo finit par complètement s'endormir, Henry continuait de les écouter mais il n'apprenait rien de plus, à part qu'ils aimaient vraiment les pistes assez dangereuses et que chacun d'eux pratiquait autant le ski que le snowboard, ce qui lui pourrait lui permettre de prélever d'autres échantillons, c'était une autre piste, littéralement, ouverte.  
Henry regarda l'heure et décida qu'il était temps qu'ils partent avant que ce ne soit les Cox qui se rendent compte de leur présence en premier. Il remercia le jeune homme et lui donna un pourboire, ainsi qu'à celui qui avait massé Jo, malgré lui. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui susurra à l'oreille

\- Jo. Viens, il faut qu'on y aille, la séance est bientôt finie.

Elle était dans un magnifique rêve où elle se voyait enlacée avec Henry une nouvelle fois et à l'entente de sa voix, elle s'y croyait encore, alors elle remua légèrement en prononçant sa voix de façon sensuelle  
Henry toussota et réitéra

\- Jo, réveille toi. On doit continuer notre enquête.

Elle finit par ouvrir les deux yeux et elle lui en voulait presque de l'avoir tiré de ce rêve, si il n'était pas l'objet de ses pensées. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira.

\- dis donc, ça fait vraiment un bien fou de dormir  
\- je sais, j'ai aussi résisté à l'envie de somnoler mais bon, il faut qu'on pense à travailler aussi.

Elle descendit de la table et fit un signe de la main aux deux masseurs et ils ne prirent pas la peine de se rhabiller pour aller jusqu'au jaccuzi, ils marchèrent simplement en serviette tout le long de l'établissement.

\- au fait - dit Henry, une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le bain à bulles à une température pire qu'idéale - Kurt et Miranda nous invitent à diner demain soir.

Jo fut surprise

\- déjà ? Qu'est ce que tu leur as raconté encore ?

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui même

\- moi ? Mais rien du tout. Ils me l'ont proposé d'eux même. Ils nous invitent avec Hanson et Lucas.. J'ai fait passé Hanson pour notre cousin à Lucas et moi.  
\- décidément il faudra qu'on se mette d'accord la dessus, parce que aux yeux de nos deux gothiques, je suis la petite sœur de Mike  
\- on ne va pas fréquenter toutes les familles en même temps, ça va très bien pour les Cox, pour les autres on garde l'excuse du cousin.

Elle espérait que ce changement de famille n'allait pas les embrouiller à chaque fois

\- bon c'est comme tu veux. Donc ils nous invitent demain soir ?  
\- exactement. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, on pourra peut être savoir si ils n'ont vraiment rien à se reprocher.  
\- tu as raison. Et maintenant nous allons découvrir davantage sur nos deux gothiques, ou en tout cas, essayer.

Ils furent coupés court dans leur début de conversation quand les deux intéressés se présentèrent et furent assez surpris de retrouver Jo une nouvelle fois. Henry se décala pour se mettre bien à côté d'elle, et enroula un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour marquer son territoire d'une certaine façon et leur faire comprendre qu'il était le père du bébé.  
Liz sourit en rentrant dans le jaccuzi

\- je suppose que c'est donc vous l'heureux futur papa ?  
\- en effet. Je suis Henry  
\- moi c'est Liz et lui c'est Roy. On a fait connaissance avec Jo et votre beau frère ce matin, je suis contente de voir que vous semblez aller mieux Jo.

La jeune femme tenta de sourire sans paraitre trop coincée

\- merci de votre aide, c'était très gentil de votre part.  
\- il n'y a pas de quoi.

Roy s'installa à côté de Liz et Henry tenta d'observer le personnage. Il regarda d'abord ses mains et en effet, il put constater qu'il pratiquait beaucoup de sport de glisse. Puis son regard dériva vers celles de Liz et il constata la même chose.  
De vue, les marques des deux bâtons de skis ne semblaient pas correspondre aux blessures de la victime mais il n'arrivait pas bien à se faire une idée. Une chose dont il était sûr, les mains de Liz pouvaient tout à fait correspondre à celles du tueur, car d'après ce qu'il avait pu observé avant de venir au Mont Tremblant, les mains qui avaient manipulées le bâton et le snowboard, étaient fines.

\- donc vous venez en vacances tous les ans ici ? - demanda Jo, bien curieuse de tenter d'en savoir plus sur les protagonistes devant eux

Ils acquiescèrent

\- comme vous avez certainement pu le constater, Liz et moi on aime beaucoup le style gothique mais on a toujours eu une passion pour les sports de glisse et lorsqu'on atteint un certain niveau, dévaler le Mont Tremblant est vraiment génial. Mais nos vacances se terminent dans quelques jours donc en profite à fond comme à chaque fois qu'on vient ici.  
\- je vois - répondit Jo d'un ton totalement neutre.

Elle était complètement distraite par la caresse de la main d'Henry sur son épaule et un volcan était en train de bouillir en elle et si il n'arrêtait pas, public ou pas, elle se jetterait sur lui.. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en faire un cas.

\- et qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie ? - demanda alors Henry en s'adressant aux deux et par grande curiosité  
\- nous sommes tous les deux photographes. Mais nous participons également à des compétitions de sport de glisses.  
\- je l'aurais parié - sourit le légiste - et je suppose que vos clichés sont basés sur des choses … Gothiques ?

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant

\- on sait que beaucoup de monde trouve ça vraiment affreux - continua Roy - mais il s'agit d'un art et d'une passion comme une autre, donc nous ne faisons de mal à personne en le pratiquant et puis on nous sollicite pour des magazines basés sur cet art.. On nous appelle pour des conventions spéciales. Ça ne parait pas comme ça, mais comme nous sommes spécialisés dans un seul type de photos, les prestations sont un peu plus élevées donc nous avons un petit salaire.  
\- et nos participations aux compétitions nous ont permises de monter notre petite boite et on recrute de plus en plus de personnes qui partagent la même passion que nous.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient l'impression d'être véritablement dans un autre monde qu'eux, ces deux la débarquaient d'une autre planète, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres explications possibles..  
Cependant, leur façon évasive de raconter les choses, perturbait vraiment Henry qui n'arrivait pas à savoir si ils avaient réellement une tête de coupable ou bien tout ceci ne coïncidait simplement qu'avec leur excentricité.

\- et vous deux ? Que faites vous ? - demanda Liz

Ni l'un ni l'autre avaient pensé à l'excuse mais Henry répondit abruptement

\- nous sommes médecins tous les deux

Jo se serait bien passé de ça mais bon, elle n'était pas la pour jouer les flics et se contenta simplement de sourire. Liz et Roy échangèrent un regard

\- ça explique pourquoi vous êtes si sérieux alors  
\- ne vous inquiétez pas - rassura Henry de sa voix suave qui cloua Jo sur place - nous ne mordons pas.

Les deux jeunes gens parurent un peu plus décontractés par rapport aux premiers abords où ils étaient apparus si froids mais du coup, tout ceci ne les avançaient pas plus dans leur enquête. Mais Henry retenu que les mains de Liz pouvaient parfaitement convenir pour le crime mais il ne pouvait pas en être totalement certain, sachant qu'il avait encore les derniers échantillons à analyser.  
Ils ne discutèrent pas des masses mais assez pour les avoir dans leur radar de toute manière.

Après le moment de détente qui avait vraiment fait du bien aux maux de dos de Jo, Henry lui fit part de ses théories

\- donc, je ne saurais dire si ils sont innocents ou pas, vraiment dur de les cerner ces deux la mais je dirais qu'ils sont dans notre ligne de mire quoiqu'il en soit

Jo approuva

\- je suis tout à fait d'accord. Ils se sont bien détendus avec nous mais c'est peut être justement pour cacher cette part coupable qu'ils ont. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'as pas cessé de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de leurs mains.. Quelque chose qui t'as interpellé ?

Henry fut vraiment surpris. Décidément, peut être devrait-il apprendre à faire plus attention à ce qu'il faisait dans les prochains mois à venir car Jo n'allait pas le manquer. Il fit un petit sourire

\- tes sens sont vraiment bien plus à l'affut depuis.  
\- dis toi que je ne fais pas exprès et puis au moins je t'aurais à l'œil en permanence, quand tu penseras être discret.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque. C'était aussi une bonne partie pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle arrivait tellement à percevoir bien plus que le simple homme qu'il était.

\- donc oui, pour répondre à ta question.. J'ai effectivement observé leurs mains et plutôt pour Liz que Roy, ses doigts sont très fins et en parfait symétrie avec la personne responsable de la mort de Diane.. Je ne m'avance pas pour le moment, j'ai deux échantillons à analyser mais il faudra, si possible avant qu'ils partent, analyser les leurs… À la fois, les bâtons et le snowboard.  
\- je ne me souviens pas que Mike et Lucas nous en ait parlé.

Il secoua la tête

\- en effet.. Puisque les deux n'étaient pas la du tout, de ce fait, tout ce qui touche au ski ne pouvait pas être dans leur chalet.

Elle leva un index

\- tu as bien raison. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Donc une petite visite va s'imposer n'est ce pas ?

Il gratta sa petite barbe de trois jours

\- il va falloir faire ça quand ils dormiront ou quelque chose comme ça, autrement je pense qu'on aura du mal à mettre la main sur eux, enfin sur leur matériel plutôt.  
\- sauf si quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller si haut.

Elle jeta un regard en billet à Henry, qui la regarda comme ci il venait d'être insulté. Elle pouffa

\- je sais, tu passes ton tour cette fois  
\- et comment ! On verra ça avec les deux autres. Est ce qu'ils t'ont envoyé un message ?

Elle regarda son téléphone et toujours rien. Elle secoua la tête négativement. Henry l'entoura alors avec son bras, à sa plus grande surprise mais elle se retrouva à enlacer ses doigts avec les siens

\- à mon avis Hanson doit faire subir la pire humiliation à Lucas pour se venger un peu.. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas le faire avec nous deux. Donc que dirais tu qu'on retourne au chalet ? Je pourrais en profiter pour faire mon analyse et toi, tu pourras te reposer un peu.

Elle sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, alors qu'ils avançaient vers le chalet, un vrai petit couple qu'ils étaient la

\- je pense que je me suis assez reposé pour aujourd'hui. Il est encore tôt pour se préparer pour ce soir donc j'appellerais rapidement Reece pour faire le point sur la situation et savoir si de leur côté, ils ont apprit quelque chose de nouveau ou pas.  
\- ça me parait correct tout ça.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey look who's back ! Bon désolée de vous avoir laissé sans suite depuis une semaine et demi et plus, mais bon.. Si vous saviez la misère la à étudier H24 pour finalement ne pas sentir les examens T_T.**

 **Bref, cela étant, je vous dois la suite mais je vous préviens, je ne vais pas poster aussi souvent non plus, puisque j'ai rien écrit depuis dans celle ci, je vais m'y remettre et faire yoyo avec la deuxième histoire que j'ai commencé qui va rapidement rattraper celle ci en terme de nombre de pages si je continue de l'écrire ^^" mais faut dire que la tentation et les idées de vouloir écrire pour l'autre sont quand même plus présentes que l'histoire actuelle, mais vous en faites pas, j'irais jusqu'au bout, même si je vais peut être raccourcir un peu par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu à l'origine, mais je ne voudrais pas bâcler, mais je sais que j'aurais beaucoup moins d'inspiration par ici, je sais où je vais aller et normalement comment je vais finir donc voila, je vais rester avec ça :).**

 **Bon bonne lecture, désolée du petit roman haha, parenthèse de ma life dont tout le monde s'en contrecarre.**

* * *

Comme prévu, pendant qu'Henry sortait tout son petit matériel, Jo contactait donc sa chef pour faire le rapport sur les dernières 24h et la lenteur à laquelle cette enquête avançait, mais ils ne pouvaient blâmer personne dans ce cas.

\- très bien ! Merci Jo de votre rapport, prenez votre temps pour élucider le mystère, mais j'apprécie grandement que vous me relatiez les derniers faits  
\- pas de soucis lieutenant. C'est mon travail

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant Henry qui était concentré sur son travail. Il était si sérieux et elle était si amoureuse de lui, qu'elle se détestait de ne pas lui avouer encore. Reece savait bien ce qui hantait ses pensées et se racla la gorge

\- hahem ! Martinez, je pense que je vais vous laisser.. Sauf si vous avez autre chose à me dire ?

Sa voix se faisait presque insistante et la jeune femme se doutait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à sa chef, contre son gré.

\- tout va bien lieutenant..  
\- vous en êtes certaine ?

Jo soupira. De toute façon, même si elle tentait de cacher quoique ce soit, sa chef finirait par le savoir.

\- les choses se passent bien entre vous et Henry ? - demanda Reece, incitant la jeune femme à faire part de ses troubles  
\- oui.. Nous sommes en bonne voie pour régler nos problèmes, tout du moins je l'espère.  
\- alors pourquoi vous me semblez si inquiète ?

Jo ne pouvait dévoiler le fait que le secret d'Henry pesait quand même un peu sur sa conscience mais que dans le fond, elle s'en fichait pas mal parce qu'elle était dingue de lui et que sa grossesse et ses symptômes à ne plus en finir, l'inquiétaient un peu mais elle ne voulait pas mettre Henry mal à l'aise sur ça.

\- lieutenant, juste que je suis un peu inquiète par rapport à ma grossesse.. J'ai beaucoup de symptômes, je crains de devoir m'arrêter avant alors que vous savez très bien que j'aime être sur le terrain, je ne veux juste pas faire ralentir cette équipe et je ne veux pas inquiéter Henry.

Un autre silence se fit entendre et Jo fut obligé de regarder son combiné pour être sûr que la liaison n'avait pas été coupée

\- Jo, concernant vos symptômes, chaque femme est différente, ce n'est que le début et c'est normal.. Lorsque j'ai eu ma fille, je n'étais que détective comme vous et pourtant, cela ne m'a pas empêché de faire mon travail, mais contrairement à vous, j'ai su dire stop avant le sixième mois quand même.. Enfin vous m'en direz des nouvelles lorsque vous arriverez à ce niveau.

Jo tomba des nues. Elle découvrait une toute nouvelle facette de sa chef. Elle ne dévoilait vraiment rien de sa vie

\- chef ! Vous avez une fille ?  
\- Oui et un garçon.

Jo ne sut quoi dire de plus, elle remarqua que Henry l'avait certainement entendu vu qu'elle l'entendit jurer après avoir renversé son flacon d'analyse. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle l'entendait jurer, elle s'esclaffa doucement.

\- j'ignorais que vous aviez des enfants.  
\- je suis plutôt une femme qui aime garder sa vie privée. Ma fille a 17 ans et mon fils 14 mais bien sûr je n'en parle que très rarement. Comme vous pouvez le constater, personne ne le sait au poste mais je ne veux juste pas mêler ma famille dans un travail de flics. Je tiens à les préserver  
\- Je comprends tout à fait. Je suis surprise que vous me le confiez à moi cependant

Jo put la sentir sourire au travers du téléphone

\- c'est mon devoir en tant que mère d'encourager une future maman et une toute jeune en plus. Ne vous en faites pas pour vos symptômes. Je suis persuadée que votre grossesse se passera bien et il est tout à fait normal que vous angoissiez, c'est votre premier enfant mais je pense fortement que vous aurez l'appui du Dr Morgan, non seulement il est docteur mais en plus, il est adorable avec vous, si vous avez des doutes, c'est lui le père de l'enfant, c'est à lui que vous deviez confier toute crainte.. C'est ce qu'il faut dans un couple, notamment avant l'arrivée du premier enfant.

Jo sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.. De la conversation, c'était exactement ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment ces temps ci avec Henry.. En plus, ils n'étaient toujours pas en couple. Reece avait raison, chaque doute, chaque peur, c'était à Henry qu'elle devait les confier, il s'agissait de leur chaire à tous les deux et ce bébé aurait ses deux parents, alors il n'était pas question qu'elle fuit chaque problème, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un adulte agissait et elle le savait parfaitement. De toute façon, elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à fuir les problèmes, elle préférait toujours les régler au mieux que possible.  
Elle sourit, elle était très reconnaissante d'avoir une supérieure aussi compréhensive que Reece, bien qu'elle ne montrait jamais sa part de sensibilité, mais elle restait une femme avant tout.

\- eh bien, je vous remercie de vos conseils. Je ferais de mon mieux mais pour l'instant, nous avons un tueur à attraper donc je vais surtout me concentrer la dessus et arrêter de faire la chochotte

Reece pouffa

\- vous ne pourrez rien y faire de ce côté ci, les hormones sont de vraies saletés quand elles s'y mettent. Prenez soin de vous et revenez nous avec le bon meurtrier.. Et au fait, Lucas ne vous fait pas trop de misères ?

Sachant à quel point ce dernier était l'esclave d'Hanson, il s'agissait plutôt du contraire.

\- ne vous en faites pas, il est entre des bonnes mains et honnêtement c'est plutôt lui qui subit la misère.  
\- bien ! Je vous recontacte si il y a du nouveau, une information ou quelque chose. À bientôt Jo.

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Reece raccrocha. La détective regarda son téléphone d'un air curieux et le déposa sur la table du salon. Elle rejoignit timidement Henry, qui n'avait pas cessé de pester contre ses échantillons.  
Il releva un regard plein de charme quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens

\- du nouveau ?- demanda t-il en essayant de paraitre décontracté

Elle sourit et décida de s'installer derrière lui, son menton sur son épaule. Son coeur s'enflamma totalement mais il résista à l'appel de tout démon

\- pas spécialement. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle me contacterait si elle apprend de nouvelles informations et bien sûr je ferais de même.  
\- d'accord.

Jo savait qu'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie de la conversation, car elle s'était éloignée de lui et avait parlé d'une voix plutôt basse et à sa connaissance, Henry ne possédait pas encore de super ouïe, mais il avait évidemment entendu le moment où elle parlait des enfants de Reece, vu qu'elle avait légèrement haussé le ton.

\- alors comme ça le lieutenant a deux enfants ?  
\- hmm hmm - fit-elle, sans en dire davantage, et ne changeant pas pour autant sa position  
\- je pensais bien qu'elle était une femme mariée mais elle aussi est un véritable mystère à elle toute seule. Je suis contente qu'elle te parle un peu, ça fait du bien pour toi d'avoir une voix féminine.  
\- c'est bien vrai.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et faillirent s'embrasser quand Jo regarda les échantillons, pour changer de sujet

\- alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête

\- non, pas le moins du monde.  
\- c'est à dire ? Ça correspond ou ça correspond pas, ou c'est simplement un peut être ?  
\- ni l'un ni l'autre.. Ce ne sont définitivement pas les tueuses, les empreintes sont différentes de celles que j'ai trouvé sur Diane.. On a encore du boulot avant de trouver mais bon on y parviendra.

Jo lui sourit compatissante, elle glissa sa main vers la sienne et la secoua doucement. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue

\- mais tu es le meilleur dans ton domaine, je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu trouveras, et tu auras notre aide de toute façon.  
\- je sais bien, et je suis entouré de la meilleure partenaire de toute façon.

Une fois encore, ils furent sur le point de s'embrasser quand la porte du chalet s'ouvrit presque à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux occupants;, et Lucas se précipita à l'intérieur comme ci il était poursuivi par le diable  
Henry et Jo lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif, ne se rendant pas spécialement compte de leur troublante proximité

\- Hanson a presque dévalisé les boutiques de souvenirs pour toute sa famille et il m'a acheté le plus affreux des bonnets.. Je considère à partir tout de suite pour ne pas subir plus que ça

Le couple n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hanson arriva avec tous ses paquets, un sourire sadique trônant sur les lèvres

\- faites pas l'idiot Lucas. Ça vous va très bien ce bonnet. C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir accompagné.  
\- j'adore votre attention détective mais je crois que je m'en passerais.

Jo curieuse de savoir de quel type de bonnet les deux hommes parlaient et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, regarda dans les sacs de son collègue et en ressortit un bonnet en laine avec des oreilles et une queue de castor.  
Elle se pinça fortement les lèvres et Henry de même dans son coin

\- c'est… Original - dit la jeune femme

Lucas souffla

\- je sais bien ce que vous en pensez.. Mais je ne porterais pas ça, gardez le pour le carnaval de l'année prochaine. Bref, en attendant ce soir, moi je vais parler avec Christelle.

Chacun cligna des yeux

\- Christelle ?

Lucas rougit jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il balbutia

\- la.. La réceptionniste qui nous a accueillit hier .. À toute à l'heure

Il détala aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Les trois occupants se regardèrent avant d'éclatèrent de rire. Hanson déposa le bonnet dans le sac et s'installa face au couple.

\- alors ? Quoi de neuf ?  
\- pas plus que ce matin mais bon on continuera. Ce soir on a le chalet des Rivera à visiter et avant que les Cox s'en aillent, il faudra également qu'on paye une visite improvisée  
\- vous avez trouvé quelque chose avec ces deux zygotos ?  
\- Henry pense peut être, mais rien n'est certain encore..

Hanson tourna sa tête vers le légiste pour avoir sa confirmation et il la lui donna. Le détective se leva et prit ses paquets

\- eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre ce soir dans ce cas. Si vous avez un temps aussi, descendez au village, il y a des jolies choses à voir quand même, je ne regrette pas d'y avoir fait une halte au final.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey ! Voila le chapitre 30, avec nos détectives bien dans leurs rôles O:). Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avancer une enquête.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PS : je voulais vous aviser juste parce que je m'attendais pas à arriver à la, j'ai atteint 200 pages dans mon traitement de texte dans cette histoire, j'ai réussi à écrire un bon bout aujourd'hui et je vais essayer de continuer dans les prochains jours tout en alternant avec mon autre histoire. D'ailleurs, petite question, j'aimerais poster le début de l'autre, mais seriez vous intéressés à la lire maintenant ? Parce que je suis capable de gérer les deux, il suffit juste que je fasse moitié moitié et enfin dans ma vie j'en suis pas à ma première à gérer deux histoires en même temps lol. Bon vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, en attendant bon chapitre.**

* * *

La soirée commençait directement après le dîner donc chacun s'était habillé en conséquence de cause. Les trois hommes étaient évidemment les premiers prêts, tandis que Jo s'autorisait tout de même à se faire une petite beauté, même si ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser dans la soirée.

Henry attendait Jo sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, tandis que Lucas se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre

\- qu'est ce que vous arrive encore ? - demanda Hanson, qui était prêt à ressortir le bonnet en forme de castor.  
\- je dois retrouver Christelle toute à l'heure et je suis un peu nerveux, elle est vraiment cool.

Hanson le regarda d'un air indifférent

\- vous êtes venu la pour draguer ? N'oubliez pas notre objectif  
\- nan bien sûr, mais ni vous, ni moi n'allons fouiller chez les Rivera toute à l'heure, Jo et Henry s'en sortiront très bien tous seuls donc j'ai quand même le droit de me détendre un peu, non ?

Hanson ne fit qu'un petit sourire en coin et il ajouta

\- tant que vous ne trainez pas trop dans mes pattes, faites ce que vous avez à faire mais revenez quand Jo et Henry auront fini

Le jeune homme leva simplement le pouce, cachant difficilement sa joie.

Jo ouvrit la porte de la chambre et même si elle avait déjà essayé la robe la veille, Henry avait bien du mal à ne pas baver.. Elle était tellement magnifique et portait cette robe, tout aussi bien qu'Abigail, dans le temps.  
Elle lui sourit timidement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir également, en le voyant si élégant dans son costume cravate qui devait dater du siècle dernier. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'il avait vraiment mal attaché sa cravate, elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
200 ans d'expérience mais totalement maladroit quand même. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, glissant lentement ses mains sur les pans de sa chemise, avant de remonter sur sa cravate

Il déglutit quand il sentit ses mains sur elle

\- tu es très élégant, mais tu devrais apprendre à nouer ta cravate.. Enfin à ton âge surtout, n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne releva pas les yeux mais souriait tendrement. Henry n'en pensait pas moindre mais il aimait ces petits gestes du quotidien qui faisaient la vie d'un couple, c'était le comble pour deux personnes qui n'étaient même pas ensemble mais ils semblaient sur la bonne voie en tous les cas.  
Elle était très douce dans ce qu'elle faisait et nouait délicatement le noeud, ses mains frôlant son torse, chaque partie de leur corps, bouillant de désir. Elle termina et releva alors lentement les yeux vers lui et ils se rendirent compte que leurs lèvres étaient vraiment très proches

\- merci - dit-il d'une voix rauque, qu'il peinait à se reconnaitre lui même  
\- il n'y a pas de quoi - répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle se détacha de lui, ne voulant pas perdre le nord, ce n'était pas spécialement le moment.. Elle espérait également qu'ils n'allaient pas déraper pendant leurs recherches. Henry la regarda et trouva qu'il lui manquait quelque chose en plus de la robe.  
Il fouilla dans sa valise et en ressortit un très beau collier en perles. Jo le questionna du regard, essayant d'ignorer l'éclat du bijou

\- retourne toi vers le miroir s'il te plait, je voudrais te mettre ce collier, je trouve qu'il t'irait parfaitement

Elle ne posa pas de questions et s'exécuta, il repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté et quand sa main frôla sa nuque, elle se sentit parcourut de frissons, la chair de poule monta sur sa peau et Henry le remarqua mais il tenta de l'ignorer.  
Il attacha le collier avec une douce caresse et laissa sa main reposer, un peu plus longtemps, sur sa nuque, comme pour apprécier ce contact assez intime entre eux. Par réflexe, et tout en regardant leur reflet dans le miroir, Jo se colla contre lui, et prit ses mains pour qu'il les pose sur son ventre, il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et réalisa à quel point, ils formaient vraiment un couple charmant.  
Il lui susurra doucement, tout en faisant rouler ses pouces sur son ventre

\- ce collier te va à ravir. Je savais que je faisais un bon choix en l'emmenant avec la robe  
\- c'était à Abigail aussi ? - murmura t-elle d'une voix à peine audible  
\- tout à fait.. Mais ne te sens pas mal de les porter, au contraire.  
\- il est très beau. Merci Henry.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, la tentation de s'embrasser commençait à devenir plus forte qu'eux, mais ils se reprirent quand ils entendirent les deux autres grogner dans le salon

\- bon alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain la bas ? On se tape assez le ridicule avec ces tenues de grands pères - railla Hanson

Jo et Henry se firent un petit sourire et rejoignirent les deux hommes qui tiraient presque des têtes d'enterrement.

###

La soirée n'était pas tellement bondée, mais pas non plus faible en population. Dans tout le brouhaha, ils réussirent à repérer toutes les familles qui étaient sur leur liste de suspects.  
Hanson se laissa fondre derrière ses amis quand il remarqua que madame Arnold ne cessait de minauder dans son coin en l'observant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui servir de diner, alors il collait au mieux à ses amis..

\- je crains un peu quand vous serez tous de votre côté.. Je serais la cible parfaite pour mémé cougar.

Henry fronça des sourcils et Jo lui fit simplement signe d'ignorer tout ça. Lucas n'écoutait déjà plus et quand il repéra la réceptionniste, il regarda les trois autres avec un air de chien battu

\- ça vous dérange pas que je vous fauche compagnie ? Personne n'a besoin de moi pour l'instant ?

Il jura de les voir tous soupirer mais Henry l'encouragea quand même

\- vas la voir Lucas, mais ouvre l'oeil quand même, on a besoin de toi pour surveiller les Rivera quand Jo et moi on ira fouiller dans leur chalet.  
\- pas de soucis, je serais aux aguets.

Il disparut rapidement et Hanson regarda le couple

\- vous voulez faire vos recherches de suite ou bien attendre un peu ?  
\- je suggère qu'on fasse un peu le tour - proposa Jo - et quand il commencera à y avoir de la musique et compagnie, nous on s'éclipse. Pour l'instant, il y a trop de lumières pour ne pas paraitre suspect, et Mike, n'oublie pas de nous couvrir aussi  
\- je le ferais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tant qu'à faire, vous voulez pas me présenter à vos amis qui veulent nous inviter à diner avec Lucas et moi ?

Jo repéra Miranda, dont cette dernière lui fit un signe de la main

\- De ce point de vue la. Tout le monde les connait déjà, sauf toi. Maintenant j'ose espérer que aucune des autres familles ne va nous emboiter le pas, parce qu'on a pas les mêmes excuses pour tout le monde.

Ils rejoignirent donc les Collins qui leurs faisaient des grands gestes et surtout des grands sourires  
Leurs deux enfants étaient avec eux et avaient l'air bien sages. Jo se trouva à fondre devant leurs bouilles et Henry leur fit un large sourire, il en oublierait presque à quel point des enfants pouvaient apporter du bonheur à leurs parents.

\- ah vous voila - salua Kirt - donc on vous présente nos deux enfants, Zoey et Judd, dites bonjour  
\- bonjour - répondirent-ils en choeur et d'une petite voix timide.

Jo se pencha vers eux et leur tendit la main

\- je m'appelle Jo et je suis très contente de vous connaitre les enfants, vous êtes adorables  
\- merci - dirent-ils toujours sur le même ton.

Les trois collègues se doutaient bien que les enfants étaient grandement intimidés par autant d'adultes alors ils devaient forcément jouer les modèles parfaits, mais dans le fond, ils devaient avoir leur caractère, comme chacun à leur si jeune âge.

\- donc je présume que vous êtes le cousin d'Henry ?

Hanson acquiesça

\- ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Mike. Henry et Jo m'ont déjà dit beaucoup de bien de vous.  
\- cela m'envoie ravie - s'extasia Miranda - Henry vous a t-il parlé de l'invitation pour demain ?  
\- il a tout fait - répondit Jo, en se dandinant à Henry et lui collant une bise sur la joue, sous le regard blasé d'Hanson - nous serons tous la, c'est gentil à vous.  
\- tant mieux. Je sais qu'on a le restaurant, mais mon mari est le roi des cuisiniers, donc je voudrais vous en faire profiter.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, précisant que Lucas était parti draguer mais que normalement il serait présent le lendemain. Henry n'en était pas très sûr, le jeune homme avait l'air particulièrement mordu déjà mais bon, il ne fallait pas oublier ce pourquoi ils étaient la, bien que le décor de vacances avait tendance à les distraire grandement, Henry y comprit.

Les deux enfants n'avaient pas bougés et restaient tranquillement avec leurs parents. Henry les observait du coin de l'oeil, ils discutaient entre eux mais ils semblaient quelque peu nerveux, en tout cas le petit Judd.  
La caresse de la main de Jo sur son bras, le coupa court dans toutes ses pensées.

\- je pense qu'on peut se disperser un peu. Apparemment il va y avoir un petit discours de la part du directeur de l'hôtel et ensuite, ils devraient mettre de la musique, on en profitera à ce moment. Il faut à tout prix garder un oeil sur les Rivera, pour être certains qu'ils ne vont pas partir après le discours.  
\- Je surveillerais ça, ne t'en fais pas, mais le temps jouera quand même contre nous, on ne devra pas trainer pendant nos recherches.  
\- Henry, je sais bien à quoi m'attendre, je fais ce métier depuis des années, donc on se dépêche et on revient, ça va être rapide, enfin j'espère sincèrement.

Si autant ils gardaient un oeil sur les Rivera et indirectement sur les autres également, ils avaient complètement perdus Lucas de vue, qui était dans un coin à glousser avec la jeune réceptionniste et avait complètement l'air d'oublier qu'il était la pour le travail. Jo et Hanson se demandaient si vraiment il allait surveiller quoique ce soit durant cette soirée.

Le directeur de l'hôtel se présenta et parla un peu de ce qu'ils avaient accompli toutes ces années et le succès qu'ils bénéficiaient, plus les commentaires positifs qu'ils recevaient tout le temps, ainsi que les sourires de chaque vacancier.  
Hanson ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était quelque peu hypocrite, sachant qu'il y avait eu tout de même un meurtre dans son établissement et Henry acheva sa pensée

\- je trouve qu'il a l'air plutôt serein, pour un homme qui a vu un meurtre dans son établissement.  
\- tout à fait ce à quoi je pensais doc ! Pour une fois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Le légiste lui fit un sourire sincère, tandis que Jo observa l'homme de la tête aux pieds et chuchota à ses deux compères

\- à moins qu'il soit lui même coupable.

La pensée avait effleurée Henry, bien naturellement et il fit sa petite observation habituelle, tout en restant discret mais cela ne lui convenait pas. Il chuchota alors à l'oreille de Jo, Hanson se sentant particulièrement comme une chandelle, alors qu'ils travaillaient tout de même en groupe pour le coup.

\- j'en doute fort. Comme je disais, les traces sur le corps de notre victime, proviennent de mains plutôt fines.. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de décrire en quoi il ne possède pas ce genre de mains.

En effet l'homme était quelque peu rondouillet, et Jo pouffa. Hanson les trouva complètement ridicules, il avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait la surtout.

Quand le directeur eut terminé son long discours, qui manqua de faire endormir Jo, la musique démarra enfin et les lumières du réfectoire, transformées exprès pour la soirée, s'éteignirent, ce fut le moment pour Jo et Henry de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

\- Les Rivera sont encore la et ils se mêlent à la foule pour aller sur la piste de danse - dit Hanson - c'est le moment pour vous d'y aller je pense - je vais vous couvrir et je vais envoyer un texto à Lucas pour lui rappeler de ne pas oublier notre objectif.

Jo sentit le bras d'Henry agripper le sien, pour la presser un peu. Elle remercia Hanson

\- préviens nous si jamais ils sortent avant qu'on soit revenus.  
\- compte sur moi.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hellooooo ! Bon je vous poste une suite ma foi intéressante *emoji pervers* mais je pense que je vous ai assez torturés quand même donc juste pour vous faire plaisir *cough*. Aussi, j'ai décidé de poster mon autre histoire dont le sujet est déjà posté et il s'appelle : À jamais. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous allez retrouver le prologue sur mon profil et j'espère avoir quelques reviews pour savoir si vous êtes partants :). Mais comme je le dis la bas, pas de soucis, je vais gérer les deux.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Quand le couple s'éloigna, Hanson envoya un texto à Lucas et le repéra sur la piste de danse, il lui lança un simple regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à être vigilant.

Jo était gênée avec ses talons et elle devait s'agripper à Henry pour ne pas tomber à chaque pas.  
Elle grinça des dents

\- rappelle moi de mettre des baskets la prochaine fois.

Il éclata de rire et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire, essayant vraiment de ne pas paraitre trop suspects ou réellement tel deux flics, surtout que beaucoup de personnes qui étaient à l'hôtel se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire et les croisaient et qu'ils devaient agir normalement.

Quand ils atteignirent le chalet des Rivera, Henry laissa à Jo l'honneur de crocheter la serrure, elle était l'experte dans tout ça, et en franchissant la porte, elle se débarrassa de ses talons, en les tenant d'une main, tandis qu'elle tenait sa lampe torche de l'autre.  
Henry lui lança un regard interrogatif

\- quoi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais garder ces chaussures de l'enfer pour nos recherches.

Il haussa les épaules, tenter de comprendre les femmes ne semblait vraiment pas être de son ressort dans de telles circonstances.

Ils avancèrent à pas feutrés dans le chalet et dans le noir total. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'ils allaient trouver, mais n'importe quoi était bon à prendre.

\- est ce que tu as vu un snowboard ou des skis sur la terrasse, quand on est rentrés ? - demanda Jo  
\- pas vraiment mais peut être que le matériel se trouve à l'arrière, au niveau de la terrasse de la chambre  
\- hmm, peut être bien. Surtout s'il s'agit des armes du crime.

Combien même ils avaient l'habitude de fouiller dans le noir, ouvrir grand les yeux dans si peu de lueur n'était vraiment pas évident.  
Ils finirent par arriver vers la chambre du couple et Henry sortit sur la terrasse mais il n'y avait aucun matériel de ski, il secoua donc négativement la tête quand il rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur, pour le signaler à Jo.  
Elle soupira et déposa la lampe torche pour regarder donc rapidement dans les papiers du couple, Henry ne manqua pas de lui rappeler

\- Jo, n'oublie pas que ne nous sommes pas la légalement. Tu n'as aucun mandat et notre juridiction ne doit pas être découverte pour l'instant  
\- je sais Henry ! Détends toi, c'est juste pour voir si on découvre d'autres choses sur leur personnalité.

Henry détailla au mieux que possible le reste de la chambre, et posé sur un recoin d'une étagère, il remarqua une photo et bingo, il s'agissait d'une qui avait été prise avec la victime

\- Jo ! Viens voir par la.

Elle reprit sa lampe torche et posa son menton sur son épaule, en regardant la photo.

\- je rêve ou il s'agit de notre victime en leur compagnie ?  
\- non tu ne rêves pas... Quelque chose me dit qu'ils avaient l'air proches, ce qui est assez surprenant quand on entend ce que son ex nous disait d'elle mais enfin..

Il redéposa la photo, il n'avait pas le droit de la prendre, ils n'étaient pas officiellement enregistrés comme étant sur une enquête.  
Il échangea un regard sceptique avec Jo

\- hmm ça ne me rassure pas ton regard anxieux - dit Jo, qui connaissait bien son légiste, pour savoir que sa tête ne lui disait rien qui vaille  
\- je suis un peu confus.. Je n'arrive pas bien à déterminer si ils peuvent être responsables ou bien si ce n'est simplement qu'une coïncidence cette photo.. Mais ça me parait tout de même étrange.

Jo n'avait pas plus de théories que lui et ne pouvait pas réellement se prononcer. Elle haussa les épaules

\- on a pas non plus retrouvé de matériel.. Donc comme tu dis, peut être, est ce une coïncidence, mais peut être font-ils tout pour cacher le meurtre  
\- c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas plus de preuves que ça. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de bien les observer non plus, c'est la taille des mains qui doit correspondre. Je ne peux pas non plus prélever une seule empreinte si je n'ai pas l'arme du crime.

Jo se tapota l'index contre la joue

\- mais peut être tu n'en as pas besoin. Après tout, les empreintes restent les mêmes  
\- c'est vrai mais..  
\- je sais, on a déjà pas le droit d'être ici, donc pour l'instant, tu ne peux faire aucun prélèvement. Tu as pu le faire avec les deux jeunes femmes parce que tu étais dehors et qu'en plus, tu n'entrais pas par effraction, mais la c'est vrai qu'on doit s'en tenir la.  
\- je n'ai cependant pas dit mon dernier mot, donc on repassera ou bien je prendrais plus le temps de les observer.

Jo allait répondre, quand ils entendirent un craquement. Elle regarda Henry

\- c'était quoi ça ?

Hanson était dans la foule endiablée sur la piste et échappait au mieux que possible à la grand mère cougar qui ne cessait de lui courir derrière, depuis cette fois où elle l'avait prise pour cible  
Il n'avait pas cessé de faire des allées et des venues à surveiller les Rivera et il avait spécifiquement demandé à Lucas d'en faire de même.  
Malgré le fait que le jeune homme prenait du bon temps avec Christelle, il avait tout de même accepté de faire son travail, et il restait aux aguets, tout en s'amusant.  
Cependant, un certain moment le son été monté et les lumières s'étaient d'autant plus tamisées et il était quasiment impossible de voir et d'entendre quoique ce soit. Hanson avait tenté de garder les yeux ouverts, en prenant un peu de hauteur et il avait fini par voir le couple argumenter et cela avait l'air plutôt sérieux. Il prit donc la décision de descendre pour essayer de calmer le jeu, sans dévoiler la vraie nature de ce qu'il était... Mais il eut à peine descendu les marches du petit balcon, qu'il vit les deux se faire la malle et apparemment, au vu de l'état dans lequel ils étaient, ils n'étaient certainement pas prêts de revenir à la soirée.

\- oh merde - cria t-il

Il était envahit par le nombre de personnes sur la piste et il n'arrivait pas à les suivre. Il se précipita alors pour envoyer un sms à Jo mais bien évidemment, ce fut le moment où son cellulaire lui rappela que sa batterie était faible et il décida de s'éteindre

\- maudit téléphone ! C'était vraiment le moment !

Il tenta alors de faire des grands gestes à Lucas, qui bien évidemment, ne le remarqua pas le moins du monde, jusqu'à ce que la musique se calme et qu'au moment de danser un slow, Lucas vit le regard d'Hanson et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas

\- oh ! Excuse moi Christelle, le devoir m'appelle.

Jo et Henry étaient toujours dans le chalet des Rivera et ils se rendirent compte que le couple revenait et qu'ils étaient toujours dans la chambre. Henry jeta un oeil par la fenêtre et vit qu'ils étaient très prés et qu'ils se disputaient encore, ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Jo.

\- il faut qu'on sorte de la ou je ne t'explique même pas les ennuis qu'on pourrait avoir

Jo jeta un oeil à son téléphone et fut scandalisée de voir que personne ne l'avait prévenue  
Elle tempêta

\- nan mais j'arrive pas à le croire ça. Je leur ai demandé une seule chose et y'a pas un imbécile qui a été fichu de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'ils revenaient.

Elle souffla d'exaspé lui tenu la main pour qu'ils sortent, parce du coup, elle se ralentissait elle même dans sa démarche

\- ne t'énerve pas comme ça, peut être qu'ils n'en ont pas eu le temps.. Vu le boucan que j'entends, la fête doit battre son plein et peut être que les Rivera sont sortis en vitesse et ni Hanson, ni Lucas, n'ont eu le temps de réagir.  
\- je m'en fiche de connaitre leur excuse, ils vont m'entendre de toute façon.

Ils pensaient qu'ils auraient de la marge pour sortir vu que le couple s'était arrêté pour argumenter mais quand ils virent leurs ombres monter les marches du chalet, ils surent qu'ils ne pourraient se cacher.  
Ils se regardèrent affolés, se demandant bien comment ils allaient pouvoir bien se sortir de ce pas, à moins de vite recourir dans le chalet pour se cacher, mais ils n'en avaient pas le temps.  
Les Rivera ne les avaient pas encore vu pour l'instant, occupés dans leur querelle. Henry regarda la distance qui les séparaient pour être hors de vue, il n'y en avait absolument aucune  
Il regarda alors Jo qui semblait creuser dans ses méninges pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, quand elle sentit les bras d'Henry l'emporter et la coller contre le mur du chalet et pencher ses lèvres vers elle, en murmurant « ne m'en veux pas »  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la bouche d'Henry s'écrasa sur la sienne et elle ne sut que s'abandonner à lui une nouvelle fois. Une explosion s'était provoquée en elle et elle sentit littéralement des petits papillons lui chatouiller le ventre, elle ne résista plus à cet appel qui la consumait depuis cette première nuit, qu'ils fassent semblant ou pas, elle s'en moquait pas mal à ce moment, alors elle enroula simplement ses bras autour de son cou et donna plus de pression sur le baiser en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et visiblement, il se laissa emporter également, puisque ses mains qui étaient sur ses épaules, retombèrent pour descendre lentement jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et le baiser devint alors beaucoup plus doux mais leurs deux corps était lié.  
Jo avait une jambe collée contre la sienne, et à cet instant, le monde autour d'eux ne tournait plus et rien n'avait plus aucune importance. Tout cet amour qu'ils avaient partagés lors de leur première nuit, refaisait totalement surface et cette fois, ils le savaient, c'était la bonne... Ils allaient être ensemble, ils le voulaient et ils le feraient.  
Ils ne se rendirent pas non plus compte lorsque la lumière extérieure du chalet s'alluma et que deux paires d'yeux les regardaient avec étonnement, se demandant qui avait le culot de venir faire des choses peu recommandables devant leur chalet.  
Cynthia se racla la gorge

\- je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de chalet les gars..


	32. Chapter 32

_\- je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de chalet les gars.._

Jo et Henry revinrent à la réalité, le rouge montant à leurs joues mais non pas par le fait qu'ils avaient été pris sur le fait, mais surtout parce qu'ils avaient grandement apprécié ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Henry détourna simplement les yeux et réalisa qu'Hanson et Lucas, qui étaient en retrait, venaient également d'assister à tout l'échange et il ne saurait dire si ce qu'il voyait dans leurs expressions était un mélange de choc ou de fierté.  
Henry tenta de monter l'excuse mais le couple n'avait pas l'air spécialement très amusé de les voir en train de se bécoter devant leur chalet

\- veuillez nous excusez ! Nous nous sommes laissés emportés par notre passion.. Effectivement, nous nous somme trompés de chalet.. Nous allons retrouver notre chemin et finir ce que nous avons commencé.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, qui se demandait si il mesurait ses paroles, car elle pourrait très bien être tentée une nouvelle fois et son baiser venait totalement de réveiller toutes ses hormones.

\- en tout cas, au moins vous avez l'air d'un couple solide - railla Cynthia, bonne fin de soirée romantique

Tim n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que la jeune femme rentra violemment dans le chalet.  
Il ne fit qu'un simple au regard au couple, qui descendit rapidement les marches et ils entendirent les cris reprendre de plus belle.

\- je ne sais pas si on ne doit pas de suite les prendre pour des suspects - évoqua Jo  
\- je me demande aussi.

Ils réalisèrent alors vraiment ce qui venait de se passer et se regardèrent en échangeant un regard langoureux. La sensation des lèvres de l'un et de l'autre leur avait tellement manqué qu'ils n'avaient pas prit conscience à quel point ils voulaient être ensemble.  
Hanson et Lucas les rejoignirent, tel deux robots et Jo se rappela alors soudainement qu'elle était censée leur passer un savon

\- quand je demande de m'envoyer un sms quand il a y un problème, je n'attends pas à ce que le problème soit déjà sur place pour me le dire.

Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils étaient parfaitement en tort et la même Henry ne pouvait être solidaire.

\- mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie - bougonna Hanson, qui lança un regard de travers à Lucas, qui ne préféra pas chercher d'excuses

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- évidemment ! Le truc classique. Enfin bref passons, c'était moins une mais on a réussi à s'en sortir

Lucas parla alors

\- plutôt bien d'après ce qu'on a pu constater.. Bien joué doc

Il eut le droit à un regard amer de la part des deux, bien qu'Hanson n'en pensait pas moins dans son coin et quand le couple eut le dos tourné, ils se firent un high five  
\- je vous ai vu - déclara Jo, non sans pour autant se retourner.

La mâchoire des deux hommes manqua de se bloquer complètement, et Henry ne leur fit qu'un petit sourire à peine compatissant, c'était ce qui se passait lorsque l'on contrariait une femme enceinte.

Quand ils retournèrent dans le chalet, la tension n'était pas pour autant tellement retombée entre le couple. Ils avaient encore ce gout salé que la sensation du baiser leur avait procuré et ils en réclamaient tellement plus. Ils sentaient parfaitement bien qu'un moment ou un autre, ils n'allaient plus autant se retenir et que Jo avec ses hormones ne pourrait bientôt plus autant freiner ses envies.

Ils se changèrent pour la nuit, même si ils continuaient d'entendre Mike et Lucas glousser dans leur chambre, depuis ce qu'ils avaient surpris.  
Les deux préfèrent ne pas en tenir rigueur, ils étaient littéralement avec deux enfants de niveau maternelle.  
Jo se démaquillait comme une forcenée et Henry était déjà installé dans le lit et la regardait un peu trop avec insistance, selon son gout.. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, bien au contraire.  
Elle le voyait dans le reflet du miroir et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un certain sentiment de fierté, de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui.

\- ugh ! J'ai mis un peu trop de mascara pour quelqu'un qui n'a même pas passé deux heures dans une soirée; ce que ça peut m'énerver d'être trop féminine parfois.

Henry haussa un sourcil et se leva pour se poser derrière elle et une nouvelle fois, l'un comme l'autre, sentirent parfaitement le feu de désir qui brulait entre leurs deux corps.  
Il resta néanmoins à une certaine distance d'elle, pour éviter tout dérapage.

\- tu as tort de dire ça ! Tu es vraiment très jolie lorsque tu apparais dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire sous entendu et Henry se rendit compte que sa phrase prenait un tout autre sens, surtout après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.  
Il détourna rapidement les yeux, en se raclant la gorge

\- enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle ne répondit pas et passa bien prés de lui en frôlant son torse avec ses boucles brunes et prit place dans son côté de lit. Henry se surpris à demi en train de baver et secoua la tête pour la rejoindre sous les couvertures.

\- bon.. C'était plutôt inattendu - dit Jo, après trois longues minutes de silence; et chacun d'eux, les yeux fixés sur le plafond

Henry n'osait pas répondre, après tout, il était celui qui avait initié le baiser pour le coup  
Jo se retourna vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il resta dans sa position, mais savait qu'elle était proche, sa tête sur son oreiller.  
Elle murmura

\- Henry !

Il finit par tourner la tête, sans pour autant changer de position et se rendit compte qu'elle était d'autant plus proche, qu'ils ne l'étaient lorsqu'ils avaient échangés ce baiser.  
Elle glissa une main sur son torse et il vit l'éclat de ses yeux

\- tu es sûr que ça va ? - continua t-elle  
Il acquiesça simplement et finit par miroiter sa position, en se mettant face à elle, dégageant son front de ses mèches de cheveux

\- ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et pour notre diversion plus tôt, ce n'est pas comme ci, on avait spécialement le choix, n'est ce pas ?

Elle le regarda simplement, ses yeux rivés sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois

\- c'est vrai.. Mais avoue que tu n'y a pas pensé longtemps n'est ce pas ?  
\- peut être pas - répondit-il en souriant mystérieusement

Jo ne doutait plus vraiment de ce qu'Henry ressentait pour elle mais elle voulait vraiment qu'il le lui prouve plus qu'en faisant diversion et lui volant des baisers mais elle ne pourrait vraiment pas lui en vouloir pour ce coup ci.

\- du coup, on a pas eu le temps de fouiller davantage - reprit-elle, même si elle sentait que ses joues ne cessaient de s'enflammer  
\- je sais bien ! Mais on aura le temps de s'en occuper encore un peu. Au moins, on sait qu'ils connaissaient la victime.  
\- c'est une évidence.

Elle roula de l'autre côté et remonta le drap sur elle. Henry se rapprocha d'elle et encercla sa taille en posant son menton sur son épaule

\- qu'est ce qui se passera si on trouve le suspect ? Est ce qu'on garde notre couverture ou bien il faudra prévenir le lieutenant et agir après ?  
\- je ne sais pas encore mais en tant que flic, j'ai appris qu'il ne faut jamais trop perdre de temps lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre la main sur un meurtrier, donc je pense qu'il n'y a aura aucun mal à ce qu'on dévoile notre vraie nature.

Henry approuva et écouta les doux sons que Jo fit lorsqu'elle sombra dans un long sommeil. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante pour tout le monde et surtout pour elle, mais la vague d'émotion qu'elle venait ou plutôt qu'ils venaient de subir, avait été l'élément parfait pour un repos mérité.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 les amis ! Et il faut vraiment que j'avance cette histoire mais je me rends compte qu'elle commence vraiment à se faire longue, je veux dire, elle a dépassé les 200 pages, pour une simple fiction, ça commence à faire beaucoup et mon inspiration commence à manquer, alors je pense que je vais changer mes plans et accélérer un peu, parce que je ne pourrais pas l'écrire éternellement haha mais j'avais une idée plutôt précise donc je ne vais pas la zapper mais disons que dans le temps de l'histoire, je vais juste beaucoup accélérer parce que vraiment même pour moi, ça commence à devenir difficile lol.**  
 **Bref bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours néanmoins.**

* * *

Le lendemain, ils n'apprirent pas plus de nouvelles choses qu'ils n'en avaient déjà sur la main, pour le peu d'éléments dont ils disposaient.  
Jo avait fait un petit rapport au lieutenant, la tenir au courant de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur les Rivera, et précisant également qu'ils auraient un diner avec les Collins le soir même.  
Le reste de la journée, ils ne firent que se balader aux alentours des chalets, et Henry était à l'affut du moindre indice qu'il pourrait repérer.  
Ils croisèrent les Rivera qui ne les avaient pas oublié et les regardait d'un air étrange quand ils passèrent prés d'eux.  
Jo leur fit un sourire crispé en s'accrochant à Henry

\- on leur a sacrément fait bonne impression hier soir

Henry ne fit qu'un petit sourire en coin, tandis qu'Hanson et Lucas qui marchaient derrière eux, s'échangèrent de la monnaie.

\- avant le retour de cette enquête ils seront ensemble - paria Lucas  
\- non, Jo est trop têtue, elle ne va pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Je leur donne encore quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne finissent par se décider.

Les oreilles de Jo bourdonnaient, elle entendait toute leur conversation, surtout si ils se pensaient discrets, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas.  
Elle voulait leur répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais elle se disait que ça n'en valait pas la peine.  
Après tout, ils avaient raison. Ils ne trompaient personne dans tous les cas et puis elle marchait bien main dans la main avec Henry, depuis le début de la matinée, voir du séjour en lui même.  
Henry s'arrêta alors soudainement comme ci il avait eu une révélation et Lucas ne put l'éviter.  
Il lui lança simplement un regard, le jeune homme se confondit en excuses au mieux que possible

\- je suis désolé boss, mais prévenez quand vous mettez le frein la prochaine fois.

Hanson et Jo lancèrent un regard inquiet à l'immortel.

\- quelque chose ne va pas doc ? - demanda Hanson

Henry se frotta le menton, tout en fixant la piste de neige des enfants.

\- je ne sais pas. Je viens de repenser aux marques sur le corps de Diane.. On a peut être fait fausse route depuis le début.

Ça y est; Henry repartait dans son habituel délire et plus personne ne le suivait, pas même Jo, qui avait pourtant appris énormément de ses mimiques. Elle fronça des sourcils

\- Henry ! Tu veux bien te calmer deux minutes et nous dire où tu veux en venir exactement ?

Il commença à faire les cents pas et Jo crut qu'elle allait avoir une nouvelle vague de nausées.

\- il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire

Hanson ne put le contredire

\- en effet ! On arrive pas à mettre la main sur le responsable, ou en tout cas se faire une idée

Henry le regarda longuement, Hanson soupira

\- vous avez trouvé quelque chose n'est ce pas ?  
\- je n'en suis pas encore sûr mais je refaisais le tour des marques sur notre victime et j'ai longuement observé chaque paire de skis, de snowboard et les bâtons qui vont avec..Chacun d'eux, semblaient vraiment trop grands pour servir. Certes, nous n'avons pas bien eu le temps de mener notre enquête chez les Rivera, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'ont rien à voir la dans, ou peut être pas entièrement.

Jo porta la main à son front, et Hanson s'appuya sur Lucas d'un air blasé

\- où est ce que vous voulez en venir ?  
\- les Rivera étaient les seuls ou en tout cas, ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de la victime, même si selon le dossier, notre autres familles avaient des connaissances avec elle, mais nous n'avons trouvé que de preuves de ceci hier soir, pendant notre fouille.. Or en y réfléchissant bien, si je ne fais pas fausse route, les marques sur le corps de Diane, sont très fines et plutôt petites.

Personne ne voyait réellement la différence, il n'y avait qu'Henry qui avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses. Mais Lucas confirma ses dires

\- maintenant que vous le dites doc

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et se plaça aux côtés d'Henry, pour lui montrer une photo de la victime

\- tu as pris une photo de la victime ? - demanda Jo qui sut qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à vomir  
\- je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours nous servir - répondit le jeune homme d'un ton parfaitement indifférent, comme ci il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de se promener avec des cadavres dans son téléphone.  
Jo tourna de l'œil et se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches. Henry la regarda partir mais son attention retomba rapidement sur la photo

\- c'était vraiment brillant quand même - avoua Henry, bien qu'il se passerait bien de faire des compliments à son assistant de temps à autre.  
\- merci - répondit Lucas, tout fier de lui

Hanson se posa de l'autre côté du jeune homme et chacun observa minutieusement la photo

\- je ne le vois vraiment pas - grogna Hanson  
\- les marques sont plus petites que les formes de skis qu'Henry a observé ces temps ci. Le perforage causé par le bâton n'est pas profond non plus, ce qui signifie qu'il s'agissait d'un petit matériel.

Hanson regarda Henry pour avoir sa confirmation

\- il a raison ! Bien joué Lucas !  
\- mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire alors ?  
\- que c'est une personne vraiment de petite taille qui a tué notre victime

Jo revint vers eux et dévisagea Henry

\- comment ça ? Mais personne n'est vraiment petit parmi nos suspects.  
\- tout à fait, ce pourquoi, ce ne sont peut être pas les responsables..

Hanson soupira presque de désespoir

\- ça veut dire qu'on fait un retour à la case départ. Génial. Bon et bien, partons à la recherche de petites personnes.

Il entraina Lucas avec lui, sans que ce dernier n'ait le temps de protester. Henry resta perplexe et Jo sut qu'il avait une idée en tête

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur la piste des enfants. Il secoua la tête à la voix de Jo et lui sourit

\- je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr. Rien de particulier pour l'instant, il va falloir continuer nos recherches.

* * *

Comme prévu, le soir ils se retrouvèrent au chalet des Collins pour le diner auquel ils étaient conviés.  
Pour une raison quelconque, Jo trouva qu'Henry était vraiment plutôt nerveux, en tout cas, plus qu'à la normale.  
Elle se posa devant lui, avant qu'ils ne quittent le chalet et qu'Hanson et Lucas, se chamaillaient encore une nouvelle fois.

\- Henry ! Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu as l'air plutôt perturbé depuis cet après midi, or, tu nous a confirmé que c'était une personne de petite taille qui avait tué notre victime. Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la conscience tranquille ?

Il haussa des épaules

\- je ne sais pas.. Il y a quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La solution est peut être juste la, sous nos yeux et je n'arrive pas à l'éclaircir.

Jo lui sourit tendrement et posa ses deux mains sur son torse

\- hey ! Ça va aller. Même toi tu as besoin de plus de réflexion de temps à autre. Je suis certaine que tu n'en perdras pas moins ton habitude et tu finiras par nous monter tes théories et prouver qui est le coupable. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi.

Il répondit à son sourire et lui vola rapidement un bécot sur les lèvres avant de rejoindre les deux autres.  
Elle resta goguenarde

\- Henry Morgan ! N'en profitez pas trop non plus. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Une suite pour ceux que ça intéresse toujours ! Peut être certains avaient deviné le petit dénouement, mais attendez, l'enquête n'est pas encore finie O:).**

 **Bref je n'en dis pas plus et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les Collins furent vraiment très contents de les recevoir et leur firent même à chacun une étreinte, à leur plus grande surprise.  
Ils les suivirent dans le chalet qui était aussi coquet que le leur et les deux enfants étaient devant la télé.

\- salut Zoey, salut Judd ! - Jo leur fit un signe de la main, auquel ils répondirent timidement.

Miranda attrapa le bras de Jo

\- nos enfants font toujours les timides au début, mais vous verrez qu'en fin de soirée, tout se passera bien, ils parleront sans doute trop.

Jo pouffa et regarda Henry qui salua les deux enfants après une poignée de main avec Kirt, et il discuta tranquillement avec eux, et les deux lui répondirent parfaitement bien.  
Miranda donna un coup de coude à la jeune femme

\- vous voyez ? Henry a déjà tout du père parfait.  
\- je le sais bien !

Elle le regarda un peu trop longuement. Elle sentit tous ses membres devenir faibles.. Il la consumait de plus en plus, et un jour ou l'autre, la tension finirait vraiment par retomber et ça serait tant pis pour Henry si il n'arrêtait pas de la tenter de toutes les façons.  
Jo se rendit compte que Miranda lui faisait un petit sourire sous entendu. Elle rougit et détourna rapidement le regard vers la cuisine où les trois autres hommes étaient en pleine discussion

\- vous avez besoin d'aide à la cuisine ? - demanda t-elle pour dégager ses pensées de l'homme en face d'elle

Miranda secoua la tête

\- ne vous en faites pas ! Tout est prêt. Nous avons même demandé une bouteille de vin à la réception, donc pas de problèmes. Nous pouvons prendre place pour l'apéritif.

Elle la dirigea vers le petit salon où les deux enfants étaient vraiment très à l'aise avec Henry, qui retrouvait la joie d'être entouré de ces petites têtes.  
Hanson, Lucas et Kirt rejoignirent la petite troupe et les discussions allaient bon train durant tout l'apéro et ce jusqu'au diner; durant lequel, ils entendirent beaucoup plus les enfants parler, effectivement tel que Miranda l'avait dit à Jo. Chacun parlait normalement, comme ci ils n'étaient pas la pour une simple enquête, mais des vacances.  
Tout se passait bien et au final, ils préféraient les éjecter de la liste de suspects.. Henry avait de toute façon le feeling qu'ils n'étaient pas coupables, bien que évidemment, trop de gentillesse pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille mais pour le coup, il semblait assez formel.  
Peu avant le dessert, tout le monde s'était remis dans les canapés, pour discuter et surtout digérer.  
Henry regardait dehors où quelques flocons tombaient en cette nuit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il était sous un pareil panorama, fut lorsqu'il était passé chez Jo après l'enquête qui avait ré-ouvert les blessures de son passé avec Sean.  
Ils avaient passé un moment assis dans les escaliers, collés l'un contre l'autre et les flocons retombant sur eux.. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'un des premiers flash qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était en train de mourir, à la station, lors de sa dernière confrontation avec Adam.  
Il sentit une petite masse à côté de lui, il sut que ce n'était pas Jo. Il tourna la tête et vit Judd. Sa petite bouille, lui rappelait un peu Abe lorsqu'il avait son âge.

\- tout va bien Judd ?  
\- oui.. C'est bientôt la fin des vacances.

Henry lui pinça délicatement la joue

\- toute bonne chose a toujours une fin mais je te rassure, tu auras les plus longues vacances bientôt.

Le petit garçon sourit et lui prit la main

\- viens voir notre chambre, elle est trop bien !

Henry ne put protester et se fit entrainer par le petit garçon. Sa sœur restait avec les grands, tout en jouant à un jeu de fille sur sa nintendo DS.  
Kirt dit alors à Jo

\- Henry est doué, on ne croirait pas que ça va être son premier enfant. À mon avis, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire.

La jeune femme rigola nerveusement, parce que si seulement tout le monde savait que effectivement, Henry n'en était pas à son premier essai, même si la dernière fois, remontait à quand même 70 ans.  
Hanson chuchota à Lucas

\- heureusement que vous avez fait la bourde de me le dire, parce que sinon, ils auraient été grillés avec Kirt.

Lucas haussa un sourcil réprobateur

\- peut être pas, ça aurait très bien pu faire partie de leur couverture

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- ce que vous êtes soupe au lait parfois !

###

Henry était dans la chambre des petits et Judd lui montrait certaines collections et médailles

\- tu as gagné tout ça ?  
\- oui ! Enfin ça c'est celles que j'ai eu depuis que je suis en vacances ici, sinon le reste, j'aime bien les emporter avec moi. J'aime beaucoup les sports de glisse et un jour, je serais un grand skieur.

Henry fut touché de voir que si jeune, ça avait déjà de l'ambition.

\- je suis ravi de voir que tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire. Tu iras loin dans ta vie.

Il ne fit qu'un demi sourire et s'installa sur son lit, tournant les médailles dans ses doigts. Henry regarda tout autour de lui, et jeta un œil sur le balcon où le matériel de ski était rangé. Il fronça des sourcils et ravala sa salive.  
Il se tourna délicatement vers le petit garçon qui balançait ses pieds dans le vide, tout en continuant de tourner la médaille dans ses mains.

\- ce sont tes skis sur la véranda ?

Il acquiesça

\- et ceux de ma sœur.

Henry colla son nez contre la vitre et remarqua également les bâtons à côté. Il se pinça les lèvres et demanda au petit garçon.

\- dis moi, est ce que je peux les regarder de plus prés ?

Il acquiesça, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela intriguait autant le docteur mais il le laissa faire néanmoins.  
Henry sortit discrètement un gant de sa poche et prit un luminol (le genre de matériel pour détecter les tâches de sang sur n'importe quelle surface) et examina chaque recoin de la paire de skis et de bâtons. Il sentit une boule dans son estomac. Il remit rapidement le gant et la lumière dans ses poches.  
Il rentra de nouveau dans la chambre et le petit garçon n'avait pas bougé.  
Henry s'installa à côté de lui

\- j'ai une question à te reposer Judd..Est ce que tu pourras y répondre ?

Il sourit et acquiesça

\- si je connais la réponse, oui.

Henry sortit la photo de Diane et lui montra et au moment où il l'a vit, l'immortel jura que le visage du petit garçon tourna au pâle.

\- tu connaissais cette femme ?

Judd n'osa pas répondre, et garda ses mains fermement sur ses genoux. Les enfants mentaient très rarement et surtout pas dans des cas comme celui ci.

\- je ne vais pas te juger, tu peux être honnête avec moi.

Judd fronça alors des sourcils

\- vous êtes un policier ?

Henry sourit et secoua la tête

\- je t'assure que non !

Judd allait dire quelque chose mais sa mère arriva et les interrompit. Henry rangea rapidement la photo

\- hey ! Le dessert est prêt.

Elle remarqua le visage de son fils, et Henry qui semblait compatissant.

\- tout va bien ici ?

Judd regarda Henry avec un air de chien battu. L'immortel se leva et tendit la main au petit garçon.

\- je pense que tout va bien pour l'instant - dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Miranda sourit et haussa les épaules

\- bien alors ! Dans ce cas, à table pour manger un succulent gâteau au chocolat.

* * *

\- Comment ça le petit garçon est coupable ? - tempêta Hanson, une fois qu'ils eurent terminés la soirée et qu'ils étaient retournés au chalet.

La soirée s'était très bien passée et tout le monde avait eu du bon temps. Henry avait fait promettre à Judd qu'il ne dirait rien à ses parents pour l'instant, mais bien sûr, au cours d'une enquête policière, il ne pouvait se taire vis à vis de ses collègues, alors il leur avait annoncé les traces qu'il avait retrouvées sur les skis et bâtons du petit, bien que cela l'énervait qu'il soit coupable, il semblait que pour le coup, tout se rassemblait.

\- je sais ! Croyez moi, que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça détective.  
\- mais peut être que vous vous trompez, ce n'est peut être pas le sang de la victime la dessus.. Enfin Henry, il a 8 ans.

Henry allait répliquer lorsque Lucas revint, et au vu de sa tête, tout le monde sut que ce n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle

\- je viens moi même de procéder aux analyses.. Et je suis au regret de dire qu'Henry a raison.. Les traces sur cet équipement sont bien celles de la victime.

Hanson ne pouvait pas y croire et bougonna dans son coin, et Jo resta sans voix. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'un enfant aurait été capable d'une telle chose. Ce n'était pas possible. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Jo !

Henry l'a suivit. Il pensait bien que le sujet aurait été particulièrement sensible pour elle et il serait dur de vraiment lui faire entendre raison.

Elle s'était retiré dans la chambre, regardant à travers la fenêtre, le sol était recouvert d'une toute petite fine couche de neige. Elle s'était enroulée dans son plaid, et avait une expression vide.  
Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne broncha pas mais tressaillit juste un peu.  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança

\- tu en es sûr ?

Elle regarda son reflet à travers la vitre et il fit de même, acquiesçant simplement. Elle soupira

\- je ne comprends pas Henry ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé.. Comment cela a pu arriver ?  
\- je ne sais pas Jo. Ce pourquoi je vais le découvrir.. On ne sait pas les conséquences mais il sait ce qu'il a fait.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui et le questionna du regard. Henry se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle

\- lorsque je lui ai montré la photo de Diane, son visage a viré blanc comme linge.. Je pense qu'il était prêt à me confier quelque chose mais Miranda est arrivée et il n'en a pas eu le temps. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement.. Mais il va falloir retourner les voir et interroger Judd en présence des Collins, bien que cela ne me plaise pas le moins du monde.

Jo hocha la tête, sentant une énorme boule dans son estomac. Henry l'attira vers lui et lui frotta délicatement le dos, en posant sa tête sur la sienne

\- ça va aller ! Je suis certain qu'il ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré et on cherchera à en savoir plus dés demain, d'accord ?

Elle ne fit que murmurer, la tête enfouie contre son torse. Elle était bien contre lui et rien ne pouvait la retirer de ce moment.

\- alors on fera ce qu'il faut pour résoudre cette énigme au plus vite même si ça ne fait plaisir à aucun de nous.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon où les deux autres attendaient, sans bouger, mais pas très ravis à l'idée de devoir interroger un enfant.

\- je sais que ça ne fait plaisir à personne - avoua Henry - mais il faudra que nous interrogions cet enfant, en présence de ses parents dés demain.. Ce n'est pas juste, je le sais parfaitement, ça me fait mal de devoir passer par la mais je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Jo renifla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Henry et regarda Hanson pour confirmer. Il se leva et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps

\- très bien ! J'appelle Reece demain pour lui dire ce qu'on a trouvé et nous irons interroger les Collins dans ce cas, mais j'espère bien qu'après ça, on va pouvoir rentrer, parce que c'est déjà assez agaçant d'avoir un gosse coupable.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey la compagnie ! J'espère que personne n'a fait une overdose de chocolats ! Bref. Voila le chapitre 35, qui s'approche de la fin de cette enquête et disons enfin la réponse à celle ci :p. Le chapitre est un peu long mais j'avais la flemme de le couper, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi donc on envoie la sauce et ça ne me rendra que moins sadique pour la prochaine suite *cough***

 **Bonne lecture à tous. J'apprécie les reviews**

* * *

Le réveil fut un peu dur pour tout le monde le lendemain. En effet, personne ne pouvait croire qu'un petit bout de chou avait pu commettre un meurtre. Bon enfin, bien sûr ils avaient déjà eu des cas similaires, mais les enfants étaient un peu plus âgés.  
Henry voulait en savoir plus sur les motivations et utiliserait la méthode douce. Chacun avait convenu qu'il serait mieux que ce soit lui qui lui parle, pendant qu'ils discuteraient avec les parents de leur véritable identité.  
Cette affaire prenait un tournant à l'exact opposé de ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Henry était particulièrement grognon en se réveillant ce matin même, car il détestait plus que tout être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, surtout que la, il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant.  
Jo avait bien remarqué qu'il se sentait coupable d'une certaine façon mais elle le rassura, en lui disant qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien.  
Personne ne pouvait contrôler ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens et encore moins dans celles des enfants, mais sans doute que le petit Judd avait de très bonnes raisons et pour l'instant, la piste n'était pas plus avancée.  
Sachant que les enfants avaient des cours, ils trainèrent un peu dans la station, observant les allées et venues des vacanciers.  
Hanson et Lucas en profitèrent pour faire une petite descente sur les pistes mais Henry n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça et Jo non plus.  
Ils restèrent chacun très silencieux toute la matinée, n'échangeant que quelques mots de temps à autre.  
Ils convinrent de rendre visite à la famille en fin de journée et se présenter tel qu'ils étaient. Henry était formel, il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer les vraies circonstances maintenant.

\- tu es sûr que ça va aller ? - demanda Jo, une fois qu'ils furent devant le chalet des Collins.

Henry prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait bien passer par la, il fallait bien qu'ils finissent ce pourquoi ils étaient venu en premier lieu.

\- il faudra bien que ça aille. Je ne crois pas que nous avons le choix.

Il regarda les deux autres, qui pour une fois gardaient leur sérieux. En effet, personne n'aimait réellement ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
Henry frappa à la porte, Jo à ses côtés; Hanson et Lucas restant en arrière.  
Ce fut Miranda qui lui ouvrit la porte

\- Henry, Jo ! Nous avions rendez vous aujourd'hui ?

Henry et Jo se regardèrent.. Miranda était toujours si joyeuse.. Cela allait être une bombe.  
Jo poussa un long soupir

\- en fait, nous aimerions vous parler, à vous, votre mari et votre petit garçon.

Le visage de Miranda passa de la joie à la stupeur

\- que se passe t-il ? Est ce que Judd aurait été désobligeant avec vous hier soir ? Si tel est le cas, je peux le remettre à l'ordre.

Henry posa doucement sa main sur son épaule  
\- non ne vous en faites pas. Judd est un petit garçon vraiment très charmant.. Disons que c'est important que nous parlions.

Miranda semblait un peu confuse. Henry regarda Jo et lui fit un signe de la tête. Cette dernière lança un regard à Hanson qui lui donna son approbation également.  
Elle sortit alors son badge qu'elle n'avait plus touché depuis qu'ils étaient la.  
Le visage de Miranda se décomposa

\- nous sommes de la NYDP Miranda. Henry est notre légiste officiel et mon partenaire. Hanson est aussi flic, Lucas est l'assistant d'Henry. Nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur un meurtre qui a eu lieu dans cette station, la victime était New Yorkaise, elle s'appelait Diane Kay et je pense que vous la connaissiez.

Miranda haleta, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. À sa réaction, ils purent constater en effet qu'ils la connaissaient.  
Son visage devint blanc, et elle se poussa pour les laisser passer.  
Elle les invita à prendre place

\- Kirt aide les enfants à faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes la, mais avant pourquoi vouliez vous parler à mon fils ?

Henry se leva et la suivit

\- ils vous expliqueront tout ça, mais puis-je parler seul à seul avec Judd ?

Elle acquiesça, bien qu'elle était totalement bouleversée.

\- Kirt ! - appela Miranda, une fois qu'ils atteignirent la chambre des enfants. Judd et Zoey relevèrent les yeux et Henry croisa le regard de Judd. Un regard plein de détresse et de désolation car il avait parfaitement bien compris la raison pour laquelle le légiste était la.

\- que se passe t-il chérie ? Bonjour Henry

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête. Miranda prit la main de son mari

\- il faut que tu viennes dans le salon. Jo doit nous parler avec ses amis.

Kirt fut surpris mais sa femme lui fit comprendre qu'il comprendrait une fois qu'il serait dans le salon.  
Henry rentra dans la chambre, tandis que Miranda regarda Zoey

\- ma chérie, tu peux laisser Henry parler à ton frère s'il te plait ?

La petite fille comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Elle se leva et sortit par l'arrière pour aller jouer dehors.  
Kirt et Miranda rejoignirent la petite troupe dans le salon, tandis qu'Henry entama la discussion avec Judd.

\- dis moi Judd, tu sais pourquoi je suis la n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça  
\- c'est à cause de hier ? Vous avez compris quelque chose avec mon matériel de ski.. Vous avez dit ça à vos amis hein ?  
\- en effet ! Tu dois comprendre, ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal Judd. Mes amis sont de la police mais ils ne feront rien, je t'assure. J'aimerais beaucoup comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Tes parents connaissaient Diane n'est ce pas ?

Il remua lentement la tête

\- alors explique moi ? Je ne vais pas te manger.. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la police n'est jamais sévère envers les enfants; nous ferons notre possible pour t'aider toi et ta famille.

Le petite garçon commençait à devenir nerveux, au bord des larmes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et il lança

\- ce.. c'était un accident.. Je.. Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé.

Henry se déplaça pour se poser à côté de lui et lui frotta doucement le dos

\- tu peux t'ouvrir à moi, je suis la pour t'écouter.

En temps normal, il était censé enregistrer les preuves du témoignage mais il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance d'un enfant et de plus, ils disaient souvent la vérité, ils ne pouvaient la cacher bien longtemps et dans ce cas la, il était évident que celle ci commençait à peser sur la conscience du petit.  
Il semblait réfléchir à commencer son histoire, puis il se lança complètement. Il comprit qu'Henry était totalement une personne de confiance et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

\- je n'ai vraiment pas voulu ça... Diane était très gentille avec notre famille et un soir, mes parents et ma soeur sont partis au village mais j'avais pas très envie d'y aller. Alors mes parents ont demandé à Diane de me garder. Elle est venue et ensuite elle m'a demandé si je voulais aller sur les pistes de nuit parce que c'est joli, qu'elle ferait attention à moi. Alors j'ai dit oui.. On est partis et il y avait pas beaucoup de monde.. Tout se passait bien, puis quand je suis descendu des pistes, je l'ai entendu se disputer avec deux personnes.. Alors je suis allé voir ce qui se passait mais ils m'ont attrapé.. Je crois qu'ils avaient frappé Diane et elle était assise par terre dans la neige, alors j'ai essayé de me débattre mais on m'a soulevé et mes skis ont touchés la tête de Diane.

Il renifla, essuyant ses larmes avec ses manches tandis qu'Henry l'écoutait attentivement

\- j'ai vu du sang.. Beaucoup de sang.. J'avais mon snowboard qui était avec elle, je voulais le reprendre pour courir et prévenir quelqu'un mais ils m'ont dit que si je ne l'achevais pas.. Ils allaient me tuer, ils allaient tuer ma soeur.. Je veux pas qu'on touche à ma grande soeur, alors, alors je.. Je lui ai donné plusieurs coups de skis et snowboard.. Parce qu'ils allaient tuer ma soeur.. Mais Diane.. Elle était déjà...

Il explosa en larmes.. Il ne pouvait en dire davantage mais Henry en avait entendu assez. Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux, lui rappelant vaguement son temps avec Abraham et réalisant que dans neuf mois ou en tout cas, dans quelques années, il connaitrait de nouveau la joie de consoler un enfant.  
\- ça va aller ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu es parfaitement innocent, tu as été forcé à commettre un crime, pour masquer les vrais coupables. Pour que ton sang se retrouve sur la victime et l'arme du crime. Maintenant dis moi

Il repoussa légèrement le petit garçon mais le garda sur ses genoux et ressortit les photos des deux autres couples

\- était ce un de ces quatre la ?

Le petit garçon prit les quatre photos et les examina tour à tour et eut un léger mouvement de sursaut lorsqu'il reconnut ses bourreaux.

\- ce sont eux !

Il désigna le couple en question et Henry prit la photo et écarquilla grand les yeux

\- tu en es sûr ?

Il hocha la tête

\- vraiment sûr. Il faisait peur le vieux.

Henry sourit au petit garçon et lui prit la main et se précipita dans le salon où le couple était toujours en pleine discussion avec les trois autres, et ils semblaient encore tout autant retournés de la situation.  
Jo releva les yeux vers Henry en le voyant arriver à toute allure avec le petit garçon

\- Henry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- ce sont les Arnold !

Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce et chacun se regarda tour à tour. Kirt fronça des sourcils, un tantinet irrité

\- de quoi il parle ? Déjà qu'on vient d'apprendre que notre fils a commis un meurtre.. D'ailleurs jeune homme, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

Judd baissa les yeux et n'osa pas répondre. Miranda était complètement sous le choc mais Henry vint à son secours

\- votre fils ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré.. Il m'a tout raconté. Il y a été forcé, je doute qu'un enfant de 8 ans sache planifier un meurtre. Je viens de lui montrer les photos et il a reconnu les véritables coupables, ils n'ont fait que se servir de lui pour masquer le meurtre et tromper tout le monde.

Hanson se gratta le front et même Lucas n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Seule Jo semblait prendre le train en marche

\- si je comprends bien tu es en train de nous dire que les coupables sont le vieux couple de retraités ?

Henry acquiesça. Miranda se permit d'intervenir  
\- mais est ce qu'on pourrait avoir une brève version de l'histoire s'il vous plait ?

Henry résuma rapidement la situation et Hanson se leva d'un bond. Jo se retint de rire

\- ah bah c'est que mémé elle cache bien son jeu ! Cette saleté la. Je vais me faire un plaisir de l'arrêter, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Jo se racla fortement la gorge pour empêcher le fou rire. Lucas se mordit la lèvre mais à se rappeler de la mauvaise impression que madame Arnold avait faite à Hanson, il allait prendre un malin plaisir à leur passer les menottes.  
Jo se dirigea vers le couple et leur tendit la main

\- nous sommes vraiment désolés pour tout le dérangement et pour vous avoir menti en bonne partie mais cela faisait partie de notre couverture. Grâce au témoignage de votre fils, nous allons pouvoir arrêter les vrais coupables.. Nous allons faire venir les autorités canadiennes pour nous soutenir dans leur arrestation et nous retournerons à New York sous peu.

Hanson et Lucas remercièrent le couple et sortirent les premiers. Henry se baissa vers Judd et lui pinça délicatement la joue

\- je pense qu'il n'y aura aucune charge retenue contre toi, tu as été sous pression et tu as servi d'appât. De plus tu es un enfant, la NYPD prend ça très au sérieux.

Jo le rejoignit, en posant une main sur son épaule, en lui faisant un sourire sincère

\- si jamais nous avons besoin de toi ou tes parents pour venir au poste, nous appellerons

Judd acquiesça, incapable de contrôler ses larmes et il se jeta dans les bras d'Henry et le coeur de Jo ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine.  
Miranda la regarda et fit un petit sourire en coin et la tira légèrement à l'écart des autres

\- je sais bien que vous n'avez fait que prétendre être en couple avec Henry mais êtes vous vraiment enceinte ?

Jo rougit de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'aux pointes et balbutia

\- euh.. Oui.. On ne fait pas semblant sur ce point la.

Miranda haussa un sourcil

\- et vous n'êtes vraiment pas ensemble ?

Jo regarda ses pieds qui semblaient vraiment plus intéressants dans le moment

\- non.. Pas encore.  
\- mais vous vous aimez n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long. Miranda lui fit une tape amicale

\- dans ce cas, dites le lui avant que le petit bout soit la. Il est toujours intéressant d'avoir une famille unie à la naissance.

Jo ne fit qu'un sourire en coin et la remercia silencieusement. Henry se leva et serra la main du couple

\- vraiment désolé de vous avoir appris ça de cette façon mais comprenez que c'était pour les besoins de notre enquête.

Kirt acquiesça

\- nous comprenons parfaitement bien Henry ! Et cette pauvre Diane qui n'avait rien demandé. J'espère que les coupables vont bien pourrir en prison pour avoir traumatisé un enfant de huit ans.  
\- justice sera faite, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils quittèrent la famille pour certainement un temps indéfini. Jo resta silencieuse tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les deux autres et un Hanson plus chaud que la braise

\- qu'est ce que j'ai hâte de leur mettre la main dessus, ils vont m'entendre.  
\- on a compris - railla Lucas - vous aurez le droit de les arrêter vous même.  
\- ça j'y compte bien mon petit père.

Henry jeta un oeil à Jo et l'entoura avec son bras, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule comme un automatisme. Il lui murmura

\- ça va aller toi ?

Elle hocha la tête en se collant un peu plus contre lui

\- oui.. Je pense.. Si on m'avait dit que mamie et papy faisaient dans le meurtre.. On aurait beaucoup moins rigolé dés le début.

Henry sourit

\- comme quoi.. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour péter un plomb.. Mais sûr que ce n'est pas souvent les premiers suspects qu'on hisse au top de notre liste.

Hanson rejoignit le couple et leur annonça joyeusement

\- je viens de contacter les autorités canadiennes pour leur dire que nous tenions les coupables. Ils devraient être la en début de soirée et nous, on va devoir cerner les Arnold peu avant leur arrivée

Jo haussa les épaules

\- on va se gêner.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, peu importe l'heure qu'il est chez vous ! Voici le chapitre 36, je me rends compte que j'ai posté la semaine dernière seulement la dernière suite donc voici. Fin de l'enquête mais pas fin de l'histoire(vous allez encore me supporter longtemps). Et puis je suis gentille, vous avez tout d'un coup mais c'était long pour en arriver la hein ? :p.  
Bonne lecture**

* * *

En début de soirée, comme prévu, toute la petite équipe se dirigeait vers le chalet des Arnold. Hanson était à l'avant du groupe, il avait tellement hâte de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Cela était sa petite vengeance personnelle.

Et justement, le petit couple de vieux, se préparait à se faire la malle car visiblement, ils avaient sentis que les ennuis arrivaient pour eux et comptaient s'en échapper.

\- dépêche toi Georges ! On a pas de temps à perdre. Je suis certaine que les flics ne vont pas tarder à être derrière nous, il faut couvrir nos traces au plus vite.  
\- J'arrive Raymonde ! Tu as raison.. J'ai le sentiment que ces jeunes qui étaient la, la dernière fois, nous cachent tous quelque chose.. Surtout la petite bonne femme hispanique, elle a une tête de flic  
\- et tu crois que le beau gosse avec ses belles fesses n'y ressemble pas ? Ils sont la pour cette Diane, dépêchons, fuyons tant que nous le pouvons encore.

Pour deux personnes âgées, ils emballaient plutôt rapidement leurs affaires et préférèrent laisser certaines choses plus encombrantes dans leur chalet.  
Ils sortirent par l'arrière, regardant de tout côté et virent la navette qui allait en direction de l'aéroport.

\- c'est le moment. Personne n'est dans le coin.. Les flics vont trouver les traces du gamin, ses parents auront des problèmes et nous on sera déjà loin - chantonna Raymonde, en trainant son vieux mari.

Ils grimpèrent dans la navette en s'installant, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui les attendaient.  
Raymonde demanda au chauffeur, qui était de dos, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone et ne leur avait pas adressé la parole au moment où ils étaient montés

\- excusez moi.. serait ce possible de partir le plus rapidement possible, nous avons un vol dans deux heures.

Le chauffeur se retourna et le visage de Raymonde se décomposa, ains que celui de Georges. Hanson était assis à la place du conducteur et venait de se retourner en faisant un grand sourire.

\- vous allez quelque part chers messieurs, dames ?

Le couple échangea un regard et Raymonde donna un coup de sac à son mari

\- descends dépêche toi !

Il s'exécuta mais au moment où il allait poser le pied dehors, Jo se pointa devant eux avec son arme en avant, Henry et Lucas un peu plus loin et toute une bande de policiers, entourant la navette.

\- descendez ! - Jo leur dit d'une voix ferme

Hanson se tenait maintenant de l'autre côté de la navette, un sourire crispé à Raymonde  
\- cela ne vous va pas au teint de faire la grimace  
\- et je m'en contrecarre complètement - répondit Hanson d'une voix sèche - je pense que vous avez faire assez de dégâts comme ça tous les deux. Faites ce que ma collègue vous a dit.

Ils descendirent de la navette, les mains derrière la tête. Jo les fouilla pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas armés. Elle fit un signe de tête à Hanson

\- je te les laisse, après tout, c'est ton petit cadeau.

Hanson n'avait jamais été plus heureux de devoir arrêter de suspects

\- Raymonde et Georges Arnold; vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Diane Kay et pour avoir manipulé un enfant de huit ans et porter des accusations contre lui. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence et il vaut mieux que vous la fermiez. Tout ce que pourrez dire, sera retenu contre vous. Vous aurez le droit à un avocat de retour à New York et si vous n'en avez pas, nous vous en fournirons un d'office.

Il mit les deux menottes aux deux vieux et fit signe à ses collègues Canadiens de les embarquer  
Raymonde fit un petit sourire à Hanson

\- on pensait pouvoir tromper tout le monde.. Cette Diane était insupportable mais ce gamin semblait l'apprécier.. On s'était dit que personne ne verrait la différence.. Dommage, vous étiez plutôt mignon

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les autres flics

\- embarquez les ! Une équipe de la NYPD les attendra à l'aéroport et se chargera de les ramener au 11.

Chacun regarda le couple disparaitre dans la voiture de police. Évidemment, autant de mouvement avait un peu rendu curieux les autres vacanciers. Christelle, la réceptionniste qui avait tapé dans l'oeil à Lucas, se joignit à eux

\- merci d'avoir arrêté les coupables. Je suppose que vous allez retourner à New York maintenant ?

Jo acquiesça, et fut rejoint par Lucas et Henry

\- en effet, on ne va pas tarder. Nous sommes heureux, ou voir surpris du dénouement que cette enquête a prise mais au moins, nous avons les coupables.  
\- même si Diane était une peu froide, elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal aux enfants et elle appréciait le petit garçon. Merci d'avoir fait en sorte que notre station connaisse une meilleure tranquillité.

Jo ne lui fit qu'un simple sourire reconnaissant. Lucas se dandinait nerveusement et Henry lui donna une tape dans l'épaule, en le poussant vers Christelle

\- allez, profite d'un peu de temps avec elle. On ne part pas tout de suite de toute façon

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles

\- merci boss !

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Christelle et ils disparurent de leur champ de vision.  
Hanson avait un grand sentiment de satisfaction et se mit entre le couple qui se dévorait des yeux, en passant ses bras autour de leurs épaules

\- eh bien ma foi, je trouve qu'on a fait du bon travail. Enfin surtout vous Henry, comme d'habitude. Je vais prendre quelques photos, au moins Karen ne pourra pas m'en vouloir éternellement. À plus les amoureux.

Il déguerpit vite fait, ne leur laissant pas le temps de protester mais il fallait dire que ni l'un ni l'autre, ne cherchait à vraiment s'en défendre pour le coup.  
Ils se regardèrent longuement, en se souriant timidement, avant de se faire une longue étreinte.

\- je suis contente que ce soit fini.. Bien que ce n'était vraiment pas drôle pour Judd mais encore une fois, tu as su faire preuve de sang froid et de génie, tu as pu lui éviter un traumatisme encore plus grand.  
\- je n'étais pas convaincu qu'il ait fait ceci de son plein gré, il était évident qu'il s'en voulait et que cela le rongeait de ne pouvoir rien dire à personne, tout ça pour protéger sa soeur.

Henry secoua la tête, en poussant un long soupir et caressant le dos de Jo, de haut en bas.

\- mais de la à ce qu'un vieux couple soit coupable.. Je serais éternellement surpris de la tournure que les événements peuvent prendre lorsqu'on travaille avec la police.

Jo rigola et releva la tête vers lui pour lui déposer un bécot sur les lèvres.. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Henry l'en empêcha en capturant sa nuque et faire du bécot, un baiser plus passionné et intense.  
Quand le baiser se termina, Jo avait encore les yeux fermés et se détacha lentement d'Henry, encore un peu chancelante.  
Il la regardait avec des yeux brillants, tout en repoussant ses mèches de cheveux sur le côté.

\- tu crois qu'on arrivera à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui nous attendent dans les prochains mois ?

Jo glissa ses bras autour de son cou, en frottant son nez contre le sien

\- je pense qu'on peut y arriver si on y met un peu du notre.. Je t'ai vu avec Judd, je ne doute vraiment plus de tes capacités à élever un enfant.. Tu es peut être, un peu usé puisque cela fait prés de 70 ans que tu n'as pas eu cette occasion mais je suis persuadée que tu as toujours la main.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, l'attirant contre lui en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

\- j'espère que tu as raison.

Il regarda vers la piste de ski et le téléphérique qui montait au sommet, donnant une vue plongeante sur tout le village. De plus avec les lumières et cette brume, mi hivernale-mi printanière, donnait certainement un panorama à couper le souffle.  
Il glissa ses doigts dans les siens et lui dit

\- viens avec moi !

Elle ne put protester qu'il l'entraina vers le fond d'une des nombreuses pistes et prit un aller-retour pour le téléphérique, où il n'y avait plus grand monde qui montait à cette heure ci mais quand même suffisamment, pour profiter pleinement du point de vue culminant.

 **###**

Pendant le petit trajet dans le téléphérique, Jo en oubliait presque ses nausées ou toutes autres douleurs dues à son début de grossesse. Non, tout ce dont auquel elle pensait, était à quel point, elle était chanceuse d'avoir un homme comme Henry dans sa vie.  
À quel point elle l'aimait et la vie de famille qu'elle allait finalement avoir, alors qu'elle ne pensait pas ça possible; bien que tout ceci soit arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe.. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente, mais maintenant, elle ne changerait ceci pour rien au monde.  
Sans un seul mot échangé, sans un seul bruit, il se glissa derrière elle, entourant sa taille avec ses bras, et posant sa tête sur son cuir chevelu. Elle se laissa fondre complètement contre lui et supprima toutes les choses alentour le temps d'un instant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au sommet et Henry éloigna Jo de la foule, pour qu'ils puissent avoir vue sur le village entier, en prenant un petit coin tranquille, où personne ne les dérangerait.  
Il l'aida à monter sur un petit rebord, et resta derrière elle, tout en maintenant la position qu'il avait adopté dans le téléphérique.

Les lumières de la ville ainsi que le peu de neige fondue qui restait sur les toits, donnait un panorama vraiment très romantique et presque plein d'espoir.  
Henry resserra son étreinte autour de Jo et lui murmura lentement à l'oreille

\- ce n'est pas encore Paris mais un jour ou l'autre, je t'y emmènerais pour de bon et on admirera le coucher de soleil depuis la tour Eiffel.

Jo se retourna lentement vers lui et planta ses grands yeux marrons dans les siens, elle lui fit un sourire amoureux et Henry jurerait, voir des étoiles dans ses pupilles.

\- tu dis ça sérieusement ?  
\- bien sûr que oui Jo. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que toi et moi, se perde dans les rues de Paris, à la recherche du bonheur..

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle encadre son visage avec ses mains et souffle sur ses lèvres

\- mais le bonheur n'est qu'à une porte de nous maintenant. Et le temps d'aller à Paris, le bout de chou sera peut être déjà la mais tant que je suis avec toi, le reste m'est complètement égal.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et posa son front contre le sien  
\- on se donne une chance alors ?

Jo acquiesça, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Henry l'essuya avec son pouce et lui embrassa les paupières.

\- Les choses devraient tourner en notre faveur maintenant Henry. Je ne veux pas que d'une simple chance, cet enfant ça sera notre chaire à tous les deux.. Peu importe que ce soit arrivé bien trop vite mais je sais que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de l'élever.

Il sourit et écrasa sa bouche délicatement sur la sienne, avant de la resserrer complètement contre lui, caressant machinalement son ventre

\- je t'aime ! - lui souffla t-il, d'une voix qui sortait complètement de l'ordinaire.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire lui même, qu'il venait réellement de lui avouer ses sentiments.  
Il avait bien dit à Abe qu'il profiterait de ces instants sans qu'ils ne soient trop dérangés par les autres, pour lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait mais en réalité, il ne pensait vraiment pas trouver le courage si rapidement.  
Un large sourire s'étira le long des lèvres de Jo et elle lui vola un autre baiser, avant que toute chamboulée par l'émotion, elle lui répondit

\- je t'aime aussi !

Ils restèrent encore un moment, au sommet de la montagne, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, et ne voyant pas le reste du monde autour d'eux. Ce soir la, les choses avaient changées et pour le meilleur. Ils allaient désormais traverser un long chemin ensemble et pas des moindres.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour. Une nouvelle suite pour débuter la semaine ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Après tant d'émotions et une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais, il était temps de retourner à New York et leur habituelle routine.  
Ils repartirent le lendemain de l'arrestation du vieux couple et Jo et Henry ne faisaient pas grand chose pour se montrer discrets.  
De toute façon, à quoi bon cacher ce qui était évident et Henry n'avait pas l'intention de jouer à cache-cache dans sa relation avec Jo, il voulait montrer au monde entier à quel point il était fou de cette femme et il allait la combler chaque jour, peu importe le temps qui passerait. Après tout, ils avaient une famille à construire.  
Lucas aurait souhaité rester un peu plus longtemps à cause de sa nouvelle amie mais les deux échangèrent numéros, réseaux sociaux et ils étaient parés pour certainement être amener à se revoir. Jo et Henry, sentaient déjà ces fameux double rendez-vous dont Lucas n'avait fait que parler depuis qu'il savait pour la grossesse de la jeune femme.

Les échos de l'affaire n'étaient pas remontées au sein de l'établissement et le tourisme fonctionnerait toujours au Mont Tremblant. Les autorités canadiennes étaient également très reconnaissantes à la NYPD et surtout à Henry, pour avoir fait preuve d'un tel sang froid vis à vis du petit Judd et l'emmener à avouer toute la vérité.

Jo l'avait taquiné, en disant qu'à défaut d'être légiste, il ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire en tant que flic, mais que ses instincts suicidaires n'étaient pas très bien vus.  
Il lui avait fait une petite moue et elle l'avait consolé d'un rapide bécot alors que l'avion décollait pour Toronto; qui les ramènerait sur un autre vol pour New York.  
De retour dans leur grande ville, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de se reposer sur leurs lauriers car ils devaient bien sûr faire leur rapport à leur chef et bien évidemment le mettre à l'écrit. Donc ça serait journée paperasse pour tout le monde, y compris Henry et Lucas, qui devaient terminer les rapports d'autopsie et rajouter des détails du dernier traumatisme que leur victime avait subit.  
Ils furent presque accueillis en héros et Lucas se sentit gonflé de fierté, Hanson lui lança un regard désobligeant, même si un petit sourire, flottait au coin de ses lèvres.

Reece retrouva toute la bande alors que le vieux couple se faisait embarquer.

\- lieutenant - salua Jo  
\- detectives ! Henry, Lucas

Les deux légistes firent un signe de la tête, tandis que Jo et Hanson se mirent aux côtés de Reece.

\- vous avez tous fait du bon boulot pendant cette enquête dans le grand froid. C'était vraiment bien joué et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Henry a encore sauvé la mise de l'affaire, n'est ce pas ?

L'immortel secoua la tête, une jolie teinte rosée au visage

\- je ne voudrais pas être modeste lieutenant. Je ne serais arrivé à rien sans ma super équipe

Pour une raison que personne n'ignorait, les yeux d'Henry se détournèrent sur Jo, et non pas sur les deux autres. Reece leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait dire que même elle, se sentait presque comme une bougie entre eux.

\- eh bien profitez de mon compliment, vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas tous les jours je vais vous en donner.

Il fit un petit sourire qui se voulait purement innocent mais il ne manqua pas de réveiller les hormones de la belle détective, qui souhaiterait vraiment quitter le bureau pour passer des heures dans les bras d'Henry (ce n'était pas comme ci, ils n'avaient fait que ça, durant leur séjour).  
Hanson qui en avait un peu marre de leur manège, se décida à poser quelques questions à Reece

\- mais au fait, on n'a pas pensé à leur demander mais quel était le motif du meurtre de Diane ?  
\- De l'argent comme très souvent ! - répondit Reece, d'un ton nonchalant - ils ont tout avoué. Il y a quelques années ils avaient fait la connaissance de Diane au cours de sa lune de miel, ils sont devenus amis et se sont revus plusieurs fois. Quand Diane a divorcé, son mari a quasiment tout récupéré donc elle a perdu tout ce qu'elle avait ou presque. Elle en a parlé aux Arnorld qui ont accepté de lui prêter de l'argent.. Elle avait promis de leur rendre, elle ne l'a jamais fait.. Comme quoi, même dans la tête de nos ainés, il faut parfois savoir se méfier.

Henry regarda ses pieds par automatisme, car elle n'avait vraiment pas idée de quoi elle parlait. Jo lui fit un sourire compatissant, mais elle savait que malgré autant de siècles à vivre, son Henry ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche ou en tout cas, pas de son plein gré.  
Hanson soupira bruyamment

\- et dire que cette vieille Raymonde m'a collé aux fesses alors qu'elle avait déjà versé du sang, tout ça pour des choses aussi stupides et banales. Il y des jours où je m'isolerais bien en Alaska pour de bon. On a, à faire à de plus en d'abrutis dans nos affaires.

Chacun retint un rire quand le détective regarda sa montre

\- bon eh bien, si ça ne dérange personne, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je sais qu'on a beaucoup de paperasse à faire mais je n'ai vraiment pas la foi de la remplir, de plus que ma femme et mes enfants m'attendent, même si je en suis pas très sûr qu'ils soient très friands de mon retour. Si bien sûr, je suis autorisé à partir lieutenant ?

Elle fit un simple signe de la main

\- je pense que vous avez tous déjà beaucoup donné au cours de ces derniers jours. La paperasse peut attendre, rentrez défaire vos valises et vous reposer après autant d'émotions, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle insista bien sur le dernier mot en zieutant Henry et Lucas, car elle connaissait bien la tendance du légiste à vouloir s'acharner sur quelque chose et pouvant y passer la nuit dessus.  
Hanson les quitta, Lucas marmonna quelque chose comme un rendez vous sur Skype avec Christelle.  
Reece observa Jo et Henry qui se dévoraient du regard. Elle ne voulait certainement pas les déranger, mais il semblait que cette fois ci, leur relation était officielle. Le froid avait certainement dû les faire réfléchir un peu.  
Tant que cela n'entravait pas leur travail, elle avait toujours été pour leur relation et en réalité, ce n'était pas trop tôt.  
Les voyant si prés, mais pourtant si loin, sachant qu'ils se devaient un certain respect vis à vis de leur boss, elle leur souffla

\- oh mais ne restez pas devant moi tous les deux ! Je sais bien que vous mourrez d'envie d'être seuls donc allez, débarrassez moi le plancher. Je vous revois demain.

Elle disparut dans son bureau et ils éclatèrent de rire. Jo accrocha son bras avec le sien, en posant sa tête sur son épaule

\- alors ? On va chez toi ? Ou chez moi ? Il faut que je dépose mes affaires.  
\- passons par chez toi alors. Ensuite on ira ensemble à la boutique si cela ne te dérange pas  
\- bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que c'est comme ma seconde maison désormais.

Il lui embrassa le front, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards curieux et il lui prit les mains, pour les porter à sa bouche et les baiser

\- et demain soir, je souhaiterais t'emmener quelque part. Nous n'avons déjà pas fait les choses dans l'ordre, mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper.

Le sourire de Jo s'élargit et elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou

\- est ce que c'est un rendez vous Dr Morgan ?  
\- je crois bien que s'en est un détective. Me feriez vous l'honneur ?  
\- mais avec plaisir

###

Ils ne trainèrent pas trop chez Jo. Elle déposa ses affaires, se refit rapidement une beauté, en profita pour s'accrocher au cou de son beau ténébreux, mais l'un comme l'autre, savaient parfaitement bien qu'ils n'iraient pas bien loin si ils ne se contrôlaient pas davantage et Abe les attendaient. Henry l'avait appelé en utilisant le téléphone fixe de Jo, pendant qu'elle se douchait.  
Il n'avait pas encore pu lui dire par rapport à leur relation, mais de toute manière, son fils l'attendait de pied ferme et il l'imaginait presque aussi menaçant avec son fusil, pour l'obliger à se mettre avec la belle détective.  
Henry pouffa rien qu'à l'image qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se projeter pour se l'imaginer, vu qu'il en avait été témoin.

Ce pourquoi, quand ils rentrèrent dans la boutique main dans la main, et que Abe était en train de dépoussiérer des vieilles antiques, il manqua de briser un vase en les voyant.  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et il ne réussit à la fermer. Henry vint à sa rencontre et le serra dans ses bras, en y accompagnant une bise sur le front

\- bonjour Abraham ! J'espère que tu t'es tenu à carreau pendant mon absence.

Jo s'avança et lui donna une étreinte également, tout en échangeant un regard complice avec Henry.

\- attendez.. Vous venez de rentrer main dans la main ? Je n'ai pas encore la berlue malgré ma mauvaise vue ?

Henry haussa les épaules, se rapprochant volontairement de Jo, qui se fondit contre lui, tel un automatisme.  
La réalisation sembla enfin frapper Abe, qui finit par les applaudir

\- ah bah tout de même ! Vraiment Henry, si tu n'avais pas bougé ton derrière d'immortel, je ne t'aurais certainement pas félicité. Donc je suppose que cette escapade dans la montagne a servit à ce que vous voyez enfin le bout du tunnel ?

Jo acquiesça, tout en jubilant comme une enfant

\- tu peux même dire plus que ça Abe.. Ton père m'a avoué ses sentiments avec un magnifique point de vue plongeant sur le village, les lumières donnaient le plus romantique panorama qui puisse exister.

Un petit sourire de satisfaction s'incrusta sur les lèvres d'Henry, bien content d'emboucher un coin à son fils, qui le prenait vraiment pour un dégonflé. Bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais de toute manière, quel bien cela lui aurait-il fait de ne pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'ils en étaient aussi bien conscients l'un que l'autre ?  
\- franchement je craignais qu'il ne se décide pas avant encore une bonne centaine d'années, ça aurait été dommage

Il venait de s'adresser à Jo bien évidemment. Elle rigola à gorge déployée et bon sang, que cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus se sentir aussi sous pression qu'au moment, où elle avait découvert qu'elle attendait l'enfant d'Henry.

\- peut être qu'il en aurait été capable mais je ne lui aurait pas laisser ce choix - répondit-elle d'un clin d'oeil aux deux hommes.

Abe était aux anges. Non seulement, il allait enfin avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur mais en plus, d'une certaine façon, une nouvelle belle mère. Il était sûr d'une chose, les yeux de son père n'avaient plus brillé d'un tel éclat depuis Abigail. Il dévorait Jo du regard, tout en gardant une main protectrice sur son bas ventre.  
Il en était fou et il chérirait chaque instant de sa vie à ses côtés. Cela faisait vraiment chaud au coeur au vieil homme de 70 ans qu'il était.

\- tant mieux alors ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous êtes finalement comportés en adultes civilisés ! Je dois avouer, que je commençais à en avoir assez de votre tension. Bon allez, racontez moi un peu toute cette affaire du coup et ce soir je fais mes lasagnes, spéciales nouveau couple. Ton estomac devrait adorer Jo.

Elle tapota délicatement son nombril

\- si la petite larve la dans l'accepte, mais j'ai hâte d'y être.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour ! Enfin mes examens sont terminés et je suis en vacances. Je peux respirer, pour l'instant. Bref donc je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de mes histoires, mais celle ci a été terminée, j'ai eu le temps de la finir avant mes examens et du coup j'aurais largement le temps de m'avancer dans "À jamais".**

 **Si bien sûr vous êtes toujours intéressés vu que je vois que ça ne bouge pas vraiment en ce moment mais bon tant pis, il faut que je poste de toute façon.**

 **Donc pour cette histoire, les suites seront plus régulières vu que je n'ai plus rien à écrire et du coup la fin ne devrait pas tarder par ici non plus mais il y a encore quelques éléments que j'ai voulu ajouter.**

 **Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours, n'hésitez pas à me lâcher un avis.(et oui pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, une suite plutôt longue)  
**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Henry et Jo passèrent donc une bonne partie de l'après midi à relater les faits de leur « séjour » et comment deux simples personnes qui semblaient innocentes à première vue, s'étaient retrouvées bien plus que coupables et que les gens n'étaient pas toujours tout ce qu'on croyait être.  
Jo n'avait pas manqué de raconter le passage d'Henry sur des skis mais avait assuré Abe que si il voulait en savoir plus, il fallait demander les détails à Lucas. Elle avait eu le droit à un regard de la part de son petit ami, mais qui bien sûr en tant que détective, ne l'affectait pas.  
Puis vu qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas refaire un tour à l'autre bout du monde, pour l'instant, Abe décida d'emmener le sujet de leur futur progéniture parce qu'il semblait bien que personne n'en avait beaucoup parlé ces temps ci et il n'osait pas le dire à la jeune femme, de crainte de voler directement en éclat, mais elle commençait à prendre certaines formes, bien qu'il était encore tôt dans la grossesse mais peut être certaines femmes se développaient plus rapidement que d'autres.

\- bon eh bien, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je vous rappelle que tous les deux, vous avez un peu plus gros problème sur les bras. J'espère que vous ne prenez pas ça à la légère.

Il pointa un doigt en attention sur eux. Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Henry prit la main de Jo et la secoua gentiment.

\- ne t'en fais pas Abe, on y pense tout le temps. Mais on a encore huit bons mois devant nous.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel  
\- huit mois ou pas, ça passe très vite tout ça et vous le savez. Maintenant que vous avez réglé vos problèmes et que vous êtes ensemble, que comptez vous faire pour le bébé ?

Jo n'était pas très sûre de saisir et fronça des sourcils

\- que veux tu dire par la ?

Il savait qu'il ne s'exprimait pas très bien et avec une femme enceinte, il fallait toujours faire attention à ses choix de mots.

\- ne fais pas cette tête la. Je ne suggérais rien d'alarmant. Ce que je veux dire, où allez vous installer le bébé ? Faire une chambre supplémentaire ici ou bien vous allez vous chercher une maison ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne comptez pas vivre ensemble pour l'instant, parce que vous savez très bien que vous n'aurez pas le choix.

Il était certain, que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait encore eu l'occasion d'en parler, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient remédier à ceci très rapidement.  
Jo resserra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Henry et le regarda d'un air goguenard

\- qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Il regarda son fils comme pour avoir son approbation. Ce dernier dit

\- hey ! Pops, tu auras une vie de famille. Tu as fait du bon travail avec moi et je suis assez vieux maintenant. Je peux gérer la boutique, ici c'est peut être trop petit pour élever un enfant, donc je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu veux être dans quelque chose de plus cosy.

Henry était sur le point de répondre mais Jo le devança

\- Abe ! Toi et Henry êtes très proches. Vous êtes passés par tellement de choses ensemble. Il n'est pas question que je demande un tel sacrifice. On va se débrouiller, je pense qu'on peut faire de la place. On a encore huit mois pour y penser, donc on devrait pouvoir gérer.

Abe fit un petit sourire et quatre pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers Henry, qui était bien silencieux pour une fois.

\- eh bien je suppose que si Jo le veut, on peut tenter de rester ici.. - il s'arrêta pour regarder sa bien aimée - mais tu es sûre ? Jo, je ne veux rien t'imposer.. Il est vrai que Abe et moi, nous sommes très proches mais on peut trouver une solution et habiter dans le voisinage.. L'appartement n'est pas très grand et je ne voudrais pas que..

Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'elle posa sa main complète sur sa bouche, ses doigts descendant lentement le long de ses lèvres. Abe se sentit parfaitement par ce qu'on appelait la cinquième roue du carrosse.

\- chuuut ! Henry, ne t'affoles pas. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici avec vous deux. Vous savez que je vous adore. Vous êtes ma famille maintenant et non pas seulement à cause du bébé. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé les pieds ici, je me suis sentie chez moi.

Abe fut heureux d'entendre des révélations. Son vieux père allait vivre une histoire aussi merveilleuse qu'avec Abigail. Henry fut tout autant touché et baisa le front de Jo.  
Abe se leva en tapant des mains

\- alors on dirait que je vais devoir appeler quelque uns de mes amis pour nous aider à faire une chambre supplémentaire. On a suffisamment de place pour en faire une autre, il suffit juste de débarrasser un peu les vieilleries et de les déplacer dans la boutique. Je les contacte tous demain, il faudra commencer les travaux le plus vite possible.

Abe semblait autant excité que les deux futurs parents. Il avait hâte de voir une toute nouvelle bouille dans la famille.  
Henry ne se souvenait plus, la dernière fois que son fils avait littéralement agit comme un enfant, excité comme une puce à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.  
Ils le regardèrent disparaitre dans la cuisine pour préparer son repas. Jo se fondit contre Henry, en posant sa main sur son genou.

\- il prend ça tout autant très à coeur que nous. J'ai toujours encore un peu de mal à m'y faire... Tout ceci est arrivé si vite, mais maintenant plus que jamais, je sais que je t'aime alors, je me sens plus rassurée.

Henry avait vraiment chaud au coeur, d'entendre de si belles paroles. Il l'attira contre lui, de sorte à ce que sa tête soit contre son torse et la serra si fort, comme ci il avait peur de la perdre.

\- je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas un peu peur de ce l'avenir nous réserve pendant cette grossesse mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir pouponner à nouveau.

Un petit sourire flotta sur le coin des lèvres de Jo, et sans changer de position, elle lui dit

\- au fait.. Tu veux toujours t'occuper de moi tel mon médecin ? Surtout pour les échographies, tu ne préfères pas aller dans un hôpital ?

Sans relever les yeux, elle sut qu'il grimaçait. Ses doigts effleurèrent son estomac et il caressa son dos de haut en bas

\- Jo ! J'ignore ce qu'ils peuvent trouver avec le bébé à cause de ma condition. Bien sûr, personne n'a aucun moyen de savoir si il a un gêne d'immortalité dans le sang mais je ne voudrais prendre aucun risque. Les gens croient à plus de choses de nos jours mais, ça ne change rien au fait, qu'ils n'ont pas la conscience tranquille. Je ne veux prendre absolument aucun risque, que ce soit pour toi, notre enfant ou le secret.

Elle acquiesça

\- je comprends ! Mais tu as de quoi me faire passer une échographie dans ton laboratoire secret ?

Elle le taquinait et il adorait ça

\- peut être bien ! J'ai 200 ans d'expérience derrière moi, donc j'ai toute une panoplie  
\- tant que tu ne trompes pas sur le sexe de l'enfant ou bien le nombre qu'il y a la dans, ça me va

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, en se levant pour grignoter alors qu'Henry restait complètement sous le choc.. Il n'imaginait même pas si il y avait plus qu'un seul bébé dans le ventre de Jo.  
Il sourit. Dans le fond, cela ne le dérangeait pas trop. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et la regarda discuter avec Abe, tout en grignotant un énorme morceau de fromage , si ce n'était pas le fromage entier.  
Elle était si belle, si amoureuse de lui.. Pourtant, il y avait encore une chose importante dont il ne lui avait pas parlé et dont il n'avait jamais parlé à Abe non plus.. Il espérait que cela ne changerait la vision de personne vis à vis de lui et surtout pas Jo, mais il ne pouvait plus se taire la dessus désormais, pas quand ils allaient vivre un futur qu'il n'aurait jamais plus pensé possible.

* * *

Après s'être bien reposés et avoir reprit leurs esprits suite à la dernière enquête, ils purent retomber dans leur routine habituelle, et bien évidemment remplir toute la paperasse que Reece leur avait épargné lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur petit séjour improvisé.  
Et le soir même, Henry avait rendez vous avec Jo et il réfléchissait encore où l'emmener, de préférence un endroit qu'il connaissait parfaitement et où Jo ne vivrait pas non plus les souvenirs de Sean, mais après tout, vu qu'elle était avec lui désormais, cela prouvait bien qu'elle avait décidé de vraiment avancer.  
La veille, ils avaient bien mangé, Jo s'était resservi pas moins de trois fois, avant de s'endormir sur le canapé plus tard dans la soirée.  
De ce fait, Henry l'avait porté dans sa chambre et s'était glissé avec elle dans les draps, au plus grand plaisir d'Abe, qui n'avait pas osé demander à la détective de passer la nuit.  
Ils avaient prit leur petit déjeuner en sa compagnie, mais elle avait dû les quitter, peu avant de partir au travail, car selon elle, cela serait un peu suspect si elle se présentait avec exactement la même tenue que la veille.  
Henry qui avait encore des choses à faire à la boutique avec son fils, lui promit qu'ils se retrouveraient au 11 et que si ils n'avaient pas terminé leurs rapports en une matinée, ils se retrouveraient de toute manière pour le déjeuner.

Henry et Lucas étaient donc dans la morgue, chacun rédigeant leur rapport et pour une fois, Henry n'était pas enfermé dans son bureau, mais il rédigeait devant un des ordinateurs et était particulièrement agacé par le buzzeur de son assistant.

\- Lucas ! Soit c'est le téléphone, soit c'est le rapport, tu choisis.

Le jeune homme rougit de la tête aux pieds et se confondit en excuses

\- pardon Doc ! Mais depuis qu'on a quitté le Mont Tremblant, je ne fais qu'échanger avec Christelle et je ne regrette qu'on ne soit pas à côté.

Même si Henry était concentré sur son dossier, il esquissa un léger sourire mais de sorte à ce que Lucas ne le remarque pas, bien évidemment.

\- tu as vraiment bien l'air de l'apprécier Lucas

Il hocha la tête comme un imbécile

\- oui.. Peut être que pour une fois, je n'aurais pas une fille qui me lâchera ! J'aimerais que ça marche.

Henry le regarda alors et acquiesça comme pour lui donner son accord

\- dans ce cas, je ne peux que t'encourager ! Sortir avec une fille, devrait t'empêcher de passer autant de temps avec tes bande dessinées

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel

\- roman graphiques ! Et oui, vous avez raison.

Il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête et Henry sut qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien

\- je me disais.. Si jamais je l'invitais, pas tout de suite bien sûr.. Mais dans quelque temps, à passer quelques jours à New York.. Est ce que.. Enfin, je sais bien que je n'ai pas arrêté de vous en parler, surtout Jo.. Mais je.. Est ce qu'on pourrait faire une sortie à quatre. Vous emmenez Jo et j'emmène Christelle.

Henry l'avait vu venir à la minute où il avait commencé à se tortiller sur sa chaise.  
Il devait avouer, même si jamais il ne lui en ferait les concessions, qu'il trouvait son assistant plutôt adorable et vraiment très gentil pour penser à leur bonheur.

\- tu sais, même si Jo est un peu sur les nerfs de temps à autre, je pense qu'elle appréciera. Dés que Christelle est ici, préviens nous.

Lucas retint un soupir qu'il ne pensait pas avoir retenu.

\- cool ! Je lui en parlerais. En espérant que vous et Jo ne passez pas votre soirée à vous rouler des patins.  
\- Lucas ! - prévint Henry, de son habituelle voix tonitruante, mais tout en étant amusé.

Il leva les deux bras au ciel

\- je ne dirais rien de plus ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment content pour vous et Jo doc. Vous le méritez amplement, et je suis sûr que le petit bout de chou sera vraiment magnifique.

Henry ne répondit pas et replongea sa tête dans ses papiers. Cela lui faisait chaud au coeur de savoir qu'autant de personnes l'encourageaient dans sa relation avec la jeune femme.  
Il était enfin de nouveau heureux et pas seulement en amour. Il l'était, parce qu'il avait réussi à retrouver une famille, des vrais amis.. Il ne portait plus réellement le poids du monde sur ses épaules et pour une fois, oui pour une fois, il voulait complètement oublier, qu'il allait vivre éternellement et que ça ne serait pas le cas de tout le monde, mais il allait profiter de chaque petit instant que ce millénaire lui apporterait.

À l'étage, Jo aussi était plongée dans sa paperasse et elle sentait que sa tête tournait légèrement à force de la garder baissée.  
Hanson veillait sur elle, tel un véritable grand frère protecteur. Il avait toujours encore un peu de mal à se faire que sa petite Jo, allait devenir maman. Bien sûr, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre, mais pour l'avoir constamment gardé sous son aile, cela lui faisait particulièrement étrange.

Reece était appuyée sur le pas de la porte et regardait tout ce petit monde et sa petite protégée.  
Depuis le jour où elle avait fait la connaissance d'Henry et la façon dont Jo lui avait parlé de lui, elle avait commencé à prendre les paris sur à quel moment ils finiraient ensemble.  
Elle était aussi persuadée que Jo ne serait jamais partie à Paris à cause de lui. Elle savait vraiment tout ce qui se passait dans son commissariat et elle ne faisait pas du tout d'exception.. Mais il fallait dire que ni l'un ni l'autre, n'avaient jamais rien fait pour être discrets, en terme de flirt.  
Voyant que Jo peinait un peu à garder les yeux ouverts, elle se dirigea vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule.  
L'ayant entendu arriver, Jo ne sursauta pas mais dés qu'elle releva la tête, les nausées remontèrent aussi

\- comment ça va Jo ?

Elle contrôla ses remontées et esquissa un demi sourire

\- je vais très bien lieutenant ! Je vous remercie  
\- ça me rassure mais vous savez, si vous n'allez pas bien, inutile de vous forcer. Je comprends vous savez. Les premiers mois sont un véritable enfer.

Jo ne put qu'approuver

\- à qui le dites vous ! Bizarrement, à la montagne, je n'avais pas vraiment de problèmes.  
\- l'air frais fait vraiment du bien ! Mais aussi parce que vous êtes de retour dans votre routine et le stress qui va avec

Jo ne préféra pas argumenter puisqu'elle savait que sa chef avait raison. Reece ne la quitta pas des yeux

\- vous savez, si vous avez besoin de conseils ou même d'un coup de main dans le cas où vous auriez un doute pour votre grossesse, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter. Je suis peut être votre boss mais je reste cependant, une amie donc ma porte sera ouverte si vous en avez besoin.

Dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, était un euphémisme. Elle lui sourit, très reconnaissante d'avoir une patronne ainsi

\- j'y penserais. Henry ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle non plus.  
\- il a plutôt intérêt aussi de toute manière, sinon c'est moi qui lui ferait la leçon. Allez je vous laisse à votre travail. Si on reçoit une autre affaire, je vous appelle.

Jo soupira et se laissa fondre sur sa chaise. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Mike qui fit semblant de travailler dés qu'elle le regarda.  
Elle rigola

\- je sais que tu as écouté toute la conversation, ne fais pas l'innocent.

Avec une femme aussi maligne, il ne pourrait pas vraiment lui cacher quoique ce soit non plus.  
Jo le taquina, en reprenant la conversation  
\- et au fait, comment se sont passés les retrouvailles avec Karen et les garçons ?

Il se gratta le front et aurait certainement préféré éviter le sujet

\- Et bien, même si ils m'en voulaient toujours un peu de ne pas avoir pu les emmener, ils m'ont pardonné par tous les souvenirs que j'ai ramené et les garçons ont apprécié le bonnet que j'avais à l'origine prévu pour Lucas. Je sens que ça ne va pas faire long feu mais tant qu'ils sont heureux.

Il fit une petite moue et Jo se demandait ce qu'il avait encore à dire

\- tu n'as pas dormi dans le canapé, rassure moi ?  
\- non.. Encore heureux. Karen en aurait été bien capable. Mais elle m'a vite pardonné, puisque je lui ai dit que cet été je vais les emmener, même si ça doit être différent de l'hiver mais la beauté du paysage doit être tout autant exceptionnel.. Et en prime, je leur ai promis que je ferais de mon mieux, pour des vacances au ski la bas.

Jo gloussa. Hanson aussi avait bien ses manières à lui de se faire pardonner. Mais avec une femme aussi fatale que Karen, il valait mieux pour lui.

\- tant mieux dans ce cas si tout a pu s'arranger. Et tu as raison, été comme hiver, je pense que le paysage reste toujours beau à voir.  
\- certainement ! Tant qu'ils me lâchent un peu la grappe après.

Jo rigola bruyamment et secoua la tête. Hanson passait toujours pour la victime avec ses enfants, mais dans le fond, il les adorait et comme tous les pères, il donnerait sa vie pour eux.  
Et certainement qu'Henry ferait de même avec leur futur enfant.. Peut être avait-il été comme ça avec Abe, il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander quelques détails croustillants.  
Elle sentit des papillons au creux de son estomac, rien que de penser à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, qui était leur chaire à tous les deux et indirectement, le fruit de leur amour, sans aucun doute.  
Elle avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'ils s'étaient bien avoué leurs sentiments. Un an auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé refaire sa vie aussi rapidement. Elle aurait pensé, passer quelques années tout au plus à se morfondre sur Sean mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et elle ne changerait ce qu'elle vivait pour rien au monde, car elle était vraiment très amoureuse d'Henry.  
Comme souvent, machinalement, elle caressa son ventre.. Elle avait également hâte d'être à ce rendez-vous, connaissant Henry, il allait certainement encore tout voir en gros, parce que c'était ainsi que son côté gentleman était.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello ! Oui je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment posté de suite, mais je suis en vacances et en plus je suis partie à New York, donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper de mes écrits et mon amie reste avec moi jusqu'à la semaine prochaine donc pour ceux qui suivent "à jamais", je risque de tarder un peu avant de poster. Bref cela étant dit, bonne lecture, je me suis un peu arrêté au mauvais moment O:)**

* * *

Après une longue journée de paperasse, Henry et Jo se retrouvèrent prêts à passer une soirée plus que romantique. Elle le déposa à la boutique et lui donna à peine un bécot, qu'elle redémarra aussi rapidement. Henry en resta bouchée tout en rentrant, tandis que Abe, qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de ce qui s'était passé, lui dit d'un ton parfaitement naturel

\- eh bien ma foi ! À mon avis elle a hâte de passer à la casserole

Henry le toisa mais cela faisait quelques années que le « regard » du parent ne faisait plus effet sur son fils.

\- quoi ? Ne me dis que vous allez vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux durant cette soirée ?

Henry haussa des épaules en se dirigeant vers l'appartement pour se décider sur ce qu'il allait porter. Abe en bon fils qu'il était et surtout à fond pour la relation de son père et Jo, lui emboita le pas.

\- j'ai prévu quelque chose de romantique. Après à savoir, si on va faire plus ou pas, on verra bien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est passé une très belle soirée avec elle et j'espère que tout ça va lui faire plaisir.

Henry sortit le plus beau costume cravate que même Abe ne se souvenait plus de l'avoir jamais vu porter.

\- tu sors vraiment le grand jeu la. D'où sort ce costume ?  
\- je le garde enfermé depuis plusieurs années. Il ne m'a pas vraiment servi.  
\- donc ce que tu veux dire c'est que c'est une antiquité comme toi ?

Henry lui fit un sourire ironique en dépoussiérant un peu la veste

\- mais une antiquité qui vaut quand même une petite fortune.

Abe rigola nerveusement et lui prit le costume des mains

\- bon allez donne moi ça, je vais le repasser, parce que sinon tu auras encore l'air bien sappé et vu à la vitesse à laquelle elle est partie, mademoiselle Martinez est prête à te faire fondre aussi ce soir.

Henry ne répondit pas et regarda son fils qui s'éloigna avec le costume en marmonnant. Il rigola. Il était vraiment très reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un comme Abe, qui était toujours présent pour lui, y compris même pour un rendez vous galant, dont pour une raison inconnue, il était nerveux alors qu'avec Jo, ils avaient littéralement grillés toutes les étapes.  
Il secoua la tête. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'ils les attendraient et non pas le contraire. Il prit le téléphone et appela le restaurant où il avait réservé, pour être certain que rien n'avait changé.

Et en effet, Jo avait rapidement prit ses jambes à son cou car elle voulait qu'Henry la regarde comme ci il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Bon certes, il le faisait déjà mais elle voulait vraiment avoir l'air d'une princesse à ses yeux, juste au moins pour une nuit.  
Elle avait renversé la moitié de son armoire à essayer des robes qui rentraient mais dans lesquelles elle se sentait serrée au niveau de son bassin qui s'élargissait un peu trop rapidement à son gout. Elle se demandait si elle allait finir par trouver quelque chose qui lui irait, elle s'assit en sous vêtements sur son lit, avec une robe qu'elle aimait particulièrement mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre ce soir la, de crainte à ce qu'elle craque complètement à la minute où elle s'assiérait.  
Son regard finit par se poser sur une robe qu'elle n'avait plus mis depuis des lustres mais qui était particulièrement large donc elle n'aurait pas de problèmes de serrage au niveau de ses hanches.  
Elle prit la robe et la serra contre elle. Il s'agissait de celle qu'elle avait mis le jour de ses fiançailles avec Sean. Elle l'avait rapidement fichue hors de sa vue quand il était décédé, tout comme sa robe de mariage qui était plié dans un tiroir qu'elle n'ouvrait jamais.  
Mais désormais, elle avait une toute nouvelle vie qui l'attendait, alors elle saisit sa chance. Cette robe était magnifique et elle était certaine qu'Henry allait baver devant elle, et puis bientôt aucune des robes, y compris celle la ne rentrerait, pendant un moment, donc elle n'allait pas faire la difficile.  
Elle détacha ses cheveux qu'elle avait lissé et les laissa retomber en cascade sur ses épaules, et enfila la robe, qui était un peu entrouverte à l'arrière et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux.  
Elle se regarda. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un peu de mal à se reconnaitre dans de tels moments, mais que ne ferait-elle pas pour lui plaire.  
Elle mit une fine couche de maquillage et oublia la peine que la robe aurait pu lui apporter. Au contraire, elle ne ressentait plus celle boule dans l'estomac parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait la d'un tout nouveau départ.  
Elle regarda son ventre dans le miroir et lui parla

\- tiens toi un carreau ce soir. Ton papa et moi on va passer une soirée romantique et ne joue pas avec mes émotions.

Elle sentait déjà des larmes au bord de ses yeux et elle rigola nerveusement

\- eh bien si tu commences déjà. Mais si tu savais.. Je suis angoissée mais je sais que tout se passera bien.. Oh non, je ne parle pas de la soirée. Henry sera merveilleux, je n'en doute pas.. Je parle bien sûr des huit prochains mois. Mon petit bouchon, j'ai hâte de voir ta petite bouille mais en même temps, j'espère être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends, même si tu auras certainement le meilleur des papas. Et tu pourras même te vanter plus tard quand tu seras à l'école, il te racontera toute l'Histoire sans même que tu aies besoin de l'apprendre.

Elle retint les larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent, ce n'était pas le moment de gâcher le mascara.

\- allez ! On va aller chercher ton papa.. Ça sonne bizarre, c'est la femme qui va chercher son homme mais bon il ne conduit pas et je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Ce soir, on va passer une bonne petite soirée lui et moi. Sois sage la dans.

Elle enfila ses escarpins, une fine écharpe et une veste et envoya un texto à Abe pour dire qu'elle allait prendre la route.

Quand elle arriva à la boutique, ce fut Abe qui lui ouvrit et il eut du mal à ne pas ouvrir la bouche en grand.  
Jo en fut amusée

\- fais attention, si Henry te vois me faire de l'oeil, je crois que ça va barder pour toi.  
\- certainement mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Tu es ravissante en tous les cas. Il ne tiendra jamais toute la soirée sans te sauter dessus.

Jo sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et se racla la gorge pour dissimuler sa gêne.

\- moui ! Bon, ce n'est qu'un petit dîner romantique.

Abe fit des grands signes avec ses bras

\- c'est ce qu'on dit, mais on en reparlera bientôt. Henry ! Jo est la, dépêche toi. Déjà que c'est gonflé de ta part que ce soit elle qui vienne te chercher.

Abe fit un clin d'oeil à Jo, pendant qu'en haut de l'escalier, Henry le réprimandait

\- tu sais très bien que je suis un gentleman, j'ai insisté pour aller la chercher mais je ne veux pas la froisser ces temps ci.

Abe regarda Jo pour avoir la confirmation et elle hocha vivement la tête.  
Un petit bruit se fit entendre et Henry déboula rapidement les escaliers

\- ne cours pas, tu vas encore t'ouvrir le crâne et je crois que Jo a d'autre choses à faire que de te récupérer à la rivière.

Quand Henry fut au bas de l'escalier, il regarda son fils si longuement sans cligner des yeux que ce dernier eut l'impression d'avoir dix ans de nouveau et il fit un grand sourire à Jo qui devait lutter pour ne pas avoir de fou rire.

\- bon ! Hmm ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser ! Passez une bonne soirée les amoureux !

Henry secoua la tête, avant de se retourner vers sa belle et il se rendit compte à quel point elle était merveilleuse. Il la regarda avec cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui faisait fondre le coeur de la belle détective. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui déposa une longue bise sur le front

\- tu es sublime Jo ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la soirée  
\- avec toi, ça ne risque pas. Et merci, tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus, très sympa le costume.

Il lui fit un large sourire et tendit son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche et ils sortirent pour reprendre la voiture de la jeune femme

\- au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit où tu m'emmènes, je suppose que tu gardes la surprise ?

Il acquiesça

\- tout à fait. J'ai tout prévu cependant et je vais te guider pour que tu puisses te garer mais jusque la bas, je ne dirais rien.

Toujours autant de mystères mais c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était tombée folle de lui.  
Elle démarra et avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblerait cette véritable première soirée en tant que couple.

Henry avait demandé à Jo de se diriger face au pont de Brooklyn, elle l'avait taquiné en lui demandant si il comptait faire une expérience idiote pour qu'elle le rattrape dans la rivière par la suite mais il lui avait assuré que non et qu'il avait prévu tout autre chose, même si certes sur la rivière.  
Elle se gara donc sur un parking un peu désert mais très bien éclairé, face à un dock. Il y avait un long pont qui menait vers un énorme bateau de croisière. Jo ne distinguait pas bien encore mais la main d'Henry qui se glissa dans la sienne et qui la dirigeait vers ce bateau, lui fit perdre tout conscience.  
Elle s'agrippa davantage à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule

\- ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu as prévu ?

Il ne lui fit que son petit sourire de gentleman et les yeux de Jo se mirent à briller de la même lueur que le reste des lumières aux alentours.

\- mon Dieu Henry, si tu m'emmènes faire cette croisière, je pourrais te laisser me faire un autre bébé direct après le premier.

Henry manqua de se manger le lampadaire face à eux. Elle le regardait d'un air sérieux avant d'éclater de rire et de lui déposer une bise sur la joue

\- bon peut être pas direct derrière le premier mais je risque de m'accrocher à toi encore plus en tous les cas.

Henry se disait qu'il allait garder ça dans un petit coin de sa tête. Ils étaient tous les deux bien élégants, de toute façon pour ce genre de soirées et sur un tel bateau, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait porter.  
Quand ils franchirent le pont, un portier les attendait et vérifiait le nom des visiteurs et leur réservation

\- bonsoir - dit-il avec un grand sourire - vous avez réservé ?  
\- oui ! Au nom de Morgan

Jo sentit son coeur faire une embardée, parce qu'elle passait presque comme sa femme à ce moment et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait (ou pas), cela ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça.  
Le portier vérifia les noms dans la liste et fit un signe de tête en les invitant à rentrer

\- très bien ! Tout semble en ordre ! Mon collègue va vous conduire à votre table ! Passez une bonne soirée  
\- merci - répondirent le couple en choeur.

Un réceptionniste se chargea de les diriger. Jo était enchantée par la décoration dans le bateau. Des couleurs rouges vives, mais pas trop flashies non plus. Des baies vitrées géantes qu'elle avait l'impression d'être littéralement dans un aquarium. La salle où certains couples étaient déjà, était parfaitement bien garnie et reposée. Elle voyait un petit orchestre qui faisait ses répétitions, apparemment l'ambiance serait vraiment bonne cette nuit la.  
Mais cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas dans cette salle et Jo fut plutôt surprise, au contraire ils quittèrent cette partie et empruntèrent un escalier pour se retrouver sur le pont du bateau où il n'y avait absolument personne mais une seule table dressée, deux chandelles et quelques pétales de roses sur la table. Le réceptionniste leur fit un grand sourire

\- voici votre table ! Un serveur viendra vous apporter les menus. Le vin et le champagne sont déjà dans le seau que vous voyez sur la petite table, il y a des glaçons et si vous en voulez plus, n'hésitez pas.

Il les quitta et Henry n'eut même pas le temps de demander à Jo comment elle trouvait que la jeune femme s'était jetée sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il fut si surpris qu'il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle ou même de poser ses mains sur elle

\- Henry, c'est vraiment magnifique ! Je savais à quel point tu étais romantique mais je n'y attendais tout bonnement pas.

Il lui baisa les mains, le teint un peu rose par tant de fougue de la part de sa bien aimée.

\- eh bien je suis ravi que cela te plaise très chère ! Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de mon coup mais content de voir que tu apprécies.  
\- pour sûr que j'apprécie ! C'est tellement magnifique, je sens que je vais passer une soirée que je ne risque pas d'oublier. Alors que va t-il se passer ?

Il tira sa chaise et l'aida à s'installer et prit place en face d'elle, glissant ses mains dans les siennes

\- techniquement, on devrait naviguer sur le East River pendant trois heures, où on aura le droit à une vue panoramique sur les lumières de la ville. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le plus original mais bon, j'avais vraiment très peu de temps pour préparer quelque chose de vraiment géant.

Elle rigola, tout en se pinçant les lèvres

\- Henry ! C'est vraiment parfait ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie. Je ne connais pas New York de nuit, enfin en tout cas, pas de cette façon.

Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des adolescents à leur premier rendez vous. Sauf qu'ils étaient déjà allés bien loin pour deux adolescents. Enfin ça restait tout de même assez ironique dans le genre.  
Un serveur arriva rapidement avec les menus et leur dit de choisir ce qu'il leur ferait plaisir et autant qu'ils voulaient car cela était inclus dans le forfait.  
Très rapidement, le bateau quitta le port et un autre orchestre monta sur le pont pour jouer une douce et romantique musique pour Jo et Henry seuls, tout le long du diner et la croisière.  
Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Même les serveurs avaient du mal à les faire décoller de l'autre. L'amour qui se dégageait d'eux était vraiment sincère et chacun murmurait qu'ils n'avaient jamais assisté à rien de tel, ce n'était plus courant ces temps ci.  
Jo n'arrivait pas à croire à la beauté que New York dégageait par delà le pont, par delà la rivière. Henry voyait vraiment les choses en grand, et elle avait tellement hâte de voir ce que ça donnerait de passer sa vie avec lui, élever leur chaire.  
Elle s'était promit de ne pas pleurer, mais ses satanées hormones ne lui laissèrent pas vraiment le choix et une petite perle coula le long de ses joues.  
Henry se leva et se mit à genoux devant elle, essuya cette larme avec son pouce. Il lui déposa ensuite un délicat baiser sur les lèvres en susurrant

\- je t'aime Jo. Tout va bien se passer, on sera ensemble dans cette épreuve.

Elle secoua la tête et posa son front contre le sien, caressant sa joue

\- et je t'aime aussi mais je ne te cacherais pas que j'angoisse un peu mais tu fais de chaque jour un cadeau Henry et je sais que tant que tu es la, tout ira bien - puis elle lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille - et je sais que tu ne vas nul part de toute façon, donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop de ce côté ci.

Il éclata de rire et lui embrassa rapidement la joue, puis il regarda l'orchestre. Il se leva et lui tendit la main

\- me ferais tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dansé avec un homme ? Elle ne put empêcher les petits papillons qu'elle avait dans son estomac. Elle acquiesça en prenant sa main et la musique augmenta légèrement de volume, tandis qu'elle se colla contre son torse, virevoltant doucement au gré du vent printanier qui annonçait l'arrivée proche de l'été.  
Elle se serra complètement contre lui, appréciant ses grands bras autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'Henry était le genre à prendre sa partenaire et mener la danse mais ce soir la, elle voulait simplement être contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, ses doigts qui remontaient dans ses cheveux, son souffle prés de sa nuque, tandis que sa peau se parcourait de frissons.  
Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et ferma les yeux, bercés par les instruments. Elle ferma les yeux également et ils se sentirent plus liés que jamais. La caresse d'Henry sur son corps, lui fit réaliser à quel point elle le désirait depuis cette première nuit, leurs souffles commençaient à se faire saccadés et cette fois leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Henry s'avança lentement vers ses lèvres et le baiser fut lent mais également explosif et ils sentirent que cette soirée ne s'arrêterait pas la.  
Jusqu'à ce que la musique s'estompe, ils restèrent longuement à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.  
Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et ils revoyaient en boucle, cette toute première nuit d'amour qui les avaient unis et avait résulté du petit être dans le ventre de Jo désormais.  
Ils surent que cette nuit, ils n'allaient pas simplement s'allonger pour dormir enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Le désir se reflétait à travers leurs pupilles.  
Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler un peu de leur progéniture, de comment ils allaient s'organiser dans les mois à venir. Henry voulait être certain que la jeune femme était d'accord pour élever leur enfant à la boutique et n'avait pas cessé de répéter si elle ne préférait pas plutôt une maison à eux mais elle l'avait assuré que ça irait parfaitement et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il soit loin de Abe.  
Dans toute cette discussion, elle avait réalisé qu'ils étaient désormais un couple qui avait besoin de vivre ensemble pour élever leur enfant alors elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait le nécessaire pour passer le bail de son appartement.

Comme prévu, le diner avait bien duré trois bonnes heures. Ils avaient eu un délicieux champagne et vin, Henry avait autorisé Jo à en boire une gorgée de chaque mais une seule. Il avait été assez raisonnable pour sa part également et par la suite avait demandé une bouteille d'un cocktail sans alcool.  
Après une belle croisière, le bateau repassa sous le pont de Brooklyn pour retourner au port.  
Jo avait prit pleins de photos et avait demandé à Henry de se joindre à elle pour plusieurs selfies.  
Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas râlé pour la technologie moderne, au contraire, il avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à faire ces autoportraits.  
Ils avaient également demandé aux serveurs de prendre quelques clichés. Quand ils repartirent vers la voiture, la tête de Jo était sur l'épaule d'Henry, son bras enlacé avec le sien. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait plus un seul espace entre eux.  
Henry jouait avec les doigts de sa bien aimée et quand ils furent dans la voiture, ils se regardèrent longuement, trop longuement et se sourirent, avant d'échanger un doux baiser et quand ils se quittèrent, Jo poussa un soupir de plaisir, qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle désirait.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bon j'ignore si cette histoire intéresse encore des gens, et aussi mon autre histoire qui n'a vraiment pas de succès :(. Donc voila, je vous poste le chapitre 40, c'est bientôt la fin par ici et pour l'autre vu que je n'ai pas trop d'intéressés, remarque même ici mais bon, faut bien que je poste la fin.. Je me demande si je ne vais pas reprendre l'autre histoire en anglais vu que tout le monde n'a pas l'air vraiment emballé. Bref, je poste celui ci et je posterais l'autre vu que j'ai bien avancé quand même, un petit chapitre assez chaud mais faites pas les prudes, y'a rien de choquant.**

* * *

 _Henry jouait avec les doigts de sa bien aimée et quand ils furent dans la voiture, ils se regardèrent longuement, trop longuement et se sourirent, avant d'échanger un doux baiser et quand ils se quittèrent, Jo poussa un soupir de plaisir, qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle désirait._

\- je.. Je vais te déposer à la boutique et je rentrerais après. J'aurais encore deux trois choses à préparer si je dois venir vivre avec toi et Abe.

Ce fut quand elle démarra qu'elle remarqua la main d'Henry sur sa cuisse, bien en évidence, juste en dessous de la robe, qui remontait un peu par le fait qu'elle était assise.  
Un flash de luxure leur passa dans la cornée de leurs yeux et Henry murmura suavement

\- Abe est à la maison ce soir et il n'est pas vraiment discret, il ne veut pas nous lâcher la grappe. On peut passer chez toi, je t'aiderais à préparer tes affaires demain.

La caresse de sa main sur sa cuisse la distrayait complètement et elle se retrouva à se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.  
Henry se rendit compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait et sentit que son pantalon commençait à devenir un peu serré, tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever sa main, il était comme hypnotisé.  
Alors même si elle conduisait et qu'elle tentait de rester concentrée sur sa route, son bas ventre se contracta et non pas seulement à cause du bébé, mais les doigts d'Henry était remontés un peu plus haut que sa cuisse et frôlait délicatement le bout de tissu qui cachait le fruit défendu.  
Elle se disait que le peu de vin qu'il avait bu, suffisait à ce qu'il perde toute manière mais il fallait se rappeler qu'Henry était un homme avant tout, il avait des besoins et il avait refoulé longtemps ce désir, depuis la toute première nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.  
Et maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière pour les retenir.  
Tout était réglé, les secrets dévoilés, les sentiments avoués... Ils allaient craquer.  
Elle essayait de retenir chaque soupir mais elle sut qu'elle n'y parvenait pas et que la route était diaboliquement longue jusqu'à son appartement.  
Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, puisque la main d'Henry frottait maintenant cette partie et elle se liquéfiait doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que le sous vêtement commençait à être trempé.  
Elle sentit le rouge qui monta littéralement à ses joues et tenta de fermer les cuisses pour dissimuler la gêne.. Les femmes enceintes étaient connues pour avoir plus de désir mais elle ne pensait pas cela se ferait aussi rapidement. Henry l'en empêcha quand elle voulut fermer ses cuisses  
\- ne sois pas gênée Jo ! Je connais ton corps. Mais je vais arrêter de t'embêter pour l'instant.

Au moment où il retirait sa main, elle lui reprit et lui fit un regard entendu

\- continue... Stimule moi un peu avant le moment, je vais regarder ma route.

Bien évidemment, cela fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle avait faillit griller pas moins de trois feux rouges, tellement Henry faisait du bon travail. « tu vas jeter ce sous vêtement » pensa t-elle quand elle se rendit compte de la catastrophe que cela était en train de créer.  
Henry commençait également à perdre l'air et il avait hâte de voir comment cette nuit finirait.

Ce fut un soulagement pour l'un comme pour l'autre quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Jo.  
Ils montèrent les quelques marches quatre à quatre et ils furent à peine rentrés que Jo l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains attaquant sa chemise, tandis qu'il en profita pour la soulever et elle ferma la porte avec son pied.  
Ils marchèrent à reculons tout le long de l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'Henry atteigne les escaliers et que Jo dans un élan de désir, réussit à articuler

\- la chambre.. À l'étage.

Les vêtements étaient déjà éparpillés au bas de l'escalier et tout le long de celui ci et quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme, tout ce qu'il restait sur eux, ne fut que le bas qui ne servait plus à grand chose, puisque Jo avait déjà trempé sa culotte en coton et Henry était sur le point de faire exploser son caleçon.

Jo se laissa tomber sur le lit, les jambes écartées, et Henry se mit sur elle, en l'embrassant partout. Son cou, ses joues, ses mains étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux et elle soupirait de bonheur. Elle était folle de cet homme et le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'il savait si prendre pour trouver ses points faibles. Ils n'avaient passés qu'une nuit ensemble mais il avait repéré tout ce qui la rendait faible.  
Il lui embrassa ensuite les seins, qui étaient particulièrement sensibles depuis le début de la grossesse et elle poussa un petit cri. Henry releva la tête pour être certain qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés et elle souffla

\- ne t'arrête pas ! Continue de ce que tu fais.

Il ne put qu'obéir, et couvrit son ventre de baisers fiévreux, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de ses cuisses, il les écarta un peu plus et embrassa l'intérieur, elle se braqua et elle aurait pu même sentir le bébé lui chatouiller le ventre, mais il était peut être encore un peu tôt pour ça.  
Elle leva les bras pour les accrocher à la barre du lit et sentit son corps l'abandonner. Ce soir, elle n'appartenait qu'à cet homme.  
Il resta longuement à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sans pour autant toucher ce qu'elles refermaient, bien qu'il n'avait fait que ça tout le long du trajet précédent.  
Il se releva un instant pour faire descendre sa culotte dans un long ralentit et sans la lâcher du regard, surtout qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux juste à ce moment. Et elle pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus érotique qu'un homme de plus de 200 ans qui lui retirait sa culotte, en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en faisant en sorte que cela reste le plus romantique possible.  
Et quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur cet endroit privé et chaud, qui n'attendit que sa moitié pour le satisfaire, cette fois ci, le soupir se transforma rapidement en un cri de jouissance, qu'elle ne se rappelait plus avoir déjà eu une fois dans sa vie, sauf avec lui, bien sûr.  
Henry n'avait jamais fait ça, puisque dans le temps, les choses étaient un peu plus strictes mais la sensation était démente et Jo réagissait très bien à.. sa caresse. La jeune femme avait la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers et arquait son bassin pour donner plus de pression à la bouche d'Henry, se promenant sur cet endroit privé.  
Elle ignorait combien de fois elle avait mordillé ses lèvres jusqu'au sang mais elle en était à un point, où elle ne sentait même plus la différence, tellement elle était perdue dans l'abysse du plaisir.  
La langue d'Henry faisait littéralement des vas et viens entre les parois de son sexe, lui décrochant des soupirs à ne plus finir.  
Elle finit par encercler ses jambes par dessus ses épaules, pour mieux sentir le plaisir.  
Autant qu'il appréciait tout ceci, Henry savait qu'il avait besoin d'être en elle pour frotter son corps contre le sien.  
Il réussit tout de même à lui décrocher un orgasme et se recula en se léchant les lèvres.  
Jo ne sut quoi dire, tellement elle était impressionnée. Faire l'amour avec un homme aussi vieux qu'Henry, ne pouvait être que du bonheur.  
Quand il se releva, elle en fit autant, même si elle se sentait faible et tira sur son caleçon et il soupira de soulagement. Enfin la libération et Jo le frotta rapidement dans la paume de sa main et ce fut à son tour de se braquer, il lâcha son prénom comme une douce mélodie

\- Jooo !

Elle se lécha les lèvres et elle embrassa la base de son sexe. Avant de se mettre complètement debout et l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de le retourner pour le jeter sur le lit.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, en descendant lentement sur lui et quand elle le sentit en elle, elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, en fermant les yeux et en lui murmurant à quel point la sensation était démente.  
Henry plaqua ses grandes mains dans le creux de ses reins et les remonta de long en large pour caresser son dos jusqu'à la base de ses fesses.  
Il remua en elle comme ci sa vie en dépendait et Jo s'allongea complètement sur lui - tant qu'elle pouvait encore s'allonger sur le ventre - pensa t-elle, et la pénétration fut d'autant plus profonde et sensationnelle.  
Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient et gémissaient de plaisir et dans cette nuit presque chaude, le seul son qu'on entendait était bien le frottement de deux corps en feu et les nombreux soupirs faisant échos tout le long de l'appartement.  
Après plusieurs positions, différentes, ou un coup Henry avait été sur elle, et très souvent Jo car elle avait besoin de dominer et il fallait dire que ses hormones l'aidaient beaucoup dans un cas comme tel.  
Après autant d'heures à se rouler dans les draps, que leur diner, Jo qui était à califourchon sur Henry (de nouveau), les bras serrés autour de son cou, remuant son bassin non stop, et lui la serrant complètement contre son corps, embrassant chaque petite parcelle de son corps, ils sentirent leur orgasme final arriver au bout.  
Henry accéléra les coups de rein, les yeux remplis de passion et de désir, son corps autant en sueur que celui de Jo, qui balançait sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes et poussa un cri quand elle sentit ses parois se resserrer autour du sexe d'Henry, il attrapa son visage et lui donna un long baiser lorsqu'ils étouffèrent leur orgasme en même temps et qu'il se soulagea en elle, tout comme la première fois, ou en tout cas, toutes les fois de cette nuit la.  
Complètements épuisés, ils retombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans les draps, les bras en croix, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

\- Oh mon Dieu Jo... Un jour ou l'autre tu vas finir par vraiment me tuer avec toute cette activité sexuelle.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, avant qu'elle ne se rapproche de lui et dépose sa tête sur son torse, caressant sa cicatrice d'un air absent.  
Par réflexe, son bras l'entoura pour descendre jusqu'à son ventre et l'effleurer doucement.

\- je crois qu'on en avait sérieusement besoin - dit-elle, après un long moment de réflexion  
\- je pense aussi ! Il faut dire que depuis cette première, on ne s'était plus touché.. Et il est vrai que je dois avouer que ton magnifique corps m'as manqué.

Elle sourit et fourra sa tête contre son torse et s'endormit presque rapidement. Henry lui déposa une bise sur le front, avant de regarder l'heure.  
Il était plus de trois heures du matin... Il grimaça.. Abe n'allait certainement pas manquer de leur faire une remarque bien déplacée.

* * *

\- je vois que la soirée s'est très bien terminée - acclama Abe lorsque Jo et Henry franchirent les portes de la boutique, le lendemain et qu'Henry s'attendait parfaitement au commentaire, pas vraiment discret de son fils; surtout qu'il était avec des clients qui pouffèrent quand les deux avancèrent dans l'habitat, le teint rouge.  
Abe remercia les clients et zieuta la petite horloge de la boutique, constatant qu'il était midi passés.

\- j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez aucune affaire sous la main parce que vous risquez de vous faire passer un savon.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel

\- je te rassure, on ne serait pas revenus ici si on avait une affaire.

Cependant, ils étaient tout de même comme deux enfants, le teint toujours aussi rouge, même Henry n'osait pas regarder son fils, alors que dans tout ça, il était le père. Une belle ironie que c'était la.  
Abe avait les mains sur les hanches et s'amusait parfaitement de la situation.

\- bon, je suppose que vous avez passé un bon moment n'est ce pas ?  
Ils acquiescèrent comme deux robots, puis Abe finit par éclater de rire, avant de les rejoindre et de se mettre entre eux, en leur faisant une bise sur la joue à chacun.

\- oh mais vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous êtes de toute façon faits pour être ensemble. Inutile d'être gênés ainsi, je sais bien ce que vous faites et puis ce bébé ne s'est pas mis la tout seul.

Henry se racla fortement la gorge

\- nous apprécions que tu nous soutiennes autant Abe mais cela reste quand même un petit gênant.

Le vieil homme fit un signe avec sa main

\- franchement avec moi, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte.

Jo lui fit une bise sur la joue et ce fut au tour de Abe de rougir

\- j'apprécie vraiment que tu m'acceptes ainsi Abe. Je sais que ce n'était pas évident pour toi non plus après Abigail, je ne prendrais jamais sa place mais je suis heureuse d'être une part de votre famille.

Henry fut touché des mots de la jeune femme et Abe encore plus. Il lui prit les mains et les secoua doucement

\- hey Jo ! Depuis le premier jour où tu as mis les pieds dans cette boutique, j'ai su que tu étais celle qui serait destinée à Henry pour cette toute nouvelle vie. Alors, certes le départ de maman m'a fait un peu souffrir mais j'ai réussi à gérer et il n'y pas une personne aussi bien placée que toi pour botter le vieux derrière d'un immortel.

Henry bougonna dans son coin, tandis que les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, avant de partager une étreinte

\- je l'aurais à l'oeil, tu peux compter sur moi.  
\- je sais.

Henry secoua la tête, tout en souriant. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait manqué, une famille unie et il savait qu'avec le prochain bout de chou; ils allaient être heureux.  
C'est alors qu'il remarqua que quelques meubles avaient été déplacés et des nouveaux étaient arrivés, ainsi que des maquettes de planchers, de papier peint etc.

Henry s'avança dans la boutique et découvrit des barres pour monter un berceau et son coeur manqua un raté.  
Abe et Jo qui étaient en retraits, toujours bras dessus, bras dessous, lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif.

\- quand est ce que tu as ramené tout ça ? - demanda Henry à Abe, tout en pointant le matériel autour de lui.

Jo rejoignit Henry et Abe haussa simplement des épaules

\- pendant que vous roucouliez hier soir, j'ai demandé à mes potes de venir me livrer un peu de matériel pour commencer à monter le mobilier pour la chambre du bébé.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent, particulièrement touchés. Henry embrassa son fils sur le front

\- mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça Abe. Je veux dire, on a encore huit mois devant nous, nous avons largement le temps  
\- oui oui, toi tu as toujours le temps mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Et je te ferais dire que huit mois ça passe vraiment vite, donc autant s'y prendre en avance

Jo posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Henry, tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille

\- tu y mets vraiment tout ton coeur dedans Abe. J'apprécie tellement. On fera tout ça ensemble, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on forme une belle famille.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas dire le contraire. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient attendu la personne qui bousculeraient leurs vies une nouvelle fois et cela faisait un an qu'elle l'avait fait. Désormais, ils allaient faire cette famille qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité, autant Jo, que Henry et ils étaient prêts à tout pour la garder intact.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bon désolée si vous êtes en retard dans la lecture mais cette histoire doit être bouclée donc je risque de poster tous les jours ou tous les deux jours.**

 **Chapitre 41 avec quelques révélations, basées sur ce que Matt Miller nous avait confié lors d'un Q &A sur Twitter, c'est pas supr joyeux et je doute que Matt avait ce genre d'idées planifiées, mais je ne suis pas Matt et j'ai un niveau de sadisme certainement aussi élevé que lui O:)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent après ces événements. Pendant tout ce temps, l'amour entre Jo et Henry s'était bien renforcé et désormais la petite pièce pour accueillir leur bout de chou était fin prête, il ne manquait plus que le petit dedans. Abe et ses amis avaient fait des miracles et bien sûr, Henry avait donné un coup de main et avait même enrôlé Hanson et Lucas par la suite, ce qui n'avait que rapprocher davantage la petite famille de la NYPD, dont le reste du poste n'avait été au courant de la grossesse de Jo, uniquement lorsque cette dernière commençait à se voir et qu'elle et Henry avaient décidés d'en faire une déclaration publique parmi leurs collègues.  
Jo avait été contrainte de prendre des congés au tout début du sixième mois de grossesse, puisqu'elle avait senti qu'elle n'était plus capable de faire plus d'efforts.. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Jo était un flic têtue, elle n'allait pas rester à la maison, à attendre le retour de son homme, alors elle restait au bureau et faisait les interrogations, tout en remplissant les rapports, mais pour sa santé, Henry l'empêchait de descendre à la morgue, pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse contaminer par n'importe quoi, sachant que le système immunitaire chez les femmes enceintes, était très fragile.  
Henry avait été honnête sur une chose également, il n'avait pas pu attendre l'accouchement pour lui dire, cela n'aurait pas été du tout gentleman.

En ce dernier jour de la semaine, Henry se préparait pour aller au travail, tandis que sa beauté, dormait sur le côté, les cheveux devant les yeux. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- hmm ! Bonjour ma chérie. - il grimpa dans le lit, pour se mettre à côté d'elle et frotter son ventre bien rond désormais

Jo se retourna comme un automatisme, en faisant un petit sourire mais gardant les yeux clos.  
Henry caressa le ventre de haut en bas et l'embrassa

\- comment se porte ma petite princesse la dans ?

Ce fut les paroles qui firent ouvrir les yeux de Jo, en soupirant  
\- je pense qu'elle se porte très bien, mais tu sais bien que ça m'agace que tu l'appelles princesse. Eww

Henry rigola et vola un baiser matinale à sa compagne.

\- si elle devient aussi rebelle que toi, je crois que je n'aurais jamais le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

Jo secoua la tête mais tira Henry vers elle, pour se blottir contre lui, tandis qu'il gardait sa main sur son ventre.  
Ils aimaient ces matins comme ça, où ils restaient dans les bras de l'autre, sans rien dire et qu'ils sentaient le bébé bouger car lui aussi, ou plutôt elle, se réveillait au même rythme que sa maman.  
En effet, Jo attendait donc une petite fille, Henry lui même avait procédé à l'échographie, car il avait toujours refusé qu'un autre médecin s'occupe de la grossesse de la jeune femme mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu pensé, il avait vraiment été un amour et très professionnel dans sa façon de s'occuper d'elle tout ce temps.  
Il avait noté le développement de l'enfant mais n'avait pas pu retenir son émotion lors de l'échographie qui avait dévoilé le sexe de leur progéniture.  
La jeune femme était maintenant à un mois du terme, et tout était prêt pour le grand jour. Les divers vêtements étaient achetés, les jouets, les biberons et tout ce qui allait servir pour au moins les quatre prochaines années.  
Jo était quand même un peu stressée, mais elle avait confiance en Henry, en leur couple et leur amour, elle savait qu'avec lui, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pourrait affronter.

Elle finit par se lever complètement, avec l'aide d'Henry, parce qu'évidemment, la petite commençait à peser la dans et Jo était quelque peu en difficulté pour la supporter, il était vraiment temps qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez.  
Quand elle fut debout, elle rassura Henry sur le fait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller à partir de la et qu'elle le rejoindrait pour le petit déjeuner.  
Henry avait toujours cette petite angoisse mais il lui faisait confiance et en tant que future maman, elle avait cet instinct qui lui permettait de faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait pour éviter le danger.

Henry retrouva Abe dont l'odeur des oeufs et du bacon qu'il avait préparé, vint lui chatouiller les narines.

\- ah voila le futur papa ! Comment se porte Jo ce matin ? - demanda t-il en installant les assiettes aux places de chacun.

Henry s'installa et frotta son visage

\- ça va ! Mais elle a de plus en plus de mal à se lever. Cette petite se fait attendre, j'ai hâte de voir le bout de son nez.

Abe s'attabla face à lui et ironisa

\- oui, surtout que tu n'en aies pas à ton premier essai

Henry grimaça

\- merci de me le rappeler Abe ! D'ailleurs, je suis toujours surpris que Jo ne m'en veuille pas plus que ça pour cette histoire... Contrairement à toi.

Abe leva les yeux au ciel

\- mais comprends moi ! J'ai été ton fils pendant 70 ans, et tu as vécu une si belle histoire avec maman, que jamais que je n'aurais pensé.. Eh bien que je n'étais pas ton seul enfant et qu'après Nora, sachant le traumatisme qu'elle t'as fait subir, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais eu quelqu'un d'autre..

Henry haussa les épaules, en croquant dans sa bouchée. Abe continua de bougonner

\- remarque, Jo ne peut pas t'en vouloir, ta femme était hispanique aussi et puis elle n'a pas vécu avec toi toutes ces dernières années.  
\- c'est vrai mais il fallait que je sois honnête la dessus. J'aurais préféré ne plus y penser mais quand Jo m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, c'est à ça que j'ai pensé. Tu comprendras pourquoi, je refusais qu'un médecin s'occupe de sa grossesse ? Même si c'était il y a bien longtemps..

 _Flash back huit mois plus tôt_

 _Henry avait décidé d'un jour où il allait raconter une histoire à la fois à Jo et Abe. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait gardé pour lui et même Abigail n'avait jamais été au courant._  
 _Il était assez nerveux, il avait gardé le silence toutes ces années mais ce fut parce que c'était une phase qu'il aurait préféré oublier._  
 _Finalement quand Jo revenait du travail un peu plus tard que lui un soir et que Abe avait fini ses ventes, les trois se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour discuter et Abe avait l'impression de faire face à ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait fait des bêtises._  
 _Jo le sentait bien nerveux et plaisanta avec lui_

 _\- enfin Henry, arrête de transpirer comme ça. Rien ne peut être pire que ton immortalité.. Sauf si tu me dis que tu viens d'une autre planète._

 _Elle lui donna un coup de coude mais il esquissa à peine un sourire, sans répondre. Elle regarda Abe qui secoua la tête et Jo sentit un voile de panique passer dans ses yeux_

 _\- tu n'es pas un alien n'est ce pas ? Henry si tu me sors ça.._

 _Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres_

 _\- Jo ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, mis à part l'immortalité, je suis un peu plus humain._

 _Elle attrapa ses mains, qu'il resserra fortement,de peur qu'elle s'évapore._

 _\- c'est une chose que j'ai besoin de vous dire à tous les deux, même à toi Abe.. Je n'ai jamais rien dit et je pense que c'est désormais le bon moment._

 _Abe commença à devenir nerveux. Le jour où il avait apprit que son père était immortel, il s'était enfermé dans le placard, jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par le raisonner_

 _\- qu'est ce qui se passe Pops ?_  
 _Henry regarda longuement les quatre pairs d'yeux sur lui et souffla un bon coup_

 _\- voila, il y a bien des siècles, largement avant que je rencontre Abigail et largement après Nora, j'ai rencontré une femme lors d'un voyage professionnel au Mexique, on avait besoin de moi en tant que médecin. Cette femme vivait dans un village où presque tout le monde était malade et j'ai soigné toute sa famille mais plus particulièrement sa mère de qui elle était très proche. Après que tout le monde ait été rétabli, j'ai décidé de rester un peu dans le coin pour visiter et elle s'est désignée pour me montrer les recoins de la ville et m'apprendre l'espagnol._

 _À cette annonce, Jo se laissa fondre sur le canapé. Cette jeune femme avait beaucoup de similarités avec elle jusqu'à présent._  
 _Henry continua, bien qu'il sentait le regard pesant de Abe, sur lui._

 _\- bref ! Nous sommes devenus proches comme vous en doutez et après de longs mois, on a fini par se marier..._

 _Jo l'écoutait attentivement mais Abe cria_

 _\- tu as eu trois femmes ? Et tu ne m'a jamais rien dit ?_

 _Jo leva les yeux au ciel et appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'il se rassoit_

 _\- laisse le finir. Je suis certaine qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Continue s'il te plait._

 _Henry venait de lancer un regard désapprobateur à Abe, qui se rassit en marmonnant dans sa barbe mais il appréciait que Jo ne tempête pas comme lui._

 _\- Jo a vu juste. J'avais mes raisons de ne rien dire. Disons que c'est une période de ma vie que j'aurais préféré oublier._

 _Jo grinça des dents_

 _\- encore une qui t'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?_

 _Henry sourit en secouant la tête_

 _\- non.. J'aimais Isabella profondément et elle aussi. Nous étions heureux et je ne lui ai jamais dévoilé ma condition. Le souvenir de Nora a continué de me hanter, donc je ne voulais pas subir le même calvaire._  
 _\- alors quel était le problème ? - demanda Abe, tentant de ne pas paraitre impatient._

 _Henry prit une profonde inspiration_

 _\- nous avons eu deux enfants...Des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, que nous avons élevés ensemble jusqu'à leurs 4 ans et ensuite elle est retombée enceinte.. Et c'est la que les choses se sont gâtées.._

 _Jo et Abe avaient les yeux écarquillés et surtout Abe, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que son père avait eu d'autres enfants avant lui, enfin surtout des enfants biologiques._  
 _Jo se doutait bien que dans sa vie, Henry avait eu plusieurs fois une famille, donc elle digérait bien mieux la nouvelle. Cependant, elle comprenait le point de vue de Abe._  
 _Compatissante, elle secoua rapidement la main d'Henry_

 _\- qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Henry revoyait des flashs, des cris, des pleurs.. Il en ressentit des frissons, comme ci il revivait le moment._

 _\- c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas qu'un médecin s'occupe de ta grossesse. Je veux m'assurer que tout se déroule bien, sans que personne ne découvre une seule anomalie. Si autant pour la grossesse des jumeaux, personne n'avait vu quelque chose qui clochait.. Pour notre troisième bébé, ils ont vu un gêne qui ne leur semblait pas normal et après des longues recherches, Isabella qui était déjà à six mois de grossesse, ils ont découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un gêne d'immortalité et..._

 _Sa voix commença à se remplir de trémolos et Jo crut deviner la suite, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade et même le visage de Abe se décomposa_

 _\- ils ont fait expériences sur expériences pour tenter d'extraire le gêne d'Isabella, je leur suppliais d'arrêter, elle souffrait mais elle luttait. Le gêne se logeait à l'intérieur de mon fils mais ils n'arrivaient à rien, les moyens n'étaient pas aussi développés dans le temps, contrairement à maintenant. Quand ils ont finalement obtenu un échantillon, c'était trop tard.. Ils ont forcé l'accouchement d'Isabella.. Le bébé est né prématuré. Ils l'ont mis sous couveuse mais.._

 _Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Jo porta la main à sa bouche et Abe se sentit mal d'un coup de s'être emporté contre son père. Ce qu'il avait vécu était d'autant plus affreux que ce que Nora lui avait fait subir._

 _\- le bébé n'a pas survécu et ils étaient persuadés qu'il vivrait à cause du gêne.. Isabella est morte pendant l'accouchement et elle n'est pas revenue non plus. Au final, j'ai procédé à l'analyse moi même et c'était simplement un gêne déficient et rien de plus._  
 _Mon immortalité ne peut pas se transmettre d'après ce que je sais mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risques pour celle de Jo, on ne sait jamais.. J'ai quand même plus de deux cent ans de vie derrière moi et peut être que les choses ont changées._  
 _J'en ai grandement souffert et je me suis retrouvé avec deux enfants en bas âge sur les bras._  
 _Je suis repartie à Londres avec eux, la famille d'Isabella m'en voulait et prétendait que je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher sa mort._  
 _Je m'en sortais bien dans l'éducation de mes deux enfants, mais à l'époque, la peste courait, surtout dans les rues de Londres... Un an après la mort d'Isabella et du bébé, mon premier né : John, est mort, alors que j'ai tout tenté pour le sauver, en lui donnant des médicaments, un traitement mais je n'ai rien pu faire._  
 _J'ai vécu avec ma fille: Elena, jusqu'à ses douze ans... Nous étions heureux et elle était très contente d'avoir un père comme moi. Mais elle est morte de la simple varicelle.. Elle l'a eu trop tard, pareil à cette époque, les soins étaient limités. J'ai tout tenté lorsqu'elle a eu les premiers symptômes. J'avais réussi à faire disparaitre sa fièvre mais les irruptions cutanées se sont transformées en hémorragie, elle est morte dans mes bras, en me disant qu'elle allait retrouver sa mère, John et Léon, le nom qu'on aurait donné au petit dernier et qu'ils veilleraient toujours sur moi._

 _Il s'arrêta. Les souvenirs étaient vraiment douloureux. Et chaque fois qu'il trouvait le bonheur, il semblait qu'on le lui arracherait et indirectement son immortalité en était la cause et à ce moment, il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir mourir. Après avoir vécu des années dans un asile, il avait réussi à avoir une famille et ils étaient tous morts l'un après l'autre._  
 _Les larmes avaient coulées toutes seules sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Jo fourra sa tête dans son cou, et lui embrassa la joue, frottant doucement sa cuisse._  
 _Abe était resté muet. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Son père avait vraiment grandement souffert toute sa vie. Jo ne lui en voulait pas, Abe se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir mal prit mais il comprenait ce qui avait poussé son père à cacher cette part de sa vie._  
 _Perdre une femme était déjà difficile mais trois enfants, dont un mort né._  
 _Henry s'essuya rapidement les yeux, la présence de Jo à ses côtés le réconfortant_

 _\- bien sûr, mes enfants auraient disparus avant moi, mais j'aurais pensé avoir au moins 50 ans avec eux avant que cela n'arrive. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je ne voulais pas qu'un seul médecin moderne ne touche à ta grossesse Jo, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent subir des expériences horribles. Je prendrais soin de toi et de notre enfant pour les prochaines années à venir._

 _Il y eu un long silence qui retomba dans la pièce entre les trois occupants et Jo lui fit un sourire, tandis que Abe croisait des bras, un peu nerveusement._

 _\- je comprends maintenant Henry et ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera en sorte que tout se passe bien pour notre petite famille. Je ne laisserais personne ne faire des expériences sur moi, je les mets au défi d'essayer de toute façon, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire._

 _Henry rigola et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Jo et regarda son fils, qui boudait à moitié._  
 _Il se leva et se planta devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules_

 _\- tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir toute ta vie Abe. Je veux dire, tout ceci s'est passé avant les années 1900. Elena est morte en 1900, il me restait encore quarante ans avant de vous rencontrer toi et Abigail._

 _Abe posa ses yeux sur Jo qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il poussa un long soupir, en levant les yeux au ciel_

 _\- bon ok ok ! Mais je te préviens, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te rappeler ça. En attendant Pop's, je suis vraiment désolé. Personne ne mérite de perdre sa chaire ainsi, surtout toi, un homme aussi honnête. C'est vraiment injuste tout ce que tu as subit avant mais maintenant tu as trouvé une femme sublime et qui en plus a suffisamment de force pour te botter le train arrière et puis tant que je suis la aussi, je vais en profiter._

 _Il rigola et serra son fils dans ses bras, Jo se leva pour se joindre à cette longue étreinte familiale. Ils avaient encore bien des beaux jours devant eux et le passé devait désormais rester passé._

 _Fin du flash back_

\- en tout cas, la grossesse s'est bien déroulée jusqu'à présent - attesta Abe, une fois que son père était revenu de ses pensées - et Jo est si radieuse. Vraiment, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as.

Juste au moment où il prononçait ces mots, Jo arriva dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, au ralentit avant d'arriver au niveau de la table. Henry fit un petit sourire amoureux et regarda Abe

\- oh que si, je sais parfaitement la chance que j'ai.

Jo s'installa à côté d'Henry, après avoir déposa une bise sur le crâne d'Abe, ne pouvant trop se baisser et elle fit de même avec les lèvres d'Henry, une fois qu'elle fut assise à ses côtés.

\- encore en train de faire des complots tous les deux ? - demanda la jeune femme, en plaisantant  
\- bien sûr que non ma chérie ! Abe me disait à quel point la grossesse t'allait à ravir.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement, sentant sa petite répondre positivement aux paroles de son papa

\- en tout cas, il y en a une qui est bien d'accord. Mais je ne serais pas aussi radieuse si je n'étais pas entourée par deux hommes aussi géniaux que vous deux. Vous êtes tous ce don j'ai toujours rêvé et bien plus encore.

Chacun d'eux était vraiment heureux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu un tel rayon de soleil dans leur vie et même Henry en oubliait tous ses malheurs.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 ! Bonne lecture ! Je vais accélérer pour emmener la fin, parce que plus grand monde n'a l'air de lire donc d'ici la semaine prochaine, elle devrait être bouclée**

* * *

Mais le calme ne dura pas tellement longtemps. En effet, quelques jours après, des nouveaux cas donnaient beaucoup de travail à la NYPD et surtout à Henry qui devait déterminer les causes de la mort. Ils avaient fini par découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une drôle de vague de suicide mais évidemment Henry, en tant que bon légiste qu'il était, avait confirmé que ce n'était pas des suicides ordinaires, que les personnes n'en avaient clairement pas l'intention.

Après des jours à essayer de comprendre ce qui aurait pu se passer, et l'attente des analyses, Henry avait finalement une théorie : toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient suicidées avaient été exposées à un hallucinogène, généralement utilisé pour des expériences en laboratoire, mais qui ne devait pas être exposé, sauf si bien sûr il s'agissait d'un usage personnel, de drogue ou autres effets de ce genre, il s'agissait de LSD.

Les causes de la mort étaient un peu prés les mêmes, c'est à dire que la personne expérimentait un gros état d'euphorie, de fous rires, parfois même des épisodes de schizophrénie et paranoïa, n'avait plus aucun contrôle de ce qu'il faisait et finissait par traverser une route, une voie ferrée ou sauter un pont, pour se retrouver dans la morgue d'Henry.

Au début le légiste pensait à une simple coïncidence mais il comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir à faire à un genre de serial killer qui avait l'air de choisir ses victimes et ses endroits pour les droguer, car le seul point commun qu'il avait trouvé entre tous, étaient qu'ils étaient des chercheurs de labos différents et avaient fait, au moins une fois dans leur vie, des expériences avec le LSD.

Henry n'en dormait pas beaucoup, pas plus que Lucas ou encore Hanson. Jo ne voyait que très rarement Henry à la boutique et souvent elle s'endormait bien avant qu'il ne rentre et quand elle se réveillait, il était déjà parti, ce qui créait un certain stress pour la future maman, qui espérait que cela n'allait pas entraver sa date d'accouchement et bien évidemment, elle détestait ne pouvoir rien faire de plus pour aider.

Hanson devait se débrouiller avec un autre flic du 11 pour passer les interrogations mais le travail n'avançait guère malgré l'aide précieuse de Lucas et Henry.

Puis ayant assez de rester constamment assise à attendre les nouvelles de l'enquête, contre l'avis de tout le monde, Jo décida de les accompagner à un autre laboratoire qui avait vu deux de ses meilleurs chercheurs expérimenter la même chose, pour au moins faire l'interrogation.

Bien sûr ni Henry, ni Hanson ne l'encourageait et les deux n'avaient pas cessé de lui faire la leçon tout le long de la route mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien entendre, elle leur avait précisé qu'elle était la pour simplement donner son avis, étudier elle même les personnages et voir les informations qu'ils pourraient récolter.

Quand ils arrivèrent au labo, en prenant l'ascenseur, Jo leur dit

\- ça fait une semaine et demi qu'Henry rentre tard et me parle de cette enquête, je vois que ça n'avance pas beaucoup alors moi aussi je veux participer, parce que si on arrête pas le tueur très rapidement, c'est tous les labos de la ville qui vont être touchés et ce n'est pas le moment de créer une polémique.

Henry savait bien qu'elle était à bout et sur les nerfs. Elle commençait à perdre patience, elle avait hâte d'accoucher et la petite pesait vraiment lourd dans son ventre et parfois, ne pas bouger ne rendaient que les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, alors elle voulait se dégourdir encore les jambes et tentait de faire parler son instinct de flic que ça plaise ou non.

Hanson marmonna à Henry que Karen était aussi chiante que ça à quelques semaines du terme et qu'il lui faudrait du courage pour supporter, ce qui lui avait valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme, car évidemment malgré les chuchotements, elle avait tout entendu.

Ils finirent par arriver au sous sol où travaillaient beaucoup d'employés, la tête plongé sur leurs microscopes et autres matériaux de chimie.

Une jeune femme avança vers eux, retirant ses gants pour les saluer

\- bonjour ! J'ai été prévenu de votre arrivée. Vous êtes de la NYPD n'est ce pas ?

Hanson acquiesça et Jo qui était derrière, le rejoignit et passa devant les deux hommes, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, nous avons récupéré deux de vos collègues avant-hier et notre médecin légiste ici présent a conclut que depuis des semaines, chacun de ses chercheurs sont exposés à la même chose : Du LSD. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

Le visage de la jeune vira un peu au pâle et elle les invita à discuter un peu plus à l'écart des autres, tirant un tabouret pour que Jo puisse s'asseoir.

\- on a toujours fait des expériences avec le LSD mais cependant c'est une chose qui ne doit pas vraiment vendu sur le marché ou dans des cas exceptionnels. Bien sûr, certaines personnes s'en servent comme une drogue douce mais à forte dose elle peut provoquer toute sorte de sensations, y compris la paranoïa et des déformations d'objets, de couleurs. La personne n'est plus capable de faire la différence entre ce qui est réel ou pas. Cependant, rien n'a été distribué en dehors de ces labos et vous dites que nous ne sommes pas les seuls qui avons été touchés.

Henry montra différentes photos des victimes. La jeune femme tenta de ne pas tourner de l'œil, tandis qu'Hanson demanda

\- est ce que vous reconnaissez une des victimes, en dehors de vos deux collègues ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête et Henry exposa ce dont il avait déjà fait part aux autres

-les victimes ne se connaissaient pas entre elles et aucun des labos n'était en contact ensemble. Ce que je pense, c'est qu'il y a une personne en commun qui a travaillé dans chacun des labos et qui apparemment avait une petite vengeance personnelle.

Hanson continua

\- donc ce qu'on voudrait savoir, c'est si il y a un employé qui a été renvoyé récemment ou démissionner ? Parce que nous avons parlé à deux labos où la même personne a travaillé.

Hanson sortit la photo et Henry jura voir le visage de la jeune femme changer. Elle l'avait reconnu, cela était évident.

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement

\- oui.. Il a été renvoyé il n'y pas longtemps. Les deux collègues qui sont décédés, l'ont vu en train de voler des échantillons d'une expérience inédite. Ça doit expliquer beaucoup de choses alors.

Jo nota tout ceci sur son calepin et regarda les deux autres.

\- est ce que vous savez où il réside ? Votre aide serait vraiment la bienvenue.

La jeune femme chercha rapidement dans la base de données des employés et elle leur remit l'adresse et ils firent tous demi tour pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement de celui qu'ils pensaient le responsable de tout ce carnage.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison, bien reculée d'un très bon voisinage, cela leur mit déjà la puce à l'oreille.

Jo commença à avancer quand les deux hommes lui barrèrent le passage.

\- Jo, je suis très content que tu veuilles nous aider mais tu restes la et tu ne bouges pas. Il n'est pas question que tu t'aventures la dans sachant qu'il y a un malade mental qui drogue les gens au LSD, donc tu nous attends ici et doc, vous aussi, vous restez derrière moi et pas de conneries, d'accord ? - avertit Hanson, en regardant le couple avec des gros yeux.

Henry fit un simple signe de tête, tandis que Jo, croisa ses bras sur son ventre, vraiment mécontente. Henry fit un petit sourire et lui vola rapidement un bécot avant de suivre Hanson à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

La maison était plongée dans le noir et avait des odeurs d'expériences ratées et de brûlé.

Henry chuchota à Hanson

\- je pense que c'est bien notre homme ! Seul un savant fou possède vit dans une maison avec une odeur aussi désagréable et en juger par les étagères en bazar et tous les entonnoirs, je dirais qu'il prépare encore plus de choses.

Hanson leva les yeux au ciel

\- entre savants fous, vous vous reconnaissez n'est ce pas doc ?

Henry, malgré le peu de pénombre qu'il y avait, fronça des sourcils

\- je ne suis pas bien sûr de comprendre détective

Hanson fit simplement un signe de la main

\- oubliez ça ! Ce n'était qu'une blague qui ne fait rire que moi.

Ils devinrent silencieux lorsqu'ils entendirent des craquements. Hanson fit signe à Henry de rester sur place, tandis qu'il irait voir.

Le légiste resta dans le salon, à observer tout autour de lui, tandis qu'Hanson se dirigeait vers les chambres.

Jo qui commençait à trouver le temps long, fut à l'affût dés qu'elle vit le suspect sortir par l'arrière et il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il avait un vaporisateur dans la main et marchait à reculons, tout en gardant un œil sur la maison, certainement pour vérifier que Hanson n'était pas derrière lui.

Dans sa précipitation, il ne se rendit pas compte que Jo était déjà plantée derrière lui et comme elle n'avait pas son arme, au moment où il se retournait pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle lui fit un croche pied et il s'étala de tout son long dans le gravier, le vaporisateur volant en éclat sur la jeune femme qui s'étouffa.

Ayant entendu le bruit, Henry et Hanson se regardèrent, avant qu'Henry ne regarde à travers les rideaux, voyant Jo, le pied sur leur suspect, trouvant à peine l'équilibre.

Les deux hommes la rejoignirent rapidement dehors et Henry ramassa l'échantillon du vaporisateur en le manipulant délicatement avec ses gants.

\- je savais bien que vous aviez besoin de moi, malgré mon incapacité. Pendant que vous étiez à l'intérieur, monsieur était prêt à se faire la malle. Une chance qu'il n'est pas assez malin.

L'homme en question leva les yeux au ciel, se disant certainement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leçon.

Hanson le menotta et lui dit

\- ça fait plus d'une semaine et demi qu'on vous court derrière, vous allez pouvoir répondre de vos actes rapidement.

L'homme le regarda comme ci il parlait chinois

\- je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

Henry se permit d'intervenir

\- en parcourant votre salon, j'ai découvert de nombreuses expériences avec le LSD et ce n'est pas très joli. Vous avez laissé des indices partout.. Et puis je suppose qu'être renvoyé de tous les labos où vous avez travaillé n'a pas vraiment dû vous plaire donc vous avez décidé de vous en prendre à toutes ces personnes et vous avez bien calculé votre coup en doublant la dose, parce que techniquement avec la prise de LSD, ils devraient être suffisamment conscients pour encore pouvoir se diriger mais ce n'était pas le cas dans tous ces suicides qui n'en étaient pas. Donc je pense que vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher longtemps derrière vos mensonges.

Le visage de l'homme avait littéralement changé de couleurs et il soupira, en grognant

\- je veux un avocat.

Hanson pouffa

\- ça ce sont des paroles que j'aime entendre ! Allez on embarque.

Jo et Henry rentrèrent à sa suite, et Henry regarda l'échantillon et réalisa que Jo avait été exposée. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne

\- tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif

\- il y a des traces de LSD la dans.. Je veux être certain que ça ne t'as pas touché.

Elle haussa les épaules

\- normalement non, enfin bien sûr j'ai senti un peu de poudre mais ça devrait aller, j'ai rapidement détourné la tête, je ne l'ai pas respiré.

Henry approuva, la réaction de la jeune femme avait été assez rapide. Il lui déposa une bise sur le front

\- on va pouvoir avoir un peu plus de temps à nous ce soir alors.

Elle gloussa en lui donnant un coup de coude

\- j'ai hâte alors.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43, court.. Pardonez mon sadisme *cough*. Merci aux derniers pour leurs reviews**

* * *

\- alors tout s'est bien terminé d'après ce que je comprends ? - demanda Abe, le soir, une fois que tout le monde était attablé pour un repas bien mérité.

\- effectivement ! Comme d'habitude les théories d'Henry se sont avérées correctes et le suspect a été mis dans une cellule et il devra réponse de ses actes pendant longtemps - répondit Jo, en faisant un clin d'oeil à son compagnon  
\- tant mieux ! Au moins, tu pourras rester un peu plus prés de ta chère femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche.

Ils rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, puisqu'évidemment, ils n'étaient pas non plus fiancés mais Abe se disait qu'il ne faudrait vraiment pas longtemps avant qu'Henry se décide. Son côté old fashion, revenait toujours à la charge.  
Jo se racla fortement la gorge et prit les plats, sous le regards scandalisés des deux hommes.

\- arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Être enceinte ne signifie pas que je suis handicapé, donc on se relaxe, je peux très bien porter des plats dans la cuisine. Je serais de retour sous peu.

Durant les 15 minutes qu'il lui fallut pour traverser la salle à manger jusqu'à la cuisine, Abe et Henry en profitèrent pour discuter un peu.

\- bon Henry, tu vas te décider ou pas ?

Henry, portant son verre à sa bouche, feignant de ne pas comprendre

\- je ne vois de quoi tu parles Abraham.

Le vieil leva les yeux au ciel

\- je crois que si. Tu aimes Jo, et elle est folle de toi aussi. Vous allez avoir une magnifique petite princesse dans quelques semaines et je te connais. Tu n'es pas le genre à trainer pour t'engager, tu sais que c'est avec elle que tu vas passer le reste de ces années, donc il serait peut être de lui poser la question non ?

Henry haussa des épaules, ses joues teintées d'une jolie couleur bien rosée.

\- eh bien, je ne veux pas brusquer Jo. C'est vrai que je l'aime comme un fou, je suis excité à l'idée d'élever un bébé avec elle, elle est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé depuis ta mère.. Mais il est peut être encore un peu tôt.. Tu sais ça fait déjà beaucoup de choses d'un coup et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment la tête à ça.

Abe le regarda un instant sans rien dire, avant de bougonner

\- peut être bien mais je suis certain qu'elle ne voit pas sa vie autrement qu'avec toi de toute façon désormais. C'est sûr que ça serait peut être rapide pour elle, mais vous avez déjà sauté toutes les étapes avant donc une de plus ou de moins. En plus, tu as peut être le temps, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas son cas.

Henry acquiesça. Il est vrai qu'il devrait profiter de chaque instant avec elle, chaque petit moment que la vie pouvait leur offrir et le mariage serait une solution d'être d'une façon, enchainés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Son coeur se serra rien qu'à l'idée de recommencer cette infinie boucle une fois que Jo aurait atteint l'âge d'Abe et que leur fille aurait l'air aussi vieille que lui et qu'un jour l'inévitable se produirait. Il aurait leur fille pendant un temps pour le soutenir mais après ça serait de nouveau un autre cercle encore et encore et tout ça jusqu'à l'infini. Le seul problème était, une femme comme Abigail il n'en avait trouvé qu'une et il ne pensait pas en trouver une deuxième.. Combien de fois pourrait-il être aussi chanceux dans les cent prochaines années. Il aimait Jo si profondément, il n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait à supporter sa perte un jour.  
Abe posa sa main sur la sienne, semblant lire dans ses pensées

\- Pops. Tout va bien se passer. Tu as le temps avec Jo et elle est encore très jeune donc ne t'inquiètes pas, profites de ces années.  
\- tu as raison. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me morfondre sur mon sort.

Dans la cuisine, Jo avait entendu une partie de la conversation et son coeur s'était mit à battre à toute allure rien qu'à l'idée d'être la nouvelle madame Morgan. Elle sentait qu'elle avait chaud d'un coup. Appartenir à cet homme était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.  
Elle sourit et déposa les plats dans l'évier quand soudainement elle sentit quelque chose qui n'était pas normal dans son ventre.  
Elle posa sa main dessus et des violentes contractions la secouèrent

\- ola.. ma chérie.. Calme toi. Je sais que l'idée que j'épouse ton papa te réjouis mais..

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, elle se retrouva à se plier en quatre, essayant de ne pas hurler de douleur.  
Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et elle commençait à mal distinguer les formes autour d'elle.  
D'une voix cassée, elle appela son compagnon

\- Henry.. Aide moi

Comme un automatisme, les oreilles de l'immortel se dressèrent et il déboula dans la cuisine en moins de deux, même Abe n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Jo !

Il cria plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et même Abe était rapidement derrière eux

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? - demanda Henry, plus affolé que la jeune femme  
\- j'ai des contractions, des énormes contractions.. Comme ci..

Elle sentit quelque chose qui dégoulinait et ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi

\- je viens de perdre les eaux.. Je vais accoucher, Henry.. Il est trop tôt.

Abe avait déjà appelé une ambulance parce que dans des cas comme ça, même l'immortel ne pouvait rien faire de chez lui.  
Il resta prés d'elle en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, il lui serra la main en lui disant de respirer à chaque contraction mais elle semblait faible. Elle transpirait énormément et ce n'était pas normal même pour une femme sur le point d'accoucher

\- Jo.. Dis moi ce que tu as ?  
\- je vois tout flou autour de moi, ma tête tourne.. Je crois que je vais.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Henry eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne bascule et s'évanouisse dans ses bras

\- Jo ! Jo réveille toi

Les ambulanciers débarquèrent dans la boutique et la soulevèrent pour la déposer sur le brancard. Henry était en train de perdre son sang froid et avec Abe, ils montèrent tous les deux dans l'ambulance.

Abe tenta de rassurer son père, qui allait devenir fou

\- calme toi, ce n'est peut être que le stress de l'accouchement. À part ces dernières heures, elle a respecté ce qu'il fallait, peut être que la petite a vraiment besoin de sortir et ne pouvait plus rester.

Henry se mit à penser tellement fort, qu'il en transpira lui même, regardant Jo qui avait été mise sous oxygène et perfusé et les contractions reprenaient et s'arrêtaient.

\- le LSD... - dit-il dans sa barbe  
\- comment ? - demanda un des infirmiers  
\- elle a été exposée au LSD.. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas respiré mais ses organes ont dû en absorber.. Elle voyait flou.. Et ce genre de drogue peut..

Il porta les deux mains dans ses cheveux tandis que l'infirmier se pinça fortement les lèvres  
Abe était complètement perdu

\- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Henry ?  
\- ils vont être obligé de forcer l'accouchement même si son col n'est pas ouvert  
\- mais elle vient pas de perdre les eaux ?

L'infirmier répondit

\- cela ne va pas dire que son col est ouvert. À combien de semaines en est-elle ?  
\- 34..

Et Henry acheva lui même

\- même si elle a perdu les eaux, étant donné que son accouchement n'était pas prévu avant les 3 prochaines semaines au moins, ils vont devoir passer par la césarienne... Elle ne sera pas en mesure de pousser, même si elle se réveille.

Henry se sentit presque impuissant. Cette saleté qui avait mis Jo en danger et son bébé. Il craignait maintenant de ce qui allait se passer, non seulement pour la jeune femme mais aussi leur petite qui naissant avant terme, serait donc un bébé prématuré et il espérait sincèrement que les choses se passeraient bien. Il ferma les yeux et serra les mains de son fils, en baisant le front de Jo

\- bats toi mon amour !


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour ! Je vous poste la suite, il reste deux chapitres et ça sera la fin.**

* * *

Jo émergea de son sommeil et avait l'affreuse impression d'avoir le corps complètement écrasé, mais pire encore, d'être enfermé dans un endroit spirituel. Elle était dans le brouillard et n'arrivait pas à distinguer les formes autour d'elle. Elle voyait une espèce de lumière au dessus de sa tête et elle présumait que c'était le soleil.  
Ses yeux finirent par complètement s'ouvrirent, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée dans un lit, dans une pièce baignée de blanc.  
Elle fronça des sourcils et sa main se porta à son ventre et quand elle ne sentit plus rien, elle paniqua.  
Elle repoussa le drap pour découvrir qu'elle portait une robe d'hôpital et que son ventre était flasque.  
Son coeur s'accéléra

\- Henry ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter dans les yeux

\- oh nan nan mon bébé.

Elle sortit en trombe du lit et se mit à divaguer tout le long de la pièce, en appelant Henry, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, personne ne lui répondait.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être coincée dans un cauchemar. Elle porta ses deux mains à sa tête

\- Henry.. Notre bébé..

Elle fut sur le point de se laisser tomber et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette. Une silhouette qui lui semblait plutôt familière et elle avança lentement vers elle.  
Plus elle avançait plus l'image devint claire, avant qu'une trainée de cheveux blonds lui apparaissent.  
Elle n'était pas très sûre de qui elle voyait mais..

\- Abigail ?

La jeune femme se retourna et Jo n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il s'agissait bien de la seule femme qu'Henry avait tellement aimé et souffert par la suite, aussi jeune qu'elle apparaissait sur toutes les photos.  
Abigail lui fit un sourire radieux. Jo se sentit toute chose, non seulement parce qu'il s'agissait quand même de la femme qui avait été celle d'Henry avant elle, mais parce qu'elle était tellement charmante et adorable, qu'elle avait l'impression de voir une enfant.

\- bonjour Jo.

Jo ne trouva pas vraiment la force de répondre et d'un seul coup, la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, la fit frémir

\- oh mon Dieu.. Est ce que je suis morte ?

Abigail sourit et secoua la tête  
\- non rassure toi ! Tu es juste sous anesthésie. Tu devrais te réveiller sous peu..

La jeune femme était perdue

\- je ne comprends pas.. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Abigail lui prit le bras et elles marchèrent un peu. Jo sembla comprendre où ils étaient au final.. Dans un espèce de paradis ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- tu as été exposée au LSD, Henry et Abe t'ont emmenée à l'hôpital où ton accouchement a dû être forcé.

Jo s'arrêta alors, caressant son ventre sans plus aucune forme désormais. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules et Abigail les essuya délicatement avec ses pouces

\- ne pleure pas. Tout va bien.  
\- ah oui ?  
\- oui. Ils t'ont fait accouché par césarienne mais votre petite va bien.

Jo se gratta la tête, lâchant un soupir de soulagement

\- mais alors qu'est ce que je fais la ? Ne me dis pas que je ne vais plus me réveiller.. Henry.. Il a besoin de moi et ma fille.. Je ne veux pas..

Abigail posa ses deux mains sur ses bras et les frotta délicatement

\- Jo. Calme toi. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je suis simplement une image de ton inconscient mais dés que tu te réveilleras je vais disparaitre. Mais nous avons trouvé intéressant de te faire venir ici avant que tu reprennes conscience.

Jo fronça des sourcils

\- nous ?

Abigail fit un grand sourire et se retourna, en désignant une autre personne qui avançait vers eux et quand l'image devint claire, Jo porta les mains à sa bouche

\- Sean !

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pouvait le serrer dans ses bras mais il le fit pour elle.

\- bonjour ma belle ! Tu me manques beaucoup mais je vois que tu as trouvé ton bonheur et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Jo était encore un peu secouée et regarda Abigail et Sean, tour à tour

\- mais comment tous les deux vous pouvez faire partie de cette vision ?  
\- parce que nous sommes des souvenirs d'une part d'Henry et de toi. Comme Henry ne meurt pas, il ne risque pas vraiment de nous voir mais toi tu es dans un état un peu de choc alors nous avons fait en sorte que tu puisses nous parler - expliqua Sean

\- alors vous n'êtes pas fâchés qu'Henry et moi, on se soit mit ensemble et que nous ayons eu un bébé ?

Sean rigola

\- mais pas du tout Jo. Au contraire, Abigail et moi sommes très heureux que vous vous soyez trouvés. Il faut dire que si on avait pas provoqué le destin, vous vous ne seriez jamais rencontrés.

Jo ne comprit pas. Abigail enchaina l'explication

\- nous avons fait en sorte que vous vous rencontriez. Bon certes, l'accident venait bien d'Adam, mais qu'Henry y laisse sa montre était un petit coup de pouce de ma part. Et Sean a fait en sorte que ce soit toi qui la ramasse et la suite, tout le monde la connait.

Jo se mit à rougir furieusement, sachant ce qu'elle avait fait juste avant de partir sur les lieux du crime.  
Sean lut dans ses pensées mais se contenta simplement de sourire.

\- donc en fait vous m'êtes apparus pour me dire que vous étiez heureux pour nous ?

Les deux acquiescèrent

\- Henry n'aurait pas pu trouvé mieux que toi Jo. Votre petite fille grandira dans l'amour d'un couple unit et elle vous comblera de bonheur à chaque jour. J'ai été témoin du développement des sentiments d'Henry envers toi, même si il est trop têtu pour l'avouer, il est tombé amoureux de toi presque dés le premier jour. Il a vu en toi quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps  
\- et c'est exactement ce que j'ai vu avec toi Jo - continua Sean - tu étais si morose et déprimée après ma mort mais lorsqu'Henry est entré dans ta vie, tout a changé et tu as su ce que tu voulais.

Jo ne put retenir son émotion. Abigail et Sean étaient en gros, en train de lui dire qu'elle et Henry étaient des âmes soeurs, et à les entendre, des âmes soeurs de longue date.

\- vous savez.. Il y aura toujours une part de vous en nous. On vous aimera toujours quoiqu'il arrive.  
\- et on vous aimera toujours aussi - répondit Abigail.

Jo essuya ses larmes et tendit l'oreille comme ci elle entendait quelque chose. Abigail et Sean se sourirent et Jo sentit quelque chose en elle

\- je crois qu'il faut que je parte.  
\- oui, tu vas te réveiller et tu l'as senti.  
\- il y a autre chose.. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais il faut que je me réveille. Je vous remercie de m'avoir éclairé, je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir vu. Abigail, Henry avait raison, tu es la femme la plus douce qui était donné de rencontrer

\- merci Jo et passe lui le bonjour de ma part  
\- je le ferais.

Sean s'avança vers elle et lui fit une dernière étreinte avant qu'elle ne sente la chaleur de ses bras s'éloigner et leurs images qui devinrent plus floues

\- prends soin de toi Jo - la voix de Sean résonnait au loin maintenant et Jo avait l'impression d'être tirée en arrière avant que les voix de la réalité lui parvinrent et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une lampe d'hôpital au dessus de sa tête et un Henry qui se précipita à ses côtés en prenant sa main

\- Jo ! Tu m'entends ?

Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière et reprendre ses esprits par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de voir, avant de tourner la tête de voir Henry qui lui souriait tendrement, soulagé et apparement qui n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment.

\- Hey Henry.


	45. Chapter 45

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! Le dernier devrait être demain ou dans le courant dans la semaine ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _\- prends soin de toi Jo - la voix de Sean résonnait au loin maintenant et Jo avait l'impression d'être tirée en arrière avant que les voix de la réalité lui parvinrent et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une lampe d'hôpital au dessus de sa tête et un Henry qui se précipita à ses côtés en prenant sa main_

 _\- Jo ! Tu m'entends ?_

 _Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière et reprendre ses esprits par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de voir, avant de tourner la tête de voir Henry qui lui souriait tendrement, soulagé et apparement qui n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment._

 _\- Hey Henry._

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'immortel ne résista pas à lui donner un langoureux baiser qui manqua de la renvoyer dans son sommeil

\- doucement la. Laisse moi le temps de me reprendre.

\- ma chérie. Je suis content que tu te sois sortie de la.

\- qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec le LSD ?

\- ils l'ont extrait de ton corps mais tu es restée endormie bien longtemps, malgré l'anesthésie. Si longtemps que j'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas.

Jo avait l'impression de n'avoir raté que quelques heures

\- ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

Henry se pinça les lèvres

\- ça fait cinq jours.

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux

\- cinq jours ? Mais c'était un coma..

\- oui.. En quelque sorte, mais je me suis dit qu'une chose pourrait te réveiller et ça a marché.

Jusqu'à présent la jeune femme n'avait pas porté attention au poids sur son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux et qu'elle voit sur sa poitrine, une petite tête bien chevelu, qui dormait profondément, bien à l'aise dans la chaleur de sa maman.

Jo porta la main à sa bouche et explosa en sanglots

\- oh mon Dieu.. C'est notre petit ange.

Henry ne put retenir ses larmes également et caressa doucement le crâne de sa fille

\- oui. Ça fait cinq jours qu'elle attend sa maman. Ils l'ont mise sous couveuse mais elle était plutôt bien développée. Ils disent qu'on pourra rentrer avec elle la semaine prochaine si tout va bien, et surtout pour toi.

Jo avait du mal à se calmer. Elle était passé prés mais elle s'en était sortie et elle avait un adorable bébé.

Elle prit sa petite main et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser, avant de faire de même avec sa tête, en la tenant délicatement

\- bonjour ma chérie ! Ta maman est tellement contente de finalement te rencontrer. Tu es magnifique même si tu née un mois en avance. Ton papa et moi, on fera tout pour que tu sois heureuse.

Henry posa son front contre celui de Jo et lui donna un rapide bécot.

\- est ce que tu lui as donné un nom ?

\- non. J'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles, je voulais y croire et j'ai eu raison.

Jo était touchée et regarda la petite

\- On pourrait l'appeler Abbie ?

Le coeur d'Henry manqua un raté

\- comme dans Abigail ?

\- exactement ! Je trouve que ça serait un bel hommage. Et puis elle veille bien sur nous de la haut, d'ailleurs elle te passe le bonjour.

Henry écarquilla grand des yeux et balbutia

\- mais.. Tu ?

Jo posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- shhtt !

Elle fit simplement un clin d'oeil.

\- va pour Abbie dans ce cas - approuva Henry - mais pour son deuxième prénom ?

Jo réfléchit longuement. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne

\- comme j'ai des origines hispaniques et tu nous as raconté l'histoire de ta femme Isabella et tes enfants, j'aimerais que notre petite se nomme : Abbie Elena Isabel Morgan.

Henry ne pouvait contenir davantage son émotion et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Jo, tout en secouant la petite main d'Abbie

\- c'est vraiment parfait Jo ! Nous allons avoir une famille vraiment soudée et unie.

Juste au moment où il prononçait cette phrase, Abe débarqua dans la chambre

\- hey ne m'oubliez pas non plus. Je suis grand frère maintenant.

Ils explosèrent de rire et Abe fit une rapide étreinte à Jo

\- content de te revoir ma grande. Tu nous as fait une sacré peur. Et je suis content de mettre un nom sur cette petite bouille.

Il se pencha pour embrasser la tête du bébé

\- salut Abbie. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais je suis ton grand frère mais tu pourras m'appeler comme tu veux quand tu vas grandir. Bienvenue dans notre drôle de famille.

La petite remua mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Jo plaisanta

\- si elle a récupéré mon sommeil, peut être qu'on aura pas besoin de se lever toutes les trois heures.

\- ce n'est qu'une apparence, elle fait ça justement pour nous embêter quand ça sera à notre tour de dormir. - répondit Henry, en frottant doucement le dos du bébé.

Rapidement les visites s'enchainèrent et le lieutenant Reece, Hanson et Lucas se présentèrent tous en même temps, accompagné d'un bouquet de fleur pour la jeune maman et une petite gourmette pour Abbie.

Ils n'étaient pas passés avant car Henry les avaient prévenu de la situation et il était de toute manière recommandé aucune visite pour les premiers jours, pas dans un cas comme celui ci en tout cas.

Henry se vit féliciter par Hanson et Lucas pour avoir donné à Jo une si jolie petite fille et Reece donna quelques conseils à la jeune femme et lui dit que si elle avait besoin d'un coup de main ou qu'elle avait un coup de mou, il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite à l'appeler, entre mamans, elles se comprenaient.

Jo ne voyait pas souvent cette facette du lieutenant mais elle était bien ravie d'avoir un peu de soutien féminin.

Après une longue après midi de visites, ils laissèrent Jo se reposer. Seuls Abe et Henry restèrent avec elle, ce qui était parfaitement naturel.

En baillant au corneille et avec Abbie qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, Jo demanda aux deux hommes

\- au fait, je me dit qu'on est vraiment tous une grande famille maintenant. Et en disant ça, je parle de nos collègues aussi. Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras leur dire la vérité sur ta condition ?

Henry regarda Abe qui haussa les épaules mais ne semblait certainement contre l'idée.

\- eh bien, je pense qu'on peut tous leur faire confiance. Il n'y a rien de bizarre qu'ils n'ont pas vus. Donc j'y réfléchirais mais si ce jour vient, j'aurais besoin de ton soutien

Jo acquiesça en faisant un petit sourire

\- ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais l'intermédiaire.

Un long silence retomba et Abe se leva

\- bon ! Moi je vais rentrer, on va nettoyer un peu la baraque avant que toi et la petite vous arrivez. Repose toi bien ma grande, je repasserais demain.

Jo lui fit un sourire sincère. Il lui fit une bise sur le front et fit de même sur le crâne d'Abbie. Il tapota l'épaule d'Henry et laissa le couple en tête à tête.

Ils se regardèrent aussi amoureusement qu'au premier jour, avant d'observer leur progéniture.

Jo soupira de plaisir

\- alors ça y est ! On est officiellement parents toi et moi. Enfin toi ce n'est pas une première mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Henry avait lui même du mal à croire à tout ce qui leur arrivait. Il avait eu si peur de perdre Jo. Il fallait dire que le LSD était vraiment une petite saleté lorsqu'elle touchait les femmes enceintes. Heureusement, cela n'avait fait que provoquer l'accouchement et non pas une fausse couche. Il fallait dire que Jo n'avait pas eu le temps d'en inhaler plus que ça et c'était tant mieux.

\- au fait - demanda Henry - qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire par Abigail me passe le bonjour ? Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Jo sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne

\- dans mon état comateux je l'ai vue. J'ai également vu Sean et ils sont très heureux pour nous. J'ai envie de te dire que c'est un peu un coup du destin que toi et moi on se retrouve où on est désormais.

Henry fut vraiment touché d'entendre de telles paroles et il s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser, quand ce fut exactement le moment qu'Abbie choisit pour se réveiller.

Jo regarda ses petits yeux qui étaient à peine ouverts et sa bouche qui cherchait déjà le sein de sa maman

\- eh ben ma petite, tu choisis vraiment ton moment. Je vois que le lait de maman t'attire déjà.

Elle regarda Henry, comme elle était dans le coma pendant cinq jours, elle n'était plus très sûre qu'elle pouvait toujours la nourrir au sein, vu qu'elle avait été nourrie au biberon tout ce temps.

Il lit dans ses pensées et la rassura

\- ne t'en fais pas. Elle a été nourrie au biberon juste le temps que tu te réveilles, si tu veux l'allaiter, tu peux.

\- bien sûr que je veux l'allaiter.

Délicatement elle retourna Abbie de sorte à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos. Elle mit sa main sous sa tête et déboutonna la robe de chambre et la petite accrocha presque immédiatement sa bouche sur son sein.

\- et quelque chose me dit qu'on a à faire à une grosse gourmande.

\- dans ce cas, je peux dire qu'Abe est vraiment son grand frère.

Ils rigolèrent et apprécièrent encore longuement ce moment, ce bonheur qui avait désormais bouleverser leurs vies.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey ! Eh bien voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Elle a été moins longue que la précédente en termes de chapitres, mais en réalité elle m'a prit plus de temps, ça faisait des mois que je l'écrivais et elle a également plus de pages que l'autre. Cependant, j'ai posté des chapitres plus longs donc cela explique un peu le fait qu'elle se retrouve plus courte que la précédente sur le site.**  
 **Enfin, je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser, je parle vraiment trop donc merci à ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire et prit le temps de me dire leur avis.**

 **J'ignore si "À jamais" en intéresse certains mais elle a déjà 15 chapitres postés et c'est la seule histoire que j'ai en cours. Quant aux prochaines longues histoires, je ne sais pas si je continuerais en français ou bien je passerais en anglais, vu que j'écris beaucoup en anglais, vous l'avez certainement remarqué si vous me suivez.**

 **Another comment for Angie : I will never thank you enough for all your nice reviews and taking the time to read a story in a language that isn't yours, I know it's not easy and Google translate is somehow fucked up sometimes lol but I'm glad you enjoyed that story. Thank you again and well we continue to follow each other ;)**

* * *

\- tu es sûre que ça va aller ? - demanda Henry alors que lui et Jo se tenaient devant une prison, avec leur petite dans leurs bras, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, en regardant curieusement autour d'elle.

Jo poussa un long soupir

\- c'est mon père. Je lui ai envoyé des photos d'Abbie tous les ans, et il se doit de savoir que je vais me marier à Paris et comme il continue de purger sa peine, je veux lui donner ce faire part, même si je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été présent mais j'ai bien senti dans ses lettres qu'il était vraiment ému de voir des photos de sa petite fille.

Les grilles de la prison s'ouvrirent et Jo et Henry rentrèrent dans l'établissement, pour traverser une cour où la jeune femme allait revoir son père après des années.

Deux ans étaient passés depuis la naissance d'Abbie et la petite comblait ses parents. Au tout début de ses premiers mois avec eux, cela n'avait pas été facile, surtout pour Jo qui était vraiment très fatiguée mais la joie d'être parent et de voir le sourire de leur petite tous les matins, avait rapidement mis de côté les petits soucis que cela apportait.

Mais Abbie était pleine de vie et même Abe l'adorait, la petite l'avait rapidement appelé « papy » déclenchant l'hilarité générale mais Abe s'y attendait et il trouvait au contraire que c'était un honneur.

Dans l'appartement au dessus de la boutique, respirait donc un vrai bonheur familial depuis et Henry capturait chaque moment pour ne jamais les oublier. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux depuis qu'il vivait ce siècle et Jo était une maman merveilleuse.

Abbie ayant récupéré pas mal de gênes d'Henry, avait connu un développement plutôt rapide et la voila à deux ans, à parler assez couramment et poser pleins de questions et cela exaspérait parfois Jo qui rappelait à Henry à quel point elle était bien sa fille.

Bien sûr entre temps, Henry avait finalement fait sa demande à Jo et la grosse surprise était bien sûr de faire toute la réservation à Paris, ce jour la elle l'avait taquiné en lui disant de faire attention à ce qu'elle ne retombe pas enceinte, parce qu'elle risquait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ils se passeraient la bague au doigt devant la tour Eiffel et profiteraient de la lune de miel dans un des hôtels du Champ de Mars et Abbie resterait avec Abe et toute l'équipe de la NYPD, le temps que les tourtereaux batifolent.

Et Henry avait dévoilé son secret à ses collègues, sachant qu'ils étaient tous une grande famille et que même Jo l'avait encouragé et que de toute façon, ils étaient deux à confirmer son histoire.

Cela avait été un très long après midi d'été, lorsqu'Abbie faisait une longue sieste que l'immortel avait décidé de révéler sa condition à ses amis, avec preuves à l'appui.

Il leur avait fallut du temps, sauf Lucas naturellement, mais ils avaient tous fini pas y croire et comprenaient mieux son comportement désormais. Cela étant, immortel ou pas, personne ne le laissait prendre de risques inutilement, et surtout pas Reece qui gardait d'autant plus un oeil sur lui, même si elle n'avouerait jamais à quel point elle appréciait le légiste.

De ce fait, durant ces deux dernières années, Jo avait trouvé bon, malgré elle de renouer les liens avec son père, même si ce dernier purgeait sa peine en prison et n'était pas prêt de sortir, mais au moins elle pensait qu'il avait le droit de savoir qu'il avait une petite fille. Sa soeur, sa mère et son frère étaient déjà au courant et chacun d'eux acceptaient pleinement Henry, dont la mère de Jo typique espagnole couvrait non stop dés qu'elle organisait un déjeuner.

Et contre toute attente, il avait répondu à ses lettres avec grand entrain et était fier de voir que sa plus jeune fille était désormais maman et qu'elle avait l'air de vivre une vie bien épanouie.

En franchissant les portes de l'établissement, Jo avait passé Abbie à Henry et était particulièrement nerveuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son père.

Cela devait remonter lorsqu'elle rentrait tout juste à l'académie de police.

Abbie s'accrochait à son papa tout en posant des tonnes de questions auxquelles il essayait de répondre le plus clairement possible mais cela lui valait un regard bien confus de la petite.

Dans ces moments la, Henry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Si autant, Abbie avait récupéré certains de ses gênes, au niveau du côté génie et curiosité, elle était le portrait craché de Jo et lorsqu'elle était confuse, ses grand yeux marrons s'écarquillaient de la même façon que sa mère.

Après avoir signé une petite autorisation, un garde les conduisit dans la cour des détenus et il désigna l'homme qu'ils étaient censés rencontrer.

Jo sentit son coeur battre dans ses talons. Cela faisait littéralement une éternité, elle sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Son père n'avait jamais été trop la pour eux et vu ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait encore bien du mal à lui pardonner mais Henry avait réussi à lui faire voir clair la dessus et il avait bien le droit de savoir qu'il avait une famille, sachant que tout le reste des siens, lui avait tourné le dos.

Elle se dirigea vers la table, Henry marchant lentement sur ses talons avec Abbie qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, car dans une grande cour comme ça, elle avait grandement envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

\- papa...

L'homme était en train de lire un journal et releva immédiatement les yeux au son de la voix de sa fille.

Il ne put cacher son émotion et se leva en s'approchant prudemment et resta à quelques mètres d'elle, sans la toucher

\- Joanna... Ma petite fille.. Qui n'est plus petite. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Ce que tu es belle et rayonnante.

La jeune femme fit un rapide sourire

\- j'espère que tu vas quand même bien malgré ces murs.. Mais je vois qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de trop de maltraiter

\- non. Ils sont vraiment sympas avec moi et puis je suis sans vouloir me vanter, devenu un prisonnier plutôt exemplaire et vu que tout le monde sait que ma fille cadette est flic, je crois que ça les tient loin.

Jo avait quand même un peu de mal à le regarder en face. Il fallait dire que son père avait commis un meurtre, alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Sa mère avait tout fait pour la préserver de garder le contact avec lui, ainsi que son frère et sa soeur. Elle ne lui avait jamais réellement pardonner mais elle savait que tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance.

Elle se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, avant que les petits cris aigus de sa fille, la firent revenir à la réalité.

Elle se retourna et fit signe à son fiancé d'avancer. Il se mit à côté de Jo et la curiosité d'Abbie fut piqué à vif lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son grand père.

\- Henry, je te présente mon père : Victor Martinez. Papa, voici Henry Morgan, l'homme qui a volé mon coeur et notre petit trésor : Abbie, que tu as vu grandir sur les photos que je t'ai envoyé

Henry salua d'une rapide poignée de main, son beau père qui observa longuement sa façon de s'habiller.

\- je suis ravi de mettre un nom sur votre visage Henry. Et Jo a l'air vraiment heureuse avec vous

\- je pense qu'elle l'est - répondit-il fièrement.

Jo prit sa fille en la tenant en position assise face à son grand père. Elle s'était calmée et observait maintenant l'homme en face d'elle, essayant de décrypter le personnage.

Jo venait de voir Victor s'adoucir en un seul coup. Elle jura même voir des larmes dans ses yeux

\- elle est encore plus magnifique que sur les photos. Elle te ressemble très portrait lorsque tu avais son âge. J'ai l'impression de te revoir toi. Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot tous les deux.

Ils ne répondirent pas et sourirent silencieusement parce que il ne manquait plus qu'il sache que tout ceci était arrivé un peu par un manque de précaution de leur part mais ils ne feraient marche arrière pour rien au monde.

Abbie, après mûre réflexion, avait finalement décidé que Victor était une personne à qui elle pouvait faire confiance et elle rigola à gorge déployée, en écartant les bras, à la grande surprise de ses parents.

Jo la mit dans les bras de son grand père et elle commença à jouer avec son visage, ses cheveux et Victor ne put retenir son émotion

\- elle est vraiment adorable ! Je ferais en sorte de lui envoyer quelques cadeaux, je demanderais aux gardes de m'accorder ce petit plaisir.

\- papy 2, papy 2.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour comprendre

\- je vois que vous avez déjà une fille très maligne - dit Victor entre deux hoquets

Jo donna un coup de coude à Henry

\- elle a de qui tenir. Son père est rempli de connaissances.

Victor garda Abbie avec lui pendant de longues minutes. Jo sentait qu'avec le temps, elle finirait bien par lui pardonner, surtout que sa fille avait déjà l'air de l'adopter et malgré sa tête de criminel, un bébé ne pouvait qu'y voir du bon et si elle ne fuyait pas, c'est que c'était bon signe.

Après un petit temps passer à discuter, la petite commença à bailler et il la repassa Henry qui la berça doucement.

Jo finit par sortir le faire part et le lui donna

\- je voulais aussi te donner ceci ! Henry et moi, ainsi que nos amis, partons ce soir pour Paris.

Il ouvrit le faire part avec un petit message d'amour annonçant l'union de Jo et Henry. Le couple s'enlaça en regardant Victor

\- vous allez vous marier à Paris ?

Il était désormais difficile pour lui de retenir ses larmes et Jo commençait à être submergée par l'émotion également.

\- oui ! Depuis trois ans, je rêve de partir à Paris avec lui. Avec l'arrivée d'Abbie, on a pas vraiment eu le temps puis il m'a fait la surprise quelque temps après m'avoir demandé en mariage. Le mariage a lieu en fin de semaine et nous allons également faire notre lune de miel la bas et Abbie restera avec nos amis et ensuite on repartira tous ensemble à New York. Je voulais te donner ça, pour que tu saches que tu seras dans mes pensées quoiqu'il arrive.

Victor serra fortement le faire part contre son coeur et il s'approcha de sa fille; n'osant pas trop bouger. Elle se décala d'Henry et se jeta dans ses bras. Il fut tellement ravi que ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules

\- je sais que je t'en voudrais longtemps mais je peux te pardonner. Abbie a vu quelque chose de bon en toi alors avec le temps, je pense que ça peut te faire mais je te remercie de ta considération pour notre fille, en grandissant, elle sera ravie de voir que son grand père pense à elle.

Ils se firent une longue étreinte. Henry se disait qu'il fallait qu'ils leur laisse un petit moment. Abbie commençait à s'assoupir sur son épaule alors après avoir serré la main de Victor, il rebroussa chemin pour attendre Jo, prés de la voiture.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la carrosserie, sa fille qui n'était pas encore tout à fait endormie, et qui regardait encore ce qui se passait autour d'elle, dit

\- c'est qui ?

Elle pointa la direction derrière Henry et il se demanda de qui elle parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'image d'Abigail, entourée d'un voile et qui lui souriait tendrement. Il faillit lâcher sa fille mais heureusement, il avait ses réflexes.

\- Abigail ?

\- 'Gail? - répéta Abbie en écho

Il se demandait comment elle avait réussi à la voir mais après tout, les enfants, voyaient absolument tout, donc il n'y avait rien de surprenant.

Henry avança doucement et tenta de la toucher et à sa plus grande surprise, sa main ne la traversa pas

\- mais je ne comprends pas

La main d'Abigail caressa doucement la joue d'Henry, et également celle d'Abbie

\- je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien et j'avais très envie de voir ta fille de mes propres yeux. Elle est magnifique, elle ressemble tellement à sa maman mais je vois quand même un petit air espiègle typiquement Morgan, sur son visage.

Henry fut touché et ne put expliquer pourquoi son coeur battait si fort mais il ne ressentait plus tout ce qu'il avait ressentit auparavant. Il avait enfin avancé. Abbie ne bougeait plus et commençait à s'endormir

\- jolie !

Abigail rigola

\- et elle s'exprime bien. Je suis heureuse pour toi Henry, il n'y a personne d'autre qui te mérite tel que Jo et pareil pour elle. Vous avez de la chance de vous êtes trouvés.

\- je suis vraiment conscient de cette chance également. Jo et Abbie ont rendu ma vie tellement meilleure.

\- elle l'était déjà à la minute où tu as commencé à travailler avec la NYPD. Et regarde ? Tout le monde est au courant maintenant et tous te soutiennent et protègent ton secret. Je suis vraiment fière de toi.

\- je te remercie ! Tu continueras de veiller sur nous alors ?

\- toujours ! Je veillerais également sur Abe, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi joyeux d'ailleurs. Il adore vraiment sa petite soeur

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux de bon coeur parce qu'évidemment, Abbie n'allait jamais le considérer comme son grand frère.

Abigail posa sa main sur celle d'Henry

\- et un jour, tu devras dire la vérité sur ta condition à Abbie et tes futurs enfants.

Les oreilles d'Henry sifflèrent, tandis qu'Abigail se pinça fortement les lèvres

\- mes futurs enfants ?

\- tu verras Henry ! En tout cas, tu seras heureux longtemps. Je dois partir. Jo revient. Dis lui que Sean lui passe également le bonjour et il est heureux. À bientôt.

Elle lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue et sur le front d'Abbie et disparut dans un halo de lumière juste au moment où Jo revint.

Elle avait des petites perles salées au coin des yeux qu'Henry essuya avec son pouce, en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres

\- ça va aller ma chérie ?

\- oui. Je pense que mon père reprendra le droit chemin, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi ému. Abbie a eu certainement un impact sur lui.

\- et toutes ces années en prison également.

\- je pense.

Elle regarda sa fille qui dormait déjà bien profondément dans les bras de son papa. Elle lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser

\- et ma petite puce est complètement fatiguée. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est bien partir pour dormir tout le long du voyage également

Elle la prit pour la poser dans son siège et l'attacher. Elle ne put s'empêcher de longuement la regarder avant de sentir les bras d'Henry derrière elle, frottant sa bague de fiançailles

\- il faut avouer que malgré toutes les conséquences qui nous ont menées la, ça valait le coup n'est ce pas ?

Jo se laissa fondre dans les bras d'Henry, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle

\- et comment ! Même si je me rappellerais de cette nuit qui a résulté de ce petit être devant nous désormais, je crois que si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas parce que je suis heureuse avec vous deux maintenant. Vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé et même plus encore.

Elle se retourna pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou et lui donner un long baiser, avant de poser sa tête contre son torse

\- et je vais t'appartenir pour l'éternité, en tout cas pendant un temps.

\- et on profitera de chaque moment. - il s'arrêta en posant son menton sur la tête de Jo - et Sean te passe le bonjour.

Elle releva rapidement les yeux et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- je pense que nous avons un avion à prendre détective. Êtes vous prête à vous perdre avec moi ?

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Jo fit un petit sourire coquin

\- mais je me perds toujours avec vous docteur. Et je suis totalement prête.

Elle démarra mais avant chacun d'eux regardèrent leur petit trésor à l'arrière qui dormait profondément. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et se sourirent.

Jo mit le contact et enlaça une main avec celle d'Henry, l'autre sur le volant, disparaissant dans un voile de poussière et un soleil couchant éclairant cette magnifique famille et un futur totalement brillant qui les attendaient.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Juste une petite note pour vous dire que je n'ai pas inventé le prénom du père de Jo. Dans la série on ne le voit peut être pas, ni le mentionne mais en réalité, la scène a été coupée. Elle fait partie des bonus et dedans on y voit Jo faisant des recherches sur son père qui s'appelle donc Victor et qui est en prison. Et dans une autre des scènes coupées, de ce même épisode, elle dit à Henry qu'il a commis un meurtre, enfin il me semble que c'est ça et que bon, il n'a vraiment pas été un père exemplaire.**_

 _ **Voila pour la petite anecdote, et j'espère que cette histoire pour vous aura plus. À très bientôt**_


End file.
